Pour Vous C'est Majesté
by StitChE
Summary: D'un OS on m'a réclamé une fiction que voici... Dans un monde fantastique où magie, légendes, et peuples des forêts se côtoient, Régina est Reine du royaume Noir, Emma est son Commandant, chef de son armée et de sa garde personnelle. Entre elles c'est compliqué, mais un jour le royaume est attaqué...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nous sommes le 28 Août... journée spéciale pour LadyDarkBley JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (mm si c'est plus une surprise vue que tu as deviné pffffff -') j'espère que ça te plaira quand mm ^^**_

 _ **Bref baptême du feu pour moi... hummm nan je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Soit vous aimez, soit vous n'aimez pas. C'est écrit donc voilà. Prenez un chocolat chaud, installez-vous et zou c'est partit !**_

 _ **Merci tout de mm à Loulouche qui est passé par là pour redresser cet OS**_

 _ **Ah oui euh blablabla les persos sont pas à moi et tt le tralala habituel que tlm connait et dont tlm se fout royalement !**_

 ***Pour Vous C'est Majesté***

Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu clair en cette nouvelle journée printanière, où rien de ce qu'il se passait n'avait été prévu. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la bataille faisait rage aux portes du palais. Les ennemis avaient attaqué à l'aube, de front, comme des désespérés. Déjà un nombre incalculable de corps sans vie jonchaient le sol, peignant l'herbe verte de rouge.

Le chevalier Swan, Commandant de la garde de la Reine, se battait avec ferveur tout en criant ses ordres. Elle vivante, il était hors de question que quelqu'un passe les remparts. Elle savait sa Reine en sécurité. Elle avait personnellement veillé à la tenir éloignée du champ de bataille. Bien sûr, elle avait dû user d'arguments en tout genre de promesses sans fin. Elle avait dû la rassurer, prendre des précautions, la consoler tout en se montrant ferme. Cela lui avait fait perdre du temps, certes, mais la Reine était la Reine. Une souveraine soucieuse de son peuple, de ses hommes. Une souveraine qui préférait défendre personnellement ses terres, usant de sa magie jusqu'à l'épuisement plutôt que de rester à l'abri. Le chevalier lui avait fait entendre raison quand elle lui avait dit que venir c'était mettre la vie de ses gardiens en danger. Chacun préférant se concentrer sur sa sécurité plutôt que sur leur propre combat. Mais la raison première était bien plus personnelle.

Les vagues d'ennemis venaient s'échouer à leurs pieds. Les armures commençaient à se faire lourdes. Les gestes devenaient plus lents, moins adroits. Une flèche siffla. Puis deux. Puis trois. Le Commandant Swan cria à ses hommes de se mettre à couvert. Les guerriers se rassemblèrent et les boucliers se soulevèrent malgré la fatigue formant un mur impénétrable face à la pluie de carreaux qui s'abattait sur eux. A leur tour, les archers, placés sur les remparts protecteurs du palais bandèrent leurs arcs et arbalètes puis firent parler l'acier.

Les ennemis venaient toujours plus nombreux s'écraser contre les blocs formés par les chevaliers, qui, sous les ordres de leur Commandant avaient reculé jusqu'aux murs de l'enceinte. Ils étaient acculés. L'adversaire le savait. Il semblait maintenant prendre le temps de rassembler ses troupes avant de lancer l'attaque finale.

Emma Swan savait chacun de ses hommes prêts au sacrifice ultime pour leur royaume. Elle leur hurla de retirer le plus lourd de leur armure puis de former des binômes indissociables. Tous s'exécutèrent. Ils savaient que leur supérieure mettait en place une des stratégies vue en entraînement. Ils seraient ainsi plus vulnérables, certes, mais aussi plus redoutables, plus rapides, plus précis dans leurs attaques, être deux les rendraient plus forts, plus courageux. Ils savaient également qu'ils pouvaient compter sur les sentinelles au-dessus d'eux. Tout était loin d'être terminé, ils avaient tous suivi un entraînement des plus rudes pour faire face à ce genre de situation, ils n'abandonneraient pas.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Régina était face à son miroir. Ce dernier lui dévoilait la bataille qui se déroulait juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle observait ses troupes se battre, et grimaçait pour chacun de ses soldats tombé. Il y en avait tellement. Elle serrait les poings, se retenant d'intervenir. Elle avait promis à son Commandant de rester à l'abri. Quelle sottise. Elle le regrettait et s'en voulait énormément. Mais elle n'avait pu résister au regard suppliant de la blonde.

Elle avait bondi de son fauteuil quand ses troupes s'étaient trouvées piégées contre leurs propres remparts. Elle avait failli rompre sa promesse et faire son apparition parmi ses hommes. Puis son Commandant était apparu dans son armure noire, frappée de leurs armoiries respectives : un majestueux cygne blanc surmonté d'une fine couronne. Elle la regardait se débarrasser de quelques pièces de sa cuirasse. Quand le heaume fut retiré, elle put distinguer le visage de son chevalier. Ce visage aux traits fins et tirés par l'effort, au regard déterminé, d'un vert assombri par la concentration et l'adrénaline du combat. Quelques mèches blondes, échappées de sa tresse, s'étaient collées sur sa peau. La reine serra son poing sur son cœur, qui à cette vue magnifique, avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'en sortir. Elle se savait totalement éprise de son Commandant, comme elle savait que la réciproque était vraie. Mais leur relation était si complexe.

Une souveraine était appelée à se marier et donner une descendance à son mari, non à gouverner à la place d'un homme. Un Commandant se devait de remplir son rôle auprès de sa souveraine et de gérer les hommes placés sous son commandement. Qu'il y ait des femmes dans l'armée de Régina avait déjà soulevé beaucoup de questions et de railleries de la part des royaumes voisins, alors une femme Commandant… Même étant issue d'une des plus prestigieuses familles elfiques, cela n'avait rien changé. Le royaume était toujours sujet aux moqueries et apparemment certains de ces détraqueurs s'étaient mis en tête de leur faire payer cet affront et leur prouver leur faiblesse.

Régina observait ses troupes abandonner une partie de leurs protections. Elle savait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, elle les avait vus à l'entraînement. C'était risqué. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son Commandant, qui savait ce qu'elle faisait et les avait préparés très durement à ces manœuvres. Régina ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. C'est vrai, elle avait promis de ne pas sortir, mais rien ne lui interdisait d'utiliser la magie d'où elle était.

Aussi quand une pluie de boules de feu s'abattit sur les rangs adverses, les soldats comprirent qu'ils avaient l'entier soutien de leur Reine. Les épées se mirent à taper furieusement en rythme contre les boucliers, son nom était scandé en chœur. Ils étaient tous droits et fiers, le regard déterminé à ne laisser aucune chance à l'ennemi. Ce dernier donna enfin l'assaut. Tout ne fut plus que fracas et mort.

Elle les regardait se battre, tuer et être tués. Ils tenaient bon. Leur adversaire, face à tant de fougue et de détermination, commençait à montrer des signes évidents de fatigue et de doute. Quand soudain une flèche fendit les airs en direction du Commandant, qui disparut dans le flot de corps s'entre-tuant. Le cœur de la Reine manqua un battement. Elle la cherchait désespérément des yeux. Le chagrin la submergea, coulant le long de ses joues. Puis sa douleur se mua aussitôt en une colère noire, qui se propagea dans ses veines comme une coulée de lave, faisant douloureusement brûler son cœur. Elle ne se contrôlait plus quand elle disparut.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma avait vu arriver au dernier moment le projectile et n'avait pu l'esquiver qu'en se jetant en arrière. Le carreau d'arbalète lui avait entamé le cuir chevelu sur quelques centimètres. Elle s'était difficilement relevée malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait jusque dans son cou, et avait repris le combat. Quand elle aperçut le nuage de fumée violette annonçant l'apparition de sa souveraine. Son cœur palpita d'appréhension. Ne lui avait-elle pourtant pas fait la promesse de rester à l'abri ? N'attendant pas une seconde de plus elle appela à elle ses soldats et ils se créèrent un chemin au travers des combats. En à peine quelques instant, Régina apparue au milieu d'une ronde protectrice de soldats. Emma la vit comme jamais. La Reine était droite, le corps tendu à l'extrême, ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient autour de son visage. Ses traits déformés par une fureur sans nom, ses yeux habituellement noisette, étaient noirs d'une colère sans précédent. La magie tournait autour d'elle, comme une tornade prête à tout ravager sur son passage. Et c'est bien ce qui arriva.

La terre gronda, trembla, s'ouvrit sous les pieds des ennemis pour les engloutir au plus profond de ses entrailles à tout jamais. Le Commandant appela à nouveau au rassemblement. Ses hommes abandonnèrent le combat pour se placer les uns après les autres autour de Régina, qui semblait s'élever légèrement dans les airs, levant les bras et marmonnant des paroles d'un autre âge. Ils créèrent plusieurs cercles protecteurs entre leur souveraine et une probable menace.

Le champ de bataille devint une place d'exécution où Régina laissa libre court à l'expression de sa fureur, de sa peine. Le ciel s'assombrit sous un amas de nuages menaçants et une pluie froide s'abattit sur eux. Avant qu'une myriade de tourbillons décime les rangs adverses et les emporte mourir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les ennemis prenaient la fuite. Ils détalaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient de peur de se trouver à vue de cette souveraine démoniaque. Il n'y eut, bien rapidement, plus grand monde pour subir la colère noire de la Reine. Ses propres hommes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, restant là pour la protéger.

Le Commandant se fraya un chemin parmi ses soldats, jusqu'au centre du cercle et enlaça de ses bras musclés sa Reine, qui épuisée, menaçait de s'écrouler. Cette dernière, le corps tremblant de fatigue, fut surprise de se retrouver contre celle qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Elle sanglota de bonheur et d'épuisement, tout en se laissant glisser dans cette tendre étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Appréciant le contact rassurant l'une de l'autre, se dévorant mutuellement du regard. Puis le monde extérieur les rappela à lui.

Leur ennemi avait fui, mais il fallait maintenant s'occuper des dégâts engendrés par cette bataille. Le Commandant confia, à regret, la Reine à deux de ses gardes qui eurent pour mission de la ramener dans ses quartiers, de veiller et prendre soin d'elle. La voir partir lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait eu si peur en la voyant apparaître au milieu de ce carnage.

Elle prit en main l'organisation de l'après-guerre. Trouver les blessés, les amener jusqu'au bâtiment des guérisseurs, brûler les cadavres ennemis, rassembler les camarades tombés chez les embaumeurs pour une cérémonie en leur honneur, et réparer les dégâts occasionnés par l'assaut et la magie utilisée. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être plus qu'éreintants pour tous.

Emma s'évertuait à récupérer les armes et armures de ses troupes, slalomant entre les corps, se baissant pour ramasser ce qui leur appartenait, retirant de certains cadavres des épées, des couteaux. Elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi on les avait attaqués. Elle n'avait reconnu aucun blason. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Cependant dans son esprit il était clair qu'il s'agissait majoritairement de mercenaires. Seulement on engageait des mercenaires dans un but précis, certainement pas pour les mener dans une bataille, ils n'avaient aucune discipline. Puis en engager autant valait un prix exorbitant. A moins de leur avoir promis les terres du royaume conquis. Mais alors si on leur laissait la terre, qu'étaient-ils véritablement venus chercher ?

Emma se redressa d'un coup, lâchant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. La peur lui tordant le ventre, elle s'élança dans une course folle en direction du palais, attrapant au vol une arbalète des mains d'une sentinelle, qu'elle cala dans son dos.

_ Scarlett à moi ! Cria-t-elle en croisant la guerrière qui était devenu son bras droit.

La grande brune, bien que surprise, ne réfléchit pas une seconde, et s'élança aux côtés de son Commandant. Elles atteignaient le bâtiment principal, montant quatre par quatre les escaliers menant aux appartements royaux. Elles tombèrent sur deux mercenaires qui leur barrèrent la route. Scarlett sortit son arme et fit signe du menton à son Commandant de poursuivre sa route. Cette dernière la remercia silencieusement et d'une esquive dépassa les brigands.

Elle approchait des appartements personnels de la Reine. Elle ralentit l'allure, l'arbalète au poing, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. Quand elle les aperçut à un croisement de couloir. Les deux gardes qu'elle avait missionnés gisaient au sol, inertes, très certainement morts. Un homme, plutôt robuste, tenait Régina par le cou. Cette dernière, ayant épuisé sa magie, tentait désespérément de se dégager à mains nues de cette prise étouffante. L'homme sortit un poignard de son ceinturon.

Le sang d'Emma Swan se glaça d'effroi. Elle avait le souffle coupé par l'émotion qui l'avait saisie. Les battements déchaînés de son cœur résonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tout semblait s'enchaîner au ralentit. L'homme leva son poing armé, prêt à abattre froidement la brune sans défense. La guerrière blonde s'avança dans le couloir, l'esprit exclusivement tourné sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

_ Hé ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton claquant dans l'air comme un ordre, sûre d'elle, le regard impassible et le bras armé vers sa cible.

Le mercenaire pivota instinctivement vers elle. Rien qu'un tout petit instant. Instant néanmoins suffisant au Commandant pour le terrasser. La corde siffla, la détente avait déjà été pressée. Propulsé à pleine puissance, le carreau d'arbalète vint se loger directement dans sa boîte crânienne. Le corps sans vie s'effondra dans un bruit sourd la seconde suivante.

Régina se laissa glisser contre le mur, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale entre deux quintes de toux. Le Commandant se précipita à ses côtés.

_ Tout va bien. Tout va bien, je suis là. La réconforta-t-elle en la prenant avec douceur dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser furtif sur le front.

Un sanglot secoua le corps affaibli de la brune, qui se cramponna au cuir matelassé de sa sauveuse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Inspirant à plein poumon cette odeur bien spécifique de son Commandant, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu. Elle était bel et bien vivante.

Emma souleva la brune et l'amena en sécurité jusque dans sa chambre pour la déposer délicatement sur son lit. Elle la glissa sous ses couvertures, et l'installa le plus confortablement possible. La Reine murmura un remerciement avec un léger sourire et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le Commandant la contempla un long moment. Son cœur qui était affolé un moment auparavant, commençait tout juste à se calmer. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les contours du visage de celle qu'elle aimait. Celle qu'elle désirait. Celle qui la perturbait rien que par sa présence. Celle qui mettait le feu à son corps juste par un regard. Elle désirait plus que tout la faire sienne. Là, tout de suite, elle se battait intérieurement pour ne pas succomber et déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres pulpeuses qui l'obnubilaient inexorablement.

Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la raison. Rougissant légèrement de s'être faite prendre à admirer sa souveraine, elle se tourna vers l'importun.

Scarlett se tenait droite dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait très vite comprit les sentiments que partageaient les deux femmes. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'en parler avec sa supérieure. Cette dernière évitait sans cesse le dialogue, répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas possible et qu'il n'y avait, donc, pas sujet à discuter.

_ Je veux que vous, Graham, Mulan et August fassiez des tours de garde par binôme pour garder cette chambre sous surveillance. Je ne veux voir aucun autre gardien s'en approcher. Au moindre problème, venez m'en aviser immédiatement. Compris ? Ordonna Emma.

_ Reçu Commandant. Acquiesça la grande brune.

_ Je vais les prévenir. Tu restes ici, personne ne franchit cette porte sauf ceux que je viens de citer ainsi que moi-même.

Sur ces consignes, la blonde tourna les talons et partit, le cœur lourd. Il y avait encore tant à faire.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Trois jours passèrent. Les dégâts causés par la bataille s'effaçaient lentement mais sûrement, rendant au paysage sa splendeur printanière. Le Commandant faisait régulièrement un saut chez les guérisseurs s'assurant que les blessés récupéraient convenablement. Puis elle faisait également un tour aux casernements pour remonter le moral des soldats, qui bien que reposés, s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé de leur souveraine.

Cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Et n'avait montré aucun signe de vie à part ses mouvements réguliers de respiration. Emma savait que l'utilisation de la magie avait un prix et vu la quantité de pouvoir utilisée pendant le combat, elle pensait que le coût avait peut-être été plus élevé que d'ordinaire cette fois-ci.

La blonde passait ses journées à gérer les problèmes du royaume à la place de la Reine. C'est le soir, complétement vidée, qu'elle rejoignait les appartements royaux. Restant aux côtés de l'endormie, guettant le moindre signe d'éveil.

Comme à son habitude, elle tira le lourd fauteuil, qui lui servait de couchette, jusqu'aux abords du lit. Elle saisit la main froide de sa souveraine, espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux à son contact. Mais comme à chaque fois rien ne se produisit. Si ce n'est son cœur qui se déchirait un peu plus, perdant peu à peu espoir. Les larmes la submergeaient. Une fois encore. Elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, qui prier, contre qui ou quoi se battre. Elle se sentait coupable et affreusement impuissante. Régina n'aurait pas utilisé tant de magie si elle, son Commandant, avait fait son travail convenablement. Elle en avait terriblement conscience.

_ _Amin… hiraetha (je suis navrée)._

Elle sanglota un long moment. Puis elle se leva brusquement, passant nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure qu'elle avait laissée lâchée, ses boucles blondes cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie préférant aller prendre l'air, puis revint sur ses pas, serrant les poings.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner vos sujets ! Je vous interdis de m'abandonner ! Vous m'entendez ?! S'emporta-t-elle se rapprochant davantage du lit, son regard tombant sur le teint pâle et inexpressif de sa Reine.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'anéantir aussitôt son élan. Elle souffla. Puis se pencha au-dessus de son visage.

 __ Lasto beth nin. Tolo gan dan Galad (écoutez ma voix. Revenez à la lumière)_. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tendrement.

Son désespoir était si grand, si dévastateur. Elle avait tant besoin d'elle. D'entendre sa voix, de sentir son regard posé sur elle, de voir son sourire, l'admirer se mouvoir, l'accompagner pendant ses promenades sous un ciel étoilé, discuter pendant des heures à l'ombre d'un pommier, négocier avec elle des dispositions concernant sa protection. Son cœur pleurait son absence. Et elle se rendait compte que ses sentiments étaient bien plus grands, bien plus profonds qu'elle n'avait voulu le croire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices. Se permettrait-elle seulement ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas. Et pourtant, elles l'attiraient, l'hypnotisaient, l'appelaient à elles. Pouvait-elle lutter indéfiniment ? Elle posa sa main sur une joue de la brune, et caressa sa peau du pouce. Puis elle se pencha davantage. Encore un peu. Un peu plus. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Son pouls s'affola.

Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent amoureusement les siennes, son cœur au bord du gouffre sembla exploser et sa raison l'abandonna. Elle ferma les yeux, et savoura ce doux contact quelques secondes avant de se reculer brusquement. Avait-elle halluciné où le corps de la Reine avait-il réellement tremblé ?

_ Emma?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant.

La blonde restait stupéfaite. Son esprit devait se jouer d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie. Pourtant elle dut se rendre à l'évidence quand elle observa la brune cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue et commencer à s'agiter.

_ Doucement Majesté, allez-y doucement. L'encouragea Emma, des larmes de pur bonheur inondant son visage.

Régina se sentait engourdie. Comme immergée dans de la mélasse. Son regard plongea immédiatement dans le vert profond des yeux de la blonde.

_ Ne pleurez… pas, Commandant. Lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque, encore un peu ensommeillée, dans un faible sourire.

_ Vous m'avez fait si peur. Souffla Emma en l'étreignant, se laissant finalement emportée par le maelstrom d'émotions qui la saisissait.

Elle avait besoin de la tenir tout contre elle, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, se prouver qu'elle était bel et bien là, éveillée, vivante. Il lui était plus que nécessaire de la toucher, cela la rassurait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

La Reine fut surprise. Très agréablement surprise même. Se retrouver au lit dans les bras de l'être aimé au réveil : un rêve qu'elle pensait jusque-là impossible. Elle poussa un profond soupir de bien-être.

Emma se recula précipitamment. Elle crut déceler une lueur de déception briller dans le regard de sa souveraine, qui se ressaisit aussitôt, recouvrant un air impassible. La blonde trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée par son propre comportement.

_ Lle tyava quel ? ( _Comment vas-tu ?)_ Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en la voyant se débattre avec les couvertures.

Régina se figea et arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Son Commandant avait recours à sa langue natale uniquement quand elle était trop déstabilisée, ayant horreur de faire étalage de son héritage. Chose assez rare pour y prêter attention. D'ailleurs Emma baissa la tête, rougissant de s'être dévoilée. Une fois de plus. Elle avait réellement du mal à se gérer face à sa Reine.

_ Je vais bien, aide-moi s'il te plaît. Lui répondit la brune le plus naturellement possible pour ne pas la gêner davantage.

Emma aida alors sa Reine à se redresser, et à s'installer le plus confortablement possible.

_ Je vais vous chercher un repas chaud, Majesté, il faut que vous repreniez des forces.

_ Remontez-en deux, vous semblez en avoir autant besoin que moi, Commandant. Répliqua Régina lasse de voir la blonde faire un pas en avant un instant puis deux en arrière l'instant d'après.

Après avoir accusé le choc d'avoir dormi pendant trois jours, Régina écouta attentivement ce qu'il s'était passé dans son royaume. Elle nota qu'elle devrait faire son possible pour rassurer ses sujets sur sa santé, remercier son armée, aller soutenir les blessés et montrer à ses ennemis qu'elle était toujours là. A peine réveillée qu'elle savait déjà les prochains jours surchargés par ses devoirs de monarque. Elle rêvait parfois d'une autre destinée. Une autre vie où, elle ne serait pas reine, où tout serait beaucoup plus simple, où son amour pour Emma ne poserait pas autant de soucis. Même si, au fond, elle savait que les problèmes ne tenaient réellement qu'à elles seules. Elle était décidée à les faire avancer. Peu importe les ragots et les ennuis, elle avait perdu l'esprit quand elle l'avait vue tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Voyant que Régina se perdait dans ses pensées, Emma commença à débarrasser, préférant la laisser à ses idées. Mais la Reine posa sa main sur son avant-bras, l'arrêtant dans son action. Elles frissonnèrent sous ce contact et se regardèrent intensément.

_ Est-ce que… tu pourrais rester avec moi cette nuit ? Osa demander Régina.

L'hésitation, blessante, pouvait se lire dans l'émeraude.

_ Si c'est que vous désirez, Majesté.

_ Je ne veux pas de mon Commandant… J'ai besoin de toi, Emma, uniquement de toi. Expliqua Régina d'une voix rendue fragile par l'émotion.

La blonde était plus que troublée. La vulnérabilité de Régina était flagrante. Elle désirait plus que tout rester à ses côtés tant son cœur se serrait d'amour dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais jusqu'à présent elles étaient restées raisonnables. Elles avaient évité toute tentation. Pouvaient-elles se permettre ? Elle ferma les yeux. L'image du mercenaire prêt à frapper Régina de son poignard s'imposa à son esprit. Elle frémit d'angoisse.

_ Je reste auprès de toi. Répondit Emma timidement.

La brune lui sourit, soulagée. D'un mouvement du poignet elle renvoya le plateau en cuisine. Puis elles se changèrent chacune leur tour avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Le silence était pesant. La blonde s'était installée loin de la Reine, loin de sa tentation. Raide comme un piquet. Encore plus nerveuse que le jour de sa première bataille. Elle tentait vainement de brider ses pensées.

Régina, elle, était amusée de voir son fier Commandant avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Alors que c'était la première à foncer tête baissée, sans trembler, face à un dragon faisant cinquante fois sa taille. Elle sentait la nervosité de sa voisine, et elle souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir y mettre fin.

_ Emma?

_ Hmm?

_ Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

La concernée écarquilla les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la brune, voulant voir si cette dernière se moquait d'elle. Mais la Lune ne lui permit que de distinguer deux billes noires la fixer intensément, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle était gênée. Elle voulait la serrer tendrement contre elle. Mais elles ne devaient pas. Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles par la suite. Elle voulait dire non. Mais son corps la trahit. Et elle se vit ouvrir les bras. Régina n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle mêla ses jambes au siennes, se pelotonna tout contre son corps, une main en travers de sa taille. Elle sentit la blonde se tendre puis tressaillir, retenant sa respiration. Elle entendait les pulsations affolées de son cœur, elle en sourit. Elle se redressa un peu.

_ Merci. Respire Emma. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Elle était entourée de ses bras protecteurs, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de son amour. Elle ferma les yeux luttant contre les sentiments qui menaçaient de la consumer. Elle avait tellement envie de la caresser. Elle poussa un soupir de bonheur et se laissa bercer par les battements plus ou moins réguliers qui cognaient contre son oreille, jusqu'à s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un nombre incalculables de pensées totalement déplacées se bousculaient dans le cerveau d'Emma. Elle n'osait pas croire que tout cela était vrai. Elle bataillait pour contenir le désir qui l'avait envahie et qui risquait de l'étouffer. Régina ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Avait-elle conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? S'il lui restait encore de la volonté, Emma aurait retiré cette main sur son ventre. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle appréciait ce contact affectueux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser Régina. Les yeux clos elle se demandait comment régirait celle-ci ? Serait-elle choquée ? En colère ? Ou bien répondrait-elle à son baiser ? Emma remua un peu, posa sa main sur celle de Régina déjà en plein songe. Elle soupira et tenta de se détendre.

La brune gémit dans son sommeil et affermit un instant son étreinte.

Emma pensa mourir sur place. Combien de temps pourrait-elle résister avant de commettre une grosse bêtise ? Elle tâcha d'ignorer ses sentiments, d'ignorer que Régina était blottie contre sa poitrine, d'ignorer le gémissement qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se contenta de lui embrasser le front avant de passer tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Puis elle finit par s'assoupir.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma faisait de son mieux pour éviter Régina. Ses journées étaient remplies d'entraînements, de perfectionnements de techniques, de combats, d'organisation. Elle avait assigné ses meilleures recrues à la garde rapprochée de la souveraine, leur laissant sa place. Elle faisait réellement tout son possible, envoyant même Scarlett auprès de la Reine pour discuter des nouvelles mises en place pour la surveillance du royaume. Il n'y avait que lorsque Régina se promenait avant la nuit tombée, qu'elle s'autorisait à l'épier de loin. Elle admirait sa beauté, sa prestance qui lui assurait l'attention de tous, cette force qui semblait émaner d'elle et qui l'hypnotisait tout autant que sa bouche. Alors elle fermait les yeux, et se remémorait ce baiser volé. Son geste qui l'avait amenée à goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle en frissonnait à chaque fois. Et son corps qu'elle avait tenu contre elle. Elle s'interdisait de penser à tout cela. S'interdire pour ne pas succomber, et surtout ne pas perdre le peu d'entendement qu'il lui restait.

Si son cœur ne désirait qu'être avec elle. Se retrouver à nouveau à ses côtés dans son lit. La tenir dans ses bras. Sa raison, elle, lui dictait de se tenir à l'écart, pour leur bien à tous. Emma se sentait continuellement déchirée en deux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, qui suivre. Dans le doute elle préférait s'abstenir.

Régina avait repris son statut de souveraine. Depuis cette nuit magique, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'être sollicitée. Enchaînant les sorties pour rassurer son peuple, les conseils, les audiences. Elle avait croisé de temps à autre son Commandant mais leurs rencontres étaient trop furtives. Quand elle avait un peu de temps, elle en profitait pour aller contempler Emma lors des entraînements, restant cachée en surplomb. Elle l'admirait déployer ses atouts de guerrière face à un ou plusieurs de ses soldats. Regardant son corps musclé se mouvoir avec rapidité, légèreté, virtuosité et souplesse. La voir transpirer sous l'effort lui donnait des idées folles qu'elle s'empressait de chasser de son esprit. Idées qui revenaient la hanter le soir quand elle se retrouvait seule dans ses appartements.

Elle avait bien remarqué que la blonde faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter et en était très affectée. Peut-être y avait-elle été un peu fort en lui demandant de dormir à ses côtés ? L'avait-elle tant effrayée que ça ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourtant cette nuit-là, elle lui avait avoué n'avoir besoin que d'elle. Cela avait-il été assez clair ? Régina savait qu'elles devaient parler, à tout prix. Son cœur ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être malmené ainsi.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Ce matin, elles étaient assises à la table du conseil. Plusieurs thèmes avaient déjà été abordés, des plus urgents au moins importants. Puis un des conseillers se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous. Il était trapu, brun, barbu, des yeux de fouine, et il se plaignait continuellement de tout. Il s'occupait des communications entre le palais et les autres royaumes. Il se dandina sur son fauteuil, jetant un œil craintif vers le Commandant. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir et menaçant, lui intimant de se taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Leroy si vous avez quelque chose à dire c'est maintenant. Intervint Régina en voyant leur petit manège.

_ Eh bien… il, il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçu une invitation.

Emma, mécontente, s'enfonça dans son siège.

_ Le roi Gold vous invite à participer à une congrégation entre souverains sur plusieurs jours, qui se terminerait sur un grand bal. Dans une quinzaine de jours. Termina précipitamment le conseiller, désirant disparaitre en remarquant le Commandant soupirer silencieusement.

_ Oh. Quand avons-nous reçu cette charmante invitation ? Demanda la Reine, curieuse de savoir ce qui dérangeait dans tout ça.

_ Le lendemain de votre réveil.

Régina fronça des sourcils, quelque chose clochait dans toutes ces informations.

_ Pourquoi m'en avertir seulement aujourd'hui ?

Le conseiller, sentant le regard brûlant du Commandant peser sur ses épaules, ne répondit pas.

Régina en eut assez de tout ce manège. Elle se redressa.

_ LEROY ! Cria-t-elle en tapant sur la table, ramenant l'attention du conseiller sur elle. Pourquoi m'en aviser seulement maintenant ? Insista-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_ Le, le Commandant m'avait défendu de vous en parler. Couina le brun en baissant la tête.

La surprise fut générale. Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne concernée, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole à son tour pour s'expliquer. Régina contrariée, la regardait, arquant un sourcil interrogateur. Si son Commandant avait tenu à garder cette information secrète c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Emma lui rendit un instant son regard, masquant toute émotion possible.

_ Nous venons de subir une attaque. Il me semblait peu judicieux de devoir quitter le palais pour des frivolités sans intérêt. Se justifia-t-elle platement en haussant les épaules, comme si rien n'avait d'importance réelle dans tout cela.

La Reine fut surprise de cette réponse. Elle ne lui convenait pas. Pas du tout. Il y avait autre chose. Sinon pourquoi Emma aurait-elle été en colère après ce stupide conseiller ? Il n'était pas facile d'insupporter la blonde, mais lui avait réussi avec cette petite information futile ? Non, impossible. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Plus que ça même, elle se sentait trahie. La colère gronda en elle.

Emma espérait plus que tout que son excuse passerait sans problème aux yeux de tous. Sans exception. Mais quand elle aperçut le regard de la Reine verrouillé sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle ne l'avait malheureusement pas convaincue. Pire même, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée. Plus même que par ses fuites à répétition. Elle allait probablement le payer très cher. Décidément cette journée ne semblait pas lui sourire.

_ Je tiens à vous rappeler, à tous, que c'est à moi que vous avez juré allégeance. Déclara Régina d'un ton glacial. Leroy, vous direz au roi Gold que j'accepte son invitation avec grand plaisir. Ajouta la Reine.

Emma savait que la colère de sa souveraine serait à la hauteur de la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Mais elle avait pensé qu'elles pourraient en discuter, et qu'elle pourrait la raisonner avant qu'elle ne donne une réponse définitive. Apparemment elle avait sous-estimé la profondeur des dommages qu'elle avait causés.

Elle se leva brusquement, attirant à nouveau tous les regards sur elle. La colère brûlait sous sa peau. Elle serra les mâchoires. Elle fixait Régina. Un éclat violet se reflétait dans ses prunelles noisette.

_ Je suis navrée, je dois me retirer. J'ai à faire. Dit-elle avant de baisser la tête en guise de salut et de se retirer, furieuse.

L'assemblée était outrée. Régina se contenait difficilement, sa magie lui picotait le bout des doigts. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de laisser éclater sa fureur.

_ Commandant ? … COMMANDANT ? Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle, ignorant ses conseillers abasourdis par ce à quoi ils assistaient.

Emma ne se retourna pas, et fila droit devant elle, sortant de la pièce le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas se laisser déborder devant témoins.

Elle descendit les escaliers, traversa les couloirs, courut presque jusqu'aux casernements.

_ Scarlett, dans deux minutes dans l'arène. Ordonna Emma en se dirigeant dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Elle devait se calmer, retrouver la paix intérieure si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle. Car c'était ça après tout, elle devenait folle à cause de celle qu'elle aimait. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus et elle perdait le contrôle. Il n'y avait que cette fichue bonne femme pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid ainsi.

_ Reçu Commandant. Répondit cette dernière, résignée.

Elle avait très bien compris ce que cet ordre recelait. Elle avait très bien vu que sa supérieure était passablement énervée. Elle savait qu'elle lui servirait une nouvelle fois de défouloir et qu'elle le payerait encore très cher. C'était un honneur de se savoir à la hauteur mais il y avait un prix à payer pour ça. Son corps la ferait souffrir quelques jours. Elle soupira. Et partit se préparer.

Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait dans l'arène d'entrainement. Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour assister au combat opposant leur Commandant à son bras droit, formant un cercle autour des combattantes. Ils étaient fascinés par le duel, les encourageant chacune leur tour.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elles se battaient. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu leur arme et se retrouvaient à combattre à mains nues pour le plus grand bonheur des soldats. Leur corps tendus par l'effort, étaient trempés de sueur. Elles s'observaient, attendant patiemment que l'autre passe à l'attaque, cherchant une faille, ou tentant sa chance. Elles se percutèrent. Chacune essayant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre par la force. C'est dans ce corps à corps haletant que Scarlett se permit de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

_ Vous devriez arrêter… de prendre vos soldats pour… des défouloirs et régler une bonne fois pour toute… vos problèmes avec la principale intéressée !

_ Vous n'aimez plus nos tête à tête ? Il me semblait que… passer un temps vous raffoliez de ce genre d'exercice... Je vais donc devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Plaisanta vainement Emma en se dégageant d'une prise dangereuse.

_ Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse me mesurer à vous… sans craindre d'être envoyée chez les guérisseurs... Je ne laisserai aucun de ces malheureux… prendre ma place, même s'ils en bavent d'envie. Souffla Scarlett sous la tension.

_ Alors concentrez-vous… Et arrêtez de faire semblant de… vous battre. Haleta la blonde.

Un clairon sonna au loin. Emma se figea. Quelqu'un sortait de l'enceinte du palais.

_ Scar ...

Elle fut interrompue par un puissant coup de poing qui la cueillit au visage. Elle tomba au sol et resta quelques secondes groggy.

_ Ne jamais se laisser distraire. C'est une des premières leçons que vous m'avez apprise.

Emma essaya de se relever, mais la tête lui tournait. Il fallait qu'elle se lève pourtant. Cette sortie n'était pas programmée, et elle redoutait d'avoir raison sur l'identité de la personne qui était sortie.

_ Scarlett… Régina. Réussit à articuler la blonde en grimaçant de douleur.

La brune saisit immédiatement le sens de ses propos.

_ Je pars tout de suite à sa poursuite. Faîtes un tour à l'infirmerie. Oh et encore une chose : allez lui parler et arrêtez d'être aussi tête de mule l'une que l'autre, vous épuisez tout le monde ici. Ajouta la guerrière en partant en trottinant.

Emma grommela tout bas. Le sang coulait et commençait à lui piquer l'œil. A tous les coups son adversaire lui avait fait exploser l'arcade. Elle était bonne pour quelques points. Elle se releva, chancela quelque peu, puis partit vers le bâtiment des soigneurs. Cette journée sans fin commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Dans un excès de colère Régina avait, par magie, fait exploser la porte à la sortie de la blonde qui avait superbement ignoré ses appels. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur le visage de toute son assemblée. Il y avait de quoi, car la brune était toujours furieuse. Elle s'assit, pestant intérieurement, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

_ Continuons s'il vous plaît ! Lança-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Chacun reprit ses esprits et le conseil continua sans le Commandant. Mais Régina n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Sa colère n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait trahie, ignorée, et insultée. Un tel affront, aux yeux de tous. Personne ne s'y était risqué avant Emma. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait elle qui oserait, ce qui ajoutait encore de la peine à tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne comprenait pas Emma. Pourtant ce soir-là, cette nuit-là avait compté, elle le savait. Cela avait compté pour toutes les deux. Elle avait entendu le cœur de la blonde s'affoler à son contact, elle l'avait sentie frissonner, se tendre. Avait-elle imaginé tout ceci ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Tout le monde la regardait semblant attendre quelque chose d'elle. A force de se laisser entraîner dans ses pensées, elle délaissait sa fonction, ce qui était loin de lui plaire.

_ Je suis désolée. Je suis fatiguée. La séance est levée. Nous reprendrons demain. Merci. Les congédia-t-elle, lasse.

Personne ne voulait subir le courroux de la Reine. Ils sortirent tous, sans commentaire. Tous sauf une. Qui fit grincer sa chaise pour attirer l'attention de sa souveraine, replongée dans ses tourments.

_ Que veux-tu, Kathryn ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait voulu réellement te contrarier. Elle agit par instinct. Tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme blonde qui s'occupait des comptes du palais et était accessoirement une amie de la souveraine.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? L'interrogea la brune de manière un peu brutale.

_ C'est une sang-mêlé Régina. Tu sais autant que moi qu'elle n'a jamais eu sa place parmi les elfes. C'est ici qu'elle a trouvé une famille. Elle dirige ton armée et te protège. Elle excelle dans ce qu'elle fait. Mais l'amour est un domaine qu'elle ne connait pas ou peu. Alors je pense qu'elle fuit. Développa Kathryn d'une voix douce. Vous devriez parler, et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Ajouta la blonde avant de se retirer, laissant Régina seule pour mieux réfléchir.

Cette dernière cria de frustration. Elle se téléporta par magie jusque dans les écuries. Elle entendit le hennissement de Rocinante qui l'accueillit avec joie. Son cœur s'allégea. Elle le rejoignit et le voir lui tira un sourire.

_ Hey mon tout beau ! Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui flattant l'encolure.

L'étalon la poussa gentiment du museau.

_ Une balade pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir délaissé, ça te dirait ?

L'animal hocha plusieurs fois de la tête tout en hennissant à nouveau, frappant le sol d'un sabot. Régina éclata de rire et prépara rapidement sa monture. Elle changea sa robe en une tenue plus adaptée. Puis elle se mit en selle et amena sa monture à faire quelques tours de manège. Ensuite ils prirent la direction des portes de l'enceinte. Elle les ouvrit par magie et lança l'étalon au galop pour traverser la plaine et se retrouver dans les bois.

Elle riait à gorge déployée. Le bonheur de sentir le vent lui piquer les yeux, glisser sur sa peau, décoiffer ses cheveux. Elle était libre. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'éphémère, elle en profitait au maximum. Elle noua les rênes et se redressant, écarta les bras en croix. C'était tellement enivrant.

Rocinante les amena dans un coin calme, à l'abri parmi les arbres, où cascadait une source d'eau. Régina, d'humeur plus légère, se laissa glisser le long de sa monture.

_ C'est un joli petit coin que tu nous as trouvé là. Tu as bien mérité une petite pause. Lui dit-elle en le câlinant.

Puis elle s'approcha de la source. La trouvant à bonne température, elle décida d'en profiter. Elle se déshabilla et s'enfonça dans l'eau.

Elle était totalement détendue quand elle sortit de son bain. Elle avait fini de se rhabiller quand sortirent furtivement de l'ombre quatre brigands. D'hygiène plutôt douteuse. L'un d'eux s'avança davantage.

_ Je suis Robin, Robin des Bois, et vous êtes dorénavant ma prisonnière. Déclara-t-il, l'œil pétillant et un sourire malsain.

Régina se redressa, revêtant son allure majestueuse, et son masque de souveraine.

_ Je crois que vous faites erreur, Robin des Bois. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir. Répondit la brune d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Que comptez-vous faire seule contre nous quatre, jeune Dame ! Ricana le dénommé Robin.

_ Pour vous ce sera Majesté ! Lança Régina, tendant une main vers l'homme qui se fit violemment propulsé quelques mètres plus loin contre un arbre.

Ses complices s'interrogèrent du regard puis se ruèrent sur la brune. Cette dernière tendit à nouveau son bras et un autre brigand vola dans les airs. Soudain un loup bondit hors des fourrés et attaqua au vol un des hommes. Régina n'y prêta pas plus attention. Après tout elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir un allié à ses côtés. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le troisième homme la frappa à l'aide de son bâton dans l'épaule. Cela la déstabilisa. Il allait lui porter un autre coup quand Rocinante se cabra et abattit ses deux sabots sur lui, le piétinant sans pitié.

Régina se laissa tomber à genou, la douleur à son épaule pulsait et se répandait jusque dans le bout de ses doigts et sa nuque. Elle serra les dents. Le loup, au pelage noir et aux yeux dorés, sembla hésiter et s'avança doucement.

_ Approche. N'aie pas peur. Se força à murmurer Régina d'une voix douce en tendant son bras valide, gardant l'autre plaqué contre sa poitrine pour éviter de trop le bouger.

Le canidé renifla le bout de ses doigts et les lécha. Puis il passa sa tête carrément sous la main de la brune surprise, jusqu'à se frotter contre son torse et lui laper rapidement la joue. Son pelage était doux et soyeux et sa chaleur était bienfaisante. Régina rit d'amusement et le caressa. Puis elle distingua un collier. Etonnée, elle le saisit et chercha un quelconque médaillon. Mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une fine chaîne en or et elle trouva un petit rubis accroché à celle-ci. Une image lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Elle regarda alors l'animal dans les yeux, la mine sévère. Elle n'osait pas croire à cela. Comment était-ce possible ? Le loup baissa la tête face au regard de colère, et se recula légèrement.

_ Scarlett ? Demanda la brune, soupçonneuse.

La louve émit un petit jappement. Puis elle se coucha au sol, lui présentant son cou en signe de soumission.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'elle est au courant et qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ! S'exclama Régina, sentant la colère gonfler à nouveau en elle.

Tout ce qu'elle eut en guise de réponse fut un gémissement plaintif. Ce qui en son sens confirma ses soupçons. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher sa colère contre la louve qui n'y était pour rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait partir au plus vite. Il y en avait peut-être d'autres.

Elle se leva doucement, grimaçant de douleur. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle chancela. La louve se glissa contre elle. Sa main se referma sur son cou, elle se stabilisa et attendit quelques secondes. Rocinante s'approcha et se baissa à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse monter. Régina se hissa difficilement sur l'étalon. La louve les suivait. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement était une véritable torture pour la brune. Le coup reçu avait été plus rude que ce qu'elle avait cru au premier abord. C'est en sueur et soulagée qu'elle atteignit enfin les portes de l'enceinte du palais.

_ Vous, occupez-vous de mon cheval. Ordonna-t-elle en glissant de l'étalon, tendant les rênes au garde qui s'en saisit et s'inclina avant de partir.

_ Vous, allez avertir Hooper que je l'attends dans mes appartements, de toutes urgences. Ajouta-t-elle à un autre garde qui s'empressa de rejoindre le bâtiment des soigneurs.

Elle se retourna pour parler à Scarlett, mais la louve avait disparu. Elle scruta les environs quelques instants, ne l'apercevant pas elle se téléporta à ses appartements et s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Scarlett était repartie un peu en arrière pour s'arrêter près de ses habits qu'elle avait cachés avant sa transformation en louve. Maintenant elle faisait de même dans le sens inverse. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et partit rejoindre les casernements. Elle trouva Emma, le visage marqué par le coup qu'elle lui avait donné et quelques points de suture, en train d'observer et donner des conseils à des soldats. Elles se retirèrent un peu à l'écart pour discuter plus discrètement.

_ Au rapport Capitaine. Exigea la blonde, mettant de côté son mal de crâne.

_ Je l'ai suivie comme vous l'avez dit. Elle était partie faire un tour à cheval dans les bois. Elle a été attaquée par quatre bandits. J'ai été contrainte d'intervenir. Je dois vous avertir qu'elle sait pour moi, elle l'a compris. Comme elle a compris d'ailleurs que vous étiez au courant, elle n'est pas très contente.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenue ? Avec ses pouvoirs elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir.

_ Ils se sont précipités sur elle en même temps. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai bien fait car l'un d'entre eux a réussi à la blesser à…

_ Elle est blessée ? L'interrompit Emma soudain angoissée, la même image de ce soldat au poignard venant encore et toujours s'imposer à son esprit.

_ Oui, elle a reçu un violent coup à l'épaule mais…

_ Vous auriez dû commencer par ça ! Lui reprocha la blonde en partant en courant vers le palais, sans écouter le reste.

Scarlett la regarda s'éloigner rapidement. Elle soupira d'exaspération. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à ces deux femmes. Mais il était certain que si elles continuaient ainsi elles allaient rendre fou tout leur entourage. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma arriva rapidement jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Elle faillit entrer en collision avec le soigneur qui sortait tout juste de la chambre et qui sursauta.

_ Hooper?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention. Pesta-t-il.

_ Navrée. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Cela vous intéresse-t-il réellement ? Demanda-t-il en la toisant du regard.

La blonde baissa la tête, gênée. Elle savait que dernièrement son comportement n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

_ Oui. Je me soucie vraiment de son bien-être, de son bonheur et de sa santé. Rétorqua-t-elle, déterminée malgré tout à prouver que Régina comptait énormément à ses yeux.

Le soigneur soupira. Il était proche des deux jeunes femmes et les avait vues évoluer ensemble. Il connaissait l'attachement qu'elles portaient l'une envers l'autre même si parfois cela semblait difficile, comme ces derniers temps.

_ Nous avons soigné son épaule. Il lui reste quelques légères douleurs mais rien d'important. A part ça, elle pourrait aller bien mieux. Mais ça ne dépend que de vous deux. Alors quoi qu'elle dise, ménagez-la. Expliqua Hooper. Sur ce, bon courage. Ajouta-t-il avant de déguerpir.

Emma resta quelques secondes devant la porte close, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Ne risquait-elle pas d'envenimer les choses ? Saurait-elle trouver les mots justes pour apaiser la douleur de sa Reine et recoller les morceaux ? Pourrait-elle, au moins, retrouver ce lien qu'elles avaient avant cette bataille ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Trop de questions et pas de réponse. La frustration rongeait ses pensées.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa contre la porte. Quand elle entendit une voix lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer, elle n'hésita qu'un court instant puis entra dans la pièce.

Régina, qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre le coucher de soleil, se tourna pour voir son visiteur. Si elle était surprise de voir venir Emma, elle ne le montra pas. Elle retourna à sa contemplation.

_ Désolée de vous déranger. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. L'aborda la blonde, hésitante.

_ Je vais très bien, Commandant. Vous pouvez repartir auprès de vos soldats. Lâcha la brune, hostile.

Emma se crispa au ton employé. Elle l'avait mérité. Mais ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement. Elle savait très bien que rien ne serait facile pour améliorer les choses. Elle s'approcha timidement.

_ Je voulais aussi vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement lors du conseil. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes et je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi Régina et…

_ Majesté ! Pour vous c'est Majesté. La coupa la brune en la fixant, le regard noir.

La blonde fut choquée. C'était comme si elle venait d'être giflée… Violemment. Elle grinça des dents. Elle savait sa souveraine très agressive quand elle était blessée. Même si elle n'avait pas pensé que ça aille jusque-là dans leur relation. La tension entre elles monta d'un cran.

Régina, en voyant la blonde timorée lui présenter des excuses, avait voulu être plus souple. Pardonner et passer au-dessus de tout cela. Mais sa colère avait pris le pas sur toute autre chose. Et il était beaucoup plus simple pour elle de faire parler sa colère plutôt que le reste, car elle lui en voulait terriblement.

_ Vous m'avez désobéie et vous avez sapé mon autorité devant tous mes conseillers, me faisant passer pour une moins que rien ! Vous osez prendre des décisions à MA place sans me consulter et détourner la loyauté d'un de mes sujets ! Vous me dissimulez la véritable nature d'un soldat ainsi que je ne sais combien d'autres informations importantes ! Et vous pensez que vos misérables excuses suffiront ? Cracha la Reine, extrêmement tendue.

La magie crépitait dans ses mains, ses yeux étaient illuminés de violet, elle s'approchait dangereusement d'Emma. Cette dernière ne la lâchait pas du regard, peinée par les reproches qu'elle ne pouvait démentir. L'ambiance devenait plus qu'électrique.

_ J'avais fait la promesse à Scarlett de ne rien dire. Expliqua-t-elle désolée, en serrant et desserrant les poings.

_ Je vous rappelle que vous avez fait le serment de me servir ! Cria Régina, dont la colère ne faiblissait pas.

_ Et vous, vous m'aviez promis de ne pas intervenir dans cette bataille, Majesté ! Lui lança Emma, haussant également le ton.

La blonde aperçut le trouble dans les yeux de la Reine, qui se ressaisit rapidement, rejetant l'image du carreau d'arbalète fondant sur son Commandant. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus d'Emma.

_ Maintenant, Commandant, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j'accepte cette invitation, avant que je ne perde patience. Gronda Régina, menaçante.

L'énervement d'Emma disparut aussitôt. Elle hésita. Mais ne put se résoudre à garder ça pour elle. Ne serait-ce que pour la protection de sa souveraine.

_ Il, il s'agissait d'un homme du roi Gold. Avoua-t-elle platement.

_ Soyez plus claire, Commandant. Ordonna la brune d'un ton agressif.

Emma se crispa, tout son corps se tendit. Elle le revoyait très clairement tenant Régina par la nuque, plaquée contre le mur. Sans défense. Elle avait été sans défense. Seule. Elle le revoyait très nettement sortir son poignard, armer son bras, prêt à frapper, à LA frapper. Il avait été à deux doigts de réussir. De la tuer. De lui enlever la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps. Si elle n'avait pas compris. Emma pâlit et trembla rien que d'y penser. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il pu porter la main sur SA Reine ? Sur cette femme à la beauté époustouflante. Aux formes alléchantes mises en avant par ses robes divinement bien coupées. A la peau douce comme du velours, parfumée à la pomme. Aux cheveux soyeux, sublimés par des coiffures sophistiquées. Au regard envoûtant autant qu'intimidant. Aux lèvres… Emma baissa les yeux sur les lèvres pulpeuses et aguichantes de Régina, ce qui la perdit.

_ Celui qui a failli vous arracher à moi, Majesté. Lâcha la blonde d'une voix rauque.

Régina avait vu son Commandant pâlir et trembler. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Emma se jeta sur elle, la saisit par les hanches, et colla sauvagement ses lèvres avides contre les siennes. Si Régina avait voulu la repousser, elle abandonna vite l'idée et s'accrocha férocement à la blonde. Approfondissant même leur baiser en venant caresser sa langue avec la sienne.

Emma sentait son cœur s'affoler sous la passion, tout comme son corps. Elle perdit définitivement le peu de contrôle qu'elle pouvait avoir sur elle-même, laissant ses émotions et sensations s'exprimer pour elle. Elle contraint Régina à reculer jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Puis elle la souleva et lui fit nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains parcouraient ses formes sans délicatesse. Mais avec envie. Avec urgence. Comme si elle craignait que tout prenne fin soudainement. Voulant récupérer son souffle, elle s'écarta un peu mettant fin à leur baiser. L'émeraude plongea dans le regard noir de désir de la Reine. Cela l'électrisa. Elle détacha l'accroche qui retenait ses beaux cheveux bruns, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules. Puis elle saisit de ses deux mains le haut de Régina et le déchira en deux. Dévoilant entièrement son torse, et sa poitrine qu'elle admira avec convoitise. Elle leva la tête et vit que la brune se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle était d'une telle beauté sauvage, indomptable. Emma eut l'impression de s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Un brasier avait pris feu dans son bas ventre, et dans ses veines coulait de la lave en fusion. Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, puis déposa plusieurs baisers brûlants suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Régina fondait sous ses baisers. Elle tourna la tête, lui offrant accès à son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre quelque chose qu'elle avait si ardemment souhaité. Elle avait passé ses mains derrière sa nuque, la maintenant contre elle. Ne voulant pas qu'elle arrête ses délicieuses attentions, ne voulant pas qu'elle la fuie de nouveau. Le cuir de ses vêtements frottait délicieusement contre sa peau mise à nue. Ses seins, sensibles, s'étaient dressés, et ses tétons devenus douloureusement durs réclamaient d'être appréciés à leur juste valeur. Elle sentit une main effleurer ses côtes et remonter jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Régina se cambra, le buste en avant comme une invitation à prendre bien plus. La main se posa sur son sein. Elle geignit. Emma fit rouler le téton entre ses doigts. Puis sa bouche vint recouvrir le second. Sa langue jouant avec, et ses dents en taquinèrent la pointe. Une vague de chaleur submergea Régina. Son bassin collé à celui d'Emma fut instinctivement prit de tremblement. Elle sentit l'humidité s'installer entre ses cuisses et pendant un instant, elle perdit le sens de la réalité. Elle lui tira la tête en arrière, embrassa Emma avec force et avala son gémissement. La main sur son sein se contracta. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : saisir cette main et la glisser entre ses jambes.

Cette peau douce sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres. Emma n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop bon. Les mouvements et les gémissements de Régina l'affolaient. Elle sentait son corps frémir sous l'emprise du désir qui enflait en elle. Ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher. Alors elle les amena jusqu'au lit, allongeant sa Reine sur le dos. Elle resta debout, contemplant son amante en appuis sur ses coudes. Sa respiration accélérée faisait monter et descendre sa généreuse poitrine aguichante, exposée, offerte, rien que pour elle. Les pulsations de son cœur résonnaient jusque dans sa tête, bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le regard ancré à celui, gourmand, de la brune. De ses mains tremblantes elle délassa les liens qui retenaient son vêtement en cuir, et le laissa tomber. Les yeux ténébreux de la Reine descendirent et s'écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua que la blonde ne portait rien de plus. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit difficilement. Emma se délecta de voir l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la brune. Elle posa un genou entre les cuisses de sa souveraine, et se pencha pour à nouveau l'embrasser. Régina se laissa tomber en arrière et passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde pour la plaquer contre son corps. Elles frissonnèrent et gémirent de concert quand leurs peaux se touchèrent enfin.

_ Caresse-moi. Ordonna la brune d'une voix particulièrement chaude, vibrante de désir.

Emma était au bord de l'évanouissement, son cœur sembla vouloir s'échapper de son torse. Elle glissa une main sur sa poitrine, effleurant la pointe érigée d'un sein, qu'elle pinça. La petite plainte qu'elle arracha à la brune lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Ce son était si merveilleux. Elle descendit pour prendre avec précaution l'autre sein dans sa bouche. Le plaisir fut si intense que Régina planta ses ongles dans les dos musclé de sa compagne et se cambra sur le lit soulevant la blonde qui poussa un grognement d'appréciation.

_ Par la déesse ! Haleta Régina.

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait que s'exprimer par le langage de son corps. D'un coup de rein, elle prit le dessus et se redressa. Chevauchant sa compagne, les yeux dans les yeux, elle se débarrassa des restes de son vêtement. Puis lentement elle vint frotter son bassin contre le sien. Elle sentit le corps prisonnier du sien tressauter. Ses seins furent pris en coupe dans des paumes plus que brulantes. Elle posa elle-même ses mains sur les siennes et fit pression sur elles. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, savoura la sensation, se cambra pour l'accentuer. Elle continua à onduler contre sa compagne, qui venait à sa rencontre. Elles s'entraînèrent, à l'unisson, toujours plus haut. Les respirations se faisaient de plus en plus anarchiques. L'envie, la passion grandissaient et menaçaient de les submerger d'un instant à l'autre.

Emma se redressa, libérant ses mains, les posant sur les cuisses encore couvertes de son amante. Une terrible et implacable pression qui grandissait dans son bas ventre réclamait son attention.

_ Il faudrait…

Ces paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand Régina se pencha pour lécher un de ses seins. Elle bredouilla :

_ Nos… vêtements restants… Régi-na.

La brune se recula, l'observant quelques secondes. Elle fit un geste négligé du poignet et leurs habits disparurent.

_ C'est Majesté, ne l'oublie pas. Murmura-t-elle, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Oui, Votre Majesté. Grogna Emma.

Elle la souleva brièvement pour plier ses jambes sous son corps. Régina l'encercla des siennes. Emma, avec une infinie tendresse, du bout des doigts, remonta le long de ses bras. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, puis descendit dans son dos. Elle parcourut son torse de sa bouche, de sa langue, passant entre et autour de ses seins. Ses mains étaient descendues sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses pour venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à frôler parfois son sexe.

Subissant les délicieux effleurements de sa compagne attentionnée, Régina ne put retenir ses hanches de reprendre ses mouvements lascifs. Le plaisir l'envahissait par vagues successives. De plus en plus puissantes. De plus en plus enivrantes. Elle voulait davantage. Elle saisit la tresse d'Emma et la força à relever la tête. Elle plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un ballet endiablé, passionné. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses, entrecoupées de gémissements.

Emma passa un doigt tout le long du sexe enflammé et humide de son amante qui émit un puissant râle de contentement. Cela embrasa totalement la blonde. Elle recommença, accentuant la pression quand elle passait sur son clitoris, le titillant, le pinçant. Emma voulait la voir se perdre, s'oublier dans ses bras. Elle désirait l'emmener le plus haut possible. Régina était haletante, en sueur, tendue à l'extrême.

_ Prends-moi… Emma. Prends-moi. Gémit la Reine, ne pouvant plus se contenir, recherchant un contact plus appuyé, plus profond.

La blonde ne put résister à sa demande. Elle passa une main dans son dos pour la maintenir au plus près d'elle et la pénétra de deux doigts d'un coup vigoureux. Régina planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amante, poussant un cri.

_ Je vous ai fait mal, Majesté ? Demanda Emma, stoppant son élan.

_ C'est moi qui vais te faire mal si tu t'arrêtes ! Gronda Régina chevauchant la main de son Commandant.

Emma fut tentée une fraction de seconde. Puis elle retira ses doigts, pour venir les enfoncer plus profondément. Lentement. Très lentement. Elle répéta son mouvement plusieurs fois, faisant perdre le contrôle à la brune. Cette dernière posa ses mains en appui sur les genoux de sa compagne, et poussa davantage, désirant plus de contact. Ses soupirs, ses gémissements de plaisir étaient partagés. Ils mirent à rude épreuve la volonté d'Emma. Qui finalement se laissa submerger par la passion et accéléra la cadence, tout en happant un sein dans sa bouche. Plus rien ne comptait que de faire crier et se déhancher sa Reine.

Régina sentit le plaisir enfler en elle, embraser tout son corps, lui tourner la tête, nourri par les pénétrations exquises et répétées de son amante. Elle avait chaud, si chaud.

_ Emma, Emma… plus, plus fort… Em-ma… geignit-elle au bord du gouffre.

La blonde la pressa plus fort contre elle, suça plus violemment le mamelon qu'elle avait en bouche, l'effleurant de ses dents. Elle sentit les parois chaudes de sa Reine se resserrer délicieusement sur ses doigts. Transportée, elle en ajouta un troisième.

C'en fut trop pour Régina, elle jouit. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent. Elle cria le nom de son amante avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, fauchée par un orgasme fulgurant. Son corps entier tremblait et elle tentait désespérément de reprendre une respiration normale.

Emma les renversa et les fit rouler sur le lit. Elle laissa Régina reprendre peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits. En appui sur ses avant-bras, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amante et s'y perdit un instant. Avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle n'avait voulu que lui prouver une fois de plus son amour pour elle. Mais elle resserra son étreinte quand elle pensa au fait qu'elle avait encore failli la perdre aujourd'hui même. Elle plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et raviva les braises de leur désir.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Ce sont leurs corps en sueur et vidés d'énergie qui les contraignirent à arrêter. Régina suivait du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur le cuir chevelu d'Emma avant de descendre sur la nouvelle qu'elle avait hérité à l'arcade.

_ Comment as-tu fait cela ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée d'avoir trop crié.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Celle-ci. Répondit la brune en touchant son visage. L'autre est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Murmura-t-elle dans un tremblement. Le souvenir était encore trop vivace dans son esprit.

Emma fut surprise et l'interrogea du regard. Régina soupira avant de s'expliquer :

_ J'observais la bataille depuis mon miroir. Je te regardais au moment où, où le carreau d'arbalète a… Où il a… Et puis tu as disparu. J'ai cru que, que... J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie.

Elle contenait ses larmes, refusant de pleurer.

_ Et la magie est liée aux sentiments. Souffla Emma, comprenant mieux le déchaînement dont avait fait preuve son amante sur le champ de bataille.

Elle l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura des paroles apaisantes tout en la câlinant pour la rassurer et chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Régina cala sa tête sur son cœur. L'entendre battre la calmait. Elle aimait être dans ses bras, en sécurité.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu fui, Emma ?

Silence. Les battements qui parvenaient à son oreille s'accélérèrent, et les mains douces qui lui prodiguaient de tendres caresses cessèrent. Elle se redressa pour voir sa compagne qui déglutit, mal à l'aise.

_ Je… j'ai cru que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Pour que nous puissions faire notre travail correctement. Si je me tenais éloignée de toi alors mes sentiments diminueraient avec le temps.

_ Cela n'a pas fonctionné.

_ Ma seule peur est de te perdre, Régina. Quand j'ai compris quels sentiments cela engageait ainsi que leur puissance… j'ai été davantage effrayée. Je, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer. T'aimer me dépasse, me perd.

Régina était émue par son honnêteté et par l'aveu de ses sentiments qui faisaient écho aux siens.

_ Nous apprendrons Emma, nous apprendrons ensemble. Lui dit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre elle, raffermissant son étreinte.

Apaisées, épuisées et comblées, elles s'endormirent profondément dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boooooonne annééééééée et surtout boooooonne santé ! Que le bonheur accompagne chacun de vos pas :)**

 **Que dire ? J'en aurais mis du temps ! Lol. J'ai été ravie de voir que vous aviez apprécié l'OS et encore plus quand j'ai vu que vous demandiez une suite.**

 **Donc, face à l'hystérie collective dont vous avez fait preuve (quoi ? Oui bin j'ai le droit d'y croire) je cède. Et voici donc une suite… Qui bien évidemment appelle une suite qui en appellera une autre ! (Bien fait c'est vous qui l'avez voulu !).**

 **J'ai remarqué que les origines elfiques d'Emma plaisent pas mal (bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez vous autres pour vous y mettre ?). Sachez que ce n'est pas tout, et qu'elle n'est pas la seule à posséder qq origines un peu… breeeef vous apprendrez ça au fur et à mesure *smile de petite fûtée*. Je ne peux décemment pas tout vous dévoiler sinon mon histoire perdrait de son charme :p**

 **Dans ce nouvel opus, il y aura de l'action (bah ouais les personnages tu vois ça fait des trucs et des machins ^^), de l'amouuuuuur (oui, on aime l'amour hein ?!), du suspense aussi (complétement baaaaarge). Je vais donc vous faire plaisir, vous malmener, vous brasser, vous faire chavirer… Euuuh je vais surtout vous laisser lire le chapitre en fait, je crois vous avoir assez fait attendre ! D'ailleurs sorry pour l'attente.**

 **Mille mercis à : swann33 Spooky358 (l'épaule soignée par Hooper vive la magie), angele751 Raphi5930 Blakkfeather AlineGranger evilhayleyregal ZoZen Bonne Ame solae44 (plus long ? Gourmande) neness44 Mystik.7 Because-SwanQueen-Is-The-Life pour votre intérêt, vos compliments, vos encouragements, ça met du baume au cœur ^^ et puis n'oublions pas les lecteurs anonymes que je ne peux donc pas citer mais qui sont représentés par des chiffres J**

 **Un remerciement tout particulier à Loulouche (avoue t'as cru que je t'avais oubliée tête d'œuf :p ). Vous pouvez tous la remercier en fait. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai publié. Et puis c'est elle aussi qui me relit et me conseille qui fait que c'est joli lol. C'est un honneur, un privilège que de travailler avec elle. Ce chapitre n'est pas relu ni corrigé par contre parce que bah Loulouche s'est une acharnée des études et hum elle a pas bcp de temps du coup alors voilà :)**

 **Sinon encore une petite parenthèse... Je suis en école et j'ai un emploi du temps hyyyyper chargé... Genre un truc de dingue que je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Bref du coup chaud pour moi d'envoyer direct le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous serez indulgents !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! Enjoy.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

La lumière de l'aube pénétrait dans la chambre. Emma ouvrit les yeux lentement. Peu à peu, son cœur s'affola et son corps se crispa au souvenir des événements de cette nuit. Cela avait été les plus beaux moments de son existence. Elle tourna la tête et vit là, blottie tout contre elle, la magnifique brune endormie. Cela semblait tellement incroyable. Elle avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et pourtant ! Bien évidemment elle ressentait toujours cette appréhension vis-à-vis de la force de ses sentiments, mais Régina l'avait rassurée. Elles apprendraient ensemble. A leur rythme. C'est tout ce qui lui importait. Elle sourit de bonheur et resserra son étreinte.

Régina bougonna, bougeant un peu. Elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place dans les bras de son Commandant. Elle l'avait sentie se réveiller, et avait voulu profiter encore un peu de cet instant de bien-être. La nuit qu'elles avaient partagée avait été plus intense, plus forte que tout ce dont elle avait espéré où même vécu. Elle voulait en conserver toutes les sensations. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et aperçut Emma souriante, le regard pétillant de bonheur. Cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur instantanément.

_ Bonjour Majesté. Susurra la blonde à son oreille.

La brune frémit. Son corps se contracta d'un coup, et une délicieuse chaleur l'envahie. Ne serait-elle donc jamais rassasiée de son amante ? Elle étendit sa main paresseusement sur le torse de la blonde jusqu'à atteindre un de ses seins qu'elle prit tendrement en main. Elle le caressa. Il durcit aussitôt entre ses doigts. Elle saisit alors le deuxième. Emma gémit. Dès le premier contact de sa Reine, le feu s'était ravivé dans son bas ventre. Son sang bouillonnait du désir qui à nouveau la consumait. Satisfaite, Régina se hissa complètement sur son amante. Elle embrassait, léchait, mordillait sa poitrine en remontant jusque dans son cou. Elle suça fortement la peau sensible cherchant à tout prix à la marquer. Emma, qui effleurait de ses mains les fesses fermes et rebondies de la brune, geignit sous la délicieuse torture.

_ Bonjour Commandant. Murmura Régina dans un sourire séducteur, avant de l'embrasser.

Si leur baiser était tendre au départ, il devint de plus en plus avide et passionné. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement haletantes. Front contre front, le regard amoureusement plongé dans celui de l'autre. Leurs mains parcouraient leur peau, leur procurant mutuellement des frissons. Elles savouraient le plaisir qu'elles attisaient, qu'elles partageaient, qu'elles provoquaient se frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Emma inversa soudainement leur position. Régina enroula aussitôt une de ses jambes autour de la cuisse de la blonde, et plaqua son entrejambe contre le sien. Emma geignit. Puis elle descendit une main impatiente le long du corps de sa compagne, et la glissa entre ses cuisses. La sentir trempée à cause d'elle, et prête pour elle, l'excita davantage. Régina, impatiente, leva les hanches à sa rencontre, la poussant à la posséder, à la prendre. Elle la voulait en elle. Maintenant. Elle gémit de protestation quand elle sentit les doigts de son amante se perdre dans ses plis chauds et glissants. Puis elle hoqueta quand ils frottèrent son clitoris gonflé d'impatience. Elle guida Emma jusqu'à sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand cette dernière l'emplissait enfin de ses doigts.

Régina se cambra, tournant son visage vers le haut à la recherche d'air sous la force du plaisir qui ruait dans ses veines. Emma baissa la tête, lécha, suça, titilla de sa langue alternativement un téton puis l'autre. Elle se perdait dans les gémissements de son amante, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle à chaque coup de rein. Régina insinua une de ses mains entre les cuisses d'Emma. La blonde suspendit tout mouvement et retint son souffle un court instant. Puis elle ondula contre la brune, l'encourageant, se délectant de ses caresses. Régina n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour glisser ses doigts en elle. Leurs bassins roulèrent ensemble, leurs mains, leurs corps suivaient le même rythme. Recevant et donnant en cadence. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, empreints de tendresse, de passion, de désir. Elles étaient tellement fondues l'une en l'autre qu'il n'existait plus qu'elles. La montée en puissance du plaisir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre leur faisait perdre le contrôle. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides, plus saccadés, plus pressés. Leur respiration était laborieuse, entrecoupées de gémissements à peine contenus.

_ Régi-na… gronda la blonde tentant de retenir désespérément l'orgasme qui la remplissait, la submergeait.

_ Oui… Emma ! Cria la brune en jouissant sous son amante, qui, ne put résister plus longtemps et se laissa aller à son tour.

Tremblantes et transpirantes, elles restèrent figées dans l'agréable étreinte l'une de l'autre. Attendant de reprendre une respiration plus calme, profitant des derniers spasmes de plaisir. Elles se sourirent, s'embrassèrent tendrement, savourant l'instant.

_ Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de tout ça. Soupira de bonheur Régina, bloquée sous le corps encore brûlant de son amante, dont elle caressait le dos du bout des doigts.

_ Hum… Je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de toi et de ce lit. Et ce que tu es en train de faire là est un véritable délice. Susurra lascivement Emma en embrassant le cou de son amante, frémissant sous ses affectueuses caresses aériennes.

_ J'adorerai rester ici avec toi, mais nous avons déjà bouleversé le conseil d'hier. Et puis… il faut que nous parlions de ce séjour chez le roi Gold. Souffla Régina tiraillée entre son devoir de souveraine et ses envies personnelles.

_ Tu comptes toujours te rendre là-bas hein ? Demanda la blonde, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

_ Il se pourrait que, sous le coup de la colère, je me sois moi-même occupée de donner une réponse, disons, plus que rapide. Avoua nerveusement la brune en baissant le regard, sentant l'atmosphère se refroidir tout à coup.

Emma se crispa. Elle se laissa glisser sur le flanc, serrant les mâchoires et fermant les yeux pour ne pas montrer son agacement.

_ Si tu m'avais informée de la situation plus tôt, j'aurais réagis différemment… Je suis vraiment désolée. Se défendit précipitamment Régina d'une petite voix, le cœur serré de gâcher ce moment intime. Elle appréhendait même que cette décision ne mette fin à ce qui débutait entre elles.

Le ton légèrement aigu, interpella Emma. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le trouble dans le regard de son amante. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

_ Régina, c'est après moi-même que je suis en colère. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avant parce que je voulais être sûre de mes informations. Ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique juste en me basant sur l'odorat et la mémoire de Scarlett, même s'ils sont redoutables. S'expliqua Emma, en la rassurant de son mieux.

_ J'aimerai pouvoir revenir sur ma décision. Mais je ne peux pas annuler ma venue sans une excuse valable. Gold risquerait de se sentir insulté, et je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre à dos officiellement. Tout comme je ne peux pas l'accuser sans preuve concrète pour cette attaque sournoise. Réfléchit la brune à voix haute en se lovant amoureusement le plus possible contre son amante.

_ Ta protection ne va pas être une mince affaire.

_ Je peux me défendre !

_ Comme l'autre jour ?

_ J'étais vidée et…

_ Régina, je… je sais que tu es puissante. Je t'ai vue à l'œuvre plus d'une fois. Mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours compter sur ta magie. Et avec cette tentative de meurtre, il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre que moi organiser ce déplacement et ta protection. Je… je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Raisonna Emma en étreignant un peu plus fort sa Reine contre elle, l'angoisse la saisissant à nouveau.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, Emma, c'est juste que je ne veux pas arrivée chez Gold avec une armée, lui montrant à quel point je le redoute.

_ Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour trouver un moyen d'assurer au mieux ta protection. Sans pour autant t'étouffer ou ternir ton image. Mais je veux que tu comprennes, que tu prennes conscience que ta vie est belle est bien en danger. Insista Emma, très sérieuse.

_ Je… Je le sais. Souffla Régina, perturbée de voir autant d'inquiétude transparaître facilement dans le regard et la voix de la blonde.

_ Par contre… Nous devrions rester discrètes pour… Pour nous deux.

Régina fronça des sourcils.

_ Je ne voudrais pas qu'il utilise notre relation pour en tirer un avantage quelconque. Je me méfie de lui. Se hâta d'ajouter Emma voyant le regard blessé et interrogateur que lui lançait la brune.

_ Très bien. Mais considérée comme toujours libre, je te tiens à te prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques prétendants assez insistants à la cour de Gold. Lui fit remarquer la brune taquine.

Emma se rembrunie quelque peu. Voilà un détail auquel elle n'avait pas du tout pensé. Devoir supporter les riches héritiers qui tournaient autour de Régina comme des vautours à chaque événement. Cela l'insupportait déjà bien assez avant qu'elles ne soient ensemble alors maintenant… Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contenir face à la lourdeur de certain.

_ Et je veux également que tu me promettes que nous officialiserons notre relation une fois rentrées. Exigea la Reine, ne tenant pas à faire de leur couple un vilain secret. Elle qui était prête à crier son amour sur tous les toits, et à partager son bonheur avec tout le monde.

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, Majesté. Absolument tout. Vos désirs sont mes ordres. Susurra la blonde d'une voix séductrice, avant d'embrasser Régina avec amour.

Elles restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant jusqu'à la dernière minute possible le bonheur d'être ensemble.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Les quelques jours suivants défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Les tensions entre la Reine et son Commandant semblaient avoir disparues, au grand soulagement de tous. Seulement, entre les conseils, la régence du royaume, l'organisation du voyage et les dispositions à prendre quant à leur absence, les deux femmes n'avaient pas eu réellement de temps pour elles. Elles avaient ardemment lutté. Chacune de leur côté contre l'amour, le désir qui les habitait, qui les aimantait. A chaque occasion où elles s'étaient croisées. A chaque réunion où elles s'étaient vues, parlées. A chaque fois où leurs regards avaient eu le malheur de se croiser, lourds de sens. Elles avaient résisté de toutes leurs forces à ce besoin viscéral de se toucher, s'embrasser, elles avaient évité le moindre geste ou la moindre parole intime. Elles n'avaient pas pensé que cela se révélerait aussi difficile pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

La veille au soir de leur départ, Emma n'y tient plus et se faufila furtivement jusque dans les appartements privés de la Reine. A peine fut-elle entrée, que Régina fondit sur elle, la plaquant contre la porte. Elles s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps avec précipitation. Emma offrit sa gorge à sa Reine, et gémit quand cette dernière s'attaqua à cette peau si sensible. Que ça lui avait manqué !

_ Comment allons-nous… tenir tout ce temps… Alors que nous… en sommes incapables… Maintenant ? Demanda la blonde entre deux soupirs.

Régina releva la tête, fixant son amante qui se retenait de ne pas protester contre l'arrêt brutal de ses caresses.

_ Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure. Dit-elle le regard pétillant de désir. Pour l'instant, profitons. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de son Commandant pour l'attirer après elle jusqu'à son lit.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Leur départ s'était fait avant l'aube. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à partir. Emma avait scrupuleusement sélectionné les meilleurs soldats en qui elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle. Si Régina devait se rendre chez le roi Gold en comité réduit, ça serait escortée de la petite compagnie la plus redoutable qu'on ait croisé, elle y avait personnellement veillé.

Elles avaient décidé que le voyage se ferait le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. Pour cela, Régina avait dû abandonner l'idée de voyager en carrosse et de porter des tenues dues à son statut. Elle avait alors opté pour un confortable pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'un pardessus assortit, une capuche sur la tête pour cacher un minimum son visage. Elle chevauchait Rocinante, encerclée et protégée par ses fidèles gardiens. Au début, elle avait apprécié ce voyage, se délectant des paysages, profitant d'être à l'extérieur, libre. Elle avait même discuté avec quelques-uns de ses protecteurs, tentant de les connaître davantage.

Cela faisait quatre longs jours qu'ils étaient partis maintenant, et Régina s'était lassée du paysage, la monotonie de leur avancée l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait mal de partout et en avait assez. Dormir à même le sol la veille n'avait pas arrangé les choses. D'autant plus que son amante, par soucis de sécurité, c'était installée tout près d'elle. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de la frustrée plutôt que de la réjouir. Surtout que depuis le début de leur périple la blonde n'était pas beaucoup restée près d'elle, semblant ne pas la remarquer. Ce qui rendait Régina d'humeur massacrante.

Ils traversaient une énième forêt. L'ambiance était lourde. Le soleil avait beau briller haut dans le ciel, les arbres empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer, rendant les lieux sombres et humides. Il régnait un silence quasi-total. Tous avançaient aux aguets, observant leur environnement. La Reine soupira d'ennui pour la millième fois.

_ Vous pourriez admirer la vue, ça fera passer le temps plus vite ! Lui glissa discrètement Scarlett qui s'était rapprochée.

_ Que voulez-vous que j'admire dans ce bois ? Il n'y a que des arbres à perte de vue ! Râla la Reine.

_ Je parlais d'un autre genre de paysage, Majesté. Sourit espièglement le Capitaine.

_ Je ne vois pas… Régina se stoppa net, écarquillant les yeux, rougissant. Elle venait de comprendre le sous-entendu.

La louve étouffa un rire en voyant la mine dépitée de sa souveraine.

_ Pour tout vous avouer, nous désespérions qu'une de vous deux ait le courage de faire le premier pas.

_ Nous ?

_ Oui. Ceux qui avaient compris bien avant vous.

_ Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit Régina froidement, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

 _Ainsi beaucoup parmi leur entourage avaient saisis qu'il se passait entre elles ? Elles ne devaient pas être aussi discrètes qu'elles voulaient bien le penser._

_ Détendez-vous, je dois être la seule à savoir que vous avez enfin concrétisé.

La Reine, encore plus rougissante, était partagée entre l'inquiétude de voir leur relation mise à jour et la colère d'apprendre qu'Emma avait parlé d'elles à quelqu'un sans l'en avoir avertie.

_ Soyez rassurée, votre secret est très bien gardé. La conforta le Capitaine. Notre Commandant n'a pas eu besoin de me dire quoique ce soit. J'ai réellement un flair à toutes épreuves. Ajouta-t-elle en riant, avant de s'écarter au petit trot rejoindre les rangs. Laissant Régina sans voix, ahurie.

Le Commandant, comme à son habitude, chevauchait à la tête du groupe, scrutant les alentours. Incapable cependant de rester concentrée plus de quelques instants. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle repensa à la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée avec la brune. Cela avait été tout simplement incroyable. Son cœur se réchauffa au souvenir du regard amoureux assombrit de désir de Régina sur elle et de son nom soupiré à maintes reprises alors qu'elle l'amenait une nouvelle fois vers le plaisir. Sentir sa peau brûler sous ses lèvres, son corps trembler sous ses assauts, ses muscles se refermer sur ses doigts. Elle aurait pu poursuivre toute la nuit durant. Son amour pour sa Reine était insatiable, sans limite, et lui faisait perdre l'esprit. _Comme à l'instant_ se réprimanda-t-elle en tentant de se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait et non pas sur des souvenirs qui réveillaient son appétit. En même temps, ne plus penser à Régina, s'était comme arrêter de respirer : impossible. La nuit dernière, elle avait même faillit céder à ses pulsions en voyant la brune si peu confortablement installée. Elle avait voulu se coucher tout contre elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait finalement c'était lui tendre une couverture supplémentaire. Elle soupira, lassée de devoir se battre contre elle-même.

_ Alors Commandant on rêvasse ! L'interrompit son bras droit.

Emma se crispa légèrement, prise sur le fait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse, et vite.

_ Je me demandais si tu étais capable d'identifier l'ombre qui nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté les terres du royaume.

_ Je ne le connais pas, mais il sait rester furtif et se tient éloigné. Je ne sens pas émaner de menace particulière de sa part. Répondit Scarlett reprenant un peu de sérieux.

_ Il s'est rapproché plusieurs fois déjà, et ça ne me plaît pas. J'aimerai que vous y jetiez un œil de plus près.

_ Très bien. Quant à vous, vous devriez passer plus de temps avec notre souveraine, lui tenir compagnie. Elle est d'assez mauvais poil et elle s'ennuie… surtout de vous. Lui conseilla doucement la louve avant de partir au-devant de la troupe.

Emma se retourna brièvement pour voir sa Reine soupirer en se dandinant sur sa selle, cherchant probablement une position plus confortable. Elle fit arrêter la compagnie, au grand étonnement général, et mit pied à terre.

_ Descendez tous de cheval, nous allons faire une courte pause puis nous continuerons à pied. Cela permettra à nos montures de récupérer un peu et nous pourrons nous dégourdir les jambes. Déclara-t-elle en confiant les rênes de sa monture à un de ses soldats.

Elle se précipita auprès de Régina pour l'aider. Cette dernière était heureuse de faire une halte, ses muscles étaient tétanisés, elle peinait à descendre et doutait de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Des mains lui saisirent les hanches et l'amenèrent délicatement au sol. Elle se tourna, et se retrouva soutenue par les bras de son Commandant qui lui souriait.

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

_ Cela n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vous intéresser jusque-là. Répondit un peu sèchement Régina, se cramponnant tout de même aux bras de son amante qui se raidit automatiquement sur le ton employé.

_ Il y a un problème, Majesté ? Redemanda Emma d'une voix basse, ne voulant pas interpeller leur entourage.

_ Il y a que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voyager ainsi. Que je pensais faire cette excursion en meilleure _compagnie_ mais au lieu de ça je suis _ignorée_. J'ai mal dormi, je m'ennuie et surtout j'ai mal dans chaque muscle de mon corps. Répliqua avec hargne la brune, le regard planté dans celui de son Commandant.

_ Je suis désolée. J'essaie juste de… C'est difficile de me concentrer si… Quand je suis près de toi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser, de… te toucher… Tenta de s'expliquer Emma un ton encore plus bas.

_ Navrée de vous déconcentrer, Commandant. Soupira Régina en fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes. Elle comprenait tout à fait les raisons de la distance que mettait la blonde entre elles, mais elle ne le supportait pas c'était comme ça.

Emma sentait la brune sur le point de craquer. Elle savait que ce genre de voyage pouvait être quelque peu éprouvant pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Régina s'était apparemment fait une joie de voyager à ses côtés, et elle, elle avait tout gâché. La délaissant totalement, incapable de prendre soin d'elle comme elle aurait dû le faire. Elle l'avait déçue et elle voulait faire disparaître cette déconvenue.

Elles furent interrompues par Scarlett qui revenait. Elle sauta de sa monture et se planta devant la blonde.

_ J'ai les renseignements que vous vouliez. Lui dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais vers sa souveraine qui se tourna pour décrocher sa gourde et manger quelques fruits secs, contrariée d'être une fois de plus reléguée au second plan.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Il s'agit d'un gamin. Il est agile et rapide. Il se contente d'observer par curiosité peut-être et il n'est pas armé. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à craindre de lui, surtout qu'il a fuis quand il m'a aperçue. L'informa la louve.

_ Bien. Nous allons reprendre la route. Décida Emma. Capitaine, vous prenez le commandement et vous passez en tête du cortège, nous resterons à pied jusqu'à la sortie de cette fichue forêt. Je veux être avertie au moindre problème. Ordonna la blonde impassible.

Scarlett hocha la tête, dans un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner criant l'ordre du départ.

Emma était résolue à se faire pardonner. Elle s'approcha de Rocinante et saisit les rênes dans une main.

_ Nous repartons, Majesté. Me ferez-vous l'honneur ? Lui demanda la blonde en lui proposant son bras libre.

Régina hésita, surprise. Elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur et lui en voulait encore. Mais le regard suppliant de son Commandant et son manque d'assurance sur le moment eut raison d'elle. Emma, le cœur un peu plus léger, colla le bras glissé sur le sien contre son flanc. Rapprochant leurs corps, leurs épaules et leurs hanches frottaient l'une contre l'autre, rendant ce contact plus intime.

Elles marchèrent quelques instants en silence. Savourant le fait d'être simplement l'une près de l'autre.

_ Je te demande pardon de t'avoir… délaissée, ce n'était pas mon but. Murmura Emma hésitante.

_ Je sais. Répondit Régina.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne comptes pas à mes yeux, alors que c'est tout le contraire.

_ Je sais.

_ Je pense à toi. Tout le temps. C'est perturbant et en même temps agréable. Je pense tellement à toi que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir remplir mon rôle convenablement. Même si mes sentiments me poussent au contraire à être encore plus vigilante. Se confia la blonde.

La brune était sensible à cette déclaration. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir été en colère après son amante, qui de toutes évidences ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec elle. Sa maladresse était touchante, énervante, frustrante mais touchante tout de même.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à rester en colère après toi quand tu me dis des choses pareilles ? Râla faussement la brune, en lui souriant, resserrant son étreinte sur son bras.

Le regard chaleureux sur elle ainsi que le ton taquin employé par la Reine soulagea quelque peu Emma de sa culpabilité.

_ Il est prévu de faire halte dans une auberge ce soir. Peut-être que je pourrais me faire définitivement pardonnée en vous soulageant de vos douleurs par un long massage, Majesté. Chuchota la blonde les yeux pétillants d'une lueur malicieuse.

Imaginer les mains de son amante sur tout son corps fit frémir la brune d'anticipation, et cela la réchauffa instantanément.

_ J'ai dit que je n'étais plus en colère après vous, Commandant, pas que je vous avais pardonnée. Comment pouvez-vous avoir la prétention d'obtenir mon pardon par un banal massage, quand bien même s'il est prodigué par vos soins ? Demanda Régina feignant l'indignation.

Pendant une seconde, Emma cru qu'elle était allée trop loin. Puis elle vit le sourire en coin que la brune ne put retenir face à son air désarçonné.

_ Je vous promets que ce massage sera tellement salvateur, que votre corps en redemandera malgré vous. Et je continuerai de vous satisfaire. Jusqu'à ce que vous capituliez et me concédiez votre pardon dans un soupir de ravissement, Majesté. Déclara la blonde d'une voix suave dont l'intensité ne pouvait démentir la détermination qu'elle mettrait en œuvre pour atteindre son but.

Régina rougis, troublée par les propos audacieux de son amante. Elle devait avouer que cette dernière arrivait sans mal à attiser le feu de la passion qui brûlait douloureusement entre ses reins, d'un simple regard ou sous-entendu. S'en était déstabilisant. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : assouvir l'envie qu'avait fait naître en elle la blonde.

_ Je vous conseille vivement de commencer à économiser vos forces jusqu'à ce que vous me rejoigniez dans cette chambre d'auberge. Vous allez avoir besoin d'être en grande forme. Parce qu'en plus de ma volonté de ne pas vous céder si facilement s'ajoute également la frustration que vous venez de provoquer par vos simples mots, Commandant. Continua de jouer la brune.

Emma sentait que l'attente jusqu'au soir serait terrible pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elles se souriaient mutuellement, chacune pouvant lire dans les yeux de l'autre le désir impatient, dévorant de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seules.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

La forêt se faisait de moins en moins dense, la lumière du soleil les réchauffait peu à peu, chassant l'humidité des lieux, rendant leur marche bien plus agréable. Cependant, Emma vit son Capitaine stopper leur progression. Ne distinguant rien de là où elle se trouvait, elle décida de rejoindre son bras droit pour voir quel était le problème. Elle tendit les rênes au gardien le plus proche et intima à Régina de l'attendre.

_ Que se passe… Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle découvrit ce qui retenait la louve.

La forêt débouchait sur une petite clairière, d'où les regardaient plusieurs enfants. Ils étaient maigres, couverts de boue et de haillons.

_ Il y a quelque chose de pas net, Commandant. Je ne sens émaner aucune peur d'eux, et aucun d'entre eux ne fuit. On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose. Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Souffla la louve, faisant part de son inquiétude.

La blonde les observa davantage. Ils semblaient jeunes, mais quel âge avaient-ils réellement ? Difficile à déterminer avec la boue les dissimulant. Leurs regards étaient déterminés et ils avaient adopté des positions offensives, prêts à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux disposaient d'armes plus ou moins dissimulées ou à portée de main. L'ambiance s'alourdissait face à l'inaction, dans l'attente et la méfiance générale.

Emma fut surprise de voir Régina prendre place à ses côtés, faisant fi de ses recommandations une fois de plus. Elle se tourna vers elle, contrariée, prête à lui expliquer vivement qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec sa sécurité. Quand elle aperçut sur sa gauche l'ombre d'une silhouette sur une branche en hauteur.

Tout se passa en une poignée de secondes. Chacun de ses gestes fut guidé par ses instincts, en qui elle plaçait une confiance aveugle. Elle se plaça devant Régina et la poussa violemment vers la forêt et ses soldats. Rapidement et mue par pur automatisme, elle prit l'une de ses fines lames et l'envoya sur leur assaillant, qui tomba dans le vide. Instantanément, les enfants lancèrent un cri de guerre faisant tourner leurs frondes, passant à l'attaque. Elle saisit un projectile au vol avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et dégaina son épée, parée à en découdre.

_ Code rouge ! Code rouge ! Cria Scarlett qui n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle saisit la Reine et la hissa sur la monture de Mulan qui était déjà en selle prête à partir. Elle lança sa monture au triple galop talonnée de très près par August et Graham. Ils fendirent la clairière en un bond ne laissant à personne le temps de réagir, faisant s'éparpiller le groupe d'assaillants.

Emma avait fait quelques pas mais se retrouvait soudainement à genoux, son épée plantée devant elle pour la soutenir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Se demanda-t-elle confusément. Elle tourna difficilement la tête pour voir plusieurs soldats la dépasser pour donner la chasse à leurs attaquants, qui prenaient la fuite séparément à travers les bois.

_ Laissez-les et protégez-la ! Ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Elle chercha désespérément sa respiration. Son champ de vision se rétrécit. Elle entendait au loin des cris, des hurlements. Elle discerna vaguement trois de ses cavaliers détaler au loin avec sa Reine complétement déboussolée et terrifiée. _En sécurité. Elle est en sécurité. Tout va bien._

Envahie par un calme indescriptible, elle relâcha la tension dans son corps. Elle ouvrit la main et lâcha son arme. Son bras tomba mollement contre son corps, qui vacilla avant de tomber à la renverse. Les yeux toujours ouverts, elle contempla la magnifique étendue bleue qui semblait vouloir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Le paysage défilait à vive allure. _Où allaient-ils ? Pourquoi les autres ne suivaient-ils pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Emma l'avait-elle si brusquement bousculée ? Pourquoi tous ces cris d'un coup ?_ … Ce fut l'image de son Commandant genoux à terre qui la tira du choc. Elle reprit ses esprits.

_ STOP ! STOP ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais personne ne s'arrêta. Personne de l'écoutait. Une colère noire l'envahie.

_ J'AI DIT STOP ! Rugit-elle hors de contrôle.

Sa magie claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Les chevaux stoppèrent net leur course effrénée, surprenant leurs cavaliers qui s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal pour ne pas chuter.

Régina tentait de ne pas perdre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle tremblait et avait le ventre noué. Elle essaya de se calmer, prenant de longues inspirations et d'expirer lentement. Mais rien ne changeait. Elle restait bloquée sur l'image d'Emma, genoux au sol, s'appuyant sur son épée, le regard perdu.

_ Majesté, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, nous devons poursuivre notre route. Intervint doucement Mulan tendue derrière sa souveraine.

_ …

Aucun des trois soldats ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Ils redoutaient le pire.

_ Votre Majesté, nous devons suivre les consignes et continuer. Insista August, inquiet.

_ Il en est hors de question. Répondit sèchement alors la brune serrant les poings.

_ Les consignes que nous avons reçues sont de vous transporter saine et sauve jusqu'au prochain point de ralliement, Majesté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de désobéir aux ordres du Commandant. Ni de trahir sa confiance. Essaya de la résonner Graham, tout aussi nerveux que ses frères d'armes.

Régina redressa la tête vers lui. Elle le figea d'un regard noir qui dévoilait toute la colère qu'elle réfrénait avec peine. Puis elle jeta un œil également à August, qui déglutit difficilement.

_ Je retourne là-bas. Avec ou sans vous. Je tiens à vous rappeler que votre Commandant, tout comme vous trois, m'a juré allégeance. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix grondante, la magie affluant à nouveau entre ses doigts.

Les trois soldats se concertèrent rapidement du regard. La tension grandissait. Leur Reine ne leur laissait pas réellement le choix. Ils savaient qu'elle était puissante, et qu'elle aurait pu venir à bout d'eux très facilement rien qu'en levant la main. Ils allaient revenir sur leurs pas, faisant tout leur possible pour la garder en vie. C'était le moindre mal. Ils talonnèrent alors leur monture en sens inverse.

Régina était satisfaite de la décision de ses guerriers. Cela l'aurait dérangée d'avoir recours à la magie pour se débarrasser d'eux. Elle sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, il lui tardait de retrouver Emma.

Quand ils débouchèrent dans la clairière, il n'y avait plus d'enfant. Les soldats étaient pourtant encore sur le qui-vive, scrutant les alentours. Ils furent plus que surpris de les voir de retour.

Scarlett surgit de nulle part passablement énervée.

_ Les ordres étaient pourtant clairs il me semble ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse après ses hommes, qui n'osèrent pas dire un mot.

_ JE leur ai ordonné de faire demi-tour. C'est encore moi qui commande il me semble. Répondit Régina en mettant pied à terre, cherchant des yeux l'habituelle chevelure blonde de son Commandant.

_ Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, Majesté. Insista la louve avec plus de diplomatie, se plaçant délibérément face à sa souveraine, envahissant son champs de vision.

La Reine posa alors réellement les yeux sur son Capitaine. Elle la trouva affreusement pâle, nerveuse et son regard était fuyant.

_ Où est le Commandant ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement plus qu'angoissée.

La louve baissa la tête.

_ Majesté, il serait peut-être préférable que…

_ J'ai demandé : Où. .Commandant ? Réitéra Régina d'une voix implacable, froide, les poings toujours serrés. Elle tentait vainement de contenir sa peur, refusant de penser à la possible mort de son amante.

Scarlett observa sa souveraine. Elle la voyait fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas craquer, son corps crispé par l'angoisse, ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle ne laissait pas couler. Elle s'écarta alors sur le côté se tournant vers les troupes derrière elle. Elle leur fit un geste presque imperceptible, et tous se séparèrent laissant apparaître un corps immobile gisant à même le sol, une épée plantée juste à côté.

Régina sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir entière. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, plongeant dans un vide infini, son cerveau refusait d'admettre ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

_ Non ! Souffla-t-elle refusant d'y croire, le corps saisit de tremblements.

Elle se cramponna à son Capitaine, ayant peur que ses jambes ne la trahissent.

_ Elle… elle perd beaucoup de sang, et, et je n'ose pas retirer la flèche qui est… près de son cœur, si ce n'est… dedans. Articula difficilement la louve.

 _Emma n'était donc pas morte. Pas encore._

_ Non ! S'exclama la Reine avec détermination.

Elle s'avança vers le corps inerte. Son cœur se serra davantage à la vue de son amante, inconsciente, blanche comme la mort. Ses cheveux formaient un halo autour de sa tête, elle aurait presque pu passer pour une personne évanouie, voir endormie avec ses traits angéliques. Presque. Si ce n'était cette teinte rouge qui attirait l'œil, semblant s'étirer de plus en plus. Elle se laissa tombée à ses côtés, lui prenant délicatement la main.

_ Vous devez tenir le coup, Commandant, je vais vous sortir de là. Murmura-t-elle avec douceur, priant toute son âme qu'Emma l'entende et s'accroche à la vie.

_ Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Demanda alors Scarlett qui l'avait suivie, le regard plein d'espoir.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais essayer. Rétorqua Régina en regardant de plus près la flèche peu commune qui semblait profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de son amante.

Elle inspira profondément, plaçant ses mains au-dessus du corps inanimé. Sa magie le sondant en profondeur pendant quelques secondes. Elle soupira.

_ Alors, Majesté ? S'enquit la louve.

_ Ce n'est pas passé loin du cœur. Je dois pouvoir faire sortir la flèche et stopper l'hémorragie.

_ C'est tout ? Demanda le Capitaine, insatisfait.

_ Ma magie est plus offensive que défensive comme celle des guérisseurs. Et puis je n'ai pas leur savoir-faire. Je risquerai de commettre l'irréparable alors je vais m'en tenir à ce que je sais faire. Vous allez soulever son torse pendant que je retirai la flèche.

_ Très bien.

_ Il va falloir faire vite. Aussitôt la flèche retirée, il faudra la reposer au sol. Je pourrai alors, m'occuper de l'hémorragie. Vous êtes prête ?

Scarlett hocha la tête, les mains déjà glissées sous le dos et la nuque de son Commandant.

Régina poussa un profond soupir quand elle réussit enfin à stopper l'écoulement de sang. Emma était toujours inconsciente et faible mais elle était parvenue à leur faire gagner un peu de temps.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit redresser la tête. Graham se tenait là avec la flèche retirée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Graham ? Le questionna Scarlett tout aussi irritée que Régina par le comportement hésitant du soldat.

_ Je crains… je crains que la flèche ne soit empoisonnée. Répondit-il tout penaud face aux regards meurtriers qui se posaient sur lui.

La louve lui arracha aussitôt la flèche des mains et la renifla avec prudence.

_ Par la Lune ! C'est de la belladone selon mon… avis. Se rattrapa in extremis le Capitaine passablement énervée.

La Reine se pinça le nez à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce poison mortel. Ses capacités en magie dans le domaine de la guérison étaient pauvres, elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle leur avait fournis un sursis futile, un espoir dérisoire. Elle avait envie de hurler tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était intense. Le chagrin menaçait de la submerger, de la ravagée et de ne laisser qu'un profond néant. Le froid engourdissait déjà son corps et son esprit. La folie. La folie pouvait la saisir, et alors que ferait-elle ? Une folie armée de magie et une inexorable soif de vengeance.

_ Graham rassemble les hommes, nous allons reprendre la route. Nous ne pouvons pas rester à couvert dans cette fichue clairière. Nous allons faire route vers l'auberge où nous devions nous arrêter. Nous aviserons sur place.

Le ton autoritaire du Capitaine sortit la Reine de sa torpeur, de sa tourmente.

_ Majesté, avez-vous une idée pour la transporter tout ralentissant le poison ?

_ Je… je peux ralentir son flux sanguin, ça va me demander beaucoup de concentration. Le mieux serait que nous montions toutes les deux sur Rocinante, je la maintiendrais contre moi. Répondit d'une voix atone Régina un peu perdue.

_ Bien. Je vais vous aider à vous installer.

Après avoir donné les dernières directives à ses hommes, Scarlett donna le signal de départ. Régina, elle, puisa dans sa magie, focalisée sur le corps inanimé qu'elle tenait plaqué contre elle.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Leur arrivée à l'auberge en question fut agitée. Sous forte rétribution, l'établissement entier et le personnel furent réquisitionnés et mis à disposition de la compagnie. Tous les autres locataires furent remerciés et congédiés.

Emma était installée dans le lit d'une chambre isolée, placée sous haute garde, Régina restant à ses côtés. Elle avait nettoyé la blessure et maintenait au ralentit le flux sanguin de la blonde grâce à un petit sort. Son corps, marqué par des rougeurs, était brûlant de fièvre, preuve que malgré la magie la belladone gagnait du terrain, petit à petit.

La Reine essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber aux sombres pensées qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans son esprit. Elle avait dû se laver et changer de tenue. Elle revoyait le sang d'Emma partout sur elle, sur ses mains. Mains qu'elle avait frottées jusqu'à en grimacer de douleur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté les recommandations d'Emma, elle en voulait également à ceux qui s'en étaient pris à eux. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans son Commandant. Son arrivée, il y a maintenant des années, au château avait changé son quotidien, l'avait embellit. Elle n'aurait pas la force de poursuivre sans elle à ses côtés. A moins de se laisser submerger et guider par cette fureur qui grondait en elle sans discontinuer et d'assouvir sa vengeance. Mais ensuite ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que tout cela était entièrement de sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait pas accepté cette invitation, encore une fois contre l'avis d'Emma. Et si cette attaque surprise était du fait du roi Gold ? Il avait déjà attenté à sa vie, attaqué son royaume, pourquoi s'arrêterait-il là ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Certes le roi Gold était vieux jeu et n'appréciait pas les libertés que Régina accordait à son peuple, mais de là à s'en prendre à elle. Il n'avait aucune raison valable. Tout s'embrouillait. Tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans s'arrêter, et l'épuisait. Mais elle restait là. Près du corps immobile de son Commandant. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à sortir de cette chambre et aller voir ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre de plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Après avoir fait son devoir et s'être assurée de tout, Scarlett toqua à la porte et entra.

_ J'ai étudié la carte de notre itinéraire. Nous sommes encore loin de notre destination, et ce n'est pas dit qu'ils aient un remède. Soupira la louve, désemparée.

_ Faîtes-moi voir cette foutue carte ! Demanda un peu plus sèchement que ne l'avait voulu Régina, tirer de ses terribles pensées.

Le Capitaine déplia alors le document. Tout y figurait. Absolument tous les moindres petits détails du parcours. Le temps de chaque trajet, avec les distances, le type de paysages parcourus, les noms de chaque lieu traversé. Ce voyage avait été préparé avec une extrême minutie. Il y avait même des consignes. Régina posa un regard interrogateur sur la louve.

_ C'est la carte du Commandant. Je devais m'assurer de la récupérer s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et même la détruire pour que personne ne puisse l'utiliser. S'expliqua Scarlett.

_ Elle n'a rien laissé au hasard n'est-ce pas ? Demanda, adoucie, la Reine dans un demi-sourire, ayant sous ses yeux la réponse à sa question.

_ Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Surtout lorsque cela vous concerne, Majesté. Pour tout vous dire chaque soldat vous accompagnant à cette carte incrustée dans sa mémoire. Ajouta la louve amusée par le souvenir du Commandant exigeant ce dur labeur de chacun d'entre eux.

Régina aurait pu rire de cette anecdote si la vie de son amante n'était pas en jeu à ce moment précis.

_ C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle la culpabilité la rongeant depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte ensanglantée gisant à terre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est de votre faute, Majesté ?

_ Si je l'avais écoutée… Elle a pris cette flèche à ma place quand elle… Quand elle m'a poussée pour me protéger. N'est-ce pas ? Sanglota finalement Régina, ne pouvant retenir sa peine, se sentant terriblement responsable.

_ Je crois que… je crois que vous ne voyez pas les choses comme vous le devriez, Majesté.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Le Commandant a tout simplement fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle est ainsi. C'est son devoir et c'est un honneur pour elle, comme pour nous tous de vous protéger au péril de notre vie. Répliqua la louve avec une douce ferveur.

_ Je ne veux pas de ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour me protéger. Ma vie n'a pas plus importance que la vôtre ! S'exclama la souveraine irritée.

_ Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas pour. Mais là, il est question de choix. Le nôtre. Le sien. Vous devriez le respecter ! S'exclama le Capitaine.

_ Mais regardez où cela nous a menées ! Elle est en train de mourir et je ne peux rien y faire ! S'écria la Reine impuissante.

Scarlett céda alors à sa propre peur, et laissa la colère l'emportée.

_ Alors c'est ça ? Vous baissez les bras, hein ? Vous la laissez tomber ? Je pensais que vous l'aimiez plus que ça ! Le Commandant ne se laisserait pas faire aussi…

_ ELLE EST MOURANTE ! Hurla Régina déchaînée, faisant sursauter son Capitaine.

Elle se leva brusquement faisant violemment tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle avait pris place. Sa magie crépitait autour de d'elle même. Elle avait tellement de mal à se contenir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était désemparée ne trouvant pas de solution alors que le temps leur était si précieusement compté. Là, à cet instant, dans cette pièce elle était majestueuse et pourtant si vulnérable. Forte mais si impuissante. Sa raison et son cœur menaient une lutte acharnée l'un contre l'autre. L'espoir de croire à une solution aussi improbable soit-elle, la lucidité qui criait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et que l'échéance de la mort ne saurait tarder. Elle était littéralement déchirée en deux. Elle était désespérée.

_ Je ne peux pas guérir sa blessure et encore moins remédier au poison qui circule dans ses veines ! Je ne connais aucun guérisseur capable d'un tel miracle. A la rigueur, il y aurait peut-être les…

Régina se tût subitement. La réponse à leur problème était sous leurs yeux depuis le début. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Devant l'air stupéfait de sa souveraine et face à son soudain silence, Scarlett perdit patience.

_ Il y aurait quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! S'il existe ne serait-ce qu'une mince opportunité, on se doit de la saisir !

Au lieu de lui répondre et ne voulant pas nourrir un autre espoir peut-être vain, la Reine, tremblante d'excitation, se saisit de la carte pour l'étudier à nouveau. Plus attentivement.

_ Là ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant un sigle étrange sur la carte. C'est là que nous devons nous rendre au plus vite. Reprit-elle animée par la perspective d'avoir trouvé un semblant de solution, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

Le Capitaine se pencha sur la carte pour observer le point désigné. Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant un rapide calcul entre le lieu où ils étaient en ce moment même et celui qu'ils se devaient de rejoindre.

_ Vu les espaces à traverser, nous en avons pour au moins deux bonnes journées à allure soutenue. Vous vous sentiriez prête à faire ça ?

_ Vous osez me poser la question ? Répliqua Régina, vexée du peu de considération.

_ Je préfère être sûre. La chevauchée risque d'être rude.

_ Je suis prête à tout, pour elle. N'en doutez pas une seule seconde. Déclara-t-elle résolue.

_ Dans ce cas, nous allons faire les choses à ma manière. Vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces, alors reposez-vous. Nous partirons à l'aube. Dit la louve se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Je serai prête. Rétorqua Régina en relevant son siège.

_ A propos où nous rendons nous exactement ? Demanda curieuse Scarlett la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Chez les elfes, très chère. Chez les elfes. Lui répondit Régina dans un sourire plein d'espoir.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Leurs montures galopaient à vive allure. Rocinante suivait le rythme des autres pendant que Régina portait toute son attention sur celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Celle qu'elle maintenait en vie coûte que coûte. Elle avait toute confiance en sa monture plutôt robuste et avait refusé de fatiguer un autre cheval. Devant elle, il y avait Scarlett accompagnée de Graham et derrière elle se trouvait August. Il avait été décidé de voyager en nombre restreint pour perdre moins de temps possible. Le reste de la compagnie avait pour consigne de poursuivre leur périple de départ, sans aucun changement et de les attendre au royaume du roi Gold.

Plus le temps passait, plus la belladone agissait. Emma était toujours inconsciente et fiévreuse. La Reine faisait de son mieux pour garder le corps hydraté et en sécurité. Mais le voyage était extrêmement épuisant, et la fatigue prenait parfois le dessus malgré les pauses qu'ils étaient contraints de faire. Ils poursuivirent leur périple bien après la tombée de la nuit. Mais une halte était nécessaire pour leur bien à tous. Un feu fut rapidement allumé et le dîner engloutit. L'ambiance était morose et silencieuse.

Scarlett vint s'installer aux côtés de sa souveraine qui ne lâchait pas d'une semelle le Commandant.

_ Nous avons bien avancé, Majesté. Mais pas aussi bien que je l'avais prévu. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant sur la carte où ils se trouvaient.

_ Je crains, malheureusement que nous ne puissions rien faire plus Capitaine. Les montures sont exténuées et nous avons également besoin de quelques heures de repos. Soupira Régina, à fleur de peau.

_ Je… Vous trois êtes fatigués, mais pas moi. Je pourrais continuer.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir Capitaine ?

_ Je peux poursuivre le voyage à… quatre pattes. S'expliqua la louve en baissant d'un ton pour ne pas être entendue par ses soldats. Je peux prendre les devants et ainsi leur porter un message. Ils pourraient venir à votre rencontre plus tôt et agir plus vite. Termina-t-elle gravement en jetant un œil à son Commandant.

Régina se leva d'un coup et se mit à faire les cents pas. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Oui, elle s'était déjà rendue chez les elfes quand elle était plus jeune. Ils ne se mêlaient pas aux autres, ne s'intéressaient pas à aux problèmes extérieurs à moins que cela vienne directement impacter sur leur vie. Puis ils étaient impossibles à trouver. A moins qu'ils aient décidé de se montrer d'eux même. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil vers Scarlett. Allaient-ils seulement accorder de l'importance à une louve ? Au message qu'elle pourrait leur délivrer ? Qu'avaient-ils à perdre à tenter leur chance ?

_ Je tiens à vous prévenir que ça risque d'être compliqué. Ils sont très discrets, méfiants, hautains bref si vous arrivez à attirer leur attention il faudra être extrêmement diplomate. Souligna Régina.

_ C'est moi tout craché ! Plaisanta vainement Scarlett. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais y faire avec eux. Ajouta rapidement la louve sous le regard noir que lui jetait sa souveraine.

Cette dernière soupira avant de retirer d'un de ses doigts, son seau royal.

_ Accrochez ça à votre chaîne. Ils sauront que vous parlez en mon nom, ils me connaissent. Surtout ne la perdez pas. Dit la Reine en lui tendant sa bague. La louve s'en empara précautionneusement.

Régina s'approcha du corps d'Emma. Délicatement elle retroussa la manche de son vêtement et lui retira le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet. Il était blanc, finement ouvragé quant aux inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute quant à leur origine.

_ Prenez également ceci. Vous devriez pouvoir les convaincre davantage de vous écouter avec ça. Mais faîtes-y très attention, Capitaine. Et ne laissez personne vous le prendre. Sous aucun prétexte. Lui confia la Reine.

_ J'en prendrai grand soin, rassurez-vous. Graham prendra les commandes en mon absence. C'est un chasseur exceptionnel. Il saura vous guider jusqu'à notre but… Prenez soin d'elle, je compte sur vous et ne perdez pas espoir, Majesté. Tenta de la rassurer tant bien que mal la louve en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule avant de la laisser à ses pensées pour se diriger vers les deux hommes.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Régina était déjà réveillée depuis un moment quand Graham préparait leur départ. Elle restait allongée auprès d'Emma, la regardant, espérant un signe de sa part. Elle paraissait si sereine, alors que pour la brune c'était le chaos total. La voir immobile, inconsciente lui brisait le cœur. Son Commandant qui était toujours pleine de vie, taquine, prête à l'action. Sa voix lui manquait, ses yeux lui manquaient, ses bras, sa bouche, sa douceur, sa passion. Tout lui manquait. Elle se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant elle avait si mal, une telle envie de hurler, de pleurer, de secouer ce corps pour le ramener à la vie. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer tout comme elle avait envie de la frapper. Elle lui en voulait tellement d'avoir pris cette flèche à sa place, elle s'en voulait encore plus à elle-même. Toutes ses idées se mélangeaient, alors elle se forçait à se concentrer sur autre chose, mais ça ne durait pas longtemps.

En peu de temps ils remontèrent à cheval et reprirent la route. Toujours dans une ambiance oppressante, filant aussi vite que leur permettait leurs montures. Régina ignorait la fatigue, la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, elle tentait également d'occulter celle qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Plus les heures défilaient plus tout cela lui semblait si lourd à supporter. Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Emma avait besoin d'elle, tout comme elle avait besoin d'Emma. Elle savait que sans elle, sa vie deviendrait terne, ennuyeuse et son cœur ne serait plus que poussière. Alors, comme lui avait demandé la louve, elle essayait plus que tout de ne surtout pas perdre espoir.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Scarlett haletait fortement, la langue pendante en dehors de sa gueule. Elle avait couru toute la nuit et toute la matinée, s'arrêtant pour boire, humer les alentours en quête d'un potentiel danger. Les loups n'étaient pas les bienvenus partout, elle se devait de rester un minimum prudente. Ses pattes commençaient à être très douloureuses, ses coussinets saignaient. Son pelage ne devait ressembler à rien. Oui, elle était éreintée, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son Commandant et sa Reine. Ces deux personnes qui lui avaient permis d'avoir à nouveau une famille, un toit au-dessus de sa tête, de donner un sens dans sa vie. Grâce à elles deux, elle n'était plus une pauvre louve errante et solitaire. Elle les savait faites l'une pour l'autre, alors perdre l'une des deux était impensable.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle tournait en rond dans cette satanée forêt. Et la fatigue la faisait constamment trébucher, augmentant sa souffrance physique. Elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Mais aucun signe des elfes. Pourtant ses sens étaient particulièrement aiguisés sous sa forme canidé, surtout son odorat. _Et si Régina s'était trompée ? Si elle avait pris ce sigle sur la carte pour tout à fait autre chose ?_ Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à des pensées pareilles. Elle devait y croire.

Scarlett s'impatientait terriblement. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. Tant pis pour la discrétion, le temps était trop précieux. Elle s'assit péniblement et poussa un puissant hurlement lugubre à en donner des frissons à n'importe qui. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Mais la forêt restait silencieuse comme la mort. Elle continua pendant un long moment. Puis décida d'essayer autrement. Elle passa de louve à humaine, et se mit à crier à l'aide jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Elle marchait à travers la nature, nue, à la recherche du moindre signe de ce fichu peuple, qu'elle maudissait de tout son être quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme à la peau nacrée et aux traits fins, aux longs cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs, aux yeux d'un bleu de glace. Une femme qui ressemblait à une fée tombée du ciel.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle ne put qu'entendre un bref sifflement avant de se rendre compte d'une minuscule fléchette s'était plantée dans sa cuisse, puis une autre dans son dos. Aussitôt le paysage commença à tanguer sous ses pieds. Elle se retient difficilement à la mystérieuse femme.

_ Non. S'il vous plaît. Lui dit-elle avant de tomber à genoux, l'entraînant avec elle.

La femme écarquilla les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Une troisième fléchette se planta dans le mollet de la louve, qui grogna. Sa vue se troubla. Les sons se faisaient lointains. Une quatrième se ficha dans son épaule. Elle sentait que son corps allait lâcher prise, et elle en était horrifiée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve du secours, qu'elle trouve les elfes. C'était sa mission. Elle devait aider son Commandant.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide… les… elfes... Emma… Et la… la Reine Rég… Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en montrant vaguement d'une main plus que tremblante les précieux bijoux qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces, de désespoir, il fallait qu'elle délivre son message. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle ne les sentait pas. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et sa langue devenait trop lourde, comme ses paupières qui se fermaient d'elles –mêmes, faisant disparaître la jeune femme. L'angoisse qui la tenaillait quelques secondes encore plus tôt se dissipa. Et le noir l'engloutie.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que la nuit ne les rattrape, et ils étaient de nouveau arrêtés. C'est Régina qui avait demandé une halte d'urgence après avoir sentit le cœur d'Emma s'emballer puis se stopper pendant une poignée de secondes. Provoquant une angoisse indescriptible à la brune.

_ Graham, dîtes-moi quels sont les symptômes d'un empoisonnement à la belladone. Demanda Régina tremblante, terriblement tourmentée.

_ Eh bien… comme vous avez pu le constater, il ya des rougeurs, la déshydratation, une forte fièvre. A dose mortelle, il y a une faiblesse musculaire assez conséquente, des hallucinations et… Et pour finir des atteintes cardiaques qui entraînent… la mort. Soupira le brun, mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet en ces circonstances.

_ …

_ Mais vous ralentissez les effets du poison avec votre magie, elle ne peut pas en être déjà à ce stade là, si ?

_ J'ai… je crains que si. Ma magie… n'est pas aussi efficace que nous le pensions. Lâcha Régina anéantie, la gorge serrée, une boule dans la poitrine, l'oppressant, suite aux révélations du chasseur.

 _Nous sommes si proches du but. Si proches._

_ Si le Commandant en est à ce stade, il ne sert à rien de poursuivre. Nous devrions nous poser et attendre leur venue. Enfin s'ils daignent venir. Intervint August découragé par de si mauvaises nouvelles.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc dans l'esprit de la brune. La fatigue accumulée à sa douleur, sa peine et son sentiment d'impuissance, sa culpabilité, s'en fut trop pour elle. Emportée par la colère révoltante qui grondait en elle, elle fit face à August le regard meurtrier zébré de violets, ses mains crépitèrent de magie. Elle le propulsa contre l'arbre le plus proche et le maintient fermement contre le tronc.

_ Comment osez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde que nous allons nous asseoir gentiment et la regarder mourir sans nous battre ? Cracha de fureur Régina, le corps frémissant sous l'effort fournit pour ne pas laisser éclater sa magie et tuer sur le coup cet homme.

August se sentait prit au piège. Il était incapable du moindre mouvement et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, un poids invisible pesant sur sa poitrine. La panique se déversait dans ses veines. La rage visible de la Reine à son encontre renforçait cette peur.

_ Si… si je le pouvais… j'échangerai ma place avec elle sans la moindre hésitation. Répliqua le soldat avec difficulté, le visage virant à l'écarlate.

Régina stupéfaite le relâcha d'un coup. L'homme s'effondra au sol, tentant de reprendre un souffre normal, soulagé d'être encore en vie.

La brune ne lui prêta plus attention. Ses paroles avaient interpellé quelque chose en elle. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers le corps inanimé, une nouvelle idée en tête. Mais Graham, qui n'en avait pas raté une miette se plaça entre les deux femmes.

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre sa place. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais et moi non plus. Dit-il déterminé.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide Graham. Je ne prendrais pas sa place. Le rassura-t-elle le regard toujours obscur.

Le chasseur la fixait, voulant savoir s'il devait la croire ou non.

_ Faîtes-moi confiance. Je veux juste nous donner plus de temps. Vous êtes un bon soldat et un chasseur émérite, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive vous saurez nous mener jusqu'à eux.

_ Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

_ Je vais juste nous lier.

Le regard interrogatif de Graham la poussa à développer.

_ Je vais nous lier pour ralentir davantage la progression du poison. Par ce lien je vais renforcer son corps en affaiblissant le mien. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais je ne prendrai pas sa place, je ne risque rien. S'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer voyant le soldat prêt à refuser.

_ C'est hors de question ! Les interrompit August.

Régina serra les poings, se retenant, et soupira d'exaspération.

_ Je pourrais très bien me passer de votre avis et faire comme bon me semble. Mais j'ai besoin que vous protégiez et ameniez nos corps jusqu'aux elfes, et que vous leur expliquiez la situation. Continua la Reine en regardant Graham droit dans les yeux.

_ C'est d'accord. Répondit ce dernier, finalement convaincu.

_ C'est de la pure folie. Souffla l'autre soldat abasourdit que son frère d'armes accepte une telle situation.

Le chasseur se décala, laissant passer Régina. Celle-ci s'avança vers le corps inerte du Commandant et s'allongea à ses côtés, lui prenant délicatement la main. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Graham qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avec un sourire crispé qu'il avait voulu rassurant. La Reine inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur Emma et l'enchantement qu'elle lançait pour établir ce lien qu'elle souhaitait créer entre elles.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elle se sentit brutalement comme aspirée vers l'extérieur d'elle-même pour être absorbée ailleurs. Elle se retrouva dans un espace incroyablement blanc à s'en faire mal aux yeux, silencieux comme la mort à s'en faire bourdonner les oreilles et oppressant par son vide à s'en faire tourner la tête. Elle était mal à l'aise, se sentait complétement étrangère en ces lieux.

C'était une grande première. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait rien en vérité et cela la terrifiait plus que tout. Puis un tourbillon d'images l'assaillit. Tout allait bien trop vite pour elle. Les sons étaient si forts. Les scènes si floues. Elle passait d'une émotion à l'autre si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y faire qu'elle devait en apprivoiser une autre puis une autre. Elle sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser et son cœur s'arrêter. Elle s'agenouilla. Ferma les yeux. Plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Puis elle hurla. Un cri de détresse absolue. Le cri d'une âme qu'on aurait déchirée en deux.

 **To be continued...**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis, vos critiques, vos idées, vos encouragements tout ça tout ça ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mes lapins !**

 **Heureuse de vous retrouver** **Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient impatients… Très même lol. Cependant je vous avais avertis : emploi du temps plus que surchargé alors je fais vraiment au mieux** **Surtout que baaah… Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir donc il faut que ce que j'écris soit à la hauteur de ce qu'on peut attendre de cette histoire. Et puis je n'ai pas de connexion internet digne de ce nom alors c'est galère pour le coup à publier (naaaan je ne me cherche pas toutes les excuses du monde, z'avez qu'à venir à ma place et on en reparle nan mais oh !).**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 3… Que dire ? Je vous avais laissés dans une situation critique donc… On entre dans l'univers des elfes. Alors je préfère vous avertir, pour moi ce ne sont pas des êtres gentils, plein de sagesse, de vertus et tout ce qui va avec nan nan. Donc navrée si je détruis l'image que vous pouvez en avoir )**

 **Ensuite bin c'est un chapitre disons transitoire. Il n'y a pas forcément d'action, plus des éclaircissements sur quelques points, une avancée dans l'histoire, du renouveau (bah oui quoi de nouveaux personnages tout ça tout ça ^^) bref il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire ici… ou presque pas :p**

 **J'ai tenté donc de répondre à tous vos commentaires, mais l'internet est très très merdique, mille excuses. Tous mes remerciements à vous chers lecteurs et aussi chères lectrices, ainsi qu'aux guest qui malheureusement ne peuvent pas être correctement remerciés, et merci aussi aux anonymes qui ne commentent pas d'ailleurs ^^**

 **Pour finir merci particulièrement à justinejannedu0760 (détends toi tout va bien… Ou presque ) ), solae44 (tu m'as trop faire rire, des flèches en caoutchouc, sérieusement ? ah oui évite les menaces mm voilées je pourrais en prendre ombrage et changer l'histoire ^^), Emy Louise Swan-Mills (finalement je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre car j'ai dû couper celui-ci), lily (inscris toi ) ), moithea (l'attente a été moins longue j'espère, j'essaie de faire au mieux ne m'en veux pas), swann33 (impatience comblée j'espère), MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES, OoO-RED-OoO (je préfère restée modeste et qu'on me surnomme Stitch parce que Dieu c'est vraiment trop :p), MissHarpie (j'espère que tu continues de kiffer, et pas de quoi pour le temps qu'effectivement je lui consacre à cette fic c'est du bonheur ^^), Elea Angel (merci de brider ton impatience, j'espère qu'elle sera récompensée cette patience), Summerspell (oui au départ ce n'était qu'un OS, dévore moi ce chapitre ahah), Pilounana (merci pour les félicitations et d'apprécier les longueurs des chapitres qui me semblent essentielles pour permettre au lecteur de se plonger dedans, j'espère que tu voyageras encore ^^), Joasy937 (heureuse de faire plaisir), franchuilla (un « s'il te plaît » et hop voilà la suite lol), dreydrey76, Menolly (ne me supplie pas, voilà la suite régale-toi !), Blackkfeather (haaaaan je t'accorde le pardon, moi mm ayant vu ta nlle fic seulement parce qu'on me la fait remarquer humhum, bref merci encore ta plume aussi vaut de l'or ) ).**

 **Le meilleur pour la fin parce que, non, je ne t'ai pas zappée merci à Mystik.7 qui m'a relue, m'a corrigée, m'a soutenue, m'a conseillée, m'a félicitée aussi… Merci pour ta présence et ton soutien qui me sont chers. Tu es tout simplement adorable.**

 **Voilàààààà donc eh bin bonne lecture**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elle luttait ardemment pour sortir des brumes du sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée contre son grès. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes, tout comme le reste de son corps qu'elle ne parvenait pas à bouger malgré ses efforts. Elle replongeait inévitablement dans les limbes.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit l'exploit d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle prit quelques instants pour s'adapter à la lumière, prendre des repères. Il y avait quelqu'un tout près d'elle, elle le sentait. Elle tenta de tourner la tête vers cette personne mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Elle essaya alors de parler. Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle déglutit plusieurs fois.

_ Ne forcez pas. Buvez plutôt ça. Lui dit la personne d'une voix plate en lui amenant un verre sur ses lèvres.

La moitié coulait à côté mais elle n'y faisait pas attention et avalait ce qu'elle pouvait ne lâchant pas du regard la femme qui s'était penchée au-dessus d'elle et qui l'aidait.

C'était celle sur laquelle elle était tombée dans la forêt. Les cheveux blancs, un teint de nacre, les yeux d'un bleu de glace, et les lèvres roses. Sublime. Et cette colère qui brûlait dans ses iris électrisa la louve, qui se racla la gorge.

_ Je dois… aider mes amis. Dit-elle vaseuse, d'une voix rauque.

Elle voulut s'expliquer en montrant la bague et le bracelet accrochés autour de son cou. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir ses poignets attachés l'un à l'autre par une chaîne en argent qui lui mordait la chaire. Le plus étonnant est qu'elle n'avait rien sentit. Elle releva les yeux étonnés sur sa geôlière.

_ Vous avez reçu une dose de somnifère assez importante, et je me suis permis de vous injecter un mélange de plantes qui soulage la douleur. Ceci dit vu votre métabolisme vous devriez ressentir les brûlures dû aux chaînes plus tôt que prévu. Expliqua l'inconnue qui se leva pour partir.

Scarlett, dans un effort de volonté lui saisit le poignet, retenant un couinement de souffrance.

_ Attendez ! Il faut que vous portiez secours à la Reine Noire… Notre Commandant est…

_ Les sentinelles les ont interceptés, tout le monde a été ramené il y a peu. J'ai été appelée pour aider c'est pourquoi je dois vous laisser. Je repasserai plus tard, reposez-vous en attendant et pas de bêtise. L'informa la blonde en s'éloignant à nouveau.

_ Votre nom ? Demanda alors soudainement Scarlett.

_ Elsa. Lui répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la pièce.

Finalement elle avait remplis sa mission. Pas comme elle l'avait voulu, certes, mais tout le monde se retrouvait chez les elfes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce peuple ait envie de les aider, mais surtout qu'ils détiennent le remède pouvant sauver la vie de son Commandant. Les dés étaient jetés, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus.

Tout ça l'avait fatigué plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Aussi elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout se passe pour le mieux et qu'à son réveil tout aille bien comme dans le meilleur des mondes.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était à nouveau entourée de blanc.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna une voix suspicieuse qui semblait venir de partout à la fois. Je ne peux pas faire de toi ce que je veux alors tu ne dépends pas de moi. Mais si tu ne dépends pas de moi, d'où viens-tu exactement ? Continua la voix sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se mit à pleurer.

_ C'est moi… C'est Régina. Répondit-elle tentant de calmer ses sanglots.

Le silence régnait. Puis d'un coup une série d'images d'elle-même et de son Commandant défilèrent sous ses yeux. Mais c'était plus contrôlé que la première fois, plus lent. Les sensations, les sentiments qui s'insinuaient en elle étaient plus constants. Passionnés et doux, violents et apaisants, protecteurs et libres, vertigineux et immuables. Elle en avait la tête qui tournait, et le cœur remplit de bonheur.

Le blanc remplissait à nouveau l'espace autour d'elle.

_ Régina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans… mon esprit ? Que se passe-t-il ? La questionna la voix, inquiète.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda la brune surprise.

Des images de la clairière apparurent. Les enfants crièrent en attaquant. Régina désemparée s'éloignait sur un cheval. Puis tout s'arrêta sur un bleu ciel. Il régnait une ambiance d'incompréhension totale, de peur et de soulagement mélangés.

_ Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce toi la cause de tout ceci ? Que s'est-il passé ? La voix s'emportait.

Les images repassaient, plus rapides, plus floues. L'atmosphère se ternie, troublée, l'angoisse était lourdement présente. Puis tout bascula dans le chaos le plus total. Régina était affolée. La tempête qui l'avait paralysée à son arrivée était de nouveau là. Elle tentait de ne pas céder à la folie, de ne pas se laisser toucher, happer par ce tourbillon de pensées, de souvenirs, de sentiments. Mais elle était déstabilisée, démunie. Alors son dernier recours fut de se plonger dans ses propres souvenirs.

Ce sont les siens qu'elle put contempler. Ils défilaient également se mélangeant à ceux d'Emma. Les faisant plus précis, comblant les manques. Ce sont ses propres sentiments, ses propres émotions qui régnaient maintenant. Leurs esprits se mélangeaient. Régina se sentait fusionner avec Emma. Elle paniqua et arrêta tout brutalement. Le silence et le blanc immaculé reprenaient leur droit.

_ Je suis morte ? Demanda la voix tremblante.

_ Non ! Non, Emma tu n'es pas morte et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Nous sommes en chemin pour te guérir. Répondit Régina déterminée.

_ Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

_ Tu es… Je… Je suis là pour que tu restes avec nous. Je suis un point d'ancrage. Expliqua laborieusement la brune.

_ Tu sais que je le sens quand tu mens ? Encore plus quand tu partages mon esprit. La pressa la voix.

_ Je ne mens pas. Pas vraiment. Le poison t'affaiblie de plus en plus et… le lien que je viens de créer entre nous devrait nous permettre de gagner assez de temps pour…

_ Rassure-moi Régina, dis-moi que tu ne crains rien. La coupa la voix, transmettant ainsi toute son inquiétude.

_ Non. Il n'y a aucun risque pour moi. En théorie.

_ En théorie ?

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce sort, je sais que normalement je ne risque rien, physiquement. Après je n'en sais pas plus. Avoua Régina mal à l'aise.

_ Mais tu es totalement inconsciente ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici un instant de plus tu m'entends ? S'écria alors la voix.

L'atmosphère s'alourdie d'un coup. Régina pouvait sentir la colère se mêler à de la peur et à… de l'amour ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment faire pour revenir dans mon corps. Souffla-t-elle quelque peu honteuse.

_ …

_ Je, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agis au plus pressé. Continua Régina affolée par l'ambiance de plus en plus tendue.

_ …

_ Je n'ai pensé qu'à te retenir… Je voulais te sauver. Juste te sauver Emma. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Ton, ton cœur s'est arrêté et, et…

Régina ne put retenir l'angoisse qui la dévorait, et sanglota, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. L'espace autour d'elle se chargea de gris, rempli d'une tristesse infinie qui s'ajoutait à la sienne. L'air sembla tournoyer autour d'elle. L'image d'Emma clignota plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait du mal à se créer, puis elle se stabilisa. La brune hésita un instant, jusqu'à ce que cette Emma, souriante, écarte les bras en une invitation à venir s'y réfugier ce qu'elle se précipita de faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient posées tranquillement dans une prairie, créée par Emma. Elle était assise, adossée à un arbre, Régina était blottie dans ses bras, contre elle. Elle profitait de pouvoir à nouveau la sentir près d'elle, vivante.

_ C'est étrange d'être dans un décor qui semble figé. Fit remarquer la brune.

_ Hum… Je peux amener beaucoup de choses à nous, mais plus il y a d'interactions dans mes pensées moins cela sera net et puis je risque de perdre le fil.

_ Tu n'es pas non plus réelle n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tristement Régina.

_ Oui et non. Tu es dans mon esprit alors je suis bien réelle, mais physiquement nous ne sommes pas vraiment là. Nous sommes juste la projection de nos consciences. Expliqua pensivement la blonde.

_ J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Emma. Vivre sans toi… C'est impensable, ça, ça me terrorise. Lâcha la brune tremblotante.

_ Arrête de te torturer, nous n'en sommes pas encore là Régina.

_ Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te voir immobile, inconsciente et pâle comme la mort, recouverte de sang qui, qui coule sans s'arrêter. Reprit vigoureusement la Reine en se redressant.

Emma la contemplait, voyait la flamme s'allumer dans ses prunelles noires, le rose teinter son beau visage. La colère lui allait tellement mieux que le chagrin. Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle avait ce besoin irrationnel de la toucher, de la sentir près d'elle, même si cela n'était pas réel, même si cela leur faisait courir un risque inconsidéré. Pouvoir la percevoir même ainsi la comblait d'un profond bien-être. Son inquiétude, sa dépendance, son amour, sa colère pour elle, la faisaient chavirer. Son cœur en était ivre de bonheur.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là Régina. Toujours.

_ C'est une promesse ? Demanda radoucie, la brune, le doute pointant dans sa voix.

_ C'est bien plus qu'une promesse, Majesté, c'est une certitude. Susurra la blonde, succombant à la force de ses sentiments, embrassant amoureusement sa Reine.

Le baiser aussi irréel soit-il était d'une intensité insoutenable. La force de leurs sentiments était telle qu'ils les envahissaient leur donnant à chacune irrémédiablement envie de plus. Bien plus. Régina avait tellement peur de ne plus jamais la retrouver, qu'elle se laissait emporter par cette euphorie commune, cédant à ce qu'elle ressentait plus que de raison. Elle se sépara des lèvres de la blonde pour reprendre son souffle. Haletante, la tête lui tournait. Emma l'embrassait dans le cou, la faisant gémir. Ce qu'elles ressentaient était-il réel ? Soudain, la brune fut prise de vertiges et se sentit particulièrement affaiblie. Par force de volonté, elle éloigna la blonde qui se stoppa, la fixant d'un air interrogateur.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Emma inquiète de voir la brune dodeliner de la tête.

_ Je… me sens… faible. Murmura la brune, qui se laissa glisser dans les bras solides et chauds de son amante.

_ Régina ? Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma la blonde, changeant les alentours en un fond bleu glacial, comme la terreur qui la tenaillait.

_ Je, je ne sais pas… Emma. Répondit la Reine, vidée de toute énergie.

Elle se sentait lasse, incapable du moindre mouvement, comme si on lui retirait toute sa vitalité. Comme si on voulait qu'elle disparaisse définitivement. Elle aurait dû également être terrorisée, mais au contraire, cela lui semblait juste et elle était apaisée quoi que fatiguée. Elle voulait rassurer son Commandant qu'elle voyait totalement pétrifiée.

_ Régina, tu es, tu es en train de… Tu disparais ! Paniqua Emma, constatant que le corps de sa compagne se faisait de plus en plus ténu.

La brune tendit la main pour lui frôler la joue, en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant.

_ Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie… Régina, reste. Sanglota Emma en resserrant ses bras autour de la brune pour la garder auprès d'elle.

_ Toujours. Chuchota la Reine avant de s'évanouir.

Emma pleurait. Seule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait juste que celle qu'elle aimait avait disparue. Sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle était bloquée. Là, en elle-même. Encore une fois, son incapacité à protéger sa Reine était prouvée. Son environnement vira au gris qui fonça au fur et à mesure que la colère enflait, grondait en elle. Jusqu'à ce que le noir prédomine. Elle se sentait prête à éclater. Elle se mit à hurler de rage. Puis quelque chose céda en elle et son image explosa.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elsa regardait les deux corps encore inconscients. Elle était épuisée, mais était parvenue à guérir Estel et rétablir l'ordre des choses grâce Wilwarin et sa magie. Tout irait pour le mieux. Elle ferma la porte, laissant à présent le relais aux gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée de ces appartements.

Elle se dirigeait vers celle qu'elle avait laissée bien plus tôt dans la journée. Il fallait qu'elle la surveille de près. Les autorités avaient peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle devait s'assurer et rassurer tout le monde qu'elle était bien sous contrôle. Elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce lorsqu'elle fut stoppée.

_ Que comptes-tu faire Elsa ? Demanda sèchement une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se crispa sensiblement. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un moment désagréable, mais elle se devait d'être forte, peu importe les conséquences pour plus tard. Elle se retourna lentement et fit face à l'elfe. Il était blond, les yeux noisette, les traits sévères, les lèvres pincées. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de malsain à en donner des frissons.

_ Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de notre Altesse, Monseigneur Tilion. Répondit-elle docilement, baissant le regard vers la pointe de ses propres chaussures.

Surtout ne rien faire ou dire pour le provoquer. L'elfe s'avança, glissa une de ses mains le long de sa mâchoire, lui relevant la tête.

_ Quels sont-ils exactement ? Exigea-t-il d'un ton glacial.

_ Je suis responsable de toutes les personnes rattachées à la Reine Noire. Je me dois de rester à leur chevet jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit remis et soit présentable devant la cour. Expliqua la blonde sans flancher.

_ Il serait bon que leur guérison s'accélère un peu. Il est hors de question que tu m'échappes trop longtemps. Les conséquences pourraient t'être… Plus que douloureuses, ordres ou pas de notre Altesse. Dit-il dans un sourire cruel, avant de s'en aller.

Le cœur d'Elsa battait à tout rompre. C'était une des rares fois où elle arrivait à s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Même si elle se doutait que cette nuit de répit aurait ses conséquences plus tard. Elle souffla, se ressaisit et pénétra dans la chambre.

La brune était assise dans son lit et semblait attendre. Elsa constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée, et n'était pas dans un état second. Elle s'approcha quand même avec prudence, sous le regard intense de la louve.

_ Comment vont la Reine et le Commandant ? Vous avez pu faire quelque chose ? La questionna Scarlett fébrile.

_ Elles devraient aller mieux. Le poison a été neutralisé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle platement, embarrassée d'être détaillée de la tête aux pieds.

_ Bien. Les chaînes brûlent mais ça reste supportable. Est-ce que je vais devoir les garder encore longtemps ? La questionna-t-elle profondément soulagée d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

_ Non. Nous les avons utilisées pour voir si vous étiez capable de contrôler votre animal. Expliqua la blonde en saisissant précautionneusement les bracelets pour les ouvrir.

L'argent avait dévoré la peau des poignets laissant la chair à vif. Scarlett se laissait docilement faire. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette elfe qui l'interpellait. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi mais maintenant que les effets des produits avaient disparus, elle sentait que la présence de cette femme mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir, elle observa, fascinée, les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme qui, après avoir ôté les chaînes, prit une boîte sur une commode et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Vous auriez pu simplement poser la question vous savez. Dit posément la louve en tentant de croiser son regard, curieuse.

Elsa ouvrit le pot, et prit du baume du bout de ses doigts.

_ Nos méthodes ne sont pas forcément les plus… appropriées. Mais elles sont efficaces et souvent nécessaires. Sembla s'excuser la soigneuse. Je vais vous passer une crème cicatrisante, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux mais vous guérirez bien plus vite. Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Qui vous dit que je ne risque pas de me transformer maintenant et me jeter sauvagement sur vous ? Demanda alors Scarlett sur un ton taquin, le regard pétillant.

Cela surprit Elsa qui releva brusquement la tête. Le bleu de glace plongea dans le brun chocolat. Elle fut déstabilisée quelques secondes : les elfes n'étaient pas particulièrement connus pour leur humour. La brune lui sourit chaleureusement, sentant sa louve s'ébrouer. La blonde sembla se détendre.

_ Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter là-dessus. Je pourrais très mal le prendre et vous obliger à me supplier à genoux de vous épargner. Rétorqua sur le même ton la blonde un sourire en coin.

Elle saisit une des mains de Scarlett. Au contact de sa peau froide sur celle plus que chaude de la louve, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale de bas en haut. Elle le réprima non sans peine, et appliqua l'onguent sur la plaie.

La brune avait senti la jeune femme frissonner, et son cœur s'était emballé. Elle était subjuguée par cette beauté froide qu'elle ne demandait qu'à réchauffer. Son animal semblait vouloir se glisser contre sa peau pour ressentir son toucher.

_ Si je devais me trouver à genoux, c'est vous qu'on entendrait supplier. Lança l'impétueuse brune dont le côté primaire prenait le dessus, jetant la diplomatie au placard.

Elsa, gênée et rougissante, se recula instinctivement. Elle se reprit très vite, recouvrant son masque de froideur. Elle se devait de calmer au plus vite les ardeurs déplacées de cette femme, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger d'elle-même.

_ Vous avez conscience que vos propos sont offensants ? Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton froid.

La brune sentit qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle n'avait fait que formuler ce qu'elle pensait. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Les loups étaient ainsi, ils fonctionnaient à l'instinct et c'était parfois dur de se retenir. Scarlett avait bien du mal à se contenir et cela la troublait autant que cela semblait la réjouir. Elle devait être vraiment faible pour que sa louve ait autant de pouvoir et s'amuse à ses dépens. Cependant, elle avait remarqué les joues roses et le regard troublé de son interlocutrice. Elle se gifla mentalement.

_ Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas être désobligeante. Dit-elle sincèrement. A l'approche de la pleine Lune il est parfois difficile de bien se comporter. Ajouta-t-elle comme excuse.

_ Dans ce cas, je vous conseille vivement d'éviter de parler. Vous risquez de vous attirer de sérieux problèmes. L'avertit la blonde en appuyant plus que nécessaire sur le second poignet qu'elle était en train de panser.

La louve ne put retenir un grognement de douleur.

_ Comme vous avec ce Monseigneur Tilion ? Demanda alors Scarlett malgré elle.

La blonde fut à nouveau déstabilisée. Elle referma le pot d'onguent d'une main tremblante.

_ Je dois vous laisser. Souffla-t-elle.

La brune lui saisit le bras l'obligeant à rester assise à ses côtés.

_ Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…

_ Vous avez raison, ne vous en mêlez pas. La coupa sèchement la blonde en se dégageant de sa prise.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous débarrasser de cet ordure, je me porte volontaire. Insista Scarlett fixant la blonde dans les yeux, mettant toute la sincérité possible dans son propos. Elle sentait sa part animal acquiescer à ses dires sans pour autant en comprendre la raison profonde.

Elsa était perplexe. Elle était touchée par cette déclaration. C'était une des rares fois où une personne offrait de la défendre. Cependant cette femme ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle se proposait de faire, qui était Tillion et ce dont il était capable. Elle devait la tenir éloignée de ses propres problèmes.

_ Tillion est mon maître. Je suis chanceuse de lui appartenir, il protège ses gens comme personne et

_ Il abuse de vous ! Comment cautionner cela et vous dire chanceuse ? La coupa vivement la brune vibrante d'une colère qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus, son pouvoir animal s'échauffant dans ses veines.

La blonde sursauta, surprise. Elle avait remarqué la flamme dans le regard de la louve. Cette étincelle qui lui en rappelait une autre qu'elle avait vue s'éteindre par sa faute il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle devait s'en aller d'ici, reprendre ces esprits et le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle devait fuir.

_ Je… Vous ne comprendriez pas. Soupira-t-elle fatiguée de devoir s'expliquer, ses épaules s'affaissant.

Scarlett sentit la colère qui avait enflée en elle disparaître d'un coup. Elle était si révoltée que cette femme accepte la manière dont elle était traitée sans rien dire. C'était pour elle inconcevable. Cependant la voir abattue lui brisa le cœur. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle voulait la défendre, la protéger tout en ayant conscience qu'elle ne savait absolument rien d'elle. Cette volonté de prendre soin de cette inconnue était si soudaine, si impulsive, comme-ci elle y était attachée depuis toujours. Ce qui la perturbait énormément. Elle se connecta à sa louve qu'elle sentait plus à même de comprendre les choses. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle saisit ce qu'il n'allait pas. Cela la laissa complètement interdite. Elle qui pensait que jamais cela ne pourrait lui arriver, elle tombait de bien haut. Plongée dans ses pensées qui fusaient de toutes parts et qui la laissaient abasourdie, elle se rendit compte du départ d'Elsa seulement quand celle-ci ferma la porte, laissant derrière elle l'odeur particulière de l'hiver. Elle aurait tant voulu la rejoindre, s'expliquer, comprendre. Mais ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle-même la stupéfiait plus que tout. Elle devait d'abord y faire face, et l'accepter avant tout autre chose, enfin si c'était seulement possible.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, les referma aussitôt en pleurant. Elle y était allée peut-être un peu trop brutalement. Elle recommença l'opération plus lentement, laissant son regard s'acclimater à la lumière. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur un visage familier qui la scrutait sans détour.

_ Mae tollen na mar. (Bienvenue à la maison). Lui dit Elsa d'un ton neutre, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, encore plus longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Leur amitié s'était achevée, bien des années plus tôt, dans un échange plutôt tumultueux, qui les avaient poussées à faire des choix qui les avaient définitivement éloignées l'une de l'autre.

_ Im gelir ceni ad lîn. (Je suis heureuse de te revoir à nouveau). Répondit difficilement Emma d'une voix faible, fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place alors que son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralentit. Elle était complètement désorientée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle portait un bandage autour du torse et de l'épaule.

_ Lle tyava quel ? (Te sens tu bien ?).Sembla s'inquiéter la guérisseuse tout en conservant ses distances et une certaine froideur.

Le Commandant tentait de reprendre ses esprits. De se souvenir des événements qui l'avaient amenée jusque dans ce lit. Elle tenta également de se redresser mais se stoppa net quand une fulgurante douleur parcourut son corps de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Elsa effaça aussitôt l'espace qui les séparait et lui vint en aide. Elle la redressa un peu et la cala du mieux qu'elle put sans la faire trop souffrir, puis elle lui fit avaler une concoction calmante.

_ Hantare. (Merci). Lui répondit Emma quelques peu soulagée, avant de se figer en apercevant face à elle, une femme immobile, allongée dans un lit.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint de tout. Les souvenirs se bousculaient alors dans sa tête. L'attaque de la prairie, cette flèche qu'elle avait reçue en pleine poitrine. Du ciel immensément bleu qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts dans un apaisement salvateur. Puis les ténèbres insondables. Régina apparaissant dans son esprit. Régina qui avait pris un risque inconsidéré pour la sauver. Qui avait mis sa propre vie en péril pour protéger la sienne. Puis il y avait eu cette rage qui avait explosé en elle quand Régina avait soudainement disparue sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Cette fureur dont elle ressentait encore l'écho dans ses veines, dans ses os et qui la fit frissonner. Elle se retient de justesse pour ne pas se précipiter auprès de sa Reine, serrant douloureusement la couverture de ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

_ Estel…

_ Mon nom est Emma… Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda soudainement moins chaleureusement le Commandant sans lâcher du regard la brune.

Elsa fut surprise d'entendre son ancienne amie utiliser la langue des hommes. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonnée. Dès leur plus jeune âge Emma avait tenu à rester démarquée des autres. Tenant à faire de sa particularité sa force, contrairement à elle. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, laissant de côté les lointains souvenirs des années passées en sa compagnie.

_ Cette inconsciente a utilisé un sort qui dépassait ses compétences. C'est le sang qui coule dans ses veines qui lui a sauvé la vie, sans compter notre intervention. Elle a besoin de repos, comme toi. Lâcha l'elfe quelque peu méprisante, utilisant à contrecœur ce langage grossier que semblait pourtant apprécier l'autre.

_ Cette « inconsciente » comme tu dis a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Et je ne pense pas devoir te rappeler que tu lui dois le respect. Répliqua simplement Emma feignant l'indifférence, sans jeter un seul regard à Elsa.

Cette dernière fut blessée de constater que malgré le temps, rien n'avait été oublié. Elles avaient gâché leur amitié depuis plusieurs années maintenant et leur fierté les empêchait de faire le premier pas l'une vers l'autre. Elle avait tout de même espéré. Quand on l'avait amenée jusqu'à elle, elle avait été inquiète au point de ne plus se soucier du reste. Sauver sa vie, la retrouver vivante était aussitôt devenu sa priorité. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Elle avait tellement eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre elle. Lui dire combien elle était désolée, combien sa vie était devenue si terne sans elle… Mais elle devait se résoudre à ce que les choses restent malheureusement figées.

_ Quand vous serez reposées et prêtes, vous serez priées de venir vous présenter devant la cour. Ton oncle aussi demande à te voir. Annonça Elsa d'un ton neutre avant de se diriger vers la sortie, résignée.

_ Si tu pouvais tenir ta louve éloignée de moi. Tilion n'apprécie toujours pas qu'on me tourne autour… Malgré ce que tu peux penser, je suis heureuse de te voir. Ajouta la guérisseuse d'une voix adoucie avant de quitter définitivement les lieux.

Emma s'était figée. Le nom de Tilion résonnait encore douloureusement à ses oreilles et avait amplifié cette colère froide qu'elle tentait de faire disparaître. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et soupira profondément plusieurs fois pour chasser cette sensation désagréable hors d'elle. Elle réussit à retrouver un semblant de calme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba inévitablement sur la tête brune qui dépassait des couvertures.

Elle ressentit alors ce besoin impérieux d'être auprès d'elle. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, elle repoussa ses draps et déplia ses jambes hors du lit. La fraîcheur la saisie immédiatement, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Elle parvint laborieusement à se mettre debout. Son corps était faible et la douleur l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses gestes. La tête lui tourna quelques instants. Elle serra les dents, ignora les tremblements et mit un pied devant l'autre, avançant difficilement ses muscles tendus au possible comme prêts à craquer. Mais sa volonté de rejoindre sa Reine était plus forte que tout. Arrivée au pied du lit, en sueur, elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se glisser péniblement sous les couvertures. Elle se rapprocha de Régina, jusqu'à se plaquer contre, et passer un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Elle sentit alors ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué, la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de son corps. Cela l'apaisa instantanément, elle laissa les quelques larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues. Elle soupira d'aise, ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau, heureuse.

Dès la porte fermée, Elsa s'éloigna précipitamment de la chambre. En appuie contre un mur elle laissa la souffrance l'envahir, et pleura, le cœur compressé par la peine. Elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle, si elle avait su elle se serait davantage contenue. Mais c'était trop tard, et elle n'y pouvait rien changer.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elle était bien là, au calme. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Probablement. Sinon elle ne pourrait pas se sentir aussi bien, non ? Il faisait chaud mais pas trop et elle pouvait sentir cette odeur si singulièrement plaisante. Ce mélange de terre fraîche, de verdure et de chaleur, comme la rosée un matin de printemps ensoleillé. Cela lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important ou en tout cas qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, ou bien c'était censé lui tenir à cœur ? Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait en être véritablement. D'ailleurs était-ce seulement réel ? Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus les choses devenaient confuses dans son esprit. Plus rien n'avait de cohérence et elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur ce qui se devait d'être important. C'est en sueur et avec la sensation d'étouffement qu'elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Le souffle court, elle observa rapidement ce qui l'entourait, mais elle ne reconnut pas les lieux. Ce n'était pas chez elle. La panique commença à l'envahir. Elle voulut bouger mais un poids la retenait. Elle se retourna vivement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une femme endormie. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, le bras qui l'enserrait la retient. Elle voulut crier mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge quand elle comprit et que la peur s'effaça laissant place à un soulagement indescriptible : elle était dans les bras de son Commandant. Elle était submergée par les émotions, tiraillée entre l'envie de pleurer et l'envie de hurler de joie. Elle la voyait à ses côtés, les traits tirés certes, mais elle respirait paisiblement, ne semblait plus en proie à la fièvre et la douleur, et le bandage tout propre attestait que sa blessure avait été soignée. Elle lui caressa le visage d'une main tremblante, touchant à sa peau douce et chaude, écartant une mèche rebelle qui lui barrait une partie de la joue. Elle la vit remuer. Quand les deux orbes d'émeraude se posèrent sur elle et qu'elle lui sourit, l'émotion fut trop forte. Quelque chose céda en elle, et elle éclata en sanglots.

Emma ignora la douleur, et vint immédiatement tout contre sa Reine pour la réconforter. Elle l'avait sentie se réveiller, mais elle était restée soigneusement immobile pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cependant sous l'exquise caresse contre sa joue elle n'avait su résister plus longtemps. La voir enfin éveillée avait été un véritable soulagement, avant de devoir faire face à ses pleurs

Régina, le visage plongé dans la chevelure blonde, la sentit tout contre elle, autour d'elle, ce qui la calma immédiatement. Elle se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans ce vert qui la sondait. Elle se sentit soudainement libérée de la terreur qui l'avait prise au piège jusqu'à cet instant. Ses barrières cédèrent et un feu impétueux se répandit dans ses veines. Son souffle se fit plus court quand les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent.

Elle avait aperçu cette flamme briller dans les orbes sombres qui la fixaient. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie c'était de la garder contre elle, près d'elle, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène vienne à lui manquer, et que la tête lui tourne. Elle observa sa Reine rougir et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Avait-elle deviné ses pensées ou juste lu le reflet de son désir dans son regard ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que déjà leurs bouches se liaient.

Elles étaient autant affamées du contact l'une de l'autre, et n'arrivaient pas à se contenir. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses n'avaient rien de chastes. Leur pulsion, leur désir les plus primaires semblaient vouloir s'exprimer ici et maintenant. Aucune des deux n'arrivait à se résonner. Plus rien ne comptait plus que l'autre. Même la douleur n'était qu'un vague souvenir.

Ce furent des coups forts et répétés qui atteignirent leurs consciences. Elles s'écartèrent soudainement, haletantes, rougissantes, aussi surprises l'une de l'autre de l'emprise de leur désir. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de trouver de réponse que quelqu'un entrait.

C'était un elfe. Grand, tout rachitique, les yeux d'un bleu froid et perçant, ses cheveux étaient longs retenus dans une tresse complexe, tout comme sa longue barbe tressée. Il portait une robe simple et d'un vert très pâle. Il s'avança dans la pièce et remarqua que les deux femmes qu'il avait aidé à soigner étaient enfin réveillées.

_ Màra aurë ! (Bonjour). Im veren le gevedi. (Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer). Déclara-t-il en faisant une légère révérence avant de se redresser souplement, sous les regards étonnés des deux femmes gênées d'être découvertes ainsi.

Emma fut la plus rapide à se ressaisir et à prendre la parole.

_ Màra aurë ! Elle ne parle pas l'elfique, mais l'humain. Dit-elle simplement.

L'elfe fit une très légère grimace, à peine perceptible mais elle n'échappa à aucune des deux interlocutrices.

_ Je suis Wilwarin, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis celui qui a rompu le sort qui vous unissait. Je venais voir comment vous vous portiez et en parler avec vous. Déclara-t-il avec un accent assez prononcé, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir auprès d'elles.

Ses deux interlocutrices froncèrent des sourcils ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Elles se regardèrent ensuite, Emma haussa les épaules face à la mine interrogative qu'arborait Régina. Elles attendaient alors qu'il reprenne la parole.

_ Tout d'abord comment vous sentez-vous toutes les deux ?

_ Je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue je crois. Répondit la brune se repositionnant correctement pour faire véritablement face au sorcier.

_ J'ai mal partout, surtout à ma blessure, mais je pense que c'est normal, non ? Rétorqua la blonde en se replaçant également correctement.

_ Oui, la fatigue et les douleurs, tout ça c'est tout à fait normal. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre ? Aucune de vous ne ressent en elles quelque chose d'étrange, de particulier ? Insista-t-il calmement.

_ Non. Dirent-elles en même temps.

Il les fixa quelques instants.

_ Dans ce cas-là, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous retrouvez dans ce lit ?

Les deux femmes rougirent de concert, extrêmement gênées.

_ N'ayez pas honte, je suis là pour vous aider.

Elles ne comprenaient rien, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de formuler les choses éveillait un certain trouble.

_ J'étais éveillée quand… Quand j'ai vu sa Majesté en proie à des probables cauchemars alors je me suis glissée près d'elle pour tenter de la rassurer. Mais entre la fatigue et les douleurs je me suis tout simplement endormie là. Mentit Emma pour se justifier.

L'elfe la regardait, d'un air soupçonneux, qui mit mal à l'aise la blonde. Il soupira.

_ Il faut me le dire s'il y a le moindre problème vous savez ? Navré si j'insiste lourdement, mais c'est parce que le sort que vous avez utilisé n'est pas inoffensif, loin de là. Et il peut y avoir de graves séquelles.

_ Expliquez-vous dans ce cas-là. S'impatienta le Commandant tandis que Régina gardait son calme.

Le sorcier jeta un œil furtif à la brune puis revint à la blonde.

_ Ce sort, à la base, était utilisé par les chamans pour faire revenir l'esprit de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme égarés, ceux qui étaient dans un coma. Ils les ramenaient à la conscience soit, si c'était trop tard, vers la mort. Par la suite il a été utilisé à mauvais escient. Les mages corrompus les plus puissants l'utilisaient pour pouvoir voler les corps dans le but d'avoir une certaine forme de vie éternelle. Ils brisaient l'esprit de l'ôte et s'appropriaient leur corps délaissant le leur trop vieux ou abîmé. Souvent, il est arrivé que les deux esprits fusionnent et que les deux personnes meurent. Développa l'elfe.

_ Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. L'interrompit Régina qui, face à leur situation, était perdue.

_ J'y viens. C'est un sort qui a été banni, mais ayant connu votre mère je me doute bien que vous avez du hériter de ces connaissances par un quelconque moyen. Vous êtes restée dans l'esprit d'Estel

_ Emma ! Lança froidement la blonde, contrariée.

_ Donc vous êtes restée dans son esprit pendant un long moment. Plus long que prévu et qui plus est sans expérience. Il se peut que de ce fait vous ayez toutes les deux créé un lien. Un lien très fort l'une envers l'autre, voir même une dépendance. Et c'est surtout cela qui motive ma présence ici. Je suis venu voir déjà si vous étiez bien revenues à vous et que vous étiez encore vous-même. Sachez que si vous vous sentez attachées, attirées l'une à l'autre de manière irrépréhensible c'est à cause de ce sort. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour briser ce lien, de peur que ça ne produise un certain déséquilibre.

_ Et si nous étions dans ce cas de figure, comment faire alors pour se débarrasser de ça ? Demanda la brune innocemment.

_ Eh bien les écrits ne sont pas très clairs à ce propos. Soit vous arrivez à vivre avec, soit il faut espérer qu'avec le temps ce lien s'atténue et disparaisse. Mais vous semblez aller bien d'après ce que vous me dîtes.

_ Oui, heureusement pour nous, il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Ajouta la blonde, pressée d'en finir.

_ Vous êtes chanceuses effectivement. Décréta le sorcier quelque peu songeur, en se lissant la barbe.

_ Autre chose à nous dire ? Le questionna Régina inquiète.

_ Oh oui ! Se ressaisit l'elfe en se levant d'un coup. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillées et plus ou moins en forme, vous êtes conviées à vous présenter en fin de journée auprès de son Altesse avant la réception et le repas de ce soir. Des tenues ont été mises à vos dispositions dans les armoires de la chambre. Vous avez également une pièce d'eau attenante à celle-ci si besoin. Dit-il en désignant une petite porte.

_ Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations et surtout pour nous avoir sauvées Wilwarin, ça a été un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer. Déclara Régina en lui souriant chaleureusement.

L'elfe fut quelque peu surpris par cette reconnaissance et ses remerciements qu'il jugea étrangement sincères. Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et prit congés.

Un étrange silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Aucune des deux n'osa regarder l'autre.

_ Tu penses qu'il a raison, que ce sort a créé un lien entre nous c'est ça ? Demanda Emma quelque peu amère même si elle ne le voulait pas.

Car au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de se voir rejetée. C'était stupide, Régina l'aimait, elle le savait. Elle en avait eu la preuve. Mais cette peur restait, persistait malgré tout.

_ Non, ce sort n'a rien créé du tout, ce que nous partageons nous l'avions déjà avant tout ça. Répondit la brune immédiatement voyant la mine de son amante s'assombrir.

_ Mais ? Demanda la blonde car elle sentait qu'il y avait une suite.

_ Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment toi tu le ressens mais il se pourrait que le sort ait, comment dire… renforcé notre lien. Lui donnant plus de force, plus de profondeur. Tenta d'expliquer maladroitement Régina, remarquant que plus elle essayait de s'expliquer plus sa compagne se tendait.

_ Tu crois que ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des sentiments de cette ampleur pour quelqu'un c'est ça ? Grimaça la blonde en serrant les poings, sentant déjà le chagrin mordre douloureusement son âme.

La Reine se rapprocha doucement de son Commandant, prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne, et de l'autre relevant son visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle la sentit frémir.

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire Emma. Je voulais simplement expliquer que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure est peut-être le résultat du sort. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai eu l'impression que mes sensations étaient exacerbées au possible. Que j'allais me briser en mille morceaux tellement c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau te toucher et t'embrasser. Confia-t-elle aussi rassurante qu'elle le pouvait.

_ Et ça ne pouvait pas être juste le bonheur de pouvoir enfin se retrouver, en vie ? Parce que pour moi ce n'était que ça. Chuchota la blonde malgré elle. Elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi fragile.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as probablement raison… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fasses une frayeur pareille. Lui intima Régina avant de se blottir tout contre elle.

Emma se détendit légèrement, et entoura sa Reine de son bras valide, la pressant contre elle. La chaleur de leur étreinte la réconforta. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant d'être en vie et l'une avec l'autre, avant de se lever péniblement pour se préparer à affronter l'aristocratie elfique.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Scarlett ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Plus tôt dans la journée, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait être présentable pour la réception du soir même. On lui avait amené des vêtements, qu'elle avait dû enfiler après s'être lavée. Elle fut étonnée de sa tenue apparemment conçue exprès pour elle. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble de la caste des guerriers, le tissus était très agréable, léger et souple. Ses habits la collaient tellement que c'était comme une seconde peau. Son pantalon était noir ainsi que ses bottes, et son haut, avec une magnifique tête de loup brodée en rouge au niveau du cœur, surmontée de la couronne du royaume noir. Elle avait été flattée par cette charmante attention bien que peu discrète. Une jeune fille avait également fait irruption pour s'occuper de sa chevelure, rassemblant ses cheveux en une simple et magnifique tresse. Quand elle avait voulu la remercier, la petite s'était déjà échappée.

Elle suivait à présent un garde qui était passé la chercher pour l'amener elle ne savait où. Ils passèrent sur de nombreuses passerelles surplombant le paysage, longeant la falaise qui dominait les bois. Elle avait beau l'assommer de question son guide restait muet face à ses sollicitations. Bien que passablement irritée, elle se tut, scrutant les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit conscience qu'en réalité, elle cherchait du regard une personne bien particulière. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à elle. Son image gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Une chose pareille n'arrivait qu'entre loups, alors avec une personne qui n'était pas un loup et qui en plus était une femme… Pendant un instant elle avait pensé faire erreur, s'être terriblement trompée. Elle avait alors prit le problème à bras le corps et avait communié avec sa louve, entrant dans une transe profonde apprise dès son plus jeune âge comme tous les louveteaux dans son clan pour écouter au mieux l'animal qui était en eux. La réponse n'avait pas tardé, et aucun doute n'était possible alors. Elsa était bien son âme sœur. Celle que sa louve avait reconnue comme telle. Depuis elle avait tenté de la revoir, mais Elsa n'était pas revenue et elle, elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de quitter ses appartements. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une énorme ouverture dans la falaise, dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. Une salle immense, avait été taillée à même la roche. Le plafond était étonnamment haut, éclairé par un nombre incalculable de lanternes, telle une myriade d'étoiles sur un ciel complètement noir. Sur les parois lisses, étaient sculptées de magnifiques arabesques à n'en plus finir. La pierre était un élément si brut et ils étaient parvenus à lui donner une certaine élégance, une certaine finesse. Scarlett en était ébaubie.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et les festivités semblaient déjà avoir commencées. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à rejoindre enfin August et Graham, qui s'empiffraient avec les mets proposés sur un buffet. En se voyant les uns les autres, ils s'étreignirent heureux de se retrouver. Scarlett se recula légèrement pour les examiner. Ils semblaient être en forme et portaient également des uniformes de guerriers noirs avec brodé au niveau du cœur la couronne du royaume noir. S'ils étaient intrigués par le loup qu'elle portait, ils n'en firent pas la remarque, ce qu'elle apprécia grandement. Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur séparation, jusqu'à leur captivité par les elfes. Ils exposaient les faits, les yeux pétillants d'excitation d'avoir la chance de côtoyer ce peuple légendaire, d'avoir l'honneur d'être présents parmi eux et de les voir évoluer. Ils avaient été bien traités, avaient participé à une démonstration des guerriers elfiques et de leur incroyable vélocité et dextérité au maniement d'armes, ils étaient enchantés par l'expérience qu'ils vivaient ici. Scarlett restait un peu plus sur la réserve, car elle n'avait pas eu le droit au même traitement de faveur du fait son côté lupin. Elle était en train de scruter les personnes qui les entouraient quand elle aperçut la Reine et son Commandant arriver.

Régina portait une somptueuse robe noire, faite d'un corset qui soulignait sa taille fine et dessinait sa poitrine, laissant ses épaules nues, recouvertes d'un fin voile blanc. Le bas s'élargissait légèrement jusqu'à ses pieds qu'on ne pouvait distinguer. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés haut, ce qui laissait apparaître la peau halée de sa nuque découverte et, sur sa tête était posé un diadème noir représentatif de son habituelle couronne. Elle semblait fatiguée mais radieuse, tenant le bras à Emma qui lui était assortie. La blonde, les traits tirés, un bras en échappe portait quant à elle également un ensemble noir de la caste des guerriers. Si ce n'est que sa tenue était complétée par une fine lame attachée à sa taille côté gauche, et des épaulettes qui retenaient une cape blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Sur son cœur était brodé un magnifique cygne les ailes légèrement déployées comme prêt à s'envoler avec au-dessus encore une fois la couronne du royaume noir. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, plusieurs tresses sur le dessus et le côté partaient se perdre dans l'épaisse chevelure, cela durcissait ses traits et lui donnait l'air fier d'une combattante sauvage du Nord. Leur duo détonnait, et attisait les regards des gens présents. Elles les rejoignirent d'un pas pressé. Il n'y eut pas d'embrassade mais chacun était soulagé de se retrouver, surtout de constater que tout le monde allait visiblement bien mieux. Les deux soldats reprirent le récit des événements passés. Scarlett leur rendit leur bijou respectif et s'en tint au strict minimum quant à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais son Commandant et la Reine savaient très bien qu'il leur faudrait se retrouver isolées avec la louve pour avoir plus de détail.

L'annonce de l'arrivée de son Altesse les coupa. Plus de bruit dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une elfe à la beauté froide et renversante fasse son entrée. Elle portait une magnifique robe simple, ample et blanche. Aussi blanche que ses longs cheveux bouclés lâchés dans lesquelles apparaissaient de fines tresses complexes et une fine couronne très ouvragée d'un brillant blanc immaculé quasiment translucide, si ce n'était les diverses pierres précieuses qui en soulignaient les contours. Elle portait également une longue chaîne avec un pendentif représentant une fleur de cerisier, ainsi qu'une ceinture assortie qui venait souligner la finesse de sa taille. Sa peau était aussi pâle que son vêtement et ses yeux noirs contrastaient étrangement avec le reste. Elle s'immobilisa debout et droite devant son trône sculpté de bois blanc. Toute la cour s'agenouilla devant elle, la saluant et lui exprimant son profond respect.

_ Hannon gen a tholed ! (Merci d'être venu)… Nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir parmi nous la reine Régina, dernière descendante d'une prestigieuse lignée de dragon de feu, souveraine du royaume noir. Accompagnée de son commandant Estel, fille de notre très regretté Elemmacil et nièce de notre estimé Meneldil, de son capitaine Scarlett, femme louve. N'étant pas coutumiers de notre langue, je vous prierai de bien vouloir faciliter l'échange en utilisant le dialecte humain lorsque vous vous adresserez à eux, merci. Relevez-vous je vous prie.

Tout le monde se leva et suivit le regard que leur reine portait sur ceux qu'elle venait de présenter.

_ Mae tollen ! (Bienvenue). Dit-elle avant de légèrement pencher la tête en guise de salut.

Régina lui rendit sa politesse.

La reine prit alors place sur son trône et tapa dans ses mains ce qui sonna le début des festivités en lançant l'orchestre. Le monde qui s'était alors figé et tut pendant le discours royal reprit vie dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

_ Pourquoi elle t'a appelée femme louve ? Demanda Graham curieux en se tournant vers Scarlett.

_ Que fait-on maintenant ? Questionna Scarlett à son Commandant, ignorant la question de son compagnon d'armes.

_ Vous pouvez profiter de la soirée tout en restant cependant corrects et sur vos gardes. Mêlez-vous à la foule, évitez de vous faire remarquer ou d'engendrer des conflits. Nous, nous allons devoir nous taper tout le gratin. Sur ce, bonne soirée. Les renseigna Emma d'un ton peu enjoué, en s'écartant avec sa Reine.

Scarlett n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se fondit dans la masse, à la recherche d'une personne bien spécifique. Graham la regarda s'éloigner, contrarié de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse. August attira son attention et lui fit oublier sa légère déconvenue en l'amenant vers l'orchestre et une compagnie de danse qui faisait le spectacle.

Cela faisait un long moment que Régina s'entretenait avec divers représentants de différentes contrées. Certains lui proposant de conclure échanges commerciaux, d'autres des alliances, voir même des visites officielles. Emma se tenait droite à ses côtés, silencieuse mais fine observatrice, lui soufflant les renseignements les plus importants sur ses interlocuteurs. Elle sentit cependant un regard peser sur elle, elle tourna sur elle-même et découvrit que la reine la scrutait tout particulièrement.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser pour m'entretenir seule à seule avec son Altesse. Murmura-t-elle discrètement à l'oreille de la blonde.

_ Très bien. Fais bien attention à toi. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir surtout. Susurra-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Régina hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Puis se détacha du bras de son amante avant de s'en aller faire son devoir de souveraine.

Emma la regardait s'éloigner. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, complètement hypnotisée par sa démarche, sa posture royale qui en imposait. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté pour cette femme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

_ Tu nous quittes pour protéger une jeune princesse naïve et innocente, et tu nous reviens avec une reine de caractère semble-t-il. S'exclama une voix à ses côtés qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un elfe qui arborait une toge verte, recouverte d'un long et fin manteau blanc, avec une ceinture de cuir ou pendait une courte lame d'un côté et une petite bourse de l'autre. Il avait les cheveux longs, lâchés, aussi blonds que le blé en été, et ses yeux étaient deux billes noires qui la fixaient sans gêne. Ses lèvres étaient pincées exprimant une probable et profonde analyse personnelle. Il gardait les mains dans son dos semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Bonsoir mon oncle. Lâcha froidement le Commandant.

_ Bonsoir chère nièce, tu me vois heureux de te revoir enfin. Dit-il dans un faux sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle tournant à nouveau son attention vers Régina qui parlait tranquillement avec son Altesse.

_ Tu n'as jamais daigné répondre à mes missives, je me demandais au moins s'elles te parvenaient. S'expliqua-t-il placidement.

_ Je les ai bien reçues. Je les ai même lues si vous voulez tout savoir. Répondit calmement la blonde.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle l'avait déjà contrarié en constatant le tressautement de la mâchoire de son oncle. Signe typique d'un mécontentement contenu chez ce dernier. Elle sourit intérieurement.

_ La moindre des politesses aurait été de me répondre ou de te présenter à moi comme demandé dans mes lettres. Fit-il remarquer irrité par le comportement désinvolte de sa nièce.

_ Et pour quoi faire ? Accepter votre requête et me voir mariée à un inconnu pour une affaire de bons procédés ? Pour faire davantage briller le blason familial et faire lever la honte que mon père a jeté sur votre lignée en m'engendrant ? Hors de question. Lâcha Emma posément.

Elle sentait son oncle se tendre. Il devait probablement être en train de serrer les poings pour se contenir et ne pas faire esclandre devant tout le gratin aristocratique.

_ Quand comprendras-tu que tu me dois respect et obéissance ? Que tu ne dois ta vie qu'à ma miséricorde et …

_ Quand comprendrez-vous que vous ne détenez aucun pouvoir sur moi ? Que j'ai d'ores et déjà choisis ma vie, qu'elle est très bien ainsi et que je ne reviendrai pas vivre avec les elfes ? Le coupa sèchement la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui démontrant sa détermination.

Il soupira exaspéré, relâchant la pression. Les confrontations avec Estel avaient toujours été plus ou moins houleuses. Des luttes intensives au quotidien.

_ Je veux juste t'offrir une vie qui, à mon sens, correspondrait davantage à ton statut. Tu serais parmi les tiens, et tu aurais une vie plus qu'agréable ici. Sans parler du fait que la mortalité des gens que tu côtoies va être lourde à porter avec le temps. S'expliqua-t-il tentant d'être persuasif.

_ Votre bienveillance me touche mon oncle, mais je me sens enfin à ma place aujourd'hui. Et il me suffit de m'unir avec un humain pour que mon immortalité ne soit plus, si vraiment elle venait à devenir trop pesante. Coupa court la blonde.

_ T'unir avec un humain ? Mais… tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? Demanda complètement interdit Meneldil.

_ Si… De plus en plus. Répondit la blonde songeuse, le regard et l'esprit focalisé sur sa Reine.

_ Je m'y oppose formellement ! S'exclama l'elfe vindicatif.

_ Vous vous y opposez ? Sembla s'en étonner Emma avant de rire face à l'air ahuri de son oncle.

_ Moi vivant, il est hors de question qu'une personne de mon sang se lie avec un humain ! Cracha-t-il en serrant les dents, furibond.

_ Je ne vous demande ni votre avis, ni votre bénédiction. Et je vous fais la promesse que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, et je dis bien « quoi que ce soit » contre la personne que je choisirais ou moi-même, je me ferai un malin plaisir de vous détruire ! Déclara la blonde d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de doute possible quant à la véracité de ses propos, affrontant son oncle d'un regard glacial et déterminé.

_ Nous verrons bien. Souffla ce dernier avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller, passablement excédé.

Emma serra les poings. Elle sentait sa colère prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle jeta un œil à sa Reine et la vit toujours occupée avec son Altesse. Elle chercha Scarlett du regard mais ne la trouvant pas, elle se dirigea vers Graham et August.

_ Vous ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle, toujours à deux. Au moindre problème vous l'évacuez. Je ne serai, de toutes manières pas très loin. Lança-t-elle toujours vibrante de colère.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils se regardèrent étonnés, puis d'un seul mouvement se dirigèrent en vue du trône royal et de leur souveraine.

Scarlett se faufilait à droite, à gauche, observant, cherchant des yeux la femme avec laquelle elle tenait absolument à s'entretenir. Mais cela ne donnait rien. Elle avait fait le tour de la salle, mais il y avait tellement de monde. Elle se concentra alors ses efforts sur son odorat. Quand elle capta enfin une légère émanation qui correspondait à Elsa, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Bien plus vite. Elle se laissa alors guidée par cet effluve. Elle traversa la salle, puis emprunta une galerie s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'antre de la falaise, débouchant sur plusieurs autres passages plus ou moins sombres, croisant çà et là quelques elfes dans un état plutôt surprenant. Gardant l'odeur en nez, concentrée, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à entendre des voix. Plus elle avançait plus les voix se faisaient distinctes et moins elle était sûre d'elle. Cela ne ressemblait à rien à une conversation. C'étaient plutôt des grognements, des petits cris plaintifs suivis ou précédés par de brefs claquements. Elle accéléra le pas imaginant le pire. Elle déboucha sur une petite mansarde aménagée, légèrement éclairée. Et se figea face au spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Une elfe, nue, était au centre de l'alcôve, poings liés à une chaîne fixée au plafond, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle s'était imaginée. A ses côtés, il y avait un elfe, torse nu, une canne en main, qui avait suspendu son geste quand il l'avait aperçue. Scarlett était abasourdie mais surtout gênée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son flair, jusque-là infaillible avait pu la mener dans un guêpier pareil.

_ Vous comptez rester regarder ? Questionna l'elfe en se moquant délibérément de la brune.

Cette voix semblait faire écho à des souvenirs de Scarlett, mais elle était bien trop mal à l'aise pour trouver à qui elle pouvait correspondre.

La femme releva alors la tête et contempla la nouvelle arrivée d'un œil appréciateur et gourmand.

_ Tilion, ne serait-ce pas la petite louve du royaume noir ? Demanda l'attachée d'une voix suave.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, ma charmante Tintallë, il me semble que oui. Répondit l'autre avec dédain.

 _Tilion !_ Cela venait de faire tilt dans la tête de Scarlett. C'est lui qui devait être le porteur de l'odeur d'Elsa, voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette fâcheuse posture.

_ Vous tombez bien ma chère, mon ami a quelque peu abîmé son jouet habituel, peut-être accepteriez-vous de vous de prendre sa place et nous rejoindre ? Lui proposa alors la dénommée Tintallë toute mielleuse.

 _Son jouet habituel ? Pouvait-il s'agir d'Elsa ?_ Elle sentait la colère enfler en elle et sa louve gronder faisant écho à ses sentiments. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et lui montrer de quoi était capable une louve de son acabit. Mais son Commandant avait été claire : ne pas créer de problème, faire profil bas. Elle serra les poings et fit brusquement demi-tour, fuyant les lieux aussi rapidement que possible, sous les ricanements des deux interlocuteurs.

Emma était partie prendre un bol d'air sur un des balconnets creusés au flanc même de la falaise. Elle pouvait distinguer en bas la forêt et les ombres des habitations elfiques cachées par les arbres. Mais elle préféra se concentrer sur le ciel dégagé et les étoiles qui l'illuminaient. Sa colère n'avait pas désemplie bien au contraire. Elle tapa du poing sur la rambarde. Tentative échouée pour évacuer sa contrariété. Son oncle lui avait imposé une éducation stricte et dure, à laquelle il n'avait pas réellement participé, laissant ce soin aux précepteurs elfiques. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des corrections infligées, des tâches ingrates dont elle avait dû durement s'acquitter, des entraînements brusques et violents. Bien évidemment c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une des meilleures combattantes et tacticienne d'aujourd'hui, mais à quel prix ? Il n'avait jamais eu pour elle le moindre encouragement, le moindre soutien, la moindre réelle attention sauf quand elle semait le trouble ou échouait. Dans ces moments il n'avait pas hésité à la rabaisser et la traiter comme une moins que rien. Lui rappelant très volontiers qu'elle n'était rien sans lui. La fureur qui parcourait à présent ses veines était un poison qui l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi, elle qui pensait enfin avoir trouvé une certaine paix. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme rapidement. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas inquiéter sa Reine. Penser à elle l'apaisa quelque peu. Elle ferma les yeux et prit de profondes respirations lentes et contrôlées en se focalisant sur Régina. Elle se sentit à nouveau maître d'elle-même après quelques instants.

_ Ce n'était pas si difficile. Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, fatiguée.

_ Il paraît que parler seule annonce le début de la folie ! S'exclama une voix enjouée, coupant la blonde dans sa recherche de sérénité.

_ Que me veux-tu Varda ? Demanda alors Emma sur la défensive quand une elfe vint se planter à ses côtés.

Elle avait toujours ce physique plantureux qui faisait d'elle une exception chez les elfes. Les cheveux châtains, ondulés, la peau blanche sans défaut, des yeux jaunes tels des pépites d'or, la bouche rose et pulpeuse, une poitrine opulente. Un corps aux formes voluptueuses, engoncées dans des vêtements à la limite de la décence, parsemés de bijoux en tout genre.

_ Je me souviens d'un temps où tu m'aurais guidée dans un coin discret pour en profiter plutôt que de me poser cette question. Minauda l'elfe en se rapprochant langoureusement d'Emma.

Cette dernière se crispa, empoignant fermement la rambarde de sa main valide. A croire que les elfes s'étaient passés le mot pour venir la rappeler à eux de manière peu charmante.

_ Ces temps-là sont révolus. Soupira la blonde refusant de repenser à ces instants d'égarement où, aveugler par ce qu'elle pensait être de l'amour partagé, avait entretenu une liaison plus que passionnelle avec l'elfe en question.

Cette dernière, loin d'être découragée se colla davantage au Commandant, venant poser sa main sur la sienne, remontant lentement le long de son bras. Ses yeux brillants de luxure, lui promettaient un moment très agréable en sa compagnie.

_ Si tu me laisses faire, je suis prête à te rappeler à quel point je sais te contenter. Je veux te montrer à quel point tu m'as manquée mon brave chevalier. Susurra sensuellement Varda à ses oreilles, venant, sans aucune gêne se frotter légèrement contre elle.

Emma restait de marbre, face à ces tentatives dépourvues d'attrait. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu avoir la stupidité d'y être sensible, il y a quelques années. Croire en une possible histoire d'amour entre elles, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'avait été qu'un objet, pimentant le quotidien ennuyeux de cette pauvre elfe pathétique unie à un haut juge psychorigide, qui lui prêtait autant d'attention qu'à un arbre. Elle en riait intérieurement.

Scarlett marchait d'un pas coléreux, fendant la foule, plongée dans ses pensées tumultueuses, quand elle aperçut sur un balconnet son Commandant aux prises avec une elfe assez démonstrative, ce qui l'a surpris légèrement. Elle jeta nerveusement un regard à la ronde et vit la Reine discuter avec Son Altesse. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué la scène qui ne se déroulait pas si loin que ça d'elle. N'écoutant que son instinct, c'est naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers Emma d'un pas pressé.

C'est en arrivant aux abords du balconnet, qu'elle se signala en se raclant la gorge, coupant l'échange qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes qui se retournèrent dans un sursaut.

_ Navrée de vous interrompre, Commandant, mais c'est une urgence. Dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux, fixant la blonde du regard, lui montrant clairement qu'elle lui ouvrait une porte de secours.

_ Désolée le devoir m'appelle Varda, mes salutations à ton cher mari. Lança Emma en laissant l'autre femme vexée de se voir rejetée de la sorte.

La blonde s'était précipitamment fondue dans la foule suivit de près par son Capitaine.

_ Vous l'avez échappé belle Commandant, je ne pense pas que notre Reine ait remarqué quoique ce soit. Déclara la louve d'un ton taquin.

_ Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour faire face à une dispute. Souffla la blonde mollement.

_ Par contre, il y a vraiment une urgence dont j'aimerai vous parler. Déclara la louve soudainement hésitante.

Emma se souvint immédiatement de l'avertissement qu'elle avait reçu de son ancienne amie, concernant son Capitaine.

_ C'est au sujet d'Elsa ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je… Et bien… euh Oui. Répondit la louve quelque peu déstabilisée par la perspicacité de son Commandant.

_ Tenez-vous éloignée d'elle et tout se passera pour le mieux. Lui conseilla alors Emma.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser entre les mains de ce Tilion. Il… Il lui fait des choses qui... Il faut que nous intervenions Commandant. Lui raconta la brune, submergée à nouveau par la colère et l'urgence.

_ Scarlett, je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Soupira la blonde regrettant sincèrement de ne pouvoir aider ni son ancienne amie, ni sa nouvelle amie. Car c'est ainsi qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui la louve.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tilion est le fils d'un haut seigneur elfe, c'est un sadique de première certes, mais un puissant sadique apparenté à Son Altesse. Elsa savait exactement à quoi elle s'engageait quand elle a abandonné ses droits pour lui appartenir. Nous ne pouvons absolument rien y faire. Expliqua Emma amère, se remémorant le choc et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti il y a quelques années de ça, quand elle avait appris qu'Elsa s'était détournée d'elle pour aller s'offrir à cet abruti de première.

_ Je ne peux pas y croire. Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire. Nous pourrions en discuter avec Son Altesse ou faire annuler cet engagement. Se révolta la louve énervée par la situation, et l'abandon dont elle se sentait victime.

_ Même si elle obtenait sa liberté, elle n'est qu'à moitié elfe, elle n'a plus aucune famille ou soutien amical, elle serait rejetée par tous parce que personne ne prendrait le risque de s'attirer les foudres de Tilion. Elle serait alors seule et dépossédée de tout. Elle retournerait immanquablement vers lui. Lui expliqua brutalement la blonde.

_ Mais elle pourrait…

_ Pourquoi ? La questionna soudainement Emma, ne comprenant pas ce brusque intérêt plus que poussé de son Capitaine pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda la brune mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant.

_ Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour Elsa précisément ? Insista la blonde, sa curiosité éveillée.

_ Je… elle… Elle m'a soignée et je me sens redevable. Tenta péniblement la louve, peu convaincante.

_ Scarlett je n'ai même pas besoin d'avoir recours à mon don pour savoir que vous mentez. Soit vous me donnez la raison réelle à cette subite lubie soit cette conversation est terminée. La menaça le Commandant essayant de tirer les vers du nez à la louve, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus gênée.

_ Vous allez penser que je suis folle. Marmonna la brune en serrant les dents.

_ Essayez toujours. Taquina la blonde d'un ton plus posé .

_ Il, il existe chez les loups une légende. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une légende puisque cela existe. Disons… qu'il existe un phénomène un peu spécial. Hésita la brune sous le regard perçant et étonnamment intéressé de son Commandant.

_ Développez Scarlett, vous avez toute mon intention. Confirma la blonde intriguée.

_ Les loups vivent librement et avec qui ils veulent. Du moins jusqu'à ce que nous nous unissions à une personne, et ce n'est jamais n'importe qui. Nous le faisons uniquement avec la personne que notre animal choisit. Enfin… il ne la choisit pas vraiment en fait… C'est compliqué à expliquer. Nos anciens appellent ça l'âme du loup. Il s'agit de la moitié qui nous complète. S'expliqua difficilement la louve.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Elsa serait votre âme sœur ? Ce n'est pas une louve et puis vous l'avez à peine vue. Fit remarquer dubitativement Emma.

_ Je pensais qu'au vue de votre histoire avec la Reine vous pourriez peut-être comprendre… C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que vous sous-entendez. Ma, ma louve ne veut qu'elle. JE ne veux qu'elle. C'est quelque chose au fond de moi, instinctif, incontrôlable… Si je ne peux pas être avec elle alors… je n'ai plus de raison d'être. Termina dans un murmure la brune abattue.

Le Commandant n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, et pourtant elle connaissait la valeur de la parole de son Capitaine, et son regard accablé, découragé, la touchait.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de solution à proprement parler. Mais je vais voir ce qu'il serait possible de faire. Après tout, les choses peuvent avoir changé depuis le temps. En attendant, je vais vous demander de vous tenir tranquille et surtout loin d'Elsa ou bien même de Tilion. Est-ce bien clair ?

_ Oui, très. Affirma la louve, qui sentait son cœur se gonfler d'espoir malgré tout, et qui se retint de ne pas sauter au cou de son Commandant.

_ Maintenant essayez de profiter de la soirée. Je m'occupe de notre Reine. Dit Emma en prenant congés de son bras droit, rejoignant rapidement Régina qui venait à peine de terminer son entretien royal.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Non, ne pleurez pas, il y a une suite… Plus tard :p bisous mes p'tits loups.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou i'm back !**

 **Oui, je sais, je publie super tôt contrairement à mon habitude hein ^^ ahah. Je sais bien que ça ne sera jamais assez tôt pour vous mais bon, déjà que je le fais en pleine période d'évaluations alors vous pourriez me féliciter de ne pas vous faire patienter davantage** **J**

 **Donc pour reprendre un peu le tout : on est chez les elfes (les pas très très gentils quand mm) et donc on cumule les emmerdes, mais siiiiiii souvenez-vous il y avait cette flèche empoisonnée et du coup Emma est soignée chez les elfes. On rencontre Elsa demie-elfe, Tilion son maître SM particulièrement pervers, on n'oublie pas le tonton d'Emma qui joue le marieur et Varda l'ex vilaine. Scarlett qui tombe sous le charme d'Elsa et humm… C'était le principal non ?! ^^**

 **Donc voici la suite de notre petite tribu au pays merdique des elfes !**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : afin de ne pas heurter (aïeuh) la sensibilité de euh... vous-même, je tiens à vous signaler qu'il y a dans ce chapitre des scènes très explicitement sexuelles (on m'a forcée enfin… presque lol), et pis aussi y'a de la violence gratuite (personne n'a été payé pour le faire on ne peut pas faire plus gratuit). Bref vous êtes prévenus ^^**

 **Un immeeeeeeeeeense** **merci** **à tous ceux et celles qui me follow ) et qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris. C'est un véritable honneur, que dis-je, une consécration et ça m'émeut beaucoup… Bon okay j'avoue à chaque fois que j'en vois j'en reviens pas et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est faire une petite danse de joie et manger du chocolat. Voilà z'êtes contents ?!**

 **Place à mes review auxquelles je ne prends pas forcément le temps de répondre, mais qui me touchent (c'est une image, on ne s'emballe pas), et qui comptent énooooormément sans lesquelles il n'y aurait pas de suite… merci de vos encouragements, remarques, critiques, plaisanteries ^^**

 **Guest : dsl pour l'attente, oui la relation Emma / Régina s'intensifie et dans ce chapitre encore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Scarlett, elle est déterminée ) quant aux elfes, si tu les trouves gentils alors… on a pas la même définition de gentil lol.**

 **Evil queen Momo : j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que le précédent, et que ta hâte sera récompensée.**

 **OoO-RED-OoO : j'aime le mot génial, je le trouve génial et le fait que tu l'ait utilisé deux fois ça m'a paru encore plus génial pour te dire ça m'a donné des frissons lol. Les elfes Seigneur des Anneaux ? Connais pas… non je déconne** **J** **oui mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, je n'aurais jamais la prétention d'égaler Tolkien ahah.**

 **Guest 2 : « une suite dans 6 mois » alors au départ vois-tu ton commentaire m'a contrariée. Bon okay il m'a foutue en rogne et je me suis dit « laisse tout tomber » et puis finalement en y réfléchissant bien me suis plutôt dit « fuck » pas content(e) bah vas te faire cuire un œuf, j'écris pas pour ta seule et unique personne, j'aime faire plaisir aux autres na !**

 **Elea Angel : tu me vois enchantée d'avoir soulagé ta patience, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour la fin qui va te faire ronger ton frein… ahah. Je suis vraiment contente cependant de te savoir impatiente ^^**

 **Mystik.7 : te faire rougir est mon but ultime mouhahahaha (Evil smile).**

 **M.L Casper : merci, j'espère que tu adoreras toujours autant.**

 **justinejeannedu0760 : tu as raison de ne pas avoir confiance dans ces elfes là, ils sont faits exprès pour ) si tu as eu peur au chapitre précédant ne lis pas la fin de celui-là parce que tu vas certainement m'en vouloir… )**

 **Guest 3 : trop mignon ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop mignon ? Pas de mignon ici lol.**

 **Pilounana : archi fan ? Palalalala tu vas me faire rougir dis donc toi, surtout avec ton plaisir non dissimulé ahah. Il y a évolution dans les relations que tu as mentionné, j'espère que ça te conviendra** **J** **j'espère aussi que tu seras toujours autant prise dans mon histoire !**

 **Guest 4 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si elle est courte, au moins je sais que ça plaît.**

 **Plume77 : mon univers te fascine, tu m'en vois charmée eheh. Oui, je sais que la plupart du temps c'est Ruby / Belle mais comme tu dis les contraires s'attirent et c'est justement là mon but** **J** **et donc voilà la suite.**

 **MissHarpie : merci merci merci… rolalalala que de merci pour ta review qui me comble de bonheur et me réconforte d'écrire la suite. Je ne suis pas pro et je fais de mon mieux pour que vous passiez un moment agréable alors ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Blackkfeather : j'espère que tu seras moins perdue dans ces débuts-là ^^ Toi tu m'as fait littéralement rougir et fondre intérieurement par tes compliments. Mes personnages sont tirés de mon imagination enfin sauf les principaux quoi, je garde leur essence première. Après je m'inspire de ce que mon cerveau perçoit évidemment. Tes compliments, tes remarques me touchent beaucoup et c'est un réel plaisir que de te voir lire ma fic. A très vite. Bisous.**

 **Voilà voilà… j'ai, il me semble, fait le tour. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai dès que possible avec joie. Aussi merci à ceux qui restent dans l'ombre, si vous arrivez à surpasser votre timidité un jour… Je serai là. Aller sur ces dernières bonnes paroles je vous laisse profiter. Enjoy ^^**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Régina ferma le plus calmement possible la porte derrière elle, pendant qu'Emma se délestait de sa cape et de son arme avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Sa blessure lui tira une légère grimace de douleur, mais le soulagement de se retrouver enfin au calme l'emportait.

_ Je suis navrée d'avoir écourté cette soirée, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter les mondanités surtout avec les Hauts-Elfes. S'expliqua-t-elle agacée.

_ Ce n'est pas réellement un problème, je ne suis pas friande des mondanités non plus. Et puis les elfes ne sont pas des plus agréables. La rassura la brune qui s'était rapprochée, et lui saisit un pied pour la déchausser.

Le Commandant se releva aussitôt.

_ Je sais encore enlever mes bottes, Majesté. Lui dit-elle contrariée de la voir s'en occuper comme si elle était trop diminuée pour le faire elle-même.

La Reine soupira.

_ Je le sais très bien. Seulement, j'aimerai que tu me laisses, de temps en temps, prendre soin de toi, comme tu le ferais avec moi. Répondit Régina platement.

Emma ne sut quoi rétorquer, troublée par cette confession. Elle hocha alors la tête et se laissa faire, se recouchant docilement.

_ En plus de mon oncle qui n'entend pas me laisser mener ma vie comme je l'entends, nous avons un autre problème assez… Surprenant qui concerne Scarlett et Elsa dont il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement parce que ça risque d'apporter son lot de soucis. Déclara la blonde soudainement accablée par les ennuis qui semblaient s'accumuler ces derniers temps, ne leur laissant que très peu de répit.

Régina l'écoutait d'une oreille, concentrée à conserver son calme et profiter du moment présent. Après l'avoir déchaussée, elle se mit au-dessus d'elle et commença à lui détacher ses vêtements.

_ Cette femme qui est venue te parler, avant que je ne te rejoigne, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché, n'ayant pas prêté attention aux dires de sa compagne.

_ Varda ? La femme du Haut-Juge Tyeplerinquar. Débuta Emma, surprise de savoir que finalement rien n'avait échappé à Régina.

Elle se redressa à nouveau, tandis que la Reine faisait passer délicatement son haut par-dessus sa tête, la laissant torse nu.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? L'interrogea encore Régina d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, évitant de croiser le regard de son amante, en se concentrant sur les attaches de son pantalon.

_ Elle a toujours fait partie de l'entourage de mon oncle. Pourquoi ? La questionna Emma soupçonnant un malaise.

_ Comme ça, pour savoir. Vous aviez l'air plutôt… proche. Répondit Régina d'une voix blanche.

Emma se redressa sur son bras valide, observant plus attentivement sa compagne. Ses gestes étaient posés, calculés. En lui retirant ses vêtements, Régina n'avait, pas une seule fois, frôlé sa peau, voulant apparemment garder ses distances. Elle restait froide et lointaine, retranchée dans sa forteresse intérieure pour mieux tout contrôler.

_ Tu veux savoir si nous avons été amantes, hum ?

La brune se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait honte de cette curiosité malsaine, elle gardait la tête baissée pour ne pas dévoiler sa gêne mais également la douleur qui la tenaillait. Tout comme l'effort surhumain qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait vu cette autre femme venir se coller à sa compagne. Elle avait tu cet emportement qui l'avait saisie quand elle les avait aperçues. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de son Commandant qui l'obligea à se redresser et la regarder droit dans les yeux, lui relevant le menton.

_ Oui, nous avons été amantes. Et oui, elle est venue vers moi ce soir dans le but de m'avoir à nouveau dans ses draps. Avoua la blonde sans pudeur, voir même défiante.

C'est tout un tourbillon d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres qui l'avaient remuée. Entendre Emma confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait lui avait momentanément brisé le cœur. Puis la jalousie que cette magnifique créature ait pu la posséder et oser l'approcher à nouveau sous ses yeux comme si de rien n'était raviva la colère qu'elle avait tenté d'éloigner d'elle. Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans ses iris. Emma apprécia de voir une flamme y brûler : si Régina était réactive alors tout allait bien.

La brune se redressa de toute sa hauteur, avant de se dévêtir à son tour, laissant tomber à ses pieds la longue robe qu'elle portait. Elle l'obligea à s'allonger de nouveau sans la lâcher du regard. Un regard de braise où désir et colère se côtoyaient dangereusement. Elle s'avança sur elle, féline, parcourant sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle se délectait de ce contact après tous ces jours éloignée d'elle.

_ Elle est très belle. Murmura-t-elle en continuant sa douce torture.

_ Pas autant que toi. Répondit Emma sentant les prémices du désir ruer déjà dans ses veines sous le toucher sensuel de son amante.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Poursuivit Régina en déposant des baisers brûlants de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, goûtant à nouveau à la douceur de sa peau qui lui avait tant manquée.

_ Non ! S'exclama la blonde, frémissant de sentir la bouche et la langue de sa compagne sur elle.

Son souffle se faisait déjà plus court, et son cœur s'affolait.

_ Elle a compté ? Demanda la brune prenant en coupe les seins de son Commandant qui gonflèrent dans ses paumes.

_ Plus ou moins... Souffla Emma avant de gémir quand Régina pinça ses tétons qui avaient immédiatement durcis.

_ Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi ! Ordonna la brune d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

Ayant sentit sa Reine se tendre, la blonde avait instantanément obéit. Elle tomba alors sur deux orbes noirs qui la sondaient férocement, voulant déceler quelque chose en elle.

_ Est-ce qu'elle compte encore ? Exigea de savoir la brune, le visage fermé, prête à faire face à toutes les possibilités.

Emma ne pouvait ni ne voulait se dérober. Elle ne la lâchait pas du regard et quand la question avait été posée, elle avait décelé dans la voix de sa compagne une fragilité qui l'avait désarmée.

_ Non. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Répondit la blonde profondément sincère.

Ce fut comme si on enlevait un poids de sa poitrine. Comme si elle était libérée d'une emprise dont elle n'avait même pas eu conscience. Elle abandonna alors tout contrôle qu'elle pouvait avoir, et embrassa avidement son Commandant.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Scarlett avait bien saisi les paroles de son Commandant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance, qu'elle trouverait un moyen. Mais… Et s'il n'y avait aucun moyen justement ? Si Elsa était condamnée à rester entre les griffes de ce fou ? Elle sentit poindre la colère de sa louve. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il lui avait été ordonné. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Ce lien qui l'attachait à cette femme lui faisait perdre pied, elle n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid et son contrôle. Elle regardait autour d'elle, écœurée de voir ce peuple festoyer comme si de rien n'était alors que d'autres parmi eux vivaient un enfer ici même.

Son animal prenait de plus en plus l'ascendant, elle le sentait s'agiter sous sa peau, répandre son impatience, sa colère comme un poison dans ses veines qui lui ferait perdre la raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, sachant que ça pouvait devenir vite dangereux vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle déposa sa coupe de boisson sur une table et se résout à regagner ses appartements.

Après quelques pas, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était suivie. Elle poursuivit cependant son chemin, voulant en savoir plus sur cet espion qui était apparemment peu soucieux d'être repéré. Le parfum qui lui parvint la surpris quelque peu. Ne voulant pas faire durer le jeu trop longtemps elle s'arrêta en bas de la falaise.

_ Vous comptez réellement me suivre aussi peu discrètement jusqu'à mes appartements ? Lança-t-elle moqueuse.

Varda sortit de sa piteuse cachette, l'air faussement gêné.

_ Désolée, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous, mais je ne savais pas comment vous aborder.

La louve leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_ Que me voulez-vous ? Soupira la brune.

_ J'ai… J'ai peut-être malencontreusement entendu votre conversation avec votre Commandant, enfin pas toute mais assez pour comprendre que vous vouliez venir en aide à Elsa.

La garce avait dû se faufiler peu de temps après elles parmi la foule pour capter de quelle urgence elle avait voulu parler avec Emma.

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'aviez pas à entendre les attenants de cette conversation. Sur ce, bonne soirée. Lança la louve pour couper court à la conversation, poursuivant alors son chemin.

_ Attendez ! Ecoutez-moi ! L'interpella l'elfe en trottinant derrière elle.

_ Non merci. Lui répondit Scarlett ne se retournant même pas.

_ Les elfes sont très attachés à leurs coutumes, tout ce que pourra dire ou proposer votre Commandant ou même votre Reine à notre Altesse ne pourra faire pencher la balance dans votre sens !

Mais la brune ne voulait rien entendre venant d'elle, elle se doutait que rien n'en ressortirait de bon, aussi elle accéléra le pas.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de sauver Elsa et je suis disposée à vous la révéler ! S'écria Varda tentant de capter l'attention du Capitaine.

Ne pas écouter ce qu'il sortait de cette bouche.

_ Votre Commandant ne vous dira rien pour ne pas causer de problème diplomatique ! Tenta une dernière fois l'elfe s'arrêtant quelque peu essoufflée, retenant cette fois l'intérêt de la louve qui lui fit face l'air de vouloir des explications.

_ Tilion fait partit des Hauts-Elfes, quasiment intouchable parce que son père est un des conseiller bien avisé de notre Altesse et ils sont apparentés.

_ Et ?

_ Aucune demande de liberté pour Elsa ne sera acceptée, on ne retire pas le bien de l'un des nôtres. Es… Votre Commandant le sait très bien.

_ Venez-en au fait. Insista la brune irritée par ces affirmations qu'elle-même jugeait tout à fait justes.

_ La seule façon de pouvoir obtenir ce que vous voulez c'est de le provoquer en duel, et de demander Elsa comme récompense en cas de victoire. Même Son Altesse ne pourra revenir là-dessus, car même elle ne se permettrait pas d'aller à l'encontre de nos lois.

Scarlett la regardait médusée. Effectivement, cette façon de faire pouvait mettre dans une mauvaise posture sa Reine et son Commandant. Mais cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il était possible de faire, alors il y avait peut-être une autre solution.

_ Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle : je suis l'épouse du plus Haut-Juge elfique. Soupira l'elfe.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Cela doit obligatoirement vous servir, vous ne m'aideriez pas sans qu'il y ait de bonnes retombées pour vous. Je suis peut-être qu'une louve, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Expliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

_ Je…

_ Et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir ! La prévint-elle en grognant.

Varda fut étonnée et vexée d'être découverte aussi aisément, elle devait perdre de son charme pour être aussi facilement démasquée. Aussi elle laissa tomber le visage angélique et le regard compatissant pour arborer son air suffisant et hautain.

_ Tilion et moi avions conclu un marché pour qu'il arrive à ses fins. Seulement il n'y a que lui qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Moi j'ai définitivement perdu ce que je désirais. Cracha alors l'elfe en colère avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans la nuit.

Scarlett resta là un moment, interloquée. Ce pourrait-il que cette mégère fasse référence à son Commandant pour ce qu'elle avait perdu irrémédiablement ? Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pour ne pas se laisser influencer par ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Et pourtant cela tourna en boucle dans son crâne jusqu'à son retour dans sa chambre.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Le désir brûlait dans leurs corps avec fureur.

Pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau était salvateur. Retrouver enfin son goût après tant de temps à s'angoisser c'était comme si elle recouvrait enfin la vue après avoir été plongée dans la plus totale obscurité. Elle se délectait complétement de celle qu'elle aimait. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le corps de son amante, effleurant la pointe de ses seins, caressant son abdomen, descendant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle la trouva déjà prête. Elle s'attarda cependant dans sa bouche, se désaltéra de tout son soul, la respira, jusqu'à illuminer de sa lumière chaque partie sombre de son âme.

Emma plongea une main dans la chevelure brune, s'y cramponnant, ne voulant pas céder au plaisir des caresses enflammées de sa compagne. Même si elle sentait qu'elle lui était déjà toute acquise. Elle tenta de les faire rouler sur le côté pour prendre l'ascendant et fut étonnée de se voir aussitôt bloquée.

_ Je vous interdis de bouger Commandant, est-ce bien clair ? Demanda Régina d'une voix sensuelle et sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la discussion. Ses yeux assombris par le plaisir plongés dans les deux orbes d'émeraude, troublées. La blonde se contenta d'hocher par l'affirmative.

_ Bien, cela m'aurait contrariée de devoir sévir. Susurra la brune avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Pui elle se laissa glisser lentement entre les jambes de son Commandant, déposant ses lèvres ardentes çà et là, tirant des soupirs de satisfaction de son amante. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Emma frémissait à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser, comme si sa peau n'avait jamais connu pareil bonheur auparavant. Elle retint sa respiration et contint un frisson quand elle la vit baisser la tête vers son entrejambe. Elle ne put, cependant, pas retenir ses gémissements quand elle se sentit titillée, fouillée du bout de la langue, pour finalement être littéralement dévorée. Le plaisir était bien trop grand, trop vif, trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse tenir la distance. Et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle jeta la tête en arrière et leva le bassin sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui l'emportait.

Régina avait senti la reddition son amante sous ses avides coups de langue. Elle l'avait goûtée, bue et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Elle remonta le long de son corps, la léchant, la mordillant, venant jouer avec ses adorables seins bien ronds. Elle voulait se nourrir d'elle jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Et il lui semblait que ça ne serait même jamais assez. Elle se fit violence pour lui laisser quelques instants de répit pour qu'elle puisse redescendre. Elle passa un bras derrière sa nuque collant leurs deux corps transpirants. Elle scruta ses prunelles embrumées sous ses paupières frémissantes. Elle la trouvait si belle. Là, les cheveux en pagaille, le teint rosit par l'effort, haletante, et en sueur. Oui, elle la trouvait tout simplement sublime. Son cœur était en fête et tapait fiévreusement dans tout son corps, résonnant jusque dans ses tempes : elle l'avait retrouvée.

_ Je t'aime. Laissa-t-elle échapper avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de plonger amoureusement deux doigts en elle.

Emma gémit, autant touchée par les mots de son amante que sa lente pénétration. Elle s'agrippa à elle de manière possessive, passant sa main dans son dos descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, glissant ses mollets derrière ses cuisses pour répondre à son envie, à sa déclaration. Elle se remettait tout juste de son premier orgasme, mais elle devinait déjà le plaisir refluer en elle, montant progressivement à chaque poussée qu'elle accompagnait de ses hanches. Elle aimait s'offrir à elle, l'avoir en elle, la sentir déverser cette passion en elle qu'elle faisait sienne, ce désir qu'elle faisait sien, car c'était certain : elles s'appartenaient l'une l'autre. Et là, dans cette chambre, il n'y avait plus qu'elles et les frôlements de leur peau.

Régina poussa plus profondément, se retira, et poussa à nouveau. Elle voulait la sentir pleine d'énergie, tremblante, vivante, l'entendre crier son plaisir ici, tout contre elle, en toute sécurité. Loin de ces souvenirs insupportables ou elle avait lutté contre la mort. Ses mouvements redoublèrent d'intensité, tout comme les gémissements d'Emma. Elle sentait ses parois se resserrer autour de ses doigts alors elle ralentissait pour accélérer à nouveau. Elle faisait abstraction du plaisir qu'elle-même pouvait ressentir et observait le visage de sa compagne pour ne rien perdre du spectacle de son amante qui s'abandonnait complétement à elle, sans défense, les yeux flous de plaisir. Elle était totalement émerveillée par cette vision.

La blonde n'en pouvait plus. Trempée, haletante, elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, un peu de contrôle mais elle était dépassée par les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Les changements de rythme de son amante la perdaient autant qu'ils la ravissaient, lui tournant la tête. Elle sentait poindre l'orgasme qui promettait d'être dévastateur. D'instinct elle resserra son étreinte autour de celle qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos, faisant pression de ses jambes. Ses mouvements de bassin devinrent de plus en plus chaotiques et ses gémissements de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants, lui brulaient la gorge. Elle désirait plus que tout être enfin libérée de ce trop-plein de plaisir cumulé.

La Reine sentit les griffures dans son dos, et l'excitation de son amante grandissante mettait le feu à son corps et à son esprit, elle ne ralentissait plus. Elle voulait la voir jouir, là, sous son corps, sous ses assauts enfiévrés. Elle fut plus qu'enchantée quand Emma se cambra contre elle avec violence, tremblante, l'enlaçant avec force, la gardant collée à elle quand elle se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit. Régina, refoulant son propre désir, s'immobilisa, laissant sa main en elle, sentant encore ses muscles vibrants et chauds. Pouvoir entendre les battements affolés de son cœur se répercuter dans chaque cellule de son propre corps l'apaisait. Elle enfonça son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, respirant son odeur et voulant cacher ses larmes. Mais la blonde bien qu'encore sur son petit nuage, le remarqua.

_ Régina… Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. La rassura-t-elle au mieux, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

_ Je sais. Hoqueta la brune. Mais j'ai eu si peur, laisse-moi juste un instant.

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond, elle resserra son étreinte et la berça amoureusement.

Elles restèrent quelques instants ainsi, savourant le simple fait d'être l'une contre l'autre. Emma caressait distraitement le dos de sa compagne, songeant à ce qui les attendait. Elles ne devaient pas s'attarder trop longtemps ici, elle savait que les elfes pouvaient vite devenir une gêne plus qu'une solution. Ne serait-ce que son oncle, ou bien même Tilion et Elsa. Elle songea au problème de Scarlett, elle la savait pleine de ressource, mais un affrontement avec Tilion était à éviter. Elle redoutait la puissance que ce dernier pouvait cacher comme à son habitude. Elle doutait qu'une demande remplissant toutes les formalités de la cour suffise à faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Et puis il leur fallait rejoindre au plus tôt le royaume de Gold ou leur Reine était attendue. La liste des choses à régler semblait s'allonger et se compliquer au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle s'inquiétait de ne jamais voir la fin de tout ceci.

_ Vous pensez trop fort Commandant. Lui fit remarquer la brune en relevant la tête observant la mine soudainement soucieuse de la blonde.

_ On rencontre pas mal de problèmes depuis notre départ, et nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivées à destination.

_ Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Coupa court Régina en posant son front contre celui de sa compagne. Et je pensais t'avoir assez divertie et fatiguée pour que nous n'en parlions pas avant le lever du jour, au moins. Mais peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez efficace. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, tout en bougeant légèrement les hanches faisant pression sur la main restée entre les cuisses d'Emma.

Cette dernière cilla, et sourit à son tour.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit non Majesté, mais je n'en peux plus. Par contre, si j'en crois la tension dans votre corps c'est vous qui avez besoin d'être hum… libérée. La taquina la blonde en lui caressant innocemment un sein, la faisant tressaillir. Puis elle tira sur le téton coincé entre deux doigts ce qui la fit gémir.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de les faire basculer. Mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire. Elle retira délicatement sa main, se releva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses bras et plongea son regard dans celui de son amante.

_ Tant que tu n'as pas totalement récupéré, je veillerai à ce que tu n'en fasses pas trop. Souffla-t-elle se rendant compte qu'Emma avait définitivement réveillé l'envie qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer.

Toujours fixant son amante, elle commença à balancer son bas-ventre en un lent glissement régulier sur la cuisse de sa compagne qu'elle chevauchait, s'appuyant un peu plus longuement et fortement à chaque mouvement.

Emma sentait sa Reine répandre son plaisir évident sur sa peau. Elle la regardait se débattre pour apaiser le brasier qu'elle voyait se refléter dans son regard sombre.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider. Lui murmura-t-elle, la suppliant presque.

Régina s'arrêta dans sa lancée, elle inspira profondément, interrogeant son amante du regard.

_ Redresse-toi.

La brune la fixait peu convaincue de la manœuvre.

_ Aie confiance. Redresse-toi. Sourit cette fois la blonde.

Régina se dressa sur ses genoux, frissonnant au nouveau contact de son sexe sur la cuisse de son Commandant. La première main de cette dernière n'avait pas lâché le sein de sa Reine. Elle glissa la seconde sur sa cuisse, paume vers le haut, entre les jambes de la brune. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les plis chauds et humides.

_ Maintenant tu peux reprendre. Dit Emma d'une voix profondément rauque.

_ Dis-le-moi si… Je te fais mal.

_ Tu ne me feras pas mal, et je veux pouvoir participer un minimum. Reprenez, Majesté. Ordonna gentiment la blonde en frottant la paume de sa main sur le clitoris déjà enflé de sa Reine, l'aguichant jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement.

Régina reprit ses va et vient, formant des cercles sur les muscles lisses et fermes à la base de la paume. Elle y allait en douceur, se délectant de la sensation de la main de son Commandant entre ses cuisses, elle passa lentement une main sur son sein esseulé pour se caresser.

Emma la regardait faire, subjuguée par la sensualité qu'elle dégageait, désireuse de lui donner tellement plus. Mais elle savait que c'était le maximum qu'elle lui accorderait. Alors elle appuya davantage sa main sur son sexe, fit rouler et pinça le téton qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts en rythme, elle voulait attiser ce feu intérieur, cette passion qui la rendait si resplendissante. Comme pour lui répondre, la brune accéléra la cadence, et sa seconde main vint recouvrir celle de la blonde.

_ Régina, murmura Emma. Ouvre les yeux.

Régina, haletante, sourit, cligna des paupières alourdies par le plaisir et lutta pour se concentrer, cherchant le regard de son amante. Elle plongea ses yeux sombres dans les prunelles d'émeraude qui la fixait avec tant d'amour, tant de ferveur, que son plaisir s'accru. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La pression montait, brûlait, rendant ses mouvements plus hâtifs. Elle fut bientôt au bord du précipice.

_ Je vais…

_ Laisse-toi aller. Soupira de bonheur la blonde qui se délectait de sentir sa Reine se répandre de plus en plus au creux de sa main.

La brune saisit fébrilement l'avant-bras de son Commandant et le tira davantage entre ses jambes, s'efforçant de faire entrer ses doigts en elle.

_ S'il te… Plaît. Lâcha-t-elle péniblement.

Emma suivit son geste. Elle la pénétra et frotta fiévreusement et sans relâche sa paume contre son clitoris. Régina se cambra le plus possible pour la sentir davantage contre elle et au plus profond d'elle-même. En à peine quelques instants, ce fut une véritable explosion de plaisir qui saisit le corps de la brune. Les muscles de son bas-ventre et de ses cuisses furent violemment secoués, elle ne put retenir un râle de ravissement. A bout de souffle, et ne pouvant plus se tenir droite, elle se laissa tomber, essoufflée mais comblée aux côtés de son Commandant qui vint l'embrasser puis la prendre tendrement contre elle. Elle la caressa doucement, la laissant redescendre peu à peu.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Lui susurra-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de les recouvrir d'une couverture, pour ne pas perdre la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps lovés l'un contre l'autre.

La brune était bienheureuse et ne demandait rien de plus que de vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, laissant en suspend les nombreux problèmes à gérer.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Scarlett n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ressassant en boucle le problème d'Elsa dans sa tête. Les paroles de l'elfe prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur en elle. Le soleil était levé depuis un petit moment, elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre l'air, s'éclaircir les idées, penser à autre chose. Pendant son petit tour, qui n'avait pas chassé ses tourments, elle avait finalement décidé de rejoindre August et Graham pour un entraînement au tir à l'arc. Ce fut sur le chemin pour rejoindre ses amis, qu'elle la sentie. Elle se figea, humant l'air. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était son odeur qui lui parvenait. Sa louve s'ébroua excitée par la perspective de pouvoir rejoindre celle qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Scarlett hésita. Son envie fut plus forte. Elle s'élança sur la piste d'Elsa.

Elle se précipita à travers la forêt, d'un pas assuré et pressé, se laissant guider et enivrer par ce délicieux parfum. Ses pas la conduisirent dans un espace d'herbe dégagé ou coulait une petit source. Elsa était agenouillée au bord de l'eau. Elle la contempla silencieusement quelques instants. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, malgré la joyeuse agitation dont faisait preuve intérieurement sa louve.

_ Emma ne vous a donc pas prévenue de ne pas m'approcher ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix faussement froide mais véritablement fatiguée.

Cela fit sursauter Scarlett, qui ne pensait pas s'être fait repérer. Elle avança prudemment.

_ Elle a dû évoquer quelque chose dans ce sens-là oui, mais… je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple d'obéissance.

_ Vous devriez retourner à vos occupations. Renchérit Elsa tentant de se relever, toujours dos à son interlocutrice.

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu en fait. Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

La blonde se redressa pour subitement basculer sur le côté. Scarlett intervint d'un bond et la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Elle resta cependant figée et sans voix devant le visage tuméfié qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elsa voulu se relever aussitôt, tenant cacher sa peau bleuit d'hématomes, mais elle dû stopper son geste, une douleur lui lancinant les côtes. Elle laissa même échapper un cri. Elle sortit de ce fait la brune de sa torpeur, qui l'aida à se remettre debout, la retenant quand elle vacilla de nouveau.

_ Je sais bien que c'est Tilion qui vous a fait ça, je l'ai vu… s'amuser avec une autre pendant la fête. Grogna Scarlett, contenant sa colère au mieux. Je voudrai savoir pourquoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas de votre fait si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

_ Non. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous le laissez faire ces choses-là ? Pourquoi ne pas vous défendre ? Questionna la brune déterminée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, taisant difficilement la fureur animale qui menaçait à chaque instant de la submerger.

Elsa aurait voulu ricaner. C'est vrai ça pourquoi ne faisait-elle tout simplement pas usage de sa magie ? C'était ridicule… La raison de tout cela était ridicule, oui.

_ Mais parce que sans lui je ne serai tout simplement plus rien et davantage seule. Répondit amèrement la blonde sur le point de s'en aller.

_ Vous l'aimez ? Osa demander la louve désemparée.

Elle vit Elsa se stopper net et se raidir. L'air autour d'elles semblait d'un coup étrangement glacial, lui tirant un frisson d'appréhension. L'elfe se tourna doucement, s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lourd.

_ A votre avis, peut-on réellement aimer un être capable de telles choses ? Lâcha-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Si je le pouvais, je… Elle s'interrompu, serrant les poings.

Scarlett vit dans ses yeux, brûler une flamme de haine d'une rare intensité, tellement puissante que ça lui retournait l'estomac. Elle fixait l'elfe qui lui tournait à nouveau le dos et s'éloignait de la manière la plus digne possible, chacun de ses pas marquant le sol de givre. Bien que fascinée par un tel… sang-froid, il lui était très difficile de contenir sa louve, qui hurlait vengeance et réclamait de faire couler le sang. Ses pulsions animales étaient telles qu'elle sentait sa peau chauffer et onduler comme avant chaque métamorphose. Elle espérait que ses yeux ne la trahiraient pas. Car il lui était difficile de rester de marbre, sachant que ce rustre n'hésitait pas à violenter son âme-sœur. Qu'il l'avait brutalement marquée. Rien que d'y penser, son corps trembla de rage, elle serra les mâchoires de toutes ses forces, faisant grincer ses dents pour se contenir au maximum. Elle devrait bientôt repartir, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille sans amener Elsa loin de ce peuple complétement décadent. Elle s'en fit la promesse, avant de partir furieusement pour retrouver au plus vite son Commandant, l'esprit en ébullition.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être à l'abri de tout regard, surtout celui de la louve bien trop curieuse et sans gêne à son goût, Elsa s'affaissa contre le premier arbre venu. Elle se laissa glisser douloureusement jusqu'au sol et pleura. Mais ses larmes eurent à peine le temps de couler qu'elles gelèrent sur ses joues. A croire que même pleurer lui était interdit. Elle serra les poings. Tout cela était sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. Elle aurait dû refuser de prodiguer les soins à Emma, ou lui en parler d'abord. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard et que la punition serait sévère. Elle lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait rien eu et qu'il n'y aurait rien entre elles, qu'elles étaient restées en mauvais termes et que rien ne changerait ça. Mais il ne l'avait pas crue et ses coups avaient redoublé de violence. Elle aurait pu tenter de s'y soustraire mais cela aurait aggravé les choses, elle le savait bien.

Et cette satanée louve qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Emma semblait pourtant lui avoir fait passer le message, pourquoi n'abandonnait donc-t-elle pas ? N'avait-elle pas conscience des risques qu'elle prenait à trop s'approcher d'elle ? Elle l'avait avertie, son Commandant l'avait avertie, pourquoi se souciait-elle de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ? … Elle aurait aimé ne plus y accorder d'importance, mais quelque chose dans le comportement de la brune l'interpellait, parvenait à passer outre ses barrières et l'atteindre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Scarlett ne trouvait personne. Ni sa Reine, ni son Commandant, ni Graham et encore moins August. Elle fulminait, n'arrivant pas à calmer sa fureur. Elle voulait agir, son instinct lui hurlait d'agir, mais sa raison arrivait encore à canaliser cette rage et lui laisser les idées claires. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle s'était arrêtée à la place centrale, pour être sûre de pouvoir tomber sur une des personnes qu'elle cherchait. Elle faisait les cent pas là depuis un bon moment, quand, malheureusement, ce fut lui qu'elle croisa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines avant de voir rouge, ses dernières barrières cédèrent.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Un garde était venu, sous ordre de son Altesse, leur dire que leur présence était requise de toute urgence sur le plateau de la falaise. D'abord étonnées, elles s'étaient apprêtées et avait suivis le messager. Mais en constatant l'effervescence de tous les elfes autour d'elles, et les voir tous se joindre à elles pour rejoindre le haut plateau, elles commencèrent à sentir le malaise peser sur leur épaules. August et Graham se joignirent à elles précédés eux aussi d'un garde. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Scarlett, et Emma comprit d'où pouvait alors venir le problème.

_ Tu te souviens du problème que j'ai évoqué hier soir concernant Scarlett ? Demanda Emma à Régina.

_ Eh bien… je dois avouer que… j'étais concentrée sur tout autre chose. Répondit la brune à voix basse, en rougissant.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'on nous convoque pour cela. Souffla la blonde.

Régina se stoppa net, paniquée, recouvrant brusquement son visage impassible de monarque.

_ De quel genre de problème il s'agit Commandant ? La questionna-t-elle froidement, sentant en son for intérieur qu'il y avait beaucoup à craindre.

_ Un problème d'ordre sentimental. Rétorqua Emma tout aussi froidement, plantant son regard dans le sien, attendant qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle prenne conscience de son comportement soudainement disproportionné.

Les traits de la Reine s'adoucirent quelque peu. Elle se força à sourire.

_ Désolée, je n'aime pas du tout les surprises, et avec tout ce qu'il nous est tombé dessus récemment j'ai tendance à être sur la défensive. S'excusa la brune mal à l'aise d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

Emma hocha la tête, et lui proposa son bras pour qu'elles poursuivent leur ascension jusqu'au haut plateau. Arrivée sur place, Régina connaissait toute l'histoire, du moins tout ce qu'en savait Emma, ainsi que l'une des seules solutions qui permettrait de résoudre ce problème dans les bonnes formes. Elles s'étaient plus ou moins mises rapidement d'accord sur la conduite à tenir. Mais elles ne savaient pas encore ce que la louve avait bien pu faire, et c'est ça qui leur fit craindre le pire.

A leur apparition, une foule déjà bien conséquente s'était agglutinée et les elfes s'étaient tournés vers elles quand leur Altesse s'était levée leur intimant par un geste de venir la rejoindre. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les elfes s'écartaient sur leur chemin leur laissant champs libre jusqu'à leur Reine.

Le plateau était en fait une immense place, où d'un côté se trouvait l'estrade dite royale, et à l'extrême opposé, taillé dans la roche en demi-cercles, il y avait de larges et longues marches taillées en escaliers, rappelant à Régina la fois où elle avait été spectatrice au cirque dans ce que son père avait nommé une arène faite de bois contrairement à celle-ci. Elle fut tirée de son souvenir par une voix glaciale.

_ Je suis contrainte de vous annoncer que votre Capitaine, la femme louve, a provoqué une esclandre sur la place principale de notre village. Elle a accusé l'un des nôtres de barbarie, l'a giflé publiquement pour finir par le provoquer en duel. Expliqua la Reine des elfes. Tilion a accepté la confrontation. Cependant vous êtes la personne d'autorité dont dépend cette louve. Donc soit vous laissez se faire ce duel soit vous vous y opposez. Dans ce cas le bafoué a le droit de réclamer une compensation pour les préjudices subis. L'informa la souveraine en la regardant avec compassion, cherchant à voir si son interlocutrice avait saisi la teneur de ses propos.

Ce comportement agaça terriblement Régina qui jeta un œil à son Commandant attendant son consentement. La blonde hocha gravement la tête.

_ Je ne m'oppose pas à ce duel. Cependant j'aimerai pouvoir m'entretenir avec mon Capitaine avant.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous avez quelques minutes avant le début du combat. Lâcha Son Altesse avant de prendre congés.

La brune allait rétorquer que la confrontation ne pouvait pas avoir lieu maintenant. Mais Emma la pris par le bras pour l'attirer plus loin.

_ Allons parler à Scarlett. Nous n'obtiendrons rien de plus.

_ Mais enfin on ne peut donc pas en discuter ?

_ Elle t'en veut de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité de régler cette affaire plus ou moins à l'amiable. Expliqua la blonde.

_ En quoi voir mon Capitaine tué ou confié à cet infâme personnage sadique est un arrangement à l'amiable ? Pesta la Reine.

_ Même très éloigné, il est tout de même rattaché à la famille royale. Et dans leurs esprits étriqués, tu aurais dû t'excuser en leur livrant Scarlett, car elle a porté atteinte à leur image. En acceptant ce duel tu leur donnes tort et je crains que cela n'entache nos relations avec eux. Glissa discrètement Emma à son l'oreille.

Régina serra les poings sous ses explications. Son père l'avait prévenue que c'était un peuple fier, hautain et orgueilleux, très difficile à cerner et impossible à comprendre. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que ça serait à ce point et encore, si elle se fiait aux dires de son amante, elle ne voyait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

_ Les elfes sont tous des tordus si tu veux tout savoir ! S'exclama la brune à voix basse.

_ Pas tous non. Lui rétorqua son Commandant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Scarlett avait été mise à l'écart, dans une sorte d'alcôve, elle faisait les cent pas. Elle attendait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était qu'elle avait giflé ce petit abruti de Tilion avant de le provoquer en duel, puis de se voir saisie par plusieurs gardes et ramenée ici. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu avec son petit air supérieur et suffisant, elle avait perdu le contrôle. Mue par un instinct protecteur et vengeur, elle avait perdu son sang-froid, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien des années. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait subir la colère de sa Reine et encore plus celle de son Commandant qui lui avait bien ordonné de se tenir à carreau, ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle en ria sachant que bientôt elle allait devoir affronter un elfe. Et pas n'importe lequel. Elle douta de pouvoir avoir une seule chance de l'emporter. Puis repensant aux blessures que cet être abject avait infligées à Elsa, elle sentit la fureur refaire surface. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, elle tenterait par tous moyens de l'emporter avec elle. Elle s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

Régina se racla la gorge en apercevant la louve. Cette dernière trop absorbée par ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée, ni même son Commandant qui était juste derrière.

_ Je… je suis vraiment désolée, Majesté. Dit-elle en posant un genou au sol.

La Reine leva la main, montrant très clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses.

_ Tu nous mets dans une situation très délicate Scarlett. Souffla Régina une pointe de déception dans la voix, la laissant se relever.

_ J'en ai bien conscience Majesté, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans agir.

_ Je t'avais ordonné de te tenir éloignée de l'un comme de l'autre avant que je puisse en parler avec son Altesse. Intervient Emma peu conciliante.

_ Je sais très bien. Soupira la louve sentant qu'elle les avait déçues toutes les deux. Mais vous aviez vous-même dit que cela n'allait probablement rien donner, alors quand je l'ai vue couverte d'hématomes, le visage tuméfié et tenant à peine sur ses jambes… J'ai essayé de vous trouver pour vous en parler mais je suis tombée sur lui entre temps et… j'ai perdu le contrôle. Expliqua-t-elle en se frottant le visage exaspérée par son propre comportement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Confia-t-elle soudain apeurée.

_ Est-ce Elsa qui t'as parlé de la possibilité du duel ? Demanda la blonde soupçonneuse.

_ Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Elle n'aurait jamais…

_ Alors qui ? La coupa son Commandant.

_ C'est… C'est Varda, elle est venue me trouver après votre départ. Elle m'a dit avoir écouté notre conversation. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle m'a dit que Tilion avait obtenu Elsa grâce à son aide, mais qu'elle avait perdu ce qu'elle désirait. Répondit-elle regardant le bout de ses bottes, rougissant à cet aveu.

Emma fut saisie d'un horrible doute soudainement. Elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement à l'époque et aujourd'hui elle craignait de le faire. Ce pourrait-il que tous ces malentendus entre elle et Elsa soient dus à leur naïveté et aux manigances de ces deux personnes ? A bien y réfléchir, c'était tout à fait plausible. Toute cette peine qu'elles s'étaient infligée, toutes ses souffrances et incompréhensions à cause de deux êtres malintentionnés. Leurs manipulations les avaient aveuglées au point où elles en étaient venues à se détester et briser leur amitié pourtant si forte. Emma bouillonnait littéralement de rage au fur et à mesure que tout prenait son sens. Régina se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. La blonde se tourna vers elle et lu dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle se tourna alors vers Scarlett déterminée.

_ Très bien. Oubliez tout ça, et écoutez-moi attentivement Capitaine parce qu'il va falloir que vous donniez tout ce que vous avez pour remporter ce duel. La prévint Emma.

_ Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire Commandant. Lui dit la louve en souriant, reprenant confiance en elle comme son supérieur semblait le faire.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, il va probablement falloir tomber le masque cette fois-ci vous allez vraiment avoir besoin de toute votre… Puissance et de votre tête. S'expliqua la blonde le plus sérieusement du monde.

Scarlett écouta attentivement les conseils, les consignes préconisées par sa supérieure. Tout était bon à prendre avant l'affrontement qu'elle sentait bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Scarlett avançait calmement jusqu'au centre de la place. Elle fit face à la tribune royale à quelques mètres à peine de son adversaire qui ne lui jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard. Tous les gens présents avaient pris place sur les estrades en pierre, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'emplacements vides. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir August et Graham. Le silence s'était fait à son entrée, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. La Reine des elfes se leva de son siège attirant indéniablement son attention.

_ Scarlett, femme louve, Capitaine de l'armée royale du royaume noir, tu as provoqué l'un des miens en duel aujourd'hui, il n'y a désormais pas de retour possible. Que réclames-tu en cas de victoire ? Lui demanda Son Altesse.

Si son Commandant ne l'avait pas conseillée, la louve se serait contentée de demander la liberté d'Elsa, et elle se serait fait avoir en beauté.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 __ Si vous vous contentez de réclamer sa liberté, vous aurez combattu en vain. Comprenez bien que chez les elfes la notion de liberté n'est pas la même que chez nous. Si vous lui rendez cette liberté alors cela veut dire que n'importe qui peut s'en proclamer propriétaire._

 __ Mais enfin elle n'a pas à être la chose de quiconque ! S'énerva la louve._

 __ Je le sais bien, mais elle a renoncé à ses droits en acceptant de lui appartenir. Soupira la blonde. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien demandez à ce qu'elle soit vôtre._

 __ Mais… ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Enfin pas comme ça, je ne veux pas la contraindre à être mon… esclave. S'indigna la brune._

 __ Voyez les choses d'une autre façon : vous lui octroyez votre protection la plus totale, lui permettant de pouvoir reprendre peu à peu avec le temps son libre-arbitre, au moins jusqu'à notre retour au royaume où elle apprendra à vivre autrement._

 __ Très bien, mais je ne pense pas que cela lui plaira. Ronchonna la Capitaine._

 __ Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela va lui déplaire, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser le choix pour le moment._

 _*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

Oui, sans son Commandant elle se serait fait avoir comme une bleue par les principes tordus de ce peuple et leur façon de voir les choses complétement détestable.

_ En cas de victoire, je demande à ce qu'Elsa Darendel m'appartienne et qu'il n'y ait aucune suite à cette affaire. Clama bien haut et fort la louve.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre dans l'assistance. D'un geste de la main la souveraine imposa le silence.

_ Bien, tes exigences ont été entendues. Tilion en cas de victoire, qu'exiges-tu ? Demanda-t-elle alors se tournant vers l'elfe qui affichait un sourire mesquin.

_ En cas de victoire, je demande à ce que le royaume noir m'octroie réparation et que cette… Chose m'appartienne. Dit-il d'un air écœuré en désignant du doigt Scarlett.

Cette dernière ne cilla pas. Elle y avait été préparée, tout comme elle savait que ce n'était que pour amuser la galerie parce qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle meure pendant l'affrontement.

_ Tes exigences ont été également entendues. Autre chose à ajouter ?

_ Oui, j'utilise mon droit d'invoquer un champion pour combattre à ma place. Tilion fit un geste et un elfe s'avança. Anfauglith, mon champion, sera celui qui combattra à ma place. Poursuit l'elfe tout fier de lui.

Une vague d'excitation parcourue l'assemblée.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Accepta la Reine des elfes avec un petit sourire en coin. Prenez place et que le spectacle commence. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix réjouie.

Scarlett bien qu'irritée ne dit rien. Son Commandant l'avait également prévenu de cette fourberie et de la joie perverse qu'en retirait l'elfe, se dérobant à sa colère et à la punition qu'elle voudrait lui infliger personnellement.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 __ Tilion a reçu un entraînement militaire comme tout elfe qui se respecte, mais il n'apprécie l'effort physique que lorsqu'il s'agit de plaisir charnel. Il aura donc recours à son meilleur champion pour combattre à sa place._

 __ Quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est lui que je veux affronter, personne d'autre. S'exclama la brune hors d'elle._

 __ Il en a le plein droit, c'est comme ça. Et il le fera parce qu'il ne voudra pas avoir à se salir les mains ! Il faudra vous dire que la personne que vous combattrez est une extension de lui ni plus ni moins. Il ne faudra pas s'attendrir ou avoir une once de remords. Car la personne en face de vous n'en aura pas et n'hésitera pas à vous tuer juste pour lui plaire ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?_

 __ Oui. Souffla la louve dépitée par tout dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience avant de provoquer ce duel et tout ce que cela allait lui coûter._

 __ Il n'a pas toute une écurie de champions, et heureusement pour nous. Le meilleur qu'il possède s'appelle Anfauglith, ça veut dire poussière d'agonie. Il n'a rien d'impressionnant quand on le regarde comme ça, mais c'est une véritable machine à massacre._

 __ Très encourageant. Intervient Régina qui commençait à entrevoir tous les subterfuges politiques de ce peuple décidément bien loin de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer._

 __ Je préfère être directe, Majesté. Lui répondit Emma. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur lui, c'est que ce n'est pas un elfe à part entière. Anfauglith est un berseker… Loup. Annonça la blonde en souriant à Scarlett._

 __ Je comprends où vous voulez en venir, mais rien ne dit que j'y arriverai. L'informa la louve inquiète._

 __ C'est pour ça que nous n'allons pas reposer notre victoire là-dessus, mais si vraiment il est trop fort pour vous, vous devrez vous exposer. Il n'y aura pas d'autre choix possible, et ça marchera. Parce qu'il est hors de question que nous vous perdions, tout comme il est hors de question que nous laissions Elsa entre les mains de cet enfoiré ! S'emporta Emma._

 _*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

Scarlett fit face à Anfauglith et recula de quelques pas. Elle ne sursauta pas au son du cor qui annonça le début de l'affrontement. Ce n'était pas son premier combat, et elle ferait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le dernier. Son Commandant l'avait durement entraînée, comme tous les autres, pour un moment comme celui-ci et elle comptait bien mettre en pratique son savoir-faire et prouver que ça n'avait pas été en vain. Elle restait concentrée, sortant la lame elfique de son fourreau que son Commandant lui avait confiée. Elle fut agréablement surprise de la légèreté de la lame ainsi que de son équilibre.

Les deux combattants étaient aux aguets, patientant, ils se tournaient autour inlassablement. Puis l'elfe se rua sur son ennemie qui exécuta une parade sans faute. S'en suivit un échange de coups d'épée aussi rapides les uns que les autres. Les deux adversaires dansaient littéralement sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs. Mais c'était une danse dangereusement mortelle et si l'assistance semblait l'oublier, eux non.

Régina était assise sur un siège pas très loin de son Altesse, Emma était debout légèrement en retrait à ses côtés. Elles restaient concentrées sur Scarlett qui faisait preuve de beaucoup d'adresse et de courage.

_ Comptes-tu enfin me dire ce que notre louve a de spécial ? Demanda à voix basse la brune qui ne lâchait rien du combat qui se déroulait un peu plus bas sous ses yeux.

_ Scarlett n'est pas une simple louve. Dit simplement la blonde absorbée par l'affrontement.

_ Sans blague ! Railla Régina. Je vous préviens vous avez tout intérêt à cracher le morceau sinon je me ferai un malin plaisir à laisser tous les seigneurs de la cour de Gold venir me courtiser. La menaça alors la Reine pour attirer son attention.

Ce qui fonctionna avec brio. Emma déconnecta un moment du combat pour vérifier le sérieux des propos tenus par son amante.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, Commandant. Affirma alors Régina lui lançant un regard déterminé.

_ Très bien. Scarlett était la princesse alpha de la meute des terres volcaniques. Annonça alors calmement la blonde style de rien, se permettant même d'hausser son épaule valide.

_ Mais… Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama la brune soudainement, hors d'elle.

Des regards mauvais se portèrent sur elle, lui intimant de garder le silence. Elle bougonna dans son coin, pestant contre le fait de ne pas avoir été prévenue d'une chose aussi sérieuse. Elle en voulait à son Commandant, mais également à son Capitaine. Comment avaient-elles pu lui cacher une chose aussi importante ?

_ Scarlett est la fille du couple alpha, mais pas la seule. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à combattre et tuer sa propre sœur pour prendre sa place et accéder au pouvoir alors elle a préféré s'exiler. Sa nature d'alpha est bien trop forte pour qu'elle puisse s'intégrer dans une autre meute sans provoquer de dégâts. Alors quand elle a débarqué au royaume, je lui ai donné sa chance. Ce que je ne regrette pas. Raconta à voix basse la blonde en gardant un œil sur les lames qui s'entrechoquaient juste en contrebas.

_ Je sais que tu lui as promis de garder ça secret. Mais tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, ça pourrait être dangereux si les loups décident de venir la chercher. Râla la brune.

_ Cela n'arrivera pas. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, elle a choisi l'exil. Aucun loup ne peut revenir après un choix pareil. Expliqua Emma fermement.

Régina, bien qu'ayant toutes les informations qu'elle voulait, continua de rouspéter pour la forme, tirant un sourire en coin à son Commandant attendrie.

Les combattants n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Ils poursuivaient leur combat, en sueur, ne voulant rien céder à l'autre. L'assistance était surprise de voir une simple louve tenir tête à un semi-elfe aussi aisément.

Scarlett souriait intérieurement. Certes les coups donnés étaient plus forts que ceux de son Commandant, mais elle tenait la cadence. Faut dire qu'à force de servir de défouloir elle en avait encaissé des coups et mené des entraînements jusqu'à plus de force. Ce type ne payait pas de mine mais il s'y connaissait il n'y avait pas de doute, cependant comment s'en défaire ? Il devait également avoir une très bonne endurance… Les choix pour s'en débarrasser étaient restreints voire inexistants. Si elle ne découvrait aucune brèche, elle allait devoir avoir recours à la solution que son Commandant avait avancée.

* _FLASHBACK_ *

 __ Anfauglith est un très bon combattant, même excellent je dirais. Si vous restez sur un combat disons en règle ce sera très difficile de vous départager, mais au final il vaincra parce qu'il est fait uniquement pour ça, et qu'il le fait bien. Votre chance de gagner résidera dans votre façon à le provoquer._

 _Elle laissa à la louve le temps de s'imprégner de ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant de poursuivre._

 __ S'il perd ses moyens, son sang-froid, il deviendra berseker et là vous pourrez inverser la tendance._

 __ Vous voulez que je le pousse à se transformer ? Demanda surprise la louve peu sûre du choix tactique._

 __ Oui. Quand il se transforme il est plus enclin à utiliser la force brute. Il frappera comme un ogre, avancera comme un ogre, sa capacité à réfléchir sera plus…limitée. Certes il faudra à tout prix éviter d'être touchée ou attrapée, parce que forcément ça fera très mal, ça pourrait même être… Bref, il fera plus d'erreurs parce qu'il ne contrôle pas cette part sauvage en lui. Vous êtes rapide, efficace, forte et rusée alors ça sera à vous de jouer._

 __ Ce n'est pas très fair-play. Fit remarquer la brune réticente._

 __ Oubliez cette notion. Dîtes-vous bien une chose : eux n'hésiterons pas à employer tous les subterfuges pour gagner, même les coups les plus bas, et là nous parlons de sauver deux vies pour le prix d'une, c'est à vous de voir._

 _Scarlett comprenait bien la finalité de la chose mais ça lui semblait tout de même peu honorable._

 _*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient une fois de plus. Ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés.

_ Tu te bats bien. Lança l'elfe contrant un coup.

_ Merci. Répondit Scarlett quelque peu étonnée qu'il lui fasse un compliment.

_ Je veux dire… pour une petite chienne c'est pas mal du tout ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

La brune fut interdite. Juste une fraction de seconde. Ce qui suffit à son adversaire pour venir effleurer son coude. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas reculé d'instinct, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus sérieuses qu'une entaille au bras. Il ricana, toujours en garde. Elle se ressaisit immédiatement, vexée. Elle feinta de la pointe au visage et, tandis que son opposant montait sa garde pour protéger sa tête, elle descendit et le toucha à la cuisse. Il grimaça de douleur. Comme elle faisait mine de le frapper encore une fois à la cuisse, il recula sans penser se protéger le haut de son corps. Alors d'une torsion des hanches, elle remonta son épée de bas en haut et tenta de lui percer la gorge. Mais il dévia le coup in extremis. Sans lui laisser le temps il fonça sur elle cognant de toutes ses forces. Le bras affaiblit ne put supporter le choc et bien que le coup fut paré, l'épée s'échappa de ses mains pour aller glisser plus loin. Elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus comptant plus sur sa vitesse de réaction qu'autre chose. Elle lui saisit le bras armé, elle pivota sur elle-même entrant dans sa garde, venant de ce fait se mettre dos contre lui en lui envoyant, avec élan, son coude en plein dans le nez. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Il lâcha son épée, essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang qui coulait abondamment de son visage. Elle se dégagea et donna un coup de pied dans l'arme pour l'éloigner. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Son regard était sans appel : une promesse de mort.

L'assistance qui observait le combat éructait à chaque coup porté que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà bien chargée. Maintenant désarmés, ils allaient devoir en venir au corps à corps. Ce qui ne jouait pas forcément en faveur de la louve plus menue que son adversaire, et elle en avait pleinement conscience.

Il s'élança vers elle. La jeune femme remarqua qu'effectivement sans lame sa gestuelle était déjà un peu moins gracieuse, où était-ce dû à sa blessure à la cuisse ? Elle attendit le dernier moment avant de se glisser sur son flanc pour se retrouver derrière lui et lui asséner un coup de pied dans les fesses. L'elfe trébucha mais se redressa avec agilité. Le public se moqua ouvertement de lui.

_ Pas mal pour une chienne tu ne trouves pas ? Lui lança Scarlett qui restait malgré tout concentrée.

_ Garce ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie ! Cracha-t-il dans un nuage de postillons ensanglantés.

Il avança sur elle pour la saisir, mais plus rapide, elle lui attrapa le bras et d'un coup de rein le souleva pour le laisser s'écraser sur le dos, à ses pieds. Reprenant immédiatement une position de garde, elle recula de quelques pas. Elle ne voulait pas aller au combat au sol, leur différence de gabarit ferait qu'il aurait inévitablement le dessus.

Anfauglith rugit. Faisant taire tout le monde dans l'assistance.

_ Personne ne me blesse impunément, encore moins une sale bâtarde de louve dans ton genre. Vociféra-t-il fou de rage en se relevant lentement.

_ Je suis une louve à part entière, pas une moitié de monstre de foire comme toi ! Répondit Scarlett nullement impressionnée.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire machiavélique qui résonna jusque dans les os de la jeune brune, la faisant frémir. Il déchira son vêtement et la fixa. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit son corps ondulé puis changer. Il y eut des craquements d'os puis des gémissements, des grognements à glacer le sang. Scarlett était estomaquée.

Tout son corps s'était modifié pour devenir un tas informe et lourd de muscles. Il avait le dos voûté, les jambes arquées, légèrement pliées, ses bras touchaient le sol. Sa peau était devenue grisâtre, il avait ici et là des touffes de poils hirsutes de couleur sombre. Son visage était tout difforme, un front agrandit, un nez aplani, et ses yeux étaient deux billes noires enfoncées trop écartés l'un de l'autre. Quant à sa mâchoire elle s'était allongée, et on pouvait distinguer des crocs acérés. De la bave coulait de sa gueule. Il poussa un hurlement lugubre qui refroidit instantanément l'enthousiasme de la foule.

Scarlett déglutit péniblement. Tout à coup les conseils de son Commandant lui paraissaient complétement fous. Elle avait sous les yeux une telle abomination, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait témoin un jour d'une chose pareille. Elle avait la capacité de stopper sa transformation à mi-chemin ou de ne transformer qu'une partie de son corps mais elle ne ressemblait pas à une telle horreur, et cela lui demandait beaucoup de maîtrise et de pouvoir, ce n'était pas à portée de n'importe quel loup.

Il gratta le sol une fois avant de foncer sur elle. Elle parvint à éviter son attaque d'une roulade avant, se saisissant au passage de son arme. Il dérapa sur la roche et se rétablit. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire également, tenant à garder une distance raisonnable. Elle buta contre son arme à lui, ce qui lui fit lâcher des yeux son ennemi qui, lui, ne vit que l'occasion de charger. Elle fit sauter la lame dans sa deuxième main, s'en saisit, et au moment où son adversaire arrivait sur elle, elle pivota sur son pied faisant passer une lame après l'autre sur le dos d'Anfauglith. Il ne cria pas, ne cilla pas. Scarlett qui avait pris ses distances après les coups portés fronça des sourcils. Ne ressentait-il donc pas la douleur ? Si elle devait lui planter les épées dans le corps pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum le handicaper elle prenait le risque de se voir fortement touchée elle-même. Le doute quant à l'issue de ce combat commençait à faire son chemin en elle.

Elle jeta un regard à la tribune royale, son Commandant hocha perceptiblement la tête comme pour l'encourager. Elle se ressaisit et se concentra à nouveau sur l'autre combattant qui se jetait à nouveau sur elle. Elle bondit dans les airs pour lui échapper. Surprise, une main la saisit à la cheville et la tira dans le sens contraire. Elle heurta lourdement le sol une première fois et fut bien secouée, ne s'attendant pas ça. Puis elle se sentie soulevée dans les airs pour être de nouveau écrasée très durement contre le sol. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon malmenée dans tous les sens, son corps endolorit par les chocs. Elle serrait fermement les mains sur les armes refusant tout net de les abandonner. Une fois encore elle fut portée dans les airs, elle arma alors son bras et frappa de toutes ses forces. Un grognement de douleur retentit joyeusement à ses oreilles. La main la lâcha et elle fut projetée plus loin. Elle continua de rouler encore sur la pierre sur plusieurs mètres pour être sûre de mettre assez de distance entre eux. Elle tenta de se relever le plus rapidement possible, prête à se défendre. La tête lui tourna un court instant. Tout son corps était douloureux. Sa cheville la brûlait, elle constata que les griffes de la créature avaient percé sa peau. Son Commandant avait raison : il se déplaçait comme un ogre mais une fois sa proie attrapée les dégâts étaient considérables.

Ils étaient de nouveau face à face. Lui, prêt à charger, les épaules en avant. Elle, plus basse sur ses appuis, une épée la pointe en avant, l'autre prête à s'abattre sur son ennemi telle la queue dressée d'un scorpion prête à fondre sur sa proie. Ils tournaient, imperceptiblement, s'étudiant, essoufflés par les efforts. Il s'élança. Elle était décidée à ne plus esquiver, et avança même à sa rencontre. Surpris, il fit un léger bond en arrière déviant de justesse du plat de la main la première lame. Scarlett tournoya sur elle-même entrant dans sa garde et d'une torsion du poignet, la seconde lame ouvrit une longue entaille sur le ventre. Il eut juste le temps de voir la première revenir, légère et rapide comme le vent venir lui mordre le torse au lieu de la gorge. Il recula, prenant de la distance. Il saignait du ventre, du dos, mais rien ne paraissait l'atteindre. Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur, un sourire suffisant et une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle abaissa ses deux lames d'un coup sec faisant gicler par terre le sang qui y demeurait.

Il se lança, décidé à lui faire payer l'affront. Elle prenait un risque énorme, elle le savait, mais elle était décidée de frapper fort cette fois. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin au combat. Elle attendit. Quand il fut très près d'elle, à distance de poing, elle porta un puissant coup d'épée en avant, tout en s'effaçant le plus possible corporellement. Emporté par son élan, son adversaire s'empala sur la lame, jusqu'à la garde. Se redressant, elle voulut le transpercer avec sa seconde lame, mais il détourna son coup. Il lui saisit très violement le bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il la ramena brutalement à lui et lui assena un coup de tête. Il la relâcha sous la souffrance causée par l'épée toujours enfoncée dans son épaule. Scarlett étourdie, avec l'arcade explosée, recula, puis dans un sursaut de conscience, arma à nouveau son bras pour en terminer pendant que son adversaire tentait de se défaire de sa gêne. C'est d'un pas rapide mais incertain qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Il l'aperçue du coin de l'œil, et esquiva l'attaque. Cependant la louve ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle savait que s'il reprenait ses esprits elle était fichue. Alors elle poursuivit ses efforts et parvint à le faire reculer de plusieurs pas, elle lisait enfin dans son regard l'incertitude, la surprise et la peur. Ses mouvements à lui étaient plus lents et prévisibles, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait. Elle sentait déjà son bras faiblir, ses jambes trembler. Elle avait également un mal de crâne qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements mettant en péril son équilibre. Sa vue, déjà obstruée par le sang qui coulait dans son œil, se faisait floue. Elle parvint à lui entailler la hanche avant de se voir asséner un violent coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, suivit immédiatement par un revers tout aussi percutant en plein visage. Complétement sonnée, elle tituba quelques pas en arrière avant de lâcher son épée et s'effondrer face contre terre.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hel** l **oOoOOooOO**

 **Petit coup d'œil à gauche… petit coup d'œil à droite… Personne ? …**

 **Bon, je sais : j'en mets du temps sacré nom d'une pipe en bois ! Soyez indulgents je vous en prie *yeux de chat potté tout mimi* ça marche pas ? Okay alors dites-vous bien que s'il venait à m'arriver quoi que ce soit vous n'aurez jamais la fin ! (evil smile).**

 **Pour commencer… MERCI. Oui oui merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs. Merci pour vos review, merci pour vos encouragements, merci surtout pour votre patience, merci pour tous ces ajouts en favoris. Infiniment merci. Si je le pouvais, je ferai une distribution de chocolat pour vous remercier (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir un chocolat non ?) ^^**

 **Alors, pour ce nouveau chapitre, je ne saurais vous conseiller de relire la fin du précédent. Pour vous remettre dans le bain car nous sommes quand mm en plein combat ! Avec des elfes aussi charmants qu'un troupeau de hyènes affamées, un adversaire costaud et résistant, et un personnage dans une situation critique, à un moment critique… Bref vous allez donc découvrir ce que j'ai décidé de faire de tout ça. Quoi qu'il arrive sachez bien que l'aventure continue… mouhahahahaha ! Petit bonus pour vous, que j'ai inclus à la fin de ce chapitre grâce à une petite voix qui m'a soufflé que ça serait bien d'avoir une explication sur certaines choses… Et on dit merci à Mystik.7 hihi par ailleurs :**

 **Mystik.7** **: J'ai fait bien plus que te faire rougir ? oO' je n'ose pas imaginer sinon c'est moi qui vais avoir des images peu chastes en tête et après… mince, trop tard ! Bien sûr que génialissime ça ce dit… Enfin je crois, en tout cas moi je l'accepte très volontiers. Je te dis merci pour tout… tu es au top comme toujours.**

 **ohio92** **: dis donc ta pensée venait du fin fond du cœur non ? lol. Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais c'est pour votre bien à tous ! Grâce à moi tu sais que le monde n'est pas tout rose et tout gentil looool. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

 **elokiki** **: magnifique, merveille ? *-* je suis… troublée par ces mots si… poignants, si touchants, si j'en suis toute émue… merci T-T**

 **OoO-RED-OoO** **: fin dégueulasse ? Mais… mais enfin c'est… je suis choquée ! Que dis-je outrée ! Non, plus que ça même ça pourrait être vexant ! Heureusement pour toi je comprends que tu as mal vécu cette fin de chapitre, que finalement tu apprécies ma fic et que de ne pas avoir la suite t'as chamboulée ! ^^ Tu as l'air si sûre de toi pour la suite… je te laisse apprécier. Surtout que tu auras la satisfaction de voir au moins un de tes désirs exaucé.**

 **Guest 1** **: Je suis comblée de voir que le personnage de Scarlett te plaît. Et merci pour la compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'égo lol.**

 **M.L Casper** **: que pourrais-je répondre… tous tes compliments me réchauffent le cœur. Sincèrement. Et je suis fière que tu t'attaches aux autres personnages. Je sais que les SQ ont beaucoup de mal, j'essaie de faire en sorte que même les perso secondaires soient consistants et pas vides de sens ne servant que lorsqu'on en a besoin. Alors merci de d'apprécier mes efforts.**

 **lily** **: ton engouement fait plaisir à lire, et motive !**

 **Elea Angel** **: oO la dualité dont tu fais preuve envers moi est perturbante… Je suis navrée, mon but n'est pas de jouer avec tes sentiments, loin de là… Quoi que… En y réfléchissant bien, si je provoque cet état là c'est que ce que j'écris te touche, et si ça te touche c'est que j'écris bien donc je peux en conclure que je suis bonne ! Enfin je veux dire dans l'écriture quoi hihi. Je vais donc poursuivre sur cette voix finalement et j'espère bien que tu continueras à aimer autant que détester mouhahahaha !**

 **Guest 2** **: Ruby s'appelle Scarlett parce que… Je préfère qu'elle se nomme ainsi. J'aime ce prénom et Ruby je trouve ça moche donc, c'est un choix.**

 **Guest 3** **: merci pour l'explication ^^ mais non pas de duel envisagé entre Emma et son oncle, mais une courte confrontation probable dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Justinejannedu0760** **: M'enfin quel langage fleurit dis donc ! oO' lol. Je vois que mon chapitre précédent t'as plu et a suscité chez toi de vives réactions lol. Cela fait plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci apaisera tes tourments XD**

 **Pilounana** **: oui frustrant n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navrée pour ceux qui me lisent et qui subissent cela, mais c'est ma vengeance perso contre certains auteurs qui ont souvent fait de même, meurtrissant mon pauvre petit cœur… Tu vas avoir certaines réponses dans ce nouveau volet. Je ne sais pas si je gère de la fougère mais en tout cas sache que je fais de mon mieux en tout cas ^^**

 **MissHarpie** **: Ouuuulala toi, tu sais parler aux auteurs y'a pas à dire ! En tout cas à moi oui. Carrément accro ? oO' mazette mon cœur en frémit de joie. Par contre ce qui m'ennuie c'est que tu lises en arrêtant de respirer… enfin ça ne m'ennuie pas, ça m'inquiète plutôt. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une perte de connaissance ou autre lol. Merci à toi de me lire, et également de me dire ce que tu en penses, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour et des encouragements. Merci aussi pour mes évaluations qui se sont dans l'ensemble plutôt bien déroulées. Enfin je crois, enfin j'espère. Lol. Je te laisse à ce chapitre en espérant sincèrement que tu y prendras tjs autant de plaisir. A très bientôt je l'espère ^^**

 **Blackkfeather** **: je sais… je sais que je suis largement passée dans le M mais quand tu mets M les lecteurs ont vite fait de te cataloguer dans une certaine catégorie et je trouve ça moche, non ? Bref… je changerai… un jour. Varda je l'aime bien moi héhé c'est une sale meuf un peu délurée, profiteuse et franche du collier qui me fait marrer lol. Je suis loin de gérer à la perfection, mais merci du compliment (rouge comme une pivoine vouivouivoui). Le combat est long à lire, laborieux à écrire mais s'il devait être filmé en tps réel, il ne dépasserait pas les trois minutes (truc de dingue). Disons qu'à décrire par écrit forcément ça prend bcp plus de temps :( enfin bref voilà la suite… A très vite sur ta fic où il me semble avoir accumulé du retard (honte sur moi). Bisouuuuuuuus.**

 **AngyRlt** **: J'ADORE TON COMMENTAIRE ! Lol. Non plus sérieusement, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis touchée par autant de compliments. C'est précieux de voir un de ses écrits aussi valorisé par l'avis d'un lecteur et… enfin ça fout aussi une pression monstre. On n'a pas envie de décevoir par la suite quoi lol. J'attends donc ton point de vue sur celui-ci )**

 **Guest 4** **: Du fond du cœur : désolée de te faire autant patienter... j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre je comblerai cette précieuse patience dont tu fais preuve.**

 **RK** **: merci, merci et merci re-merci ! Oui, je continue cette fic, jusqu'à sa fin, surtout si c'est ta préférée. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra ^^ croix de bois croix de fer !**

 **Melly** **: tu fais preuve d'un grand courage lol… voilà donc la suite demandée ^^**

 ***** Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture… Enfin… (grande et profonde inspiration). Vous êtes nombreux à apprécier ma fiction et ça fait sincèrement chaud au cœur. Je crois qu'elle vous plaît de par son originalité, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre de vos review lol. Alors voilà, je me disais, vu que vous aimiez l'originalité, que je devais absolument vous parler d'une autre fiction tout à fait originale… (enfin si vous ne la lisez pas encore bien évidemment). Il s'agit** **d'Eden de Mystik.7** **! Je ne vais pas vous décrire sa fic, je peux seulement vous conseiller, vous inviter à aller y jeter un œil car croyez-moi, elle en vaut le détour (la fiction hein… quoi que l'auteur est sympa aussi, enfin dans ses bons jours XD). Elle connait un franc succès et je me disais juste qu'elle pourrait énormément plaire à ceux et celles qui ne la connaissent pas encore. Voilà voilà ^^ on se retrouve bientôt mes p'tits choux… Bisous bisous.*****

Toute cette agitation avait attiré sa curiosité, laissant traîner ses oreilles un peu partout elle avait été choquée par ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle n'y avait pas cru. N'avait pas voulu y croire aurait été plus juste. Ce qui l'avait poussée à gravir péniblement et discrètement la falaise après tout le monde. Quand elle était parvenue au sommet, le duel avait déjà débuté. Elle s'était réfugiée à l'écart, dans l'ombre, sur le côté des gradins. Elle observait la jeune brune faire preuve de combativité comme rarement elle n'en avait vu, si ce n'est une certaine amie commune qui appartenait au passé. Elle ne connaissait pas les vraies raisons qui avaient poussées la louve à provoquer son maître. Elle avait manqué les attenants de ce duel et n'osait pas demander à ceux qui se trouvaient si près d'elle sans la remarquer comme d'habitude.

Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser pour cette femme. Elle ne la lâchait pas du regard, le corps tendu malgré la douleur, les mains moites, le souffle court. Quand elle la vit chanceler puis tomber, son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre, comme tout autour d'elle sembla se figer. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, glissa contre la pierre jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait autant de peine, de peur, pour elle. Elles se connaissaient à peine, n'avaient rien en commun. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir proche d'elle. De vouloir malgré tout être avec elle. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Une larme coula librement sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre la vie maintenant, peu importe qu'elles ne puissent jamais se revoir, elle devait au moins survivre à tout ça.

Elle avait les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, les traits tirés par l'angoisse. Voir son Capitaine affronter ce monstre la brassait. C'était un combat tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'inégal. La bête qui lui faisait face n'avait aucun mérite, cela l'écœurait au plus haut point. Quand elle la vit tomber au sol, elle bondit de siège, prête à intervenir. Elle fut retenue par la poigne ferme de sa compagne, qui par ce simple contact, elle le sentait, tentait de l'apaiser.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Anfauglith n'aime pas faire traîner les choses. Il mettra fin à ses souffrances dès qu'il aura réussi à se débarrasser du cure dent qui le gêne. Se fit plaisir à commenter Tilion, jubilant d'une joie peu contenue.

_ Je pensais que vous désiriez la garder. Lança Régina en colère, le fusillant du regard, prête à lui montrer de quoi elle-même était capable.

_ Votre Capitaine s'est battu avec honneur et bravoure très Chère. Elle mérite une mort digne, une mort pour le combat qu'elle a initié pour défendre ses idéaux. Dit Son Altesse d'un ton suffisant, satisfaite de voir échouer une fois de plus ceux qui tentaient de bafouer son peuple, et, par extension, elle-même.

Régina sentait sa magie se précipiter dans ses veines, crépiter dans ses mains qu'elle se pressa de refermer pour ne rien laisser paraître.

_ Ce fut un combat des plus spectaculaires. Peu de guerriers tiennent tête à Anfauglith aussi longtemps, encore moins à le blesser. Vous devez être fière de votre travail Commandant, surtout avec des sujets aussi peu conciliants comme peuvent l'être les métamorphes. Ajouta Tilion si fier, si orgueilleux.

_ Vous savez, vous devriez éviter de crier victoire trop tôt. Le combat n'est pas terminé. Se contenta de déclarer la blonde tendue, l'attention toujours fixée en contrebas.

Sa réponse attira tous les regards sur elle. Elle fit signe à Régina de reprendre sa place, lui souriant, se voulant rassurante. Elle aussi avait eu le cœur serré de peur en voyant son Capitaine, son amie, s'effondrer au sol. Elle avait vécu ce combat avec elle, avait frémir à chaque coup reçu et s'était réjouie à chaque entaille laissée.

_ Oh je vous en prie, même si votre protégée se relève, mon champion n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Elle est dans un pitoyable état, elle ne tient même plus sur ses jambes. La nargua l'elfe si sûr de lui.

_ Anfauglith aussi est dans un sale état, et ma protégée comme vous dîtes a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Lui lança le Commandant en arquant un sourcil, lui faisant signe de la tête d'observer ce qu'il se passait à leurs pieds.

L'elfe perdit un peu de sa répartie quand il vit la louve bouger.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Des cris de douleur lui parvenaient. Son adversaire avait-il réussi à retirer la lame si profondément enfoncée en lui ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle par terre ? Elle n'en savait rien si ce n'est qu'elle devait vite se relever. Elle doutait d'avoir la force nécessaire pour se redresser et combattre à nouveau cette foutue « poussière d'agonie ». Pourtant des gens comptaient sur elle. A commencer par la Reine qu'elle avait juré de servir, son Commandant dont elle était le fidèle bras droit et qui avait confiance en elle, puis tous ses camarades, sa nouvelle famille qu'elle s'était construite avec le temps au royaume noir, alors qu'elle pensait cela impossible. Ce combat avait également pour but de sauver son âme-sœur : Elsa.

Rien que de penser à son nom, son cœur était gonflé d'espoir et tout son corps était animé d'une force nouvelle qui tendait à aller hors d'elle. C'est à cet instant seulement qu'elle la sentit. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ce courant d'air froid au parfum d'hiver, si ténu qu'il était presque impossible à détecter. Elle se concentra et la trouva. Si proche d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en direction du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait percevoir, plongeant son regard dans celui étonné de la blonde. Elle était donc bel et bien là, à ses côtés malgré tout. Etait-elle la raison de ses larmes, elle qui voulait au contraire les faire disparaitre ?

Déterminée à en finir, elle commença à se relever. Difficilement. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour arriver à se stabiliser et retrouver son équilibre, stopper ses vertiges. Son adversaire n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle n'y voyait que d'un œil, et évitait de déglutir parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche. L'elfe continuait de pousser des cris plaintifs en retirant peu à peu l'épée de sa chair. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Scarlett ne voulait pas imaginer les dégâts qu'une lame elfique aussi tranchante pouvait faire. Elle jeta un regard à la tribune royale. Son Commandant semblait ravie et soulagée de la voir debout, lui adressant un sourire crispé mais confiant.

Elle soupira. Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et qu'elle devait faire vite. Elle attrapa la chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou, et la détacha avant de la lancer intentionnellement aux pieds d'Elsa. Ce rubis aussi minuscule qu'il soit l'empêcherait d'atteindre le niveau de puissance qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage, prit une grande inspiration et se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Ignorant les cris de son ennemi et les battements douloureux qui résonnaient dans son crâne, elle puisa dans une source de pouvoir qui était propre à sa nature première. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas eu recours. Elle avait passé des semaines, des mois, des années à apprendre, comprendre avant d'apprivoiser cette puissante magie ancestrale et la faire sienne. S'approprier le pouvoir de la Meute n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel alpha, mais à force de volonté elle y était parvenue et aujourd'hui, elle était prête à l'utiliser.

Elle sentit cette essence la remplir, se ruer dans son sang, dans ses veines, la posséder peu à peu, faire d'elle un alpha à part entière. Elle percevait l'appel de la Lune, de la nature, elle voulait plus que tout y répondre mais elle avait un devoir à accomplir avant tout. Sa louve s'était coulée sous sa peau, la complétant harmonieusement. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, ses dents étaient dangereusement aiguisées, ses mains, sur lesquelles apparut une empreinte noire de loup, se terminaient par des griffes sans en douter mortelles, ses sens étaient décuplés, son corps était tendu, prêt au combat. Elle vibrait littéralement, resplendissait d'énergie qui pesait sur ses épaules comme si elle portait le poids de ses défunts aînés.

Le silence dans les gradins traduisait la surprise de tous, mais surtout leur crainte.

Délestée en grande partie de ces douleurs, elle porta son attention sur son adversaire, qui soulagé de l'épée qu'il tenait désormais dans sa main, la regardait avec curiosité. Sentait-il son pouvoir ? Sentait-il la force qu'elle détenait à présent ? Elle ne savait pas, mais cela ne semblait pas l'intimider.

Il passa à l'attaque aussitôt, mais avec plus de réserve. Etait-ce dû à ses blessures ou avait-il enfin comprit qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé alors qu'il arrivait sur elle, le bras armé prêt à la pourfendre. Elle se décala d'un mouvement fluide. Emporté par son élan et nourrit par la colère Anfauglith poursuivit ses attaques : une-deux, revers, coups droits, fente. La lame fendait les airs de bas en haut, de haut en bas, dans tous les sens et à grande vitesse. Mais elle ne l'atteignait pas. Après avoir agilement esquivé plusieurs de ses bottes, la jeune brune dévia le mouvement du bras armé d'une main et de l'autre frappa le plexus de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas sous la force de l'impact, et lâcha son épée que la louve se pressa d'éloigner d'un coup de pied.

Ils se retrouvaient face à face et n'attendirent pas avant de reprendre le combat, ne se laissant aucun répit. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite doublée, parade, coup de pied circulaire bas puis haut, esquive, revers, crochet. Leurs corps exécutaient une chorégraphie des plus brutales. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été au départ. Scarlett accéléra la cadence. Un coup porta, puis deux et trois. A force de rapidité et d'enchaînements elle parvint à casser la distance et le faire reculer jusqu'au pied des estrades de pierre. Etourdit par les impacts qui semblaient venir de partout à la fois, il posa un genou à terre, se releva précipitamment. Elle lui sauta alors dessus et noua ses jambes à son cou et saisit son crâne de ses mains. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'elle se jetait subitement en arrière avec force, et l'emportait avec elle dans son élan. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé par la force de l'impact. Elle desserra son emprise avant de rouler vers l'avant et se redresser prête à continuer. Anfauglith reprit ses esprits, frappa du poing au sol, ivre de colère et se leva à son tour. Il sourit de la voir acculée contre la pierre, faisant couler plus de bave de sa gueule. Et fonça tête baissée dans ce qu'il croyait être une aubaine. Le crochet qu'il envoya rencontra du vide et le coup droit la dureté de la roche. Scarlett, qui avait évité, lui assena un coup de genou bien sentit dans les reins, suivit d'un uppercut qui le cueillit à la mâchoire. Elle pivota sur le côté pour se retrouver dos à dos, et le frapper d'un revers du coude à la nuque. La tête tapa contre la roche émettant un sinistre craquement. Le berserker s'appuya contre le mur, la rage presqu'animale qui s'emparait de lui était telle qu'elle occultait la douleur. Il se retourna vivement, résolu d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il s'élança sur elle sans plus réfléchir.

La jeune brune savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester interminablement porteuse du mana sous peine de se voir devenir son esclave et d'être consumer par son pouvoir. Il lui fallait régler au plus vite ce duel qui n'avait duré que trop longtemps déjà. Aussi quand elle le vit foncer sur elle, elle accumula un peu plus de pouvoir. Elle attendit qu'il soit à portée de coup, et frappa très violemment du plat du pied la poitrine de son adversaire. Il fut comme soudainement propulsé par une force invisible, et partit s'écraser à nouveau contre le mur. Anfauglith le souffle coupé, sonné par le choc n'eut pas le temps de s'effondrer à terre, que déjà la brune le maintenait fermement par la nuque, resserrant sa prise.

_ Ecoute ton loup, berserker. Soumet-toi et je te laisse la vie sauve. Lui indiqua Scarlett d'une voix rauque et autoritaire que lui conférait son pouvoir d'alpha, l'obligeant à la regarder, à lui obéir.

Il sentait cette force, cette aura, émanée de son ennemie par vagues puissantes, s'écraser sur lui, l'entourer, monter en lui. Paniqué il tenta de se défendre en tirant sur le bras qui le clouait sur place.

_ Je te le redemande… Soumet-toi, loup ! Répéta la brune restant de marbre même après avoir senti les griffes de son adversaire écorcher désespérément la peau de son avant-bras pour parvenir à se libérer.

Elle avait mis toute la puissance possible dans ses ordres pour le faire plier à sa volonté, créer ce lien particulier entre alpha et membre de la meute. Il devait l'accepter comme dominante sinon elle serait contrainte de l'exécuter. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, tout comme sa résolution d'en finir avec elle quand il vit le reflet de son pouvoir dans ses yeux. Ce pouvoir qui l'envoûta, l'apaisa, lui intima d'écouter et d'arrêter d'être aveuglé par sa colère qui était devenue sa prison. Elle lui offrait la paix intérieure, l'appartenance à quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et une certaine rédemption.

Elle commençait à croire qu'il n'obtempérerait pas et qu'elle avait échoué quand elle le vit entamer sa transformation. Elle le relâcha immédiatement. Il s'écroula à terre, en toussant, poursuivant son changement. Les cris qu'il poussa attestèrent de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir quand les os craquèrent, se rétractèrent, et que son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Il apparut de nouveau sous sa forme d'elfe, nu, transpirant, tremblant, essoufflé et couvert du sang de ses propres blessures. Il resta quelques secondes groggy sans bouger aux pieds du Capitaine, à bout de force, n'osant pas affronter ce regard emplit d'une autorité souveraine. Il se contenta de lui offrir sa gorge, acceptant ce qu'elle offrait. Il se soumettait. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, elle le sentait en elle. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais c'était… appréciable. Un contact en elle qui lui conférait une certaine force tranquille et un devoir envers lui.

_ Relève-toi Anfauglith. Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, souhaitant pouvoir tenir sa parole, maintenant qu'elle le savait acquit à sa cause.

Ce dernier se releva péniblement, ses blessures l'handicapant. Il chancela et Scarlett vint aussitôt le soutenir, plaçant un de ses bras sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de tomber.

_ Han-tale (merci). Dit-il en la regardant enfin.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la déstabilisa. Il n'avait plus ce regard arrogant, hautain, défiant. Non, il semblait étrangement reconnaissant, doux et lui souriait même. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux avant de soudainement cracher du sang. S'il tenait encore debout ce n'était que parce que Scarlett le retenait. Prise d'inquiétude, les sens en alerte, cette dernière se pressa de l'allonger à terre. Penchée au-dessus de lui, elle lui maintenait la tête légèrement en hauteur.

_ Un guérisseur ! Il me faut un guérisseur ! Hurla-t-elle en cherchant désespérément, dans le flou autour d'elle, quelqu'un qui vienne l'aider.

Mais personne ne bougeait. Personne ne parlait. Tous regardaient la scène, tristement.

Elle observa alors son Commandant, la suppliant du regard d'intervenir. Mais cette dernière accablée, serra les poings, baissa les yeux en secouant négativement la tête, honteuse, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

Le cœur de Scarlett se serra. Elle avait réussi à soumettre un loup, à se faire accepter en tant que dominante. Elle se devait de le protéger maintenant car il faisait partit de sa meute, elle avait des responsabilités envers lui. Mais elle était totalement démunie. Elle avait toujours eu le statut d'alpha, mais elle n'en avait pas l'expérience.

_ Il faut que tu tiennes le coup Anfauglith. C'est un ordre tu entends. Déclara-t-elle fébrilement, reportant son attention sur lui.

_ C'était un… hon-neur d'avoir… pu… combattre contre… contre vous. Dit difficilement l'elfe d'une voix sifflante.

_ Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu n'en as pas le droit. Ragea la louve, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

_ Vous… m'avez délivré... et offert… la paix. Vous devez… penser à veiller… sur elle. Promettez de… de la protéger. Articula-t-il déglutissant difficilement, attendant une réponse la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je… Je le promets. Souffla la brune totalement bouleversée.

Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant. Elle saisit à cet instant que le pouvoir d'alpha permettait beaucoup de choses comme de soumettre les loups à son autorité, mais également d'établir un lien, une connexion invisible et indéfectible avec eux.

Elle aperçut le voile de la mort s'abattre sur lui, éteignant la lueur dans ses yeux, le dernier souffle de vie s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Elle fut complétement déboussolée quand elle sentit leur lien se rompre violemment. Elle comprit soudainement l'affliction de ses parents quand la meute perdait un de ces membres, le plus bas dans la hiérarchie soit-il. Elle resta hagarde quelques secondes, tentant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. Mais des larmes silencieuses coulèrent avec abondance le long de ses joues traduisant la peine qu'elle avait, et que le mana amplifiait.

Elle déposa délicatement sa tête sur sol et se redressa un peu. Elle apposa ses mains tremblantes au-dessus de lui et laissa le pouvoir de la Meute qu'elle possédait se déverser dans ce corps. Elle voulait lui rendre cet honneur de retrouver sa nature profonde même après sa mort. Anfauglith se transforma aussitôt en un majestueux loup au pelage doré. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il puisse se découvrir ainsi avant de rejoindre l'esprit de la Meute. C'est le cœur lourd et déchiré par cette perte prématurée qu'elle poussa un long hurlement funeste en son nom, surprenant la plupart des spectateurs qui ne voyaient là ni plus ni moins que la mort d'un esclave.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Contact frais et apaisant qui la surprit tout de même. Elle se tourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce bleu glacial la ramena à la raison apaisant la tension intérieure. Elle soupira profondément tout en se libérant lentement de l'emprise du mana, de la connexion qu'elle pouvait ressentir et qui la perturbait profondément. Elle reprit possession de ses moyens et de son apparence normale, retrouvant ainsi un minimum de calme, de contrôle. Elle sentait, cependant, le restant de pouvoir pulser sous sa peau, il lui faudrait attendre quelques heures avant d'en être totalement débarrassée. Malgré le soulagement physique que lui avait octroyé le pouvoir de la Meute, ses blessures étaient conséquentes, aussi se lever lui demanda un effort considérable. Même aidée par ce soutien inespéré et silencieux qui la galvanisait quelque peu.

Elsa l'aidait tant bien que mal, elle-même fortement contrainte par ses propres blessures. Elle avait hésité à sortir de l'ombre et s'approcher d'elle. Pas seulement par peur des retombées dont elle pouvait faire l'objet par sa Reine ou par son Seigneur, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette étrange créature. Avant de se gifler mentalement voyant la profonde détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle se trouvait la louve. Elle avait précieusement rangé le collier sur elle, et avait commencé à se rapprocher avant de sursauter quand la brune avait hurlé son chagrin. Puis finalement elle l'avait rejoint et avait voulu lui apporter, lui témoigner son soutien en posant sa main sur elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cédé à la pulsion de la toucher. Mais elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était parvenue à la calmer, tremblante mais ne reculant pas face au regard rougeoyant fixe qui semblait l'avoir scrutée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'estrade souveraine, lentement mais sûrement, Elsa garda la tête bien basse pour tenter de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son maître.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Le silence régnait. Régina ne savait plus si elle devait être soulagée de voir son Capitaine se relever victorieuse de ce duel, ou l'accompagner dans sa douleur ou encore s'indigner quant au fait que personne n'ait eu l'autorisation d'apporter de l'aide quand elle avait été quémandée. Si son Commandant ne s'était pas tenu juste à ses côtés, elle serait intervenue un nombre incalculable de fois et aurait signé l'arrêt de mort la louve. Finalement, après tous ces événements, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir d'ici au plus vite, et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Emma regardait Les deux femmes avancer laborieusement vers la tribune royale. Elle était fière de son bras droit, malgré les événements, et elle était touchée par ce que son amie semblait avoir vécu, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir encouragée à utiliser son don, dans le cas contraire elle serait probablement morte, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela devienne une épreuve aussi émotionnellement pénible. Elle observa Elsa qui l'aidait au mieux à ses côtés. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette dernière ne connaissait pas encore les attenants de ce duel sinon elle ne se serait pas tenue là provoquant sans le savoir une colère sans nom à celui qui tenait la place de maître avant tout ceci. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui semblait tout à coup un peu blême, tout comme Son Altesse. Enfin aussi blême que pouvait le paraître les elfes. Cette réflexion la fit sourire intérieurement.

_ Ecarte-toi d'elle immédiatement ! Hurla Tilion n'y tenant plus. Il s'était redressé, le visage exprimant clairement une rage peu maîtrisée.

Elsa commença lentement à se détacher de la louve, s'assurant tout de même de sa stabilité. Mais elle fut étonnée de se voir vivement retenue par le bras de la brune. Celle-ci releva la tête, l'air déterminé.

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, elle ne vous appartient plus, et n'a donc plus à vous obéir ! Déclara Scarlett déterminée à le remettre à sa place.

A cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante, Elsa se tendit, incertaine d'avoir bien comprit. Elle regarda la brune puis Tilion, pour revenir à la brune, l'interrogeant du regard, la suppliant de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

_ Elle a raison, Tilion, cette esclave ne t'appartient plus. Ce charmant Capitaine a vaincu ton champion et ce qu'elle a réclamé lui revient de droit. Se permit d'intervenir Varda de manière hautaine, assise un peu plus loin dans la tribune, aux côtés d'un viel elfe austère, à l'air pincé, qui approuvait ses dires d'un lent hochement de tête.

L'elfe mécontent de se voir rabrouer par les siens se tourna alors vers sa Reine.

_ Je conteste Votre Altesse ! Nous n'avions pas connaissance des pouvoirs que cette misérable métamorphe possédait ! Je considère avoir été dupé et mon champion en a injustement payé de sa vie ! Je demande réparation ! Exulta Tilion dans toute sa mauvaise foi.

_ Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'elle combattrait un berserker alors que c'était toi qu'elle avait défié et qu'elle voulait combattre ! Les règles des combats lors d'un duel ont été respectées et personne ne peut se permettre d'aller contre à partir du moment où les termes ont été acceptés ! S'exclama alors Emma hors d'elle en le voyant réclamer une faveur à son Altesse, qu'il pouvait aisément obtenir si l'on ne venait pas rappeler à tous les règles du jeu.

Il était inenvisageable pour elle qu'à cet instant les choses tournent en leur défaveur. Avec autant de témoins autour d'eux, la souveraine ne pouvait pas se défiler, ou faire comme bon lui chantait au risque de s'attirer la désapprobation de son peuple. Elle savait qu'elle lui forçait la main et qu'elle prenait là un risque qu'elle allait probablement payer tôt ou tard.

Dans la tribune les voix s'élevaient déjà. Il était clair, pour une bonne majorité, que le duel avait été mené et remporté dans les règles, et qu'elles devaient donc être respectées, même si pour certains c'était déplaisant à concéder.

_ Reste à ta place, pathétique sang impur ! Cracha Tilion menaçant, perdant peu à peu la face.

_ Labo vi Orodruin ! (Vas sauter dans la montagne du Destin). Lui lança Emma se moquant ouvertement de lui.

_ SHEDO ! (silence). Cria la Reine des elfes, tapant son poing sur son accoudoir ramenant l'attention générale sur elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers Tilion, ne lui cachant aucunement le profond mépris qu'il pouvait lui inspirer à cet instant précis.

_ Les règles sont les règles Tilion, aucun d'entre nous ne peut se permettre d'aller à leur encontre. Vous devriez arrêter vos caprices et vous estimer heureux que ce soit lui plutôt que vous. Déclara-t-elle dédaigneuse.

L'elfe n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Tout comme le reste de l'assistance. C'est pâle de colère, qu'il se leva, raide comme un piquet, et quitta la tribune avec tout ce qu'il lui restait d'amour propre, non sans jeter un dernier regard meurtrier à Emma. Il était clair qu'il avait déçu sa souveraine avec cette défaite. Il avait entaché la fierté, l'honneur de son peuple, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser penser qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait comme un enfant capricieux, bien trop gâté. Elle se tourna alors vers Régina.

_ Je dois vous dire que je suis impressionnée de savoir que vous avez de très bons éléments parmi vos guerriers. Je culpabilisais à l'idée de devoir vous enlever votre chère Commandant, mais à présent je suis rassurée. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux à souhait.

Régina resta interdite quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de savoir si elle avait bien entendu. Elle fixa alors Emma des yeux pour voir si cette dernière savait quelque chose, mais elle n'y lu que de la surprise.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre Votre Altesse. Lui répondit-elle un peu plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu bien malgré elle, sentant déjà monter en elle un affolement sans nom.

_ Eh bien la présence d'Estel à vos côtés était un arrangement entre votre père et moi-même, pour votre sécurité. Maintenant que vous êtes sur le trône et que vous semblez être bien entourée, il me semble logique qu'Estel revienne parmi nous. D'autant plus que j'ai donné mon accord à son oncle, Meneldil, pour un mariage des plus intéressants. Vous savez, les mariages se font rares de nos jours, et nous serions ravis de pouvoir en célébrer un. Lui déclara-t-elle comme une confidence, avec un faux sourire qui n'atteignait pas son regard froid et calculateur.

La brune contenait sa magie avec grand peine, son cœur battait à tout rompre, pulsant jusque dans ses tempes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un coup pareil. Il était hors de question que quiconque lui retire son Commandant, encore moins pour une question de mariage avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

_ Je refuse ! Intervient Emma énergiquement, serrant les poings, les traits crispés par la colère.

_ Je crains que vous n'ayez pas vraiment le choix. Vous faites partie de ce peuple, Estel, et ici c'est moi qui dirige, vous n'avez rien à en dire. Lui fit remarquer la reine avec suffisance.

_ Ne peut-on pas en parler ? Lui demanda Régina en serrant les dents.

_ Il n'y a rien dont nous pourrions discuter ma Chère. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Répondit l'elfe agacée que l'on se permette de discuter ses choix, qui plus est devant une bonne partie des hauts-elfes, comme si la honte de perdre ce combat n'avait pas suffi.

_ Qui est-ce que je dois défier alors pour avoir gain de cause ? Commença à s'emporter Régina n'y tenant plus, les nerfs à fleur de peau après tout ce qui venait déjà de se passer.

_ Je suis flattée de voir votre profond attachement envers l'un de mes sujets, très chère Reine Noire. J'ose croire, comme il s'agit de ma décision, que vous ne commettriez pas l'impolitesse de me défier ! Si vous étiez tentée, je vous le déconseille vivement ! Rétorqua l'elfe menaçante, les yeux noirs de colère.

Régina jeta un regard autour d'elle, remarquant que l'attention générale de la tribune était focalisée sur elles. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait tellement envie de provoquer cette femme, de la détruire d'une boule de feu là, sur le champ, tout serait vite réglé. Mais qu'adviendrait-il d'eux après ? Elle se sentait totalement impuissante et avait envie de hurler sa frustration. Il était impensable pour elle qu'elle soit séparée de son Commandant. Tout simplement impossible. Son cœur se serrait de douleur rien qu'à cette éventualité.

_ Je réfute mon appartenance à ce peuple ! S'exclama alors Emma attirant sur elle tous les regards et provoquant des hoquets de stupeur.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide ! Répondit la reine de elfes exédée.

_ Vous ne me laissez guère le choix. Il est hors de question que je revienne vivre parmi vous et encore moins que je me marie avec quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas. Ma décision est prise, Votre Altesse, je réfute mon appartenance ! Insista la blonde tout en retirant son bracelet le lançant aux pieds même de la Reine.

_ Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda sèchement Son Altesse, fusillant des yeux la concernée qui ne baissa pas le regard.

_ Non, attendez ! Elle dit ça parce qu'elle est en colère, elle ne le pense pas vraiment. N'est-ce pas Estel, dis-le lui ?! Intervient alors Meneldil affolé en se rapprochant de sa nièce d'un air suppliant.

Emma le fixa écœurée, déçue encore une fois par cet elfe, ce soi-disant oncle qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment écoutée, qui ne l'avait pas réellement considérée comme membre à part entière de la famille. Lui qui voulait aujourd'hui la marier de force à un inconnu malgré son refus.

_ Je t'en prie Estel, sois raisonnable pour une fois. Ne fais pas comme ton père. Ne gâche pas ton avenir en reniant ce que tu es juste sur un coup de tête… Ne pense pas qu'à toi. Lui intima à voix basse Meneldil, tentant de persuader sa nièce de revenir sagement sur sa décision.

Régina observait la scène. Elle avait bien trop peur de saisir quelles seraient les conséquences d'une telle décision de la part de sa compagne. Mais elle avait confiance en elle. Si c'était son choix, si elle pensait que c'était son unique solution, elle ne se permettrait pas d'intervenir, si ce n'est pour l'appuyer. A cet instant, Emma la regarda, juste pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas seule. La brune lui fit un mince et bref sourire en hochant discrètement la tête. Oui, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la soutenir, et à faire preuve d'égoïsme si cela pouvait lui permettre de la garder auprès d'elle.

_ Contrairement à ce que déclare Meneldil, commença la blonde en fixant brièvement le concerné avant de faire face à la Reine des elfes, la colère n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. Et j'ai pleinement conscience des conséquences qu'engendre mon choix. Lança-t-elle, gardant la tête droite et haute.

Le silence se fit lourd, oppressant et tous attendaient le verdict avec impatience. La Reine sembla réfléchir quelques instants, contrariée, puis soupira.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi... Dès à présent, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, vous ne pourrez plus avoir la prétention de faire partie du peuple de la forêt, vous ne pourrez plus venir profiter de nos terres, de nos services, de notre aide, de nos connaissances comme il est dû à chacun d'entre nous. Estel, fille du grand Elemmacil de la maison des Swan, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te bannis. Déclara alors la Reine d'une voix puissante et audible à tous.

Personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot à la suite de cette sentence, irrévocable selon leurs lois. Tous semblaient consternés même s'ils s'y attendaient. Peu d'entre eux se risquaient à une telle chose car nombreux étaient ceux qui périssaient coupés de leur peuple, de leurs racines. Mais Emma savait que sa vraie famille, son véritable foyer se trouvait ailleurs qu'ici. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et c'est pourquoi elle se sentait soulagée, enfin libérée de ses chaînes. Elle n'avait plus rien à redouter de ce peuple, de son oncle. A présent elle était libre, elle pouvait réellement faire comme bon lui souhaitait.

_ Très chère amie, commença Son Altesse en s'adressant alors à Régina tout en se redressant, je crois que vous êtes attendue ailleurs aussi il serait plus sage, selon moi, que vous repreniez la route au plus tôt. Vous avez largement le temps de quoi récupérer vos affaires et vos gens d'ici demain ainsi qu'un peu de repos. Je ne serais malheureusement pas disponible pour vous saluer car une autre urgence requiert toute mon attention, aussi je vous souhaite dès à présent bonne route. Fini-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, toujours avec ce même sourire crispé.

_ Je comprends bien Votre Altesse, rassurez-vous nous repartons au plus vite. Nous avons déjà bien abusé de votre hospitalité et vos soins. Répondit la brune modestement, comprenant très clairement le message caché dans le discours si prévenant de la souveraine. Leur présence n'était plus désirée sur ces terres.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et quitta la tribune, suivie de quelques fidèles. Puis les uns après les autres, tout le monde reprit ses esprits et descendit de la falaise. Meneldil se pencha pour ramasser le bracelet jeté négligemment par sa nièce.

_ Garich I dhôl goll o orch ! Rhachon le ! (Ta tête est aussi vide que celle d'un orc ! Je te maudis !). Lui cracha-t-il au visage furieux, le corps tendu par la colère, les doigts blanchis de trop serrer le précieux bijou.

_ Navaer. (Adieux). Lui répondit la blonde, imperturbable.

Excédé, l'elfe lui balança le bracelet sur le torse avant de tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas enragé.

Régina, Emma, Graham et August rejoignirent Scarlett et Elsa qui avaient suivi les événements depuis l'arène. Si les deux hommes se tenaient un peu en retrait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à leur découverte, le Commandant, elle, vint serrer son Capitaine dans ses bras, permettant à Elsa de s'en écarter.

_ Vous me faîtes mal Commandant. Souffla la louve douloureusement, mais heureuse de voir tout cela terminé.

_ Ce qui prouve bien que vous êtes encore vivante. Déclara joyeusement la blonde, plus que satisfaite du dénouement.

_ Plus pour longtemps si vous continuez ainsi. Se moqua Régina, sentant malgré elle une pointe de jalousie presser son cœur.

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques secondes.

_ Bien, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous de plier bagage et de partir le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons amplement abusé de l'hospitalité de ce peuple, qui plus est, nous sommes attendus ailleurs. Lança Régina très sérieuse.

_ Oui… Voilà ce que nous allons faire : August, vous allez récupérer vos affaires et celles de Graham, ainsi que le plus de réserves de nourritures possible. Graham vous allez raccompagner Sa Majesté jusqu'à ses appartements et rester avec elle. Scarlett… fais ce que tu as à faire mais discrètement. Insista sur ce dernier point la blonde.

Le passage au tutoiement de son Commandant à son égard surprit la louve, mais touchée et fière, elle n'en fit aucune remarque.

_ Et vous Commandant qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps ? Voulu savoir Régina en plongeant son regard dans les deux billes d'émeraudes.

_ J'accompagne Elsa pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires en toute sécurité, Votre Majesté, et je vous rejoindrais tous au plus tôt pour vous expliquer la suite du voyage. En attendant, je vous conseille vivement de tous vous reposer, parce que nous allons en avoir grandement besoin.

_ J'ai un dernier petit service à vous demander Majesté. Intervient Scarlett penaude.

_ Dîtes toujours. Sourit Régina face à ce soudain manque d'assurance de son Capitaine qui venait tout juste de terrasser un berserker.

_ Il… Il est de coutume, chez nous, de brûler le corps de nos morts. Personne ne semble se soucier de son cadavre alors… je me disais que si vous le vouliez bien, vous pourriez vous en occuper. Si cela ne vous gêne pas évidemment. Expliqua la louve le regard baissé, se triturant nerveusement les mains.

Régina se rapprocha alors du corps de loup inerte qui gisait là. Tous les elfes étaient partis et étrangement personne ne s'en était préoccuper si ce n'est Scarlett. La Reine comprenait le besoin de la louve à appliquer les lois de son peuple à cet individu qui, pendant de brefs instants, avait fait partie de sa meute. Elle inspira alors à fond et se focalisa sur lui. Ses sujets se tenant à ses côtés, la regardant faire. Un mouvement du bras gauche et la dépouille s'éleva du sol, un autre mouvement du bras droit cette fois et le corps prit feu instantanément. Les flammes qui enveloppaient le cadavre prenaient une jolie teinte dorée, se confondant avec le pelage du loup. Puis tout s'embrasa d'un coup d'un seul. Une légère bourrasque invoquée par Régina dispersa directement alors les cendres dans les airs. Le silence régna pendant encore quelques secondes, laissant le temps à tous de se ressaisir.

_ Merci. Murmura humblement Scarlett, les larmes aux yeux, encore sensible.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de Tilion se fit dans un silence quasi religieux, et au rythme imposé par Elsa avec ses blessures. Chacune des deux jeunes femmes étaient mal à l'aise d'être en la présence de l'autre. Alors qu'il y a des années encore elles savouraient pleinement ces instants où elles étaient en compagnie l'une de l'autre.

Elsa se stoppa face à la porte, dos à Emma.

_ Tu peux attendre ici, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

_ Non, je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que l'on soit de nouveau dans nos quartiers. Indiqua Emma en scrutant les alentours, méfiante.

_ Vu la colère avec laquelle il est partit, tu peux être tranquille : il n'est pas ici. IL, il a dû aller dans un endroit où il pourrait se défouler à sa guise, alors tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre. Insista la semi-elfe.

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle retira alors sa main qu'elle passa nerveusement dans sa chevelure, piétinant un pied sur l'autre.

_ J'ai bien conscience que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, et nous prendrons le temps pour, mais là tout de suite, nous devons nous presser Elsa. Alors si tu veux bien…

_ Et si je refuse de vous suivre, que vas-tu faire ? Hein ? M'y obliger peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire soudainement changer de comportement envers moi ? Demanda durement Elsa, les larmes aux yeux, les traits crispés, hésitant entre colère et douleur.

_ Tu ne dépends plus de lui. Scarlett n'acceptera pas de partir sans toi, elle s'est battue durement pour ça, et je ne te laisserai pas derrière moi encore une fois alors… Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, peu importe la rancune, la souffrance qui pourraient persister. Si je dois t'assommer pour t'amener avec nous alors je le ferais. Lui annonça la blonde déterminée.

Elsa soupira tout en essuyant discrètement ses larmes et ouvrit la porte pour se rendre directement dans sa chambre, talonnée de près par une Emma qui découvrait les lieux tout en prenant soin de bien surveiller les alentours au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Quand elles entrèrent finalement dans une minuscule pièce peu éclairée. Elle était pourvue d'un petit lit une place, un bureau ainsi qu'une armoire. Les meubles étaient pauvres, rendant l'ambiance de la chambre plutôt triste, voir lugubre. Emma en frissonna mais ne dit rien, prenant davantage conscience de ce qu'avait engendré leur déchirement mutuel.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Estel courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, comme s'il lui était poussé des ailes. Elle avait le cœur léger malgré ses battements frénétiques, et elle souriait bêtement. Elle était heureuse et avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble tout le temps et surtout Elsa serait protégée et aurait une vie bien plus agréable. Mais quand elle arriva près du grand saule il n'y avait personne. Elle était légèrement déçue de ne pas l'y trouver, mais qu'importe, maintenant, elle l'attendrait, car elle savait qu'elle viendrait._

 _Sa patience fut récompensée quelques instants plus tard quand elle l'aperçue s'approcher, elle se précipita à sa rencontre, la serrant fortement mais brièvement contre elle._

 __ J'ai une si grande nouvelle, tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! Commença la jeune guerrière surexcitée en saisissant les épaules de son amie. Pour me récompenser d'avoir atteint le grade de Capitaine, mon oncle a concédé que je prenne quelqu'un avec moi, à mes côtés. Quand j'ai donné ton nom il n'a pas été des plus enjoués, mais il a finalement accepté. Après tout, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait dernièrement. Ri-t-elle emportée par sa joie. Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu acceptes alors tu vivras avec nous, enfin moi et tu seras bien, NOUS serons bien. Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, alors ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant de bonheur._

 _Sourire qui s'effaça peu à peu face à la mine fermée de son amie. Elsa planta son regard dans celui d'Estel._

 __ Je t'ai vue hier soir partir avec l'autre folle. Dit-elle froidement._

 __ Elsa, nous en avons déjà discuté. Soupira Estel dont la bonne humeur venait irrémédiablement de disparaître._

 __ Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à cette… foutue dinde ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle profite de toi ? Que tu ne comptes pas à ses yeux ?_

 __ J'en profite tout autant qu'elle, et puis qui te dit que je ne compte pas à ses yeux ? C'est une femme de pouvoir, elle joue sur le paraître, mais au fond elle est bien plus. Elle n'est pas aussi superficielle qu'on veut bien le croire._

 __ Mais elle est mariée bon sang ! Et si son mari venait à l'apprendre ? Tu imagines une minute dans quelle situation délicate tu pourrais te retrouver ?! Lui reprocha Elsa élevant la voix, excédée._

 __ Tout le monde le fait ici, pourquoi est-ce que nous nous priverions de le faire également ? Ce n'est pas un crime ! Lui rétorqua la blonde échauffée par les remarques de son amie._

 __ Tu es totalement inconsciente, s'en est affligent ! Qu'est-il advenu de la véritable Estel ? Est-ce que cette femme t'a pervertie au point de te faire perdre complétement l'esprit, où bien es-tu simplement devenue stupide sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Tu leur ressembles de plus en plus. Cracha Elsa, laissant peu à peu la colère prendre le dessus._

 _Estel resta muette face à autant de reproches, autant d'agressivité. Ses paroles l'avaient blessée. Elle n'aurait pourtant jamais cru une chose possible. Il était très rare qu'elles se disputent, et ça ne durait pas. Mais là, face à des paroles aussi douloureuses… Elle savait que sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie, ne supportait pas la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Varda. Elle évitait d'évoquer le sujet en sa présence malgré le fait qu'elle aurait apprécié partager cette nouvelle part d'elle qu'elle découvrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le problème qu'il y avait. Elle avait pensé qu'Elsa se sentait délaissée alors elle avait fait en sorte de passer plus de temps avec elle, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Elle avait tenté de comprendre mais Elsa se fermait à toute discussion, évitait le sujet prétextant que tout allait bien. Estel sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'important._

 __ Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda alors la blonde d'une voix blanche, encore brassée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

 __ Je… Je ne sais plus. Peut-être bien, oui. Tu as réellement changée en l'espace de quelques jours depuis… depuis elle. Souffla Elsa serrant les poings, se tenant dos à la guerrière pour que cette dernière ne voie pas les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Traîtres à leur maîtresse et la maîtrise de ses émotions._

 __ Elsa, je t'assure que je suis toujours la même. Tenta de la rassurer Estel, se rapprochant de son amie, posant prudemment sa main sur son épaule pour l'amener à lui faire face. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours à tes côtés et je te protégerai du mieux que je peux je te l'assure. Je resterai ton amie quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets. Déclara-t-elle sincèrement touchée par la détresse qui semblait s'emparer de son amie._

 _Cette dernière fit volte-face brutalement, obligeant Estel à reculer d'un pas, surprise. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et pourtant elle pouvait lire une colère sans nom brûler dans ses iris glaciales. D'ailleurs la température autour d'elles n'avait-elle pas chuté ?_

 __ Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être couvée ! Que dois-je donc faire pour que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me considères autrement que comme une simple amie ? Cria alors Elsa hors d'elle, givrant la verdure qui les entourait._

 _Estel la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Non seulement elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son amie dans un tel état de colère, mais en plus elle était complétement abasourdie par ce qui venait de lui être enfin révélé. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Elsa s'était enfuie en courant, la laissant là stupéfaite avec une vérité qu'elle n'avait pas su voir, ou pas voulut voir._

 _Trois jours. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour faire face, pour digérer. Elle aimait Elsa de tout son cœur. Elles étaient amies depuis tellement d'années, toujours présente l'une pour l'autre. Toujours à se serrer les coudes face aux autres. D'ailleurs cela avait toujours été elles deux contre le reste du monde. Elles étaient pour l'autre le soutien, la force nécessaire qui leur permettait de faire face. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que les choses restent ainsi et c'était dans l'optique d'en discuter avec elle qu'elle s'était mise à la chercher._

 _C'est avec un profond soulagement qu'elle la retrouva sous le grand saule près du cours d'eau. Elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible et se figea quand Elsa se tourna. Elles restèrent là, plantées l'une en face de l'autre, attendant sottement que l'une d'entre elles fasse le premier pas. Estel était nerveuse, et se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amie. Elle avait un regard froid, distant et éteint. Rien qui l'encourageait à amorcer la discussion qu'elle souhaitait pourtant amener. Finalement elle se décida à s'avancer et à se lancer._

 __ Bonjour._

 __ Bonjour._

 __ Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue ces derniers jours, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle. Commença Estel, gênée._

 _Elsa la fixait, sans réaction aucune, droite comme un i, figée comme une statue de glace. La jeune guerrière se racla la gorge._

 __ Après ce que tu m'as dit j'avais besoin de réfléchir et…_

 __ Oui, bien sûr, tu avais besoin de réfléchir et pour ça il n'y avait rien de mieux que de te retrouver entre les cuisses de Varda ! Et ne nie pas, je vous ai aperçues. Attaqua alors soudainement Elsa._

 _Estel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait là pour s'excuser, pour discuter certainement pas pour s'expliquer sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son amante. Et pourtant quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à taire. Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant._

 __ Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de la relation que j'ai avec Varda. Je suis venue pour que l'on parle de tes sentiments pour moi et que l'on gère ça en tant qu'amies, de manière adulte et réfléchie._

 _Elsa éclata de rire. Mais un rire froid, malsain, dérangeant à vous glacer le sang._

 __ Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Je t'avoue que j'attends plus de notre relation, que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi et toi tu veux que l'on « gère ça » de façon amicale ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait réellement besoin d'en discuter. Déclara durement la jeune guérisseuse qui sentait son cœur mourir à l'instant. Qu'avait-elle espéré au fond ?_

 __ Tu es ma meilleure amie Elsa, et je t'aime de toute mon âme. Mais je n'ai jamais envisagé que notre relation puisse être autre chose que ce qu'elle a toujours été jusqu'à présent. Sembla s'excuser davantage Estel très mal à l'aise, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser de tout cela._

 __ Cela a le mérite d'être clair... Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de tout ça, de ce moment. Parce que tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience Estel, mais tu n'aimes pas réellement cette elfe. Tu aimes juste ce qu'elle a t'offrir en ce moment, mais tu vas vite te lasser. Et quand tu te rendras compte de ton erreur il sera trop tard. Il est même déjà trop tard en fait. Lâcha Elsa, malheureuse, sentant sa poitrine se compresser sous le chagrin qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir malgré elle._

 __ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Qu'as-tu fait ? S'alarma alors la guerrière plus que soucieuse._

 __ J'ai accepté… l'arrangement de Tilion. Avoua Elsa dans un murmure détournant le regard, refusant de faire face à la réaction de son amie._

 _Estel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait toujours soutenue face aux demandes répétées de ce vaurien. Elle n'avait jamais cédé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir accepté seulement parce qu'elle refusait de lui offrir plus que son amitié, c'était… complétement absurde. Elle restait totalement interdite. Choquée. Son amie, sa meilleure amie avait refusé une place à ses côtés, lui préférant son ennemi qu'elles savaient malsain, tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il y avait obligatoirement autre chose._

 __ Pourquoi ? Parvint-elle à articuler difficilement._

 __ Cela me paraît plutôt évident non ? Répondit de façon dédaigneuse Elsa._

 _Estel resta effarée. Non, non non. C'était trop nul comme raisonnement._

 __ Tu préfères apparemment Varda, et il est hors de question que j'assiste à ça en restant à tes côtés. J'ai dû donc songer à mon avenir autrement. Et le seul moyen que j'avais de poursuivre l'enseignement des guérisseurs c'était d'abandonner mes droits pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'assez fortuné pour me le permettre. Tilion était le seul de la liste. Conclu Elsa reprenant contenance devant la mine défaite de son amie. D'ailleurs pouvait-elle toujours la considérer ainsi maintenant ?_

 __ Quand ? Demanda Estel, la colère prenant peu à peu forme dans son esprit rendant les choses de plus en plus claires. Ou presque._

 __ Quand quoi ?_

 __ Quand doit avoir lieu cette entente ? La questionna-t-elle en haussa le ton._

 __ Elle a déjà eu lieu. Ce matin même. Répondit Elsa le visage fermé._

 __ Nous pouvons probablement revenir dessus. Tu peux peut-être encore annuler ce qui a été fait et Commença Estel en réfléchissant à toute vitesse._

 __ NON ! La coupa Elsa, serrant les poings, le corps tendu._

 __ Comment ça non ? Ne sois pas têtue Elsa ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'attend avec ce, cet… avec lui !_

 __ Parce que tu penses qu'avec toi ce sera mieux ? Tu penses que vivre à tes côtés, sous le même toit, te voir tous les jours que la déesse m'accorde, à roucouler avec ta dinde sera plus bénéfique pour moi ? Au moins Tilion a un minimum de considération à mon égard ! Lança la semi elfe en criant._

 __ Mais nous sommes amies ! Je te connais par cœur, tu aurais pu surmonter ça, je t'aurais aidée ! Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire quelque chose d'aussi désespéré, d'irréfléchi et de stupide ! S'emporta soudainement Estel._

 __ Parce que tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé de taire, d'oublier, d'ignorer mes sentiments ? C'est toi qui es ridicule Estel. Ridicule et naïve, incapable de voir ce qu'il y a juste sous ton nez. Aveuglée par ce qu'une vieille bique agite sous tes yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour tu prendras conscience des choses… Je l'espère pour toi. Je dois retourner auprès de Tilion, il attend mon retour. Déclara Elsa avant de commencer à se retirer de ce lieu qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un refuge pour elles deux._

 _Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, puis sans se retourner elle ajouta d'une voix fragile, teintée d'une profonde tristesse :_

 __ J'oubliai. Il m'est désormais interdit d'avoir le moindre contact avec toi, alors je te prierai, à l'avenir, de rester loin de moi. Puis elle reprit son chemin, le chagrin l'envahissant peu à peu, ne laissant plus qu'un froid mordant prendre possession de son cœur, de son âme._

 _Elle savait que sa partenaire ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle sentait déjà son corps trembler sous ses assauts répétés, signe qu'elle ne tarderait pas à jouir. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle s'écroula en sueur à ses côtés, éreintée. Sa partenaire souffla quelques instants, puis elle se rapprocha d'elle, se pencha au-dessus d'elle lui souriant, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Estel se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les traits d'Elsa se peindre à la place de ceux de Varda. Alors dans un sursaut, elle repoussa son amante sans ménagement, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, dos à Varda._

 __ Non mais ça ne va pas ? Protesta cette dernière, vexée d'être repoussée aussi brutalement._

 __ Désolée. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là pour cette fois. Soupira Estel dont le cœur battait à tout rompre après cette vision pour le moins troublante._

 __ Seriez-vous en train de me congédier comme une vulgaire moins que rien Capitaine Swan ? Demanda alors L'elfe d'une voix sifflante._

 _Estel prit alors le temps de se retourner et perçut sans mal la colère briller dans le regard que son amante posait sur elle._

 __ Je suis navrée Varda, vraiment. Mais je suis fatiguée et je ne me sens pas bien. Répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait le plus doux et le plus sincère possible._

 __ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Estel, mais ça ne peut plus durer ! Commença Varda énervée tout en se rhabillant. Je viens, tu prends ce que tu veux de moi mais moi je n'ai même pas le droit de te toucher. Les seules fois où tu ne te refuses pas à moi c'est lorsque tu es saoule et la plupart du temps tu t'endors en plein milieu de nos ébats ! Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour toi ? La questionna l'elfe survoltée, prête à partir._

 __ Pardonne-moi. Dit Estel tout à la fois honteuse et lasse de son propre comportement._

 __ Je me fous de tes excuses ! Tu as intérêt à te ressaisir et vite. D'ici là, oublie-moi ! Lança Varda en tournant les talons pour s'en aller._

 _Estel aurait voulu la rattraper, profiter de la chaleur de son corps, savourer son étreinte. Mais elle n'en était plus capable. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire semblant, comme elle n'avait plus la force de faire face. Elle se leva, prit sa coupelle mais celle-ci était vide. Elle voulut se servir, mais la bouteille aussi était vide._

 _Tout cela était uniquement la faute d'Elsa._

 _Le temps était passé. Elles faisaient leur maximum pour s'éviter et s'ignoraient superbement quand elles avaient la malchance de se croiser. La colère lui avait permis de tenir le coup pendant les premiers jours. Mais il lui manquait indéniablement une partie d'elle. Il lui manquait son amie, celle avec qui elle partageait tout, celle à qui elle confiait tout, celle avec qui elle repensait le monde, celle qui savait comment la rassurer, la tempérer, la raisonner, la consoler… Celle qui la connaissait comme personne en somme. Penser à elle tout le temps la rendait folle. Elle n'arrivait plus à la sortir de sa tête et son image la poursuivait partout. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec cet elfe répugnant qu'était Tilion. Cela en devenait encore plus insupportable. Etait-ce tout ceci qu'Elsa lui reprochait de ne pas voir ? De ne pas comprend l'importance qu'elle avait pour elle ? De ne pas saisir la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Excédée, elle lança avec force la bouteille qui vint s'éclater en mille morceaux contre le mur._

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

_ Nous pouvons y aller. L'informa Elsa.

Cela eut pour effet de sortir Emma des souvenirs peu agréables dans lesquels elle s'était replongée involontairement. Elle remarqua que les affaires rassemblées semblaient tenir dans un seul sac. Sac qui semblait tout de même être assez lourds pour handicaper davantage la mobilité déjà réduite d'Elsa. Alors le Commandant s'en saisit gentiment.

_ Allons-y, il y a encore beaucoup de détails que nous devons régler avant notre départ, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Déclara Emma avant de passer devant son ancienne amie, lui ouvrant la voix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ho Ho Ho (oui je sais, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité mais bon ^^),**

 **Me voilà enfin ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ceci est bien le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **J'en aurais vécu des choses en si peu de temps…**

 **Ma recherche d'appart a été quelque peu chaotique et semée d'embûches, mais j'ai fini par trouver un petit chez moi. Bon je vis encore au milieu des cartons, mais ça devrait se décanter peu à peu, je ne me fais pas de souci.**

 **Je m'adapte donc à ma nouvelle vie, à mon nouveau taf tout ça tout ça. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, et du coup j'ai consacré mon nouveau temps libre à l'écriture, enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus de contenir tout ce que j'avais en tête loool et je voulais pouvoir avancer et arrêter de vous faire trop attendre !**

 **En premier lieu bienvenue à tous ces nouveaux lecteurs, nouvelles lectrices. Merci aux ajouts en favoris. Je ne me permets pas de venir vous remercier personnellement mais sachez que cela compte bcp, que ça fait énormément plaisir, et que c'est un soutien inestimable. Sachez aussi que ce n'est pas parce que je n'envoie pas de mp que je suis contre l'échange bien au contraire. Si vous avez envie de discuter, de poser des questions, de tester des théories, ou me faire part de vos avis sur certains, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Je suis contente également de voir que le mode « flashback » a été apprécié. Vous étiez un certain nombre à vouloir savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Elsa et Emma et vouloir également connaître un peu du passé d'Emma donc je ne voyais que cette solution et je suis heureuse qu'elle ait convenue.**

 **Ce chapitre est hummm disons transitoire. Nous disons au revoir aux elfes et bonjour à l'aventure. Mais avant de plonger réellement dans l'action, j'avais besoin de faire un point avec mes personnages, voyez-vous il me semblait important de montrer un peu leur état d'esprit. Donc il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais cela amorce un chapitre suivant qui devrait être bien plus palpitant, foi de Stitch !**

 **MERCI pour vos félicitations et messages de soutien, ça fait chaud au cœur et remonte le moral parfois en berne.**

 **Je vous remercie également pour votre infinie patience.**

 **emma2016** **: bon du coup j'espère que tu es fin prête pour la suite, elle est là )**

 **LadyEvilQueen78** **: qui a dit que je n'écrivais plus ? Tu vas devoir me subir encore.**

 **Justinejannedu0760** **: oui oui je vais vraiment mener cette fic jusqu'au bout alors no soucy. Quant à l'ascenseur émotionnel j'espère que tu t'es bien remise lol.**

 **joegana** **: et voici mon retour, ça devrait être plus régulier dorénavant.**

 **Elea Angel** **: je suis si heureuse de savoir que ton impatience me déteste, et j'espère bien que cela continuera après ce chapitre-ci !**

 **RK** **: mes excuses pour t'avoir autant malmenée. Cela m'attriste de savoir ton cœur brisé, effectivement je ne voudrais pas le savoir davantage réduit en miettes. Que puis-je donc faire pour te soulager ? Un bon pot de colle suffirait-il ? Cela dit joyeux anniversaire en retard (t'en as de la chance, plus d'un mois après on te souhaite encore bon anniv' lol).**

 **Ellana-Watson** **: toi tu m'as fait rougir ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir pu remettre un sourire son ton visage. Et je te remercie pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

 **ZoZen** **: tu en auras mis du temps pour lire la suite ahah ! Eh oui il s'en passe des choses dans cette fiction et ce n'est pas fini. Merci beaucoup pour toute cette gentillesse, ça fait plaisir de faire plaisir lol. Oui, je compte bel et bien développer l'intrigue entre Scarlett et Elsa tout en poursuivant la trame principale. Ce nouveau couple ouvre d'autres perspectives, et aborder d'autres sujets. Enfin bref je ne vais pas dévoiler mes secrets de suite hihi.**

 **EvilChachouuu** **: la suite est là alors profite.**

 **Pilounana** **: aaaaaaah ça fait plaisir de voir que le combat t'as plu. Ce n'est pas facile de décrire une telle scène, mais si tu as eu l'impression d'y être alors tant mieux car du coup j'ai atteints mon objectif ^^**

 **afaitdodo54** **: à ton service ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous livrer une histoire qui tient la route, alors si ça plaît c'est l'essentiel pour moi.**

 **La Plume d'Elena** **: Je ne lis pas ce qui concerne Le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais effectivement mon univers ne doit pas trop te changer pour le coup lol. Contente tout de même que cela te plaise, et merci à toi.**

 **MommyVa** **l : c'est normal d'avoir des difficultés à cerner Elsa. C'est un personnage troublé. Elle-même s'est perdue, abîmée et oubliée, et maintenant sa vie change du tout au tout. Scarlett la perturbe parce qu'elle lui fait ressentir des choses qu'elle ne connaît plus. Navrée pour toi, mais je crains que Tilion soit encore de la partie loool. La blessure d'Emma n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie, je ne la fait pas trop souffrir parce qu'elle ne sollicite pas vraiment son bras, il est plus ou moins au repos mais tu verras bien dans ce chapitre j'aborde le problème. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que cela te plaît autant et j'espère bien que cela continuera.**

 **MissHarpie** **: me voilà de retour, je compte sur toi ! Bises**

 **Chatonpower** **: bah ouais je voulais détruire le mythe des elfes. Pour moi un peuple qui vit plusieurs siècles a de quoi cumuler les mauvais penchants pour palier au temps qui passe mais qui ne leur apporte rien de bien nouveau. Oui, l'arrivée d'Elsa promet pas mal d'aventures et de problèmes je le confirme dans ce chapitre même.**

 **TsubakiM** **: il n'y a qu'un pas entre amour et haine… lol. Je crois que tant que je n'aurais pas apposé un point final à cette fic ton cœur balancera toujours entre les deux !**

 **OoO-RED-OoO** **: ton commentaire m'a bcp plu et m'a grandement fait sourire. Le doute m'est essentiel dans le sens où il me pousse à remettre en question ce que j'écris et donc à parfaire mes textes. Après je peux tout de même constater que ce que j'écris semble provoquer en toi de vives émotions et je ne te cacherai pas que cela me plaît bcp. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, qu'elle répondra à certaines questions. Quant à la non-réaction d'Elsa elle s'explique tout simplement par le fait qu'elle a vécu pendant un certain nombre d'années sous le joug d'un enfoiré de première et qu'elle ne percute pas encore de ce qui se présente à elle. D'autant plus qu'elle reste sceptique… Mais tu vas avoir un avant-goût ici même.**

 **Maude-Merit** **: il ne faut pas désespérer, mais garder foi et patience lol. Dis-moi, par simple curiosité, Merit est ce en référence à Cadogan ?**

 **Regina lily Swan** **: Eh bien j'ai envie de dire que pour obtenir un magnifique arc-en-ciel il faut du soleil ET de la pluie. Du coup dans une histoire, il ne peut pas y avoir seulement que du bon. Bonne suite.**

 **Ohio92** **: Tu me vois touchée de savoir que tu lis ma fiction avec ton cœur, vois-tu cela met du baume au mien !**

 **Guest 1** **: J'espère bien que tu continues à cliquer tous les week-ends pour voir s'il y a la suite parce que même si j'ai mis temps, voilà un chapitre tout frais.**

 **Guest 2** **: j'espère n'avoir pas trop tardé… enfin plus ou moins lol.**

 **Mystik.7** **: alalala… toi toi toi… oui, que ferais-je sans toi ? Les lecteurs ne s'en doutent pas le moins du monde mais sans toi, cette fiction ne serait pas aussi bonne à lire. Alors encore mille mercis pour ton soutien, tes corrections, tes avis, tes suggestions et ton amitié. Sa Majesté n'en a pas encore fini ici, et j'espère bien pouvoir compter sur toi jusqu'au bout et bien plus encore.**

 **N'hésitez pas une seule seconde à aller faire un tour sur la fiction** ** _« Eden »_** **une tuerie dans un monde totalement opposé au mien, mais qui en vaut le coup d'œil, vous ne serez pas déçus foi de moi !**

 **Je vous laisse profiter, je vais me faire une tisane bien méritée, avant de commencer ce fameux chapitre 6…**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

En fin de journée, enfin réunis dans leurs appartements, Emma les avait informés qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube et leur avait donné rendez-vous au bord du lac. Elle avait placé Elsa sous la garde d'August et Graham en les invitant à se reposer dans la chambre qui avait été allouée à Scarlett. Pour cette dernière, les choses avaient été décidées autrement. Après le départ des trois premiers, elles étaient tombées d'accord sur le fait que la jeune louve avait besoin de récupérer au plus vite. Le seul moyen possible pour ça était qu'elle se métamorphose car c'est sous sa forme animale que ses blessures se résorbaient le mieux. Cela avait été une décision difficile à prendre pour la Capitaine, car elle devait laisser Elsa aux bons soins des autres alors qu'ils étaient toujours entourés d'elfes. La Reine avait dû intervenir en insistant sur le fait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Résignée, Scarlett avait, après avoir reçu quelques directives secrètes de son Commandant, quitté discrètement le territoire des elfes malgré ses blessures, pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la forêt.

Régina se tenait devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu devant l'immensité de la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle était épuisée. Emotionnellement parlant. Tant d'évènements venaient de se dérouler en si peu de temps et qui chamboulaient tellement de choses. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle sentit son amante l'enlacer tendrement, pour venir se blottir contre son dos. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras.

_ Tu n'as donc pas peur que quelqu'un nous voit ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant conscience que leur position ne prêtait guère à confusion.

_ Je soupçonne fortement la reine de savoir de quoi il en retourne. Si Wilwarin ne lui a rien dit après m'avoir trouvée dans ton lit. Entre tes méthodes plutôt radicales pour me sauver et ton engouement à vouloir me garder à tes côtés, sans parler de mon ultime requête, ça n'a pas pu lui échapper. Lui susurra amoureusement son Commandant, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau fine et sensible de son cou.

_ Et tu n'as pas peur que cela parvienne aux oreilles d'autres monarques, comme Gold ? Insista la brune se relâchant peu à peu, se pressant plus lourdement contre Emma.

Elle se laissa bercer dans cette douce étreinte, offrant son cou aux délicieuses caresses de son amante en reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s'enivrait de son toucher délicat, de sa chaleur, du son de sa voix, de son souffle sur sa peau. Elle en était prisonnière, elle le savait et l'appréciait donc pleinement.

_ Je prends le risque… Votre Majesté. Répondit la blonde resserrant sa prise, appuyant davantage ses baisers, inspirant profondément les parfums de sa Reine qui l'étourdissaient.

Régina soupira de bien-être. Elle sentait déjà le désir monter lentement en elle. Elle voulait s'y abandonner, elle en avait grandement envie, et elle savait que ce serait agréable. Mais elle avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair. Aussi elle se ressaisit avant de succomber, et s'écarta de son amante, surprise.

_ Désolée, mais il faudrait que nous parlions sérieusement de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

_ Et le faire dans mes bras n'est pas une option envisageable ? La taquina Emma.

_ Cela pourrait l'être, si j'étais sûre de pouvoir rester concentrée. Or je me connais assez pour savoir que lorsque je suis contre vous, Commandant, je me laisse vite distraire. Rétorqua Régina en souriant.

_ Tu veux parler plus particulièrement de ma décision d'être une exilée ?

_ Oui… Même si je me doute bien que tu n'aurais pas pris cette décision s'il y en avait une autre envisageable. C'est juste que tu n'as pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir… tu, tu pourrais le regretter. Commença à expliquer la brune, parlant vivement, agitant les mains nerveusement.

_ Ce choix a été fait il y a longtemps déjà. Les agissements de mon oncle ont certes contribué à précipiter les choses mais au final, je n'ai fait qu'officialiser les choses en demandant mon bannissement. Dit la blonde plutôt satisfaite.

_ …

_ Si je me fie à ton silence et à ton air grave, je dirais qu'il y a autre chose … Tu veux en parler ? S'inquiéta Emma.

_ Eh bien… c'est juste que… que tu es une elfe et que tu es également… hum immortelle. Et, et moi je… Je ne le suis pas Emma. Que va-t-il se passer quand je vais vieillir et mourir mais pas toi ? Lâcha enfin la brune qui prenait conscience de l'ampleur du problème auquel, elle devait l'avouer, elle n'avait pas pensé.

Emma avait eu si peur qu'il y ait quelque chose de bien plus problématique. Elle savait que leur relation était vraie, que leur complicité n'était pas feinte, tout comme l'amour qu'elles partageaient, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette peur de la saisir et de la malmener, de la torturer. Aussi a l'entendre parler de ce souci-là, elle fut soulagée.

Régina vit son amante se détendre à sa question, comme si cela n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça. Elle l'observa s'avancer vers elle, l'enlacer à nouveau et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, bien que son cœur fût prit dans un étau qui se resserrait indéniablement.

_ Si les elfes préfèrent rester entre eux, et se marier entre eux c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de mourir.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Laisse-moi développer veux-tu ?

Régina acquiesça de la tête un peu perdue.

_ Bien… Le lien établit pendant la cérémonie du mariage est très puissant, la magie… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, ou ce qu'elle contient, mais elle lie les deux personnes bien au-delà du simple engagement. Si… si nous venions à nous unir, ce que j'espère un jour, alors je perdrais mon immortalité, pour pouvoir vieillir à tes côtés. Expliqua Emma, tentant de ne pas effrayer sa Reine, peu certaine de ce que ELLE voulait.

_ Tu veux dire… tu serais prête à, à abandonner ton immortalité pour… moi ? Demanda la brune profondément touchée par les révélations et les attentes futures de la blonde.

_ Beaucoup voient l'immortalité comme un cadeau, mais perdre ceux qu'on aime alors que l'on ne prend pas une ride, est pour moi davantage une malédiction qu'une bénédiction. Régina, je serai bien incapable de te regarder mourir et continuer ma vie sans toi. Je veux pouvo-

Emma ne put terminer sa déclaration. La brune la fit taire par un baiser emplit d'une tendresse infinie qui lui tira un gémissement d'envie. Elle répondit avidement au baiser, saisissant puis plaquant plus fermement le corps de sa belle contre le sien. Elle la désirait tant qu'elle se sentait déjà plus que fébrile, le cœur battant comme un fou, le souffle déjà court, le feu grandissant dans son bas ventre.

Régina avait tellement envie de se laisser aller à la passion qui les animait déjà, mais elle se força une fois de plus à calmer les choses. Repoussant gentiment sa compagne qui ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

_ Emma… stop !

_ Pourquoi ? On est enfin seules et nous reprenons la route que demain, nous devrions en profiter.

_ Oui, en profiter pour nous reposer ! La gronda doucement le brune ne voulant pas céder.

_ Mais enfin Régina, je sens que tu en as envie autant que moi. Essaya de l'amadouer la blonde, en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, touchant là un de ses points sensibles.

La brune soupira d'aise. Il était difficile de ne pas flancher, de ne pas se laisser tenter, mais elle savait que si elles commençaient elles en auraient pour un long moment. Alors elle se fit violence et employa les grandes méthodes en saisissant son amante par l'épaule et appuyant très fortement sur sa blessure. L'effet fut immédiat. La blonde recula d'un pas, les traits figés, le regard lourd de reproches et d'incompréhension.

_ Je suis désolée Emma, mais tu as beau faire de ton mieux, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je vois bien que tu souffres même si tu le caches très bien. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes.

La blonde aurait aimé lui en tenir rigueur. Mais elle savait pertinemment que si Régina lui avait demandé, elle aurait nié avoir mal.

_ Je peux soulager un peu ta douleur si tu le veux, mais il te faut un minimum de repos. Nous avons déjà bien abusé la nuit dernière, je ne compte pas recommencer ce soir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre hier et aujourd'hui ?

Régina commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard gourmand de la blonde, qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes. Avait-elle seulement conscience que chacun de ses gestes étaient emplis de grâce et qu'il était très dur de ne pas céder à la tentation de se jeter sur elle pour assouvir ce besoin si primaire qui grondait dans son corps ?

_ Hier, j'ai agis de manière irréfléchie et stupide parce que… T'avoir à nouveau près de moi, debout et belle et bien vivante c'était juste… juste impensable pour moi. J'ai réellement eu peur de te perdre Emma… sans oublier que ma jalousie m'a quelque peu embrumé l'esprit. Avoua la brune plongeant ses deux orbes noires dans l'émeraude hypnotisant, avant de prendre place dans le lit.

La blonde, bien que frustrée, fut touchée par ces paroles qui résonnaient en son cœur et apaisaient ses angoisses intérieures. Elle peinait encore parfois à croire que cet amour si fort qu'elle ressentait pouvait être réciproque. Elle sortit de ses pensées, et se pressa de se dévêtir à son tour pour pouvoir rejoindre celle qui l'attendait et la serrer contre elle dans une douce étreinte, soupirant de bien-être.

_ Je vais tout faire pour guérir rapidement, Majesté. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, lui tirant fièrement un frisson.

_ J'y compte bien, Commandant, dois-je vous rappeler que vous me devez un massage tellement salvateur que, selon vous, mon corps en redemanderait ? Répondit suavement Régina avant de se caler plus confortablement contre la blonde.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié. Je suis une femme de parole, Majesté, et je tiendrai ma promesse. Souffla Emma avant d'embrasser sa Reine.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elsa ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Trop de choses en tête qui la tourmentaient. Mais elle se sentait un peu moins engourdie. Elle observait le plafond de la chambre qui avait été allouée à la base à la louve. Le parfum de cette dernière embaumait les draps du grand lit, dont Elsa avait pu profiter seule. Graham et August s'étaient préparé leurs couchettes et dormaient chacun dans un coin non loin.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à digérer et surtout à croire aux derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille. Elle était passée d'un maître qui avait fait d'elle une esclave sexuelle, entre autre, à quoi au juste ? Quel genre de maître était cette femme-louve ? A quoi devait-elle s'attendre avec elle ? Même si son semblant de vie pouvait paraître terne et peu enviable, il n'empêche, que le temps avait fait son œuvre, et qu'elle s'en était tristement accommodée. Voilà que l'on venait déranger ce qu'elle avait, alors qu'elle ne croyait plus en rien. Mais qu'en était-il réellement ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Serait-ce pire encore ou pouvait-elle espérer quelque chose de plus… de mieux ? Elle n'osait pas se laisser aller à l'espoir, elle avait terriblement peur. Cette femme lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, de droit, de juste. Mais elle avait été déçue un nombre de fois incalculable qu'elle ne faisait plus réellement confiance à son ressentit. Les gens pouvaient se donner l'image qu'ils voulaient sans éveiller le moindre soupçon et pourtant… Elle voulait tellement y croire, tout comme elle avait espéré autrefois qu'Emma vienne la sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle s'était enfermée stupidement. Et ce, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais rien ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Le soleil perçait par-ci par-là la brume matinale, faisant monter peu à peu la température. Elsa parcourait les lieux pour dénicher les plantes et herbes médicinales dont elle aurait besoin pour les décoctions qu'elle apprenait avec les guérisseurs. Elle avait déjà les pieds trempés par la rosée, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ici, son âme n'était pas tourmentée par Tilion ou par le regard que portaient sur elle les autres elfes. Il n'y avait personne pour lui donner des ordres, lui rappeler ce qu'elle était, ou à qui elle appartenait. C'était l'un des rares moments qu'elle chérissait tant car elle retrouvait d'un semblant de liberté. Avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait fait le choix le plus stupide possible, et elle le regrettait amèrement. Mais la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvée avait obscurcit son jugement et l'avait poussée à agir sans réfléchir, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Oui, elle était malheureuse de voir que, malgré le fait d'avoir avoué son amour pour Estel, cette dernière poursuivait sa relation avec Varda comme si de rien n'était, mais elle était également malheureuse parce qu'à présent sa vie était devenue encore plus insupportable à la vue des sévices toujours plus imaginatifs les uns que les autres que lui infligeait Tilion. Elle se sentait sale, déshonorée, rabaissée plus bas que terre. Si avant elle se plaignait d'avoir que peu de contrôle sur sa vie, aujourd'hui elle en avait plus. Elle avait maintes fois songé à en finir, mais quelque chose la retenait. La peur ? L'espoir ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle voulait croire._

 _Cet instant de répit, fut de courte durée. Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses tristes pensées. Elle se tendit, sortant la dague qu'elle avait à sa ceinture, prête à attaquer en cas de besoin. Elle savait que dans les parages il y avait un sbire de Tilion qui la surveillait et qui interviendrait si la menace était réelle, mais le temps qu'il la rejoigne il pouvait s'en passer des choses. En tout cas si la personne qui approchait avait dans l'idée de la surprendre, c'était manqué, cette personne se déplaçait avec la discrétion d'un orc. Elle avait le bras armé, prête à planter la lame dans la gorge de quiconque sortirait des fourrés. Elle se retrouva soudainement nez à nez avec Estel, et se figea. Soulagée, elle souffla, pour faire redescendre la pression, consciente qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne l'entaille définitivement. Tremblante, elle rangea sa lame en jetant un regard noir à la guerrière._

 __ Il faut que nous parlions. Lui dit Estel d'une voix pâteuse._

 _Elsa l'observa plus attentivement. L'autre jeune femme avait la mine défaite, les traits tirés, elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi récemment, elle remarqua ses yeux injectés de sang, son haleine qui sentait fortement l'alcool et son léger déséquilibre. Cela ne la surprit pas. Elle avait remarqué que son ancienne amie, sous la probable influence de sa dinde de compagnie, sombrait peu à peu dans la déchéance totale. Elle l'avait aperçue plus d'une fois aux soirées mal fréquentées, complétement alcoolisée, le regard dans le vague, se tenant à grand peine sur ses deux jambes, ne semblant même pas la reconnaitre. Elle était énormément peinée de la voir adopter un tel comportement. Si elle-même se trouvait là ce n'était que pour assouvir les fantasmes de son maître, il ne lui permettait jamais de boire, de se droguer. Non, il voulait qu'elle reste en bonne santé et consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Mais si elle avait eu le choix, jamais elle n'aurait mis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en ces lieux._

 __ Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Rétorqua Elsa dans un soupir, prête à poursuivre sa route._

 _Estel lui saisit brutalement le bras, la ramenant à elle._

 __ Tu n'aurais jamais dû le choisir LUI ! Lui reprocha la blonde amèrement._

 _Les effluves d'alcool lui soulevèrent le cœur, elle se dégagea sèchement de son emprise._

 __ Tout comme tu n'aurais jamais dû la choisir ELLE ! Répliqua-t-elle, laissant la colère contenue faire surface, plutôt que de lui montrer sa souffrance._

 _La guerrière ne su cacher une certaine gêne, ce qui intrigua l'apprentie soigneuse._

 __ Je… Je regrette Elsa. Je regrette tellement si tu savais. Avoua Estel dans un soupir, la gorge serrée, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, s'approchant à nouveau d'Elsa._

 _Cette dernière sentait son cœur s'emballer sous cet aveu, qu'elle n'osait croire._

 __ Que… Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes au juste ? Osa-t-elle demandée pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprit le sens des paroles de son amie, la regardant droit dans les yeux voulant y déceler la vérité qu'elle espérait et qu'elle redoutait en même temps._

 __ Tout… Ces horreurs que nous nous sommes dites, le fait de t'avoir… blessée et, et de ne pas avoir cru en toi, en nous, de ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Je n'arrive à rien sans toi Elsa, je, je ne suis plus rien sans toi… Pardonne-moi s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. S'expliqua difficilement Estel sanglotant, avant de se laisser tomber à genou face à la guérisseuse, de la saisir par les hanches et d'enfouir son visage inondé de larmes dans les plis de sa robe._

 _Elsa était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle en avait rêvé un nombre de fois incalculables, et voilà que tout arrivait enfin. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique, qu'elle le sentait pulser jusque dans ses oreilles. Machinalement elle vient à câliner Estel pour l'apaiser, passant ses mains dans sa chevelure négligée, tentant de la consoler, de la réconforter._

 __ Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qui avons-nous là ? Raisonna la voix cassante de Tilion, venant les interrompre._

 _Elle sursauta. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, sa respiration fut suspendue et sa toute nouvelle joie disparue d'un coup comme on souffle éteignant une flamme. Elsa se tendit, elle resta figée, redoutant de bouger, de lui faire face et de croiser son regard perçant lui promettant mille souffrances._

 _Estel s'était rapidement relevée, avait essuyé son visage, et laissait apparaître sa colère et la répugnance que cet elfe lui inspirait. Mais lui n'avait rien à faire d'elle._

 __ Elsa, Elsa, ma douce Elsa que fais-je faire de toi ? Hum ? Je pensais que mes exigences avaient été claires et précises concernant ta relation avec ton… « amie » ici présente, non ?_

 _Elsa se retourna lentement. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer que son maître était accompagné de son garde Anfauglith, avant de baisser les yeux. Elle n'osa pas répondre. Elle avait très bien entendu son mécontentement dans sa voix, même si elle se voulait posée et douce. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier et encore moins le contrarier davantage._

 __ Je t'ai posé une question me semble-t-il Elsa. Insista Tillion, montrant son agacement._

 __ Oui, vos exigences étaient très limpides Maître. Répondit d'une petite voix la jeune femme apeurée._

 _Oh que oui que cela avait été on ne peut plus clair, elle se souvenait de chaque mot._

 _« Si tu entres en contact avec elle, peu importe de quelle façon, je le saurais. Et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour toi, non, je m'en prendrais à elle, tu entends ? Je suis très bien placé pour mettre à exécution ce que je vais te dire, alors écoute bien. Dans un premier temps je la ferais bannir d'ici. Ensuite je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit poursuivie sans relâche par mes hommes. Ils joueront avec elle comme un ogre avec sa nourriture. Ils la traqueront jusqu'à épuisement. Puis ils la tortureront, la violeront et la tueront comme la sale petite bâtarde qu'elle est, et ils laisseront sa dépouille aux charognards du coin. Alors à chaque fois que tu la croiseras et que tu seras tentée de lui adresser le moindre mot, n'oublie pas ce à quoi tu la condamnes. »_

 _Cela lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et continuait de l'effrayer. Elle savait qu'il était de sang royal et elle savait aussi que son Altesse l'avait dans ses bonnes grâces, ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Estel._

 __ C'est moi qui suis venue la trouver pour discuter, faisant fi de l'avertissement qu'elle m'avait adressé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues. Intervint Estel la posture aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait malgré les effets encore présents de l'alcool ingurgité la nuit même._

 __ Pourquoi être venue bien qu'elle t'ait demandé de rester à l'écart alors ? Demanda Tillion se détournant de son esclave._

 __ Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment être peu sûr de soi et de son charme pour obliger sa servante à ne plus parler à une personne. Répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb pour le provoquer._

 __ Je suis son maître, j'ai tous les droits sur elle, je peux faire d'elle ce que bon me semble contrairement à toi qui n'es plus rien, et qui ne peux plus rien. Lui cracha à la figure l'elfe vexé._

 _Estel sentit la colère battre avec violence en elle. Ni une ni deux, elle sortit son épée de son fourreau._

 _Elsa su immédiatement ce qui allait suivre. Elle connaissait son amie depuis bien longtemps maintenant et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Peu importe ce que cela allait lui coûter, la vie d'Estel valait bien plus._

 __ J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, mais je suis enfin prête à la rectifier dès à présent. Tillion, je te dé-_

 __ STOP ! Cria alors Elsa en se plaçant devant son maître les bras écartés, le protégeant de son corps._

 _Surprise, Estel se ressaisie immédiatement._

 __ Elsa écarte-toi de lui immédiatement !_

 __ Non ! Il est hors de question que vous vous battiez. Je t'accorde le pardon que tu es venue demander Estel, mais ça s'arrête là. Dit fermement la jeune femme, résolue à sauver son amour, son amie d'elle-même._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu-_

 __ Il n'y a que ça que je puisse t'accorder : mon pardon. Pour le reste, tu arrives trop tard. S'expliqua Elsa, forçant les mots contraire à ce qu'elle pensait, sortir de sa bouche. Je suis désolée mais je ne t'aime plus. Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu ne fais plus rien de ta vie si ce n'est boire à outrance et… Et participer à des orgies toutes les nuits alors que tu avais un avenir tout tracé dans l'élite de notre armée. Tu es l'image même de la déchéance et, et tu me fais honte. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu nourrir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment pour toi. Ton oncle a bien du mérite de te garder encore sous son propre toit, je ne sais pas comment il peut te supporter. Finalement, je suis bien contente d'avoir choisi Tillion comme maître, il est peut-être dur mais c'est pour mon bien, et il pourvoit à mes besoins. Débita rapidement la jeune femme la fixant du regard, serrant les poings, ne voulant pas craquer, contenant sa magie qui ruait dans ses veines répondant au maelstrom d'émotions qui la saisissait._

 _Elle pouvait sentir le sourire machiavélique que devait afficher Tillion derrière elle, tout comme elle savait que chacune de ses remarques avaient fait mouche, elle avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal sans aucune joie. Elle avait vu Estel pâlir, ses mâchoires se crisper, son bras armé tremblé puis elle avait laissé ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues attestant de la peine infligée. Non seulement elle la blessait mais en plus de cela elle le faisait sous le nez de son ennemi de toujours._

 _Elsa s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire vivre ça, mais elle pensait avant tout à préserver sa vie et au fond d'elle-même elle espérait que son amie comprendrait, avec le temps peut-être._

 __ Bien. Répondit difficilement Estel, la gorge nouée._

 _Elle rangea son épée et leur passa devant sans leur accorder la moindre attention, sans ajouter un mot._

 _Le simple fait qu'Estel ne se batte pas, ne réponde pas attestait de l'étendue, de la profondeur de la peine endurée. Elsa sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Si elle avait entretenu l'espoir qu'un jour elles seraient réunies, c'était désormais impossible. Par sa propre faute. Elle aurait voulu crier sa douleur, sa rage, s'en prendre à quelqu'un, laisser sa magie détruire tout ce qu'il l'entourait._

 _Au lieu de ça, elle était repartie sagement accompagnée de son maître, abasourdie par ce qu'elle-même venait de faire, de dire._

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Tout ceci c'était passé il y a des années en arrière, avant le départ d'Estel pour le Royaume Noir. Elles ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole jusqu'au réveil de la guerrière il y a peu. Cela lui paraissait étrange de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler. Elle était tiraillée entre la joie et la peur. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin discuter avec elle, peut-être retrouver un semblant de ce qu'elles avaient pu partager autrefois, et en même temps elle était effrayée parce qu'elles avaient tellement changé. Il ne subsistait rien ou peu de celles qu'elles avaient été, et leurs sentiments respectifs l'une envers l'autre étaient tout autre aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elles devraient parler de tout ça, réapprendre à se connaître et essayer de se comprendre. Estel s'était humanisée en devenant Emma, mais elle, devrait-elle également tout changer ? Le souhaitait-elle ? Sa nouvelle maîtresse lui permettrait-elle ? L'aiderait-elle ? Emma resterait-elle à ses côtés cette fois-ci ?

Toutes ses pensées se suivaient, se bousculaient, plus elle se posait des questions plus il en arrivait de nouvelles, avec des certitudes qui s'effondraient, des doutes qui s'insinuaient en elle l'effrayant, la fragilisant. Elle ne savait pas vers quoi elle se dirigeait, et cette incertitude la perdait.

Ce fut Graham qui la sortie de ses terribles pensées en se levant, il était apparemment temps de mettre cap sur une nouvelle vie.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Régina observait Emma dormir sans oser la réveiller, pourtant elle le savait, l'aube ne tarderait plus, il leur fallait s'en aller d'ici pour éviter d'autres éventuels problèmes. Mais elle savait également que son Commandant avait besoin de repos, et elle semblait tellement sereine dans son sommeil. Son souffle était lent et régulier, ce qui rassurait la brune, qui, même si tout semblait s'être arrangé, craignait que son amante retombe subitement dans un profond coma fiévreux. Sa belle chevelure, couleur or s'étalait sur les draps blancs, quelques mèches éparses couvraient une partie de son visage aux traits figés, presque angéliques si l'on ne pouvait pas y lire la dureté des épreuves passées. Ses lèvres fines et roses, contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau, l'appelant, l'attirant à elle. Elle ressentait ce besoin impérieux au fond d'elle de garder à ses côtés cette magnifique et redoutable elfe, de la toucher, de la goûter, de la faire sienne. Son cœur lui était tout acquit, et elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Elle écarta délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux et ne pouvant résister davantage, déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Elle reçut un bref grognement en réponse, elle s'en amusa et déposa alors un second baiser. Cette fois, les yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir dévoilant deux émeraudes qui la contemplaient avec adoration.

_ Encore. Murmura la blonde, la voix éraillée par le sommeil dont elle était tirée.

Régina ne se fit pas prier et le baiser, rendu cette fois, devint plus intense. C'est uniquement par manque d'air qu'elles s'interrompirent.

_ Nous devrions nous préparer, il est bientôt l'heure. Fit remarquer Régina sans pour autant faire mine de bouger.

_ Juste un instant s'il te plaît, j'aimerai pouvoir profiter de toi encore un peu avant que nous prenions la route et que nous soyons contraintes de reprendre nos rôles respectifs. Insista la blonde en adoptant un air de chien battu auquel personne n'aurait pu résister.

_ Très bien. Souffla la brune faussement exaspérée, levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin.

Son amante, satisfaite, l'incita à se lover contre elle et soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se presser contre le sien qui se détendit instantanément.

_ Combien de temps avant d'atteindre le royaume de Gold selon toi ? Demanda Régina.

_ Je ne sais pas. Nous avons fait un long détour et prit un retard considérable, nous allons devoir accélérer la cadence si nous voulons arriver à temps.

_ Cela risque d'être compliqué si Scarlett n'a pas complétement récupéré. Fit remarquer la brune.

Emma savait que la louve n'était pas totalement guérie. Elle avait déjà tout prévu pour leur voyage, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ici, plus que n'importe où, les murs avaient des oreilles. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Aussi préféra-t-elle garder le silence pour le moment, son plan serait dévoilé bien assez tôt. Cependant elle se sentait tiraillée par le problème que posait Elsa. Leur relation n'était certes pas au beau fixe, pour ne pas dire compliquée, et elle ne savait pas ce que cela allait pouvoir donner à long terme. Mais Régina était très loin d'être stupide, elle allait finir par remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Elle devait lui en parler au plus tôt, car plus elle attendrait, plus la colère de sa Reine serait terrible. Elle le savait. Elle la connaissait. Elle redoutait tout de même sa réaction.

_ Il faudrait que l'on aborde un autre problème. Enfin hum, ce n'en est pas vraiment un… Mais je dois t'en parler avant que ça n'en devienne un. Se décida à se lancer finalement la blonde.

_ Tu penses à Elsa n'est-ce pas ? Soupira la brune.

Emma en resta surprise, elle n'avait même pas encore dit quoi que ce soit que Régina semblait déjà savoir. S'était-elle trahie d'une quelconque manière ?

_ C'est sûr qu'il va falloir y réfléchir, mais il me semble que cela peut attendre notre retour au royaume, enfin si retour il y a évidemment.

_ En es-tu certaine ? Demanda tout de même la blonde étonnée du calme, de la désinvolture de son amante.

_ Oui. Nous lui trouverons bien une place, quelque chose à lui faire faire de pas trop dégradant au palais. Surtout si elle compte rester avec Scarlett, j'espère qu'elle s'intégrera facilement, la pauvre avec ce qu'elle a dû subir entre les mains de cet infect personnage... Tu la connais peut-être un peu, tu pourrais lui parler, voir ce qui lui plairait, qu'en penses-tu ? Exposa Régina suivant le cours de ses pensées.

Et comment qu'elle la connaissait ! Le Commandant se gifla mentalement. Régina n'avait aucune idée de la relation qui liait autrefois les deux jeunes elfes.

_ Oui, je la connais. Elle apprécierait probablement d'échanger ses secrets de médecine avec nos soigneurs. C'est une herboriste hors pair et une elfe assidue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle posera de problème. Commença Emma pour se donner le courage d'aborder la partie la plus délicate du sujet.

_ Bien, je l'enverrai vers Hooper alors, il sera content de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses, et il ne pourra plus dire que je ne me soucie jamais des guérisseurs. Rit doucement Régina.

La blonde adorait entendre son rire. Et gâcher cet instant de complicité, de légèreté lui déplaisait fortement. Les idées se bousculaient à une vitesse incroyable dans sa tête, elle ne savait pas par où commencer et le temps jouait contre elle.

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te souviens d'une conversation que nous avions eue un soir d'été près de ton pommier ? Hésita-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

_ Il va falloir être un peu plus précise, ma chère, nous en avons eu tellement. Lui sourit la brune se redressant un peu, intéressée par la suite, la contemplant tendrement de ses deux orbes chocolat.

Emma se sentit défaillir. Elle détourna le regard, se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

_ Ce soir-là, tu m'avais demandé si… Si j'avais déjà été hum amoureuse et si j'avais déjà eu le cœur brisé.

_ Je m'en souviens, oui… Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Mais tu avais l'air tout d'un coup si sombre que les mots n'étaient pas essentiels à cet instant. Si tu veux me dire que Varda a plus compté que ce que tu as bien voulu m'avouer, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu es avec moi aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Dit Régina avant d'embrasser amoureusement son Commandant.

C'était si doux, si délicieux. Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de ces lèvres, de ces baisers, de ce corps, de cette redoutable et magnifique femme au caractère bien senti qui lui offrait son cœur avec une douceur, une passion inégalable. Elle voulait plus que tout lui rendre tout ça au centuple, et pour cela et elle se sentait obligée, poussée à lui avouer la teneur de ce qu'avait pu être Elsa à ses yeux. Quand bien même tout cela appartenait à un passé plus que derrière elle.

_ Elsa. Lâcha-t-elle maladroitement quand leur baiser prit fin.

_ Pardon ? L'interrogea Régina du regard, en prenant un peu de recul. Ne voulant pas se fier à ce que ses oreilles semblaient avoir entendu.

_ Ce n'était pas Varda… dont j'étais amoureuse et qui m'a brisé le cœur. C'était… C'était Elsa. Avoua finalement Emma, inquiète, guettant la réaction de son amante.

_ Elsa ? La Elsa qui va venir vivre avec nous ? Demanda sur un ton froid la brune désagréablement surprise.

_ Je euh eh bien oui mais-

_ Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais apprécié être au courant bien avant tout ça ? Avant de me voir contrainte d'accepter parmi mes sujets une femme dont tu as été amoureuse ?

_ C'est différent aujou-

_ Si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi me l'avoir caché ! Gronda alors la brune, sortant du lit en colère.

Elle fut habillée d'un claquement de doigts de son ensemble de cuir noir qu'elle réservait pour le voyage, ainsi qu'une cape sombre qui lui recouvrait les épaules.

_ Attends Régina, laisse-moi une chance de-

_ Ne nous faîtes pas attendre, Commandant, j'aimerai arriver à temps, sans autre incident si possible ! Lança la Reine avant d'ouvrir la porte avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt restant de dos.

La blonde s'était levée, prête à la retenir coûte que coûte, qu'elle entende au moins ses explications. Mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent comme par magie dans les draps la faisant chuter lourdement au sol.

_ Et n'oubliez pas, c'est Votre Majesté quand vous vous adressez à moi. Ajouta Régina avant de partir, furieuse.

_ Fichue sorcière ! Pesta Emma en se redressant, se débarrassant des draps enchevêtrés autour de ses jambes.

Elle connaissait bien sa Reine, cette dernière n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvue, et elle espérait tout de même que sa colère s'adoucirait un peu, ne serait-ce pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer son point de vue. D'ici là, elle savait qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts et subir son humeur royale pendant un bon moment. Car le coup des draps n'était probablement qu'un début. Elle soupira d'appréhension, ce voyage était définitivement un véritable cauchemar. Ne voulant absolument pas aggraver son cas, elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, puis elle partit retrouver tout le monde, au pas de course.

Régina pestait encore, ruminant les propos de son amante quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous. Ses soldats étaient déjà présents avec les paquetages et chevaux, accompagnés d'Elsa. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer un regard noir, elle aurait voulu lui dire deux mots mais Emma arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

_ Très bien, je vois que tout le monde est prêt à y aller. Commença le Commandant. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes.

_ Quoi ? Mais-

_ Vous voulez discuter mes ordres Graham ? Demanda la blonde plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

_ Je… Non, bien sûr que non Commandant. Déglutit le jeune guerrier qui s'en voulu un peu de s'être fait remarquer.

Emma déplia une carte qu'elle posa par terre sous les yeux de tous.

_ August, vous partirez avec Elsa et les chevaux. Vous prendrez le chemin qui longe la rivière, jusqu'à ce point-là ensuite vous serez contraints de vous enfoncer dans les terres pour aller plus vite, il vous suffira de suivre le chemin que vous avez imprimé dans votre tête. Il faudra avoir un rythme soutenu pour pouvoir nous rejoindre au royaume de Gold à temps. Le point de rendez-vous que nous avions prévu compte toujours. Vous pourrez alterner vos montures pour ne pas trop les fatiguer, quoi que je vous déconseille vivement de tenter l'expérience avec celui de Sa Majesté. Leur conseilla-t-elle en jetant un œil à cette dernière qui la snoba superbement.

_ Et vous alors ? Sembla s'inquiéter August.

_ Graham, Sa Majesté et moi-même, prendrons un chemin plus rapide comme souhaité. Nous prendrons par la rivière ! Déclara Emma en repliant son plan. Donc nous partons avec le strict nécessaire dès que tout est prêt, ce qui doit être le cas. Conclut Emma en souriant face au teint pâle qu'arborait à présent la brune dont le pied marin se limitait à prendre des bains là où les eaux étaient calmes et peu profondes.

Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait que l'eau n'était pas son élément, qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise sur une barque, le faisait-elle donc stupidement exprès ?

Tout ce petit monde se mit en mouvement pour charger et décharger selon les besoins à venir. Alors la Reine s'approcha de son Commandant.

_ Cela vous amuse tant que ça de me torturer ? La questionna-t-elle durement d'un ton bas.

_ Si je devais réellement vous torturer, je ferais en sorte que cela vous soit le plus agréable possible, Votre Majesté. Mais vous avez exigé d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à destination et c'est le chemin le plus court qu'il y ait. Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos exigences. Lui répondit tout aussi bas la blonde, ne lâchant pas le regard noir et méfiant que lui accordait à présent sa souveraine.

_ Dans ce cas je peux voyager accompagnée d'August et Graham, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Lâcha la brune qui n'en démordait pas.

Cette fois Emma sentit la colère enflée en elle, ça commençait à bien faire. Cette femme était une véritable tête de mule et elle ne sut se retenir.

_ Que voyager en ma compagnie vous déplaise à ce point est une chose, mais je suis encore responsable de votre sécurité et je compte bien tenir mon rang comme il se doit. Prenez donc votre mal en patience pour cette fois. Vous pourrez changer de commandant une fois ce fichu voyage terminé, Votre Majesté ! Rétorqua brutalement la guerrière excédée par l'impulsivité royale qui la blessait plus qu'elle ne montrait.

Régina la regardait médusée. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir été un peu trop âpre avec elle. Mais cette colère qui bouillonnait en elle lui faisait perdre bien souvent le contrôle, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Et même si elle regrettait de l'avoir blessée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses au vu de ce qu'elle avait appris quelques instants plus tôt. Oui, c'était probablement mal de penser ainsi mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Et ce fut avec horreur et fureur qu'elle prit place à bord de cette maudite barque. Son Commandant se tenant de dos devant elle, Graham ayant pris place derrière elle. Ils quittèrent silencieusement les terres elfiques, pendant qu'August et Elsa les suivaient au loin sur la terre ferme.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

La matinée était bien avancée, elle était en train de tourner comme une lionne dans une cage aux abords du territoire elfique quant enfin elle sut qu'ils arrivaient.

Son Commandant lui avait donné pour consigne de sortir du territoire des elfes et de patienter pas loin des frontières le long de la rivière. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle serait responsable de son groupe qu'elle devrait mener jusqu'aux terres du Roi Gold. Elle l'avait également avertie qu'elle devrait faire très attention. Car Tilion était bien plus malin et vicieux qu'il ne paraissait et qu'il était certainement loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. En dehors des terres elfiques, leur jugement n'avait plus de valeur réelle. Ce qui lui avait tiré un frémissement de colère et d'appréhension.

Aussi elle fut heureuse de sentir le pas réguliers des chevaux faire trembler le sol sous ses pattes, elle entendit le bruit de leur galop, et plus que tout, elle humait le doux parfum d'hiver de l'elfe. Bien sûr il y avait également celui, moins agréable, d'August, mais elle l'occultait pour se concentrer sur celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête, qui rendait sa louve intenable. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à sa hauteur. Peu désireuse de se montrer, Scarlett leur emboîta le pas aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'ils voyageaient en silence dans une atmosphère tendue. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Cela ne la surprenait pas de la part d'Elsa, mais venant d'August, lui qui aimait bavarder pour charmer la gente féminine, cela l'étonnait. Leur Commandant lui avait-elle donné certaines consignes qu'elle ignorait ? Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, vu le côté possessif de sa louve, il lui aurait été difficile de regarder un homme faire la cour à celle qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur sans réagir. Même si rien n'avait réellement été amorcé de ce côté-là.

Après une longue course éreintante, elle fut soulagée de voir que leur allure ralentissait, jusqu'à même s'octroyer une pause. Sous sa forme lupine elle guérissait plus vite certes, mais elle n'était pas totalement remise malgré le festin qu'elle avait fait la veille dans les bois abondants en nourriture. Elle sentait son corps encore fourbu par l'effort de régénérescence physique. Ils reprirent leur cavalcade après cette halte pour déjeuner, et ce jusqu'à la fin de journée où, ils se trouvèrent un petit endroit où s'installer pour la nuit.

August regardait de biais celle qui l'accompagnait. Il s'était rapproché pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture, il ne parvint qu'à lui faire faire un bond de recul quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, n'y comment se conduire avec elle. Elle l'intimidait un brin, il s'agissait d'une elfe après tout, ce qui était pas commun. Enfin si on excluait son Commandant bien sûr. Elle avait le visage encore un peu marqué, mais résolument fermé et le regard qu'elle avait sur lui n'engageait pas à la discussion. Aussi fut-il soulagé quand elle lui indiqua d'une petite voix morne qu'elle allait se rafraichir un peu. Cela lui laissait à lui un peu de temps seul, sans cette tension palpable quand elle était dans le coin. Il serait tranquille pour installer le campement et s'occuper des chevaux.

Elsa était éreintée. Cette chevauchée forcée à allure soutenue était une véritable torture pour son corps. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu et ingurgité quelques plantes pour atténuer ses douleurs. Elle se sentait lourde et gauche. Le silence observé pendant ce voyage avait été pour elle à double tranchant. Elle n'avait pas tenu à engager la conversation avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et dans le même temps, elle s'était torturé l'esprit avec tant de question qu'il lui avait semblé que son cerveau était saturé et qu'être distraite, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aurait pu la soulager un tantinet. Elle était parvenue, après un certain moment, à se réjouir de pouvoir enfin découvrir un paysage différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Un poids semblait même s'être retiré de ses épaules. Comme si quitter définitivement les terres elfiques l'avait délestée d'un terrible fardeau. Emma avait-elle ressentit le même bienfait ? Elle avait été coupée dans sa réflexion, surprise de pouvoir détecter sa présence à ELLE. Aussi surprenant qu'agréable, elle avait pu sentir la vibration chaude et réconfortante de sa présence dans l'air. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, ni d'où cela provenait, et cela semblait être plus ou moins prononcé selon la distance qu'il y avait entre elles. Elle avait tenté furtivement de la repérer à travers le paysage qui avait défilé à plus ou moins vive allure, mais rien. Pourtant elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et cette sensation était restée la même le reste de la journée.

Quand elle s'éloigna enfin de son compagnon de voyage la tension qui l'habitait se fit moindre, aussi continua-t-elle à agrandir la distance jusqu'à se sentir bien mieux malgré la raideur dans son corps. Arrivée dans un léger enfoncement de la rivière, elle scruta les alentours et, ne remarquant rien, se dévêtit pour s'enfoncer dans les eaux fraîches. Elle soupira d'aise et fit quelques mouvements pour dégourdir ses muscles endoloris.

Scarlett avait suivi l'elfe qui semblait souffrir jusqu'à son bain, où elle avait, par respect détourné le regard lorsque cette dernière s'était déshabillée. Quelle idée saugrenue tout de même de s'octroyer un tel moment dans de telles circonstances ! Voilà la première réflexion qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit quand elle avait pris sa suite. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait évoluer dans l'eau, elle ne put résister à l'envie de s'avancer à découvert, pour l'observer de plus près, mais également par souci de sécurité. Car si l'elfe n'en avait pas conscience, la louve savait que le danger était omniprésent et pouvait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre et de partout à la fois.

Elsa redressa la tête à son arrivée. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se considérer les yeux dans les yeux. Voyant que sa présence semblait être acceptée, ou en tout cas ne gênait apparemment pas, Scarlett s'avança le cœur battant jusqu'au bord de l'eau et lentement s'abreuva, soulageant le feu qui brûlait dans sa gorge. Désaltérée, elle se campa près des affaires laissées au sol par l'elfe, s'allongeant sur le ventre, posant sa tête sur ses deux pattes avant croisées devant elle.

La jeune femme était fascinée. Elle avait déjà pu observer des loups dans les bois, mais là cela n'avait rien à voir. La louve était impressionnante ne serait-ce que par sa taille hors normes, et par la grâce dont l'animal faisait preuve dans sa manière de se mouvoir. Son magnifique pelage sombre semblait si doux, si chaud qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : plonger ses mains dedans pour attester de sa douceur. Son regard d'or pénétrant la déstabilisait. Il pétillait d'intelligence et de tendresse. Elsa ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter exactement. Puis elle se dit que si sa nouvelle maîtresse s'était présentée à elle ainsi c'était qu'elle voulait peut-être la tester. Alors elle fit comme si cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, et elle profita encore un peu des bienfaits de la rivière sur son corps. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle sortit de l'eau et que la louve posa une de ses grosses pattes sur ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà pourtant fermés. Elle apprécia tout de même le geste. Elle se sécha et remit ses vêtements avant de repartir vers le campement de fortune et son compagnon de voyage.

Elsa n'était pas nerveuse. Pas vraiment. Mais elle ne cessait de jeter des regards perplexes à cet énorme loup qui l'accompagnait. Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas être venue la trouver sous sa forme humaine pour discuter ? Il est vrai que leur dernière discussion n'avait pas été des plus civilisées, elle avait même été très agressive et insupportable en y repensant. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis… Elle aurait tant voulu être rassurée. Elle avait affronté un certain nombre d'épreuves qui l'avaient rendue plus forte, mais là, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qu'elle savait, elle avait peur et se sentait seule. L'unique personne à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher désormais était cette curieuse femme-louve. Fascinée, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la quitter des yeux. Elle résistait avec difficulté à l'envie de plus en plus pressante, de glisser sa main dans son pelage. La raison qui la retenait était qu'elle ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de la concernée.

Scarlett marchait à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quelle distance respecter. Si elle écoutait sa part louve, elle se collerait à elle, voir même se frotterait contre elle pour la marquer de son odeur comme on marque son territoire. Mais était-ce de bon goût ? Pouvait-elle se permettre un tel comportement ? Certes, elle était sa « maîtresse » désormais, mais elle ne voulait pas la soumettre à quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté, mais lui laisser enfin le droit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Elsa, trop absorbée par sa contemplation, se prit les pieds dans une racine, et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se raccrocha à la seule chose qu'il y avait tout près d'elle, à savoir la louve. Elle l'avait solidement agrippée des deux mains avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute. Elle n'eut pas mal et elle comprit en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle était tombée sur la louve. Confuse, elle se redressa promptement.

_ Désolée, vraiment désolée. Lui dit-elle honteuse, sans même savoir si elle pouvait la comprendre.

Scarlett, allongée au sol, avait été prise par surprise. Agréablement surprise. Elle tentait de contenir la fébrilité lupine qui courait dans ses veines, quant au contact du corps de l'elfe sur le sien. Contact brusquement et rapidement rompu par la jeune femme qui s'était assise, apparemment paniquée. Scarlett ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant : cela avait été bien trop court à son goût.

_ J'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessée. S'alarma Elsa qui n'hésita qu'une micro seconde avant de se pencher au-dessus de la louve et de la palper pour voir si tout allait bien.

Scarlett n'osa alors plus bouger. Ce n'était pas vraiment des caresses, mais l'elfe avait assez confiance pour la toucher et ça, elle ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Tout comme d'avoir perçu l'inquiétude non feinte dans sa voix. Alors elle profita du moment et se laissa faire docilement.

_ Vous avez l'air d'aller bien. Dit l'elfe d'une voix timide, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tenta de paraître gênée. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait aimé pouvoir enfin assouvir son envie. Elle avait plongé ses mains dans ce pelage si doux, si chaleureux. Elle avait senti ses puissants muscles frémirent sous ses doigts qui palpaient délicatement son corps à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

Scarlett ne put se réfréner et donna un bref coup de langue sur la joue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, prise au dépourvu, écarquilla les yeux et rougit instantanément avant de rire nerveusement.

_ Il faut que nous y allions, avant d'inquiéter votre camarade, la nuit ne devrait pas tarder à tomber. Soupira l'elfe.

La louve, réactive, fut sur ses quatre pattes d'un bond et surprit Elsa en se plaçant près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme ne s'en priva pas, et apprécia grandement de pouvoir à nouveau profiter de son contact.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques pas du campement, Scarlett s'immobilisa. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme seule, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se montrer à August. Elsa, étonnée de cet arrêt inopiné, se tourna vers elle. Elle comprit à travers son regard, que la louve ne resterait pas avec elle. Elle sentit comme un pincement au coeur, comme si la louve, juste par sa présence comblait le gouffre sans fond qu'elle cachait à tous, comme si elle calmait ses angoisses, maintenant ses peurs loin d'elle. Elle soupira tristement. Elle était sur le point de continuer sa route, quand la louve saisit sa main dans sa gueule l'invitant gentiment à poser genou à terre, ce qu'elle fit. Scarlett ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi, elle ressentait sa tristesse aussi facilement qu'elle captait son odeur et voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, aussi futile soit ce quelque chose. Elle lui lécha à nouveau la joue, et se blottie tout contre elle posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elsa après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, entoura la louve de ses bras pour lui rendre son étreinte, souriant intérieurement, le cœur battant la chamade. Instant volé qui ne dura pas bien longtemps mais qui lui donna un peu de force. Elle regarda la louve s'enfoncer dans les bois, avant de partir elle-même de son côté, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

Cependant la tension palpable de la journée était toujours là. Elle aurait voulu casser cette ambiance, mais le soldat ne semblait pas forcément y tenir. Avait-il peur d'elle ? Peut-être lui en voulait-il de devoir faire la voyage en sa compagnie ? Elle ne savait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il ne lui portait aucun intérêt. Ce qui d'un côté l'arrangeait mais de l'autre elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir s'intégrer si le contact était si froid et tendu avec tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent non loin l'un de l'autre pour manger. Le ciel se parant peu à peu de son manteau noir, ils dînèrent dans un silence de mort.

_ Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes au service de la Reine Noire ? Demanda alors la jeune femme, utilisant sa curiosité pour lancer la conversation.

_ Eh bien… quelques années déjà, oui. Répondit August étonné que elfe se décide à briser la glace.

Elle avait un accent assez prononcé, et semblait chercher ses mots.

_ Et… cela vous convient ? Je veux dire, être au service de ce royaume, de cette Reine que l'on dit atypique.

_ La Reine Régina est… unique. Elle est appréciée par son peuple, par ses sujets. Sa manière de faire est quelque peu hum unique, notamment avec la magie qu'elle maîtrise. Nous sommes, dans certains domaines, en avance comparé à d'autres royaumes. Et grâce au Commandant Swan elle possède une armée redoutable. S'ouvrit un peu le soldat.

_ Selon vos coutumes humaines, ne devrait-elle pas être mariée, avoir des enfants et laisser son mari gouverner à sa place ? … Je veux dire, cela ne pose-t-il pas problème avec les autres royaumes ?

_ Oh oui, cela créer déjà beaucoup de tensions et ce n'est, à mon avis, qu'un début. Parce que si ce que l'on dit est vrai, la nouvelle qui ne devrait pas tarder à s'ébruiter fera énormément de vague. Sourit le jeune homme.

_ Quelle nouvelle ? Demanda étonnée l'elfe, la curiosité piquée à l'extrême.

Son interlocuteur se pencha vers elle comme pour lui révéler un secret, ce qui était précisément le cas.

_ Apparemment le Commandant Swan et la Reine se seraient enfin avoué leurs sentiments respectifs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Lui souffla August dans un grand sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A cette nouvelle, elle resta silencieuse. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle et Emma vivent une histoire d'amour, non, cela faisait des années qu'elle avait tué cette illusion. Elle était juste un peu brassée de constater que son amie d'enfance avait réussi à avancer, dans un monde différent, avec un entourage différent, qu'elle s'était épanouie. Alors qu'elle était restée la même, au milieu de gens qui étaient toujours les mêmes, sans aucune saveur, sans couleur, sans évolution. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Emma avait délibérément choisi l'exil et se disait que peut-être elle pouvait nourrir l'espoir fou de suivre le même chemin, ou tout du moins de prétendre à pouvoir vivre heureuse.

_ Tout cela risque effectivement de… créer pas mal de conflits.

_ Il est fou celui qui tentera de chercher querelle à notre très chère Reine Noire, croyez-moi !

_ Mais… S'ils sont plusieurs à s'unir contre vous, vous ne pourrez pas tenir indéfiniment.

_ Rassurez-vous, notre royaume aussi à ses alliés, et ils ne sont pas en reste.

_ Et votre peuple n'a rien contre ce genre de… relation ?

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit notre souveraine est appréciée du peuple, notre Commandant aussi. Il y aura toujours des insatisfaits, des gens qui critiqueront mais je crains que personne n'ait son mot à dire sur ce que la Reine fait de sa vie personnelle. Elle a un sacré tempérament vous savez ! Déclara le jeune homme toujours souriant. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu maintenant, le voyage va être très éprouvant, surtout si vous n'en avez pas l'habitude. Lui conseilla-t-il en rangeant les provisions avant de s'installer dans sa couchette.

Elsa se saisit de la sienne et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Car même s'il lui semblait sympathique, elle ne tenait pas à rester trop près de lui. Elle ne se sentait véritablement en sécurité nulle part, elle glissa subtilement une petite lame sous son oreiller de fortune et tenta alors de se reposer.

La nuit était là dorénavant. Scarlett revenait de la rivière ou elle s'était désaltérée à nouveau et rincer la gueule. Son festin étant ingurgité un peu plus tôt. Elle s'approcha du campement à pas de loup, observant les deux formes allongées. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'August dormait paisiblement, pour preuve ses ronflements intempestifs et irritants. Elle concentra son attention sur l'elfe, qui semblait avoir plus de mal à trouver le sommeil si elle en croyait ses mouvements pour trouver une position plus agréable. Cela suscita chez Scarlett un conflit interne à savoir si elle pouvait se permettre de s'allonger à ses côtés. Sa louve ne demandait que ça et trépignait d'une patte avant sur l'autre, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Elle s'avança sans bruit, incertaine.

Elsa l'avait sentie s'approcher et s'était tendue. Elle avait même retenu sa respiration tout en saisissant d'une main son poignard. Certes elle ne lui avait rien fait plus tôt dans la journée, mais rien ne lui garantissait que cela serait encore le cas. Elle sentit sa truffe humide lui frôler la joue, et son souffle dans ses cheveux. La louve semblait peu sûre d'elle-même.

Scarlett ne savait pas vraiment comment ni quoi faire. Elle avait vu le corps de la jeune femme se crisper à son approche, et elle avait voulu la rassurer en lui frôlant le visage, mais n'avait reçu aucun mouvement. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'allonger tout près d'elle. Elle fut soulagée de l'entendre reprendre une respiration normale, et se détendit un peu. Elsa avait vu l'immense masse sombre prendre place près d'elle. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à craindre d'elle alors elle lâcha son poignard et téméraire, elle passa son bras en travers du corps de la louve qui frémit et se laissa glisser sur le côté, son dos venant se caler tout contre le corps d'Elsa. Cette dernière termina de se coller tout contre la chaleur bienfaisante de sa sauveuse, plongeant même son nez dans son pelage pour humer cette forte odeur de pin qui la caractérisait. Son corps entier se détendit enfin et ses barrières s'effondrèrent, elle laissa alors couler une ou deux larmes du trop plein d'émotions qui s'affrontaient en elle.

_ Merci. Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, serrant plus fort encore la louve contre elle.

Scarlett ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de rester là, apportant son soutien par sa présence. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se métamorphoser pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se doutait que, pour le moment en tout cas, sa louve convenait probablement mieux aux besoins muets de la jeune femme.

 **Pas trop déçus j'espère, à très bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hy everybody !**

 **Tout d'abord je vous adresse à tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! Notamment celui de me voir terminer cette fiction looool cela vous épargnera de devoir attendre de saison en saison ahah !**

 **J'avoue je n'ai pas une bonne organisation, une bonne gestion de mon temps m'enfin j'essaie désespérément de changer ça. En attendant je fais avec ce que j'ai ^^**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre de transition semble vous avoir plu, c'est cool, je ne pensais pas qu'il conviendrait pour être tout à fait honnête, vous m'avez rassurée et ça fait du bien !**

 **Voilà donc le nouvel opus… que pourrais-je vous dire… Vous allez probablement vouloir me tuer ! Bon peut-être pas me tuer, mais me torturer, me lancer des cailloux, m'insulter, me détester, me bouder, m'écrire des review de menaces, de déception, de colère, de frustration et très franchement je vous comprendrais tellement… Mais on ne peut pas plaire à tlm hihi :p**

 **Encore un énoooooooorme merci à vous tous, également à tous les nouveaux venus dans cette aventure qui m'ont ajoutée en fav, qui me follow ! Cela boost et fait extrêmement plaisir alors plein de bisous à vous, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis, vos avis, à vous faire connaître ^^**

 **A bientôt les loulous !**

 **S.**

 **EvilChachouuu** **: voilà, tu as la suite ^^**

 **Melly** **: merci, j'espère que tu seras toujours satisfaite du coup !**

 **Guest3** **: sincèrement navrée, j'ai fait au mieux avec les aléas du quotidien. Je devrais, normalement, avoir davantage de temps libre après il faut que l'inspiration suive lol.**

 **Plume** **: voici l'évolution de la situation…**

 **emma2016** **: ta review m'a littéralement enchantée !**

 **OoO-RED-OoO** **: heureuse de constater que les flashback plaisent ^^ il y en a encore là, et probablement d'autres, car on m'a signalé que ça serait vraiment cool de savoir comment c'était passé la première rencontre encore Emma et Régina, donc… (merci Mystik.7 hihi). Donc voilà la suite des situations, j'espère que ça ira. En tout cas, sache que ton retour est toujours fortement apprécié !**

 **Maude-Merit** **: tutututu pas de félicitations, c'était de la chance que je lise également cette sage ^^ Non, je ne suis pas une accro des conflits lol. Seulement, les choses ne sont pas évidentes. Il faut bien comprendre que leur situation est complexe. Elles ont chacune de lourdes responsabilités, et un rôle à tenir en dehors du fait qu'elles soient ensemble. Leur vision des choses est différente, leur passé, leur éducation également, leur poste aussi donc forcément cela créer des tensions. Elles doivent apprendre à gérer tout ça, s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie qui ouvre d'autres perspectives, sans compter sur leur fort caractère respectif ainsi que les événements qui peuvent venir à les pousser dans leur retranchements ! Quant à Elsa et Scarlett, elles n'ont pas autant sur leur frêles épaules et ne sont pas forcément aussi bornées loooool.**

 **LadyEvilQuenn78** **: T'inquiéte ça gère sévère ^^**

 **Blakkfeather** **: (Marine est une crème ^^ ) Elsa et Emma difficile à concevoir oui. Elles ne sont plus les mêmes et puis les amours de jeunesse sont aussi volatiles, futiles, exagérés, contrariés...** **Bref…** **Oui la relation Emma/Régina diffère de Scarlett/Elsa après les premières se connaissent déjà, c'est juste que leur relation change pour prendre une autre dimension. Quant aux secondes, elles doivent apprendre à se connaître, s'apprivoiser, on part du tout début pour elles donc peut-être plus sympa côté évolution.**

 **ZoZen** **: oui, j'ai trouvé l'idée du lien via la louve plus intéressante au premier abord. Elsa a besoin de reprendre confiance surtout qu'en quittant les elfes, elle perd tous ses repères donc pas évident pour elle voilà voilà.**

 **AngyRlt** **: de l'or ?! Mazette j'en rougis… que de compliment, merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Chatonpower** **: j'espère que ce chapitre était attendu looool.**

 **Pilounana** **: gérer c'est tout un métier lol. Je vais faire au mieux pour combler toutes les attentes !**

 **MissHarpie** **: tu en redemandais non ? Te voilà servie, alors heureuse ? lol.**

 **The panthere** **: merci, merci beaucoup. Régina gamine ? Bien sûr qu'elle a un petit côté comme ça. Faut bien comprendre qu'elle a grandi en étant fille unique déjà, choyée par ses parents donc, avec une éducation de princesse ou tout lui était dû. Maintenant c'est une Reine incontestée qui fait au mieux avec ce qu'elle est, ses peurs et ses doutes inclus. Personne n'est parfait.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _-Flashback-_

 _Estel était en nage. Son corps était trempé à tel point que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle avait réussi à se défaire de trois adversaires en peu de temps, le quatrième ne tarderait pas à rejoindre les autres à coup sûr. Elle dévia une fois encore la lame adversaire et chargea d'un coup d'épaule son opposant. Elle entra dans sa garde, et d'un croche-pied le déséquilibra. Ce dernier, surprit, chuta au sol et se retrouva avec une pointe d'épée sous la gorge. C'est avec frustration qu'il abandonna le combat._

 _Le maître d'armes applaudit la performance._

 __ Excellent Swan, poursuis tes efforts. La félicita-t-il satisfait de voir une de ses meilleures élèves revenir dans le droit chemin._

 _Estel lui offrit un sourire feint. Elle aida son adversaire à se relever, et le remercia. Ce dernier n'en fit pas autant, il la toisa méchamment du regard et s'éloigna tentant de garder ce qui lui restait de fierté. Elle soupira même si elle en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était certes pas ainsi qu'elle allait se faire des amis, mais en avait-elle réellement besoin ? Elle s'écarta un peu s'en allant s'hydrater et souffler un peu._

 _Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Elsa, tout avait changé. La prise de conscience avait été violente mais pas vaine. Après plusieurs jours à pleurer, à tenter de guérir son cœur meurtri. La tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. C'était cette dernière qui nourrissait aujourd'hui sa résolution à devenir une combattante hors-pair. Les paroles dures, blessantes et criantes de vérité résonnaient encore en elle, elles étaient dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans chaque coup qu'elle portait, dans chacune de ses respirations. Elle avait repris les entraînements avec hargne, ne ménageait pas ses efforts, avec pour but, un jour, de parvenir à son objectif : vaincre Tilion dans un défi._

 _La journée avait été éreintante. Elle ne s'était pas laissée de répit, poursuivant son objectif, usant de ses forces jusqu'à épuisement, comme à son habitude désormais. Elle passa le seuil de la maison des Swan, pensant pouvoir se prélasser un instant dans un bon bain chaud avant d'engloutir un plat consistant et de filer se coucher pour recommencer le lendemain._

 __ Demoiselle Estel, votre oncle vous fait savoir qu'il souhaite vous voir dans son bureau dès que possible. L'informa le majordome de la maisonnée en la débarrassant de sa cape et de son ceinturon._

 _Elle soupira d'exaspération, s'asseyant sur le siège de l'entrée pour retirer ses bottes._

 __ Savez-vous ce qu'il veut me dire ?_

 __ Non. Cependant il semblait plutôt fébrile et de bonne humeur. Lui répondit l'elfe bienveillant._

 __ Ce qui ne laisse rien présager de bon si vous voulez mon avis. Fit remarquer Estel, redoutant déjà la nouvelle à venir._

 __ Vous êtes bien trop pessimiste Demoiselle Estel._

 __ On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous que mon oncle cherche à tous prix à caser dans un mariage de bonnes convenances. Bougonna la blonde avant de se traîner jusqu'à la porte tant redoutée._

 _Elle hésitait. Elle pouvait très bien faire comme bien des fois, fuir faisant fi de la demande. Cependant, tôt ou tard, ils se croiseraient obligatoirement. Aussi préférait-elle en finir au plus vite. Elle toqua à la porte avant de se voir inviter à entrer._

 _Son oncle était face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il portait son inconditionnelle toge verte, son par-dessus blanc reposant sur le dossier de la chaise en bois derrière son immense bureau._

 __ Vous désiriez me voir, mon oncle ?_

 __ Effectivement Estel. Dit-il avant de se retourner, en souriant._

 _Ce qui la fit frémir. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une tresse vers l'arrière, donnant à son visage un air sévère. Sans parler des deux billes noires froncées qui la scrutaient. Il avait rapidement perdu son sourire, et ses lèvres étaient pincées montrant qu'il désapprouvait clairement la tenue dans laquelle elle se présentait à lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise pour le comprendre, elle en avait l'habitude et s'en amusait bien souvent._

 __ Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de te laver et te changer avant de te présenter à moi, j'aurais très bien pu être accompagné._

 __ Ce qui n'est pas le cas, heureusement pour nous, cela aurait-été honteux pour un des nôtres de voir un Capitaine d'armée dans son uniforme ! S'insurgea ironiquement, la jeune blonde, feignant d'être outrée._

 __ Tu ne cesseras donc jamais d'être irrespectueuse et d'enfreindre les règles de bienséance. Soupira Meneldil, les lèvres pincées._

 __ Plus vite vous m'exposerez les faits, plus vite vous serez débarrassé de moi. Alors que me vaut le plaisir d'être convoquée aussi tardivement dans votre bureau ?_

 __ Toujours aussi impatiente et insubordonnée… je ne sais pas si cette idée était la plus éclairée, mais elle aura l'avantage de me « débarrasser de toi » comme tu le dis ! S'exclama l'elfe._

 _Estel soupira tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour évacuer les tensions qui s'accumulaient en elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en face de son oncle._

 __ Et peut-on savoir quelle est cette brillante idée ?_

 _Meneldil se rapprocha de son bureau, et s'installa confortablement dans son siège, sans se presser. Prenant un malin plaisir à malmener la patience de sa nièce. Il pouvait distinguer, dans ce regard vert émeraude qui lui rappelait sans cesse son défunt frère, l'agacement profond contenu par la jeune guerrière._

 __ Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a quelques temps de ça, Notre Altesse a accordé une faveur au souverain du Royaume Noir, pour le remercier de son aide face à l'ignoble embuscade que les ogres avaient organisé contre sa noble personne lors de son retour de voyage._

 __ Comment ne pas être au courant d'un tel événement ? Je suis soldat au sein de l'armée elfique au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Fit remarquer Estel exaspérée, ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir son oncle._

 __ Eh bien, le Roi Henry a fait connaître sa requête hier dans la journée._

 _La jeune elfe se tendit. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il était question, mais face à la mine réjouie de son oncle, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

 __ Si vous continuez à jouer avec mes nerfs, je vous avertis, je prends congés immédiatement._

 _Face à cette insubordination supplémentaire, Meneldil, mécontent, jeta un regard courroucé à sa nièce. Cette dernière, loin de s'en offusquer ou d'être impressionnée, haussa un sourcil face au silence prolongé. Alors répondant à la provocation, elle tourna les talons, décidée à mettre à exécution son avertissement et de quitter donc la pièce._

 __ Tu ferais bien d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire ! Il te faudra toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien ton devoir ! Gronda l'elfe en se redressant, tapant du poing sur son bureau._

 _Estel se retourna et vit qu'il affichait son petit air suffisant, ce qui l'énerva davantage._

 __ Je n'ai accepté aucune mis-_

 __ C'est à moi que Notre Altesse a fait cette proposition c'était donc à moi d'y répondre pour toi !_

 _La jeune blonde se crispa. Ouvrit et ferma les poings alternativement pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère, sa frustration. Elle ne supportait pas que sa vie, ses choix soient dictés par d'autres, ça la rendait folle._

 __ Vous n'avez donc qu'à l'accomplir vous-même cette mission ! Cracha-t-elle hargneuse._

 __ TA PLACE EST LA OU SON ALTESSE DESIRE QU'ELLE SOIT ! Ta vie lui appartient, comme tout à chacun ici présent. Toi, demi-elfe, plus n'importe qui devrais lui être reconnaissante de t'avoir acceptée ! Cria Meneldil à bout de patience._

 __ JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-DEMI-ELFE ! S'emporta Estel faisant un pas en direction de son oncle, tremblante d'une colère retenue._

 _Il lui rit au nez, avant de s'installer à nouveau dans son siège._

 __ Tu ne m'effraies pas et tu ne trompes personne, Estel. Tu as peut-être notre apparence, mais c'est uniquement grâce à mon très cher frère. Malheureusement force est de constater que dans ton sang impur coule majoritairement les gênes défectueux de ta génitrice. Lui balança l'elfe sereinement avant de lui jeter une serviette en cuir qu'elle attrapa au vol. Tout ce qui est à savoir concernant ta mission est là-dedans. Notre Altesse attends de toi un comportement exemplaire et digne des Hauts-Elfes, car tu vas en quelque sorte nous représenter parmi ces… humains. Si tu as des questions, eh bien… tu devras te débrouiller seule. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, désormais, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Tu peux disposer. Ajouta l'elfe en lui signifiant d'un geste de la main qu'elle devait s'en aller._

 _Estel bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Elle aurait voulu lui envoyer sa missive en pleine figure, le provoquer une fois de plus, le pourfendre de sa lame, lui montrer de quoi était capable un être « défectueux ». Lui prouver qu'elle n'était en rien inférieure à lui. Mais comment faire changer les mentalités de ce vieux peuple décadent complétement imbu de lui-même ? Ils pourraient avoir toutes les preuves possibles et imaginables sous les yeux, ils nieraient toujours, se pavanant avec leur sagesse ancestrale feinte, et agitant leur immortalité au nez de tous._

 _Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir plutôt que de se laisser submerger par sa fureur. Elle ouvrit violement la porte._

 __ Comme ta mission requiert ta présence au plus vite, sache que, dès demain soir, tu ne seras plus la bienvenue sous ce toit, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Termina Meneldil d'un ton ferme._

 _Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la poignée, elle se retint de justesse de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça elle sortit et claqua si fort la porte que la poignée lui resta dans la main. Elle entendit avec satisfaction les plaintes de son oncle. Elle jeta nonchalamment ce qu'il lui était resté dans la main et s'en alla jusque dans sa chambre._

 _Elle sortait de son bain. Cela l'avait quelque peu détendue, lui permettant également de réfléchir à la situation. Tournant le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas réellement de choix possible si ce n'était de choisir elle-même du comment sa mission se déroulerait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapidement au contenant en cuir qu'elle avait abandonné sur son lit. Elle s'installa sur ce dernier dans un soupir de résignation et se décida à ouvrir cette missive et prendre connaissance de sa « mission »._

« Votre Altesse,

Suite à notre dernière rencontre fortuite, je viens à réclamer la faveur que vous vous engagiez à m'accorder dans toute votre infinie bonté.

Vous savez quel grand malheur à frapper mon royaume, il y a de cela un peu moins d'une année. Aussi je souhaiterai préserver ce qu'il reste de plus cher à mon cœur.

Régina est devenue une très charmante jeune femme, une princesse hors-pair, et elle reste à ce jour mon unique héritière. Malgré son profond chagrin, elle poursuit sa dernière année de scolarité dans la prestigieuse école Storybrook au Royaume Doré du Roi Gold. Toute jeune femme responsable qu'elle est, il semblerait qu'elle ait certaines difficultés avec sa garde personnelle actuelle.

Aussi voici donc ma requête, en espérant que vous pourrez nous apporter votre bienveillance. Je souhaiterai que l'une de vos meilleures recrues prenne en charge la protection de ma fille. De préférence une femme, fin stratège qui pourra la conseiller, la guider dans ses choix, et qui sache manier autant les armes que l'étiquette politique.

Si, à tout hasard, ma sollicitation trouvait réponse favorable, je joins à ma missive un courrier que la personne désignée devra remettre en main propre à ma fille, la Princesse Régina, qu'elle pourra rejoindre directement à l'école Storybrook au Royaume Doré.

Je sais que ma demande peut sembler excessive, aussi je ne saurais vous en tenir rigueur si vous ne pouviez pas y répondre. Il s'agit là de mon unique enfant, de la future souveraine du Royaume Noir voilà pourquoi cela me tient particulièrement à cœur.

Avec toute ma gratitude et celle de mon peuple.

Henry II

Souverain du Royaume Noir. »

 _Estel resta un temps sans réagir, puis elle éclata soudainement de rire. Ce souverain ne se doutait pas un seul instant combien Son Altesse, Reine des Hauts-Elfes se moquait éperdument de lui et de sa requête en l'envoyant elle. Comment Son Altesse pouvait penser une seule vraie seconde qu'elle pouvait remplir ce rôle ? Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'une vaste blague. Depuis quand respectait-elle les étiquettes politiques ? Ou faisait preuve de sagesse au point de pouvoir conseiller, guider une future monarque ? Elle ne correspondait en aucun point au profil souhaité._

 _Cependant en y réfléchissant bien, qui ici présent correspondait véritablement à la demande ? Elle avait pour elle le côté stratège et le maniement des armes comme toute excellente guerrière elfique mais aucune ne possédait la sagesse et la connaissance des étiquettes politiques. Si l'on voulait envoyer une personne qui pouvait répondre à ses besoins, alors cette personne ne serait plus une guerrière… C'était un dilemme auquel la souveraine elfique avait pallié finalement de son mieux, pensant qu'une personne qui était à même de protéger serait plus utile qu'une personne de bon conseil. C'était un choix. Avait-elle consulté l'avis des formateurs ? Son nom avait bien dû être soufflé par quelqu'un possédant un certain pouvoir. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle parle couramment la langue des hommes qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur ? Son métissage avait dû aussi contribuer à cet éloignement. Il est de notoriété que les impurs étaient les premiers « sacrifiés » surtout quand ils n'étaient rattachés à personne comme elle. Elsa n'aurait pas ce souci par exemple._

 _Aussitôt son esprit abandonna ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur son ancienne amie. Si elle partait pour cette mission elle ne pourrait plus défier Tilion et délivrer Elsa de son influence. En tout cas elle ne pourrait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée, si elle rentre éventuellement un jour. Car aucune contrainte de temps n'avait été posée à cette mission. Si la princesse Régina venait à mourir par accident, elle serait libre de poursuivre son objectif. Enfin… à condition que cet accident n'entache pas la réputation des Hauts-Elfes à laquelle semble tenir Son Altesse. Hum… mauvaise idée. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire exprès de ne pas savoir remplir son rôle au point de se faire renvoyer, là encore réputation à tenir._

 _Cela venait contrecarrer ses plans et ne l'arrangeait guère. Elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Elle trouverait bien une parade une fois sur place. De toutes manières, elle avait bien saisit qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser ce qu'on lui avait plus ou moins ordonné sous peine d'être définitivement exclue. Alors, s'avouant coincée cette fois, elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires._

 _L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Elle lança un dernier regard en arrière. Cela lui serra le cœur en pensant à Elsa. Ce n'était que partie remise, mais qu'allait-elle retrouver à son retour ? Elle se consola alors en imaginant la tête de son oncle quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle était partie avec l'armure et les armes de son propre père ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son or sans oublier le meilleur étalon de son écurie. Elle considérait que c'était bien là, la moindre des compensations face à tout le tort qu'il lui avait fait en acceptant cette mission à sa place._

 _Ce fût en souriant alors qu'elle intima à sa monture de partir._

 _-Fin du flashback-_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elle sentait le regard lourd d'une colère contenue dans son dos. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. En disant la vérité sur les sentiments qu'elle avait eus pour Elsa, elle avait seulement tenu à être honnête. Si Sa Grandeur ne pouvait pas l'entendre alors tant pis pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à se faire pardonner quelque chose qui appartenait à son passé et qui n'influençait en rien sur son présent. Elle aurait pu lui dire plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, seulement faire ce qui lui semblait juste avant tout. Qu'Elsa devienne un sujet du Royaume Noir ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa Reine. Il s'agissait uniquement d'une personne qui avait certes compté, mais qu'elle ne connaissait plus ou peu tout comme l'inverse était vrai. Pourquoi Régina lui en tenait-elle autant rigueur ? Elle ne comprenait pas et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ses coups de pagaie traduisaient toute la puissance de son agacement profond, et lui permettraient sans doute de pouvoir la débarrasser un minimum de sa frustration et ainsi garder un minimum de self contrôle quand elles se retrouveraient face à face pour une explication. Car non, elle ne comptait pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Régina était une boule de nerfs. Elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi à vrai dire. Oui, elle en voulait à son Commandant d'avoir omis ce détail concernant Elsa, mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir indéfiniment ? Elle se savait jalouse, parfois peut-être trop. Elle ne supportait pas les surprises de ce genre, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait exagéré quelque peu certes. Elle s'en voulait aussi pour le coup du drap. Elle avait aussitôt regretté son geste quand elle s'était soudainement souvenue de sa blessure. Son impulsivité la perdrait. Malheureusement sa colère avait redoublé quand Emma avait annoncé qu'ils continueraient leur voyage en barque. Son amante la connaissait probablement mieux que n'importe qui, et le fait qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt l'avait davantage irritée au plus haut point. La faire voyager sur l'eau pendant plusieurs jours, non mais quelle foutue idée franchement ! Sa peur de l'élément la rendait fébrile, et même si les eaux n'étaient pas des plus turbulentes, même si elle était bien entourée, qu'elle savait nager, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise et prise au dépourvue, comme elle l'avait été, cela la mettait hors d'elle. A moins que ce ne soit dû qu'au fait de son anxiété ?! Ses mains étaient crispées sur chaque bord de leur petite et légère embarcation, qui filait droit devant elle.

Elle pouvait constater le même état de contrariété chez sa compagne rien qu'à ses coups énergiques de pagaie, et à son dos aussi droit et tendu au possible. Elle aurait voulu lui intimer de ralentir pour son propre bien, et également s'excuser. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, et très probablement la présence de Graham aussi, un peu. Tant de choses tournaient dans son esprit, elle se sentait partagée quant à la conduite à tenir. Ils allaient voyager encore un long moment et ce silence pesant, cette tension vibrante entre elles allaient amplifier le calvaire de ce voyage.

Ils firent une pause à la mi-journée, débarquant sur une berge au hasard, où ils mangèrent un morceau et se reposèrent un instant. Régina aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec son Commandant, tenter d'apaiser les choses, mais cette dernière restait plutôt froide et silencieuse. La belle brune avait alors prit sur elle, se répétant que le soir venu il lui serait davantage possible de remédier à tout ceci. Sous la demande d'Emma, Graham prit place devant. La brune la suspectait d'avoir bien trop forcé sur son épaule. Leur avancée plus calme et les mouvements plus lents qu'elle pouvait détecter lui confirmèrent ses soupçons. Elle regrettait vraiment toute cette histoire.

Leur descente se poursuivit dans un silence toujours aussi peu confortable. Mais la tension semblait s'être quelque peu dissipée. Emma avait bien sentit le changement d'humeur de sa Reine, mais elle n'avait pas voulu faire l'effort d'arranger les choses, elle ne voulait pas lui facilité la tâche. Elle tenait à ce qu'elle comprenne que son comportement excessif et impulsif était indigne d'elle et que cela leur causait du tort inutilement. A présent, la douleur dans son épaule pulsait et lui rappelait qu'elle aussi avait facilement et stupidement cédé à la colère. Elle soupira intérieurement d'exaspération.

Ils accostèrent enfin dans une petite crique. Le soulagement de regagner terre était cependant général. Rester ainsi assis plusieurs heures était une véritable torture pour tous.

_ Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu ! Lança Graham, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et voulant par la même occasion octroyer un peu de temps à sa Reine et son Commandant qu'elles puissent si possible régler leur compte et faire que l'ambiance soit moins morose.

_ Je vous accompagne ! S'exclama Régina, pressant le pas à sa suite, réduisant ses espoirs de paix à néant.

Le soldat s'arrêta alors et lança un regard interrogateur à sa supérieure.

_ C'est bon Graham, veillez sur elle je m'occupe du campement en attendant. Souffla la blonde, trop lasse pour relever quoi que ce soit.

Régina marchait silencieusement derrière Graham, elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait émis le souhait de venir avec lui. Elle avait une raison bien personnelle mais ne voulait pas s'étendre dessus. Et tandis que le jeune homme ramassait ça et là de bons morceaux de bois, la brune furetait autour de lui en quête de quelque chose de bien particulier. Le soldat la regarda faire, intrigué, mais restant à sa place n'émit aucune remarque. Puis après plusieurs minutes elle s'arrêta face à un arbre dont elle tâta l'écorce.

_ Graham, s'il vous plaît donnez-moi votre couteau. Quémanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Posant le bois ramassé à terre il s'exécuta et la regarda récolter de l'écorce.

_ Cela devrait être utile effectivement. Se permit-il de dire en souriant.

_ Oui, c'est bien ce que je pense également. En tout cas ça ne pourra pas faire de mal. Répondit-elle satisfaite lui rendant son sourire, rangeant sa récolte dans une poche pendant à sa taille.

_ Vous savez, nous sommes avec vous. Lui déclara maladroitement le chasseur.

_ Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Demanda alors la brune, surprise ne sachant pas vraiment où voulait en venir le soldat.

_ Je veux dire nous… nous, enfin vous avez tout notre soutien. Nous sommes tous derri- avec vous. Vous et le Commandant. Nous sommes contents pour vous deux, que vous soyez ensemble. Un joli couple et enfin vous voyez quoi. Expliqua-t-il rouge comme une pivoine, gêné de la teneur de ses propos.

_ Oui hum, je vois. Eh bien merci beaucoup. Pour ce soutien et hum d'avoir eu le courage de me le dire, c'est… gentil. Nous devrions faire demi-tour avant que le Commandant ne s'inquiète. Rétorqua tout aussi gauchement la jeune femme.

En retournant à la crique, le campement avait été installé et ils furent surprit de trouver le Commandant les vêtements retroussés au maximum figée les pieds dans l'eau. Elle brandissait une lance faite maison, un de ses poignards fixé au bout d'un solide bâton.

_ Elle pense vraiment pouvoir pêcher quelque chose ainsi ? Demanda Régina mi-amusée mi-perplexe.

_ Je crois que c'est déjà le cas. Lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en pointant du doigt quelque chose qui semblait s'agiter sur le rebord, laissant la brune stupéfaite.

Elle s'approcha alors de la rive, en silence ayant tout le loisir d'observer son amante. Elle était concentrée, le corps tendu et immobile. On aurait pu croire à une statue si ce n'était sa respiration qui la trahissait. Régina la contempla jusqu'à mémoriser le moindre de ses traits. Elle était tout simplement sublime, incarnant, à cet instant et avec perfection, la guerrière qu'elle était.

D'un coup sans prévenir Emma plongea sa lance dans l'eau et en ressortit un poisson gigotant au bout. Ni une ni deux elle le saisit et le jeta sur la rive. Enfin vers la rive. Exactement là où se trouvait Régina en fait, qui, prise par surprise, cria et se retrouva à tenter de rattraper un poisson encore frétillant qui venait de la percuter et qui lui glissait entre les mains. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens tentant vainement de saisir la pêche qui ne cessait de se débattre. Déséquilibrée elle tomba sur les fesses, et le poisson retomba au sol à ses pieds encore quelque peu animé.

Le cri de surprise de Régina l'avait sortie de sa transe. Voyant sa Reine se battre avec sa prise, Emma comprit avec stupeur ce qu'elle venait de faire. La voyant tomber à la renverse, elle voulut aller l'aider. Mais dans sa hâte, elle posa le pied sur un caillou particulièrement glissant et termina à son tour les quatre fers en l'air dans l'eau. Elles se fixèrent hallucinées par la tournure des événements.

Graham qui avait assisté à toute la scène ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Emma et Régina se tournèrent vers lui, puis se regardèrent mutuellement à nouveau avant de le rejoindre dans l'hilarité la plus totale.

Après s'être quelque peu calmer, le jeune homme vint aider la brune à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Emma pendant ce temps prenait appui sur sa lance de fortune. Elle regagna le rivage en se montrant bien plus prudente.

_ Je vais nettoyer et vider les poissons, vous devriez aller faire sécher tout ça et vous reposer un peu Commandant. Lui conseilla Graham en se saisissant d'une prise.

_ Hum… Oui, merci. Souffla Emma en lui tapotant sur l'épaule, avant de se diriger vers leur installation et Régina qui s'affairait autour du feu.

_ Je suis sincèrement navrée pour le poisson, j'étais tellement concentrée, je ne vous ai pas vue, Majesté. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal en tombant. Lui dit-elle gênée, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

La Reine leva les yeux sur elle. Ces vêtements gouttaient, et lui collaient à la peau, révélant ses formes alléchantes. La brune déglutit lorsqu'elle sentit le désir ruer dans ses veines. Elle secoua brièvement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place tout en se redressant pour lui faire face. Elle s'approcha d'elle posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle la sentit frissonner sous son contact et retenir son souffle. Son regard plongea dans le sien incertain. Cependant, elle ne le ne le fuit pas.

_ Je vais bien et… Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin. Ma réaction était disproportionnée. Lui répondit-elle. C'est juste que parfois je me dis que ce nous vivons est trop beau pour être vrai et je m'attends toujours à ce que quelque chose vienne gâcher tout ça. Soupira Régina avant de baisser le regard, se sentant vulnérable et stupide.

Emma fût touchée par la révélation que venait de lui faire son amante. Bien que sa réaction, guidée par la peur, ait été excessive et inappropriée, elle prenait un certain sens maintenant. Sans parler de la jalousie qu'elle savait assez forte chez elle. Elle allait prendre la parole quand elle sentit une onde chaude et douce se propager sur tout son corps. Elle put constater que ses vêtements étaient de nouveau secs.

Elle souleva le menton de Régina pour pouvoir à nouveau plonger son regard dans le sien légèrement troublé par des larmes qu'elle contenait.

_ Merci pour ça. Commença-t-elle en désignant ses habits. Et, tu n'as rien à craindre d'Elsa, elle appartient à mon passé. Toi, tu es mon présent et c'est avec toi que j'imagine mon futur et personne d'autre, même si tu as un caractère plutôt difficile. Sourit la blonde en voyant la mine renfrognée de sa compagne. Elle déposa un léger et rapide baiser sur son nez.

_ Tu as le don de faire ressortir le meilleur comme le pire chez moi. Rechigna la brune rassurée de voir que leur querelle pouvait être résolue de manière posée et quelque peu taquine aussi. Maintenant, enlevez votre haut et asseyez-vous ici Commandant. Lui ordonna-t-elle alors, sortant un petit pot d'une de ses poches.

La blonde la fixait intriguée.

_ C'est un ordre ! Insista Régina en souriant.

Emma s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir ce que lui préparait sa Reine. Cette dernière prit position derrière elle, dégagea son épaule de ses cheveux et déposa un peu d'onguent que contenait le pot, avant de l'étaler en de savants mouvements de massage bienfaisants. Rien que de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, cela lui donna des frissons, mais être masser de la sorte, c'est tout son corps qui s'éveilla malgré la fatigue pesante. Elle se retint de justesse de gémir de plaisir tant c'était agréable et relaxant.

Régina avait senti en premier lieu tout le corps de sa compagne se tendre, avant de peu à peu se détendre. Elle l'avait même entendu étouffer un gémissement en se raclant la gorge. Ce qui l'avait fait sourire.

_ Il va vraiment falloir songer à vous ménager Commandant, que votre épaule se rétablisse au plus vite, pour le bien de tous. Lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, avant d'interrompre le massage et d'aller retirer l'eau qu'elle avait mis sur le feu.

La jeune blonde était encore en train de tenter de se ressaisir après l'onde de désir qu'avait fait naître son amante en elle, quand la brune lui tendit une concoction.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle dans un mouvement de recul, grimaçant de dégoût en sentant une odeur nauséabonde.

_ Ce n'est pas du poison, juste un peu d'écorce de saule, pour calmer tes douleurs. Soupira la Reine en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude enfantine de sa compagne. Et n'essaie même pas de te défiler, je l'ai mise à température ambiante. Je veux que tu la boives jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Emma se saisit du breuvage et après un dernier coup d'œil à Régina qui semblait s'impatienter, elle vida le contenu d'une traite. C'était chaud, et… peu ragoûtant. L'arrière-goût encore plus amer lui tira une grimace de dégoût.

_ Pouah ! C'est ignoble ! Se plaignit la blonde.

_ Va falloir vous y habituer Commandant, c'est à prendre deux fois par jour tant que vous serez contrainte de forcer sur votre épaule.

_ Je pourrais au moins avoir une compensation non ? Bougonna l'elfe peu ravie de la chose.

_ Je suis contrainte de voyager à bord d'une pauvre petite barque alors que j'ai une peur bleue des courants et des grandes étendues d'eau. Celle de nous deux qui devrait réclamer une compensation ici, c'est moi ! Rétorqua la brune.

_ Je… je suis sincèrement navrée pour ça. S'il y avait un autre moyen plus rapide pour nous transporter au royaume de Gold crois-moi je t'aurais épargnée tout ceci. Soupira Emma désolée. Seulement si nous voulons arriver dans les meilleurs délais, et en prenant le moins de risque possible c'est par cette satanée rivière. August, Elsa et Scarlett arriverons bien après nous, en espérant qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ajoute-t-elle quelque peu soucieuse.

_ Si Scarlett les accompagne ça devrait aller non ? Demanda la brune songeuse.

_ Il faut espérer que ce soit suffisant. Les lois elfiques ont leurs limites et… je m'en voudrais s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir séparés dans ce cas ?

_ En voyageant avec Elsa et Scarlett je te fais courir un risque supplémentaire. Son Altesse n'oserait pas s'en prendre directement à nous, mais en ce qui concerne Tilion c'est une toute autre histoire. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il est prêt à aller, ni de quelles ressources il dispose. Ecarter cette menace me semble être la solution la plus prudente pour ta sécurité. Expliqua Emma plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu parles de personnes que tu apprécies ? Que, si effectivement Tilion se lance à leur trousse, tu les as sacrifiés pour le bien être de ma seule et unique personne ? La questionna sa Reine ne la lâchant pas du regard, une pointe de colère faisant vibrer sa voix.

_ Je prends mon poste et mes responsabilités très au sérieux, Régina. Tout comme toi, je suis parfois contrainte de faire des choix qui me déplaisent mais ne crois pas que je le fasse sans songer aux risques et conséquences que cela peut engendrer. Seulement, tu passes avant tout le reste parce que de toi dépend tout un peuple. Ils en avaient pleinement conscience quand ils se sont engagés sous ta bannière, et c'est toujours le cas. Répliqua la blonde d'une voix posée, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses.

_ J'ai bien compris que vous aviez choisi vos vies et que vous assumiez parfaitement les attenants. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et ce n'est pas nouveau ! Je déteste ton poste et les risques inutiles que tu prends pour moi, mettant ta vie et celle des autres soldats en danger ! Je t'ai vue presque morte ! Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre par ma fau-

_ Régina, loin de moi l'envie de te faire davantage culpabiliser, mais… C'est toi qui as décidé de rejoindre le royaume de Gold…

La brune écarquilla les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les larmes prenant pleinement conscience de ce que sa décision avait déjà engendré. Elle en trembla. Emma avait une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, la rassurer mais elle se retint usant de toute sa volonté.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, c'était malgré tout la bonne décision. Prise dans la précipitation et sans avoir toutes les informations, ce qui est, là, entièrement ma faute je l'avoue… Alors, au lieu de nous culpabiliser, nous ferions mieux de nous soutenir, car peu importe ce qu'il se passera, ou pas d'ailleurs, nous en porterons ensemble la responsabilité totale parce que nos rôles respectifs l'exigent, hum ?

Incapable de répondre d'une voix sûre, Régina se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Emma lui ouvrit ses bras, dans une invitation à venir s'y réfugier. La brune hésita un instant avant de venir se coller à elle. Elles soupirèrent de concert.

_ Ensemble. Lui susurra tendrement la blonde, la cajolant, regrettant ses paroles dures mais nécessaires.

La journée se finit dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue. Les estomacs furent comblés et la fatigue les rattrapa bien rapidement. Au moment du coucher, sous le regard médusé d'Emma, Régina vint coller son couchage au sien. Se faisant elle lança un sourire confiant à Graham qui lui sourit à son tour avant de se coucher et de leur tourner le dos.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda dans un murmure anxieux la blonde.

_ Il m'arrive qu'il nous soit apparemment impossible de nous cacher de notre entourage le plus proche. Alors autant le vivre pleinement quand cela nous est possible. Répondit la brune dans un sourire avant de se coucher sous sa couverture.

Emma hésita. Elle jeta un œil à Graham semblant comprendre ce que voulait dire son amante. Puis elle se coucha finalement, marmonnant quelque peu dans sa barbe, sur cette situation peu indiquée selon elle. Elle se tut définitivement quand sa compagne se colla dos à elle et qu'elle lui saisit un bras pour s'en entourer amoureusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme sur un petit nuage. Car le voyage qu'elle imaginait contraignant, long et désagréable revêtait à l'instant un côté plus qu'agréable, apaisant, réconfortant même pensa-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Et c'est avec un sourire de bienheureuse qu'elle s'endormit, avec dans ses bras celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

La louve avait disparu à son réveil, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela l'avait chagrinée. Elle comprenait plus ou moins, et elle s'était consolée en constatant qu'elle portait son odeur sur elle. Là non plus, elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais cela la rassurait. Puis peu après avoir repris la route sa présence s'était fait sentir également. Alors le chemin lui parut bien moins morne. C'est avec le cœur léger qu'elle avait fini par rompre le silence et discuter un peu avec August. Mais ce dernier était plutôt avare en parole. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait entre eux, elle mit ça sur le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore, et qu'il se montrait prudent et peut-être aussi un peu méfiant.

Elle venait de partir à la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour prendre un bain, se détendre, lorsque la louve vint la rejoindre. Cette dernière n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de venir frotter sa tête contre sa hanche pour la saluer, lui montrer qu'elle était là, à ses côtés. La jeune femme, heureuse de la revoir enfin passa sa main dans son pelage en une douce caresse, savourant ainsi ce contact définitivement agréable. Elle repéra un espace, caché aux regards indiscrets et pendant qu'elle retirait ses vêtements, elle aperçut la louve aller se désaltérer.

Passer la journée à cavaler l'avait desséchée, Scarlett fût bien contente de pouvoir se désaltérer de tout son soul, tout comme elle était aux anges de pouvoir à nouveau être auprès d'elle. La quitter aux aurores n'avait pas été chose facile. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer à August. Elle aurait aimé reprendre forme humaine. Cependant le lien que l'elfe construisait avec sa part louve semblait suffire, en tout cas pour le moment. Sa soif étanchée, elle s'assit sagement, attendant qu'Elsa se jette à l'eau, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés ailleurs pour ne pas la voir nue. Puis elle s'installa confortablement au bord de la rivière, se reposant, tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur la blonde.

Cette dernière savourait pleinement son bain, se relaxant d'une journée de voyage harassante. Elle avait encore eu tant de temps devant elle pour réfléchir. Cette nouvelle vie qui se présentait à elle, la tentait beaucoup. Certes, pour le moment elle ne faisait que voyager mais c'était justement un début de liberté. Elle aurait aimé reprendre cette discussion qu'elle avait eue avec August, au sujet d'Emma. En apprendre plus sur le nouveau elle, sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire depuis son départ, comment elle avait évolué au milieu des humains. Elle voulait connaître leur monde, leur façon de vivre… Elle doutait qu'elle puisse en parler directement avec la concernée. Ses fonctions devaient bien trop l'accaparer d'autant plus si elle et la Reine avaient une liaison. La curiosité quant à leur histoire la tenait. Elle voulait savoir. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne nourrissait plus de sentiments amoureux pour Emma mais elles avaient partagé une amitié si forte… Tellement forte, que les dégâts avaient été à la hauteur de leur amour. Elles avaient été séparées si longtemps aussi. Maintenant qu'elle était plus ou moins libre peut-être pourraient-elles reconstruire quelque chose. C'était en tout cas ce que semblait souhaiter Emma, enfin… Si elle avait bien interprété ses paroles.

Elle sortit de l'eau, l'esprit encore préoccupé par tant de questions. Elle se sécha rapidement avant de s'asseoir. Elle resta là, au milieu de nulle part, posée au calme, savourant cet instant tout simplement. Il n'y avait personne pour l'obliger à quoique ce soit, personne pour lui donner des ordres, personne ne l'attendait vraiment… Elle réalisa qu'elle était réellement libérée de l'emprise néfaste de ce tyran. Elle le réalisait véritablement qu'à l'instant, ici au milieu de ces bois. Elle était libérée de ce poids constant au fond d'elle-même. Cette angoisse perpétuelle qui lui tordait les boyaux de devoir faire ce qu'il lui était ordonné, d'obéir à la perfection sous peine d'être punie. C'était fini. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle et s'effondra en larmes. C'était l'expression d'un profond soulagement, un relâchement total, une réelle prise de conscience. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer, possédée par une euphorie certaine qui allégeait son âme. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Scarlett observait la jeune femme rire et pleurer, puis pleurer et rire. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle s'était approchée malgré tout et émit un faible geignement pour attirer son attention, trop inquiète. L'elfe ne l'avait pas entendue se rapprocher, elle sursauta légèrement en redressant la tête, le visage inondé de larmes. Le cœur de la louve se resserra en constatant son état. Elle geignit encore, voulant la réconforter mais n'osant pas.

Elsa pouvait lire dans ce regard doré la compassion de la louve. Cette femme louve qui l'avait finalement sauvée. C'était grâce à elle, à son courage et sa détermination qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus de chaînes, qu'elle était libre. Certes, elle avait toujours une maîtresse mais elle ne semblait pas aussi malfaisante, si ? Elle tendit la main vers la louve qui la renifla avant de lui lécher le bout des doigts, lui tirant un léger rire. Alors elle plongea sa main dans son pelage et la louve vint se caler tout contre elle, lui apportant une présence bienfaitrice. C'était doux, chaleureux, d'un réconfort qui apaisait ses craintes. Oui, elle allait enfin réapprendre à vivre, c'était une certitude.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils voyageaient déjà. Inlassablement avec le même rythme. Elle réussissait à avoir quelques discussions banales avec August, notamment sur la vie au Royaume Noir mais leurs rapports restaient empreints d'une certaine distance, une certaine froideur qu'elle ne réussissait pas vraiment à briser. Il pouvait lui parler et l'instant d'après être fuyant, se refermant sur lui-même. Mais elle n'y prêtait finalement pas tant d'attention que ça, car ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience c'était de pouvoir aller prendre un bain et retrouver la louve par la même occasion. Elle chérissait les moments qu'elle pouvait passer en sa compagnie, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Surtout la nuit, quand l'obscurité lui permettait, en toute impunité, de se coller tout contre elle. Profiter de sa chaleur, de sa présence, et de son odeur qui l'apaisaient réellement. Elle ne chassait pas ses cauchemars, non, mais elle lui permettait d'y faire face plus facilement. La réconfortant en frottant son museau contre elle, lui léchant les joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle semblait vouloir faire front avec elle, ne pas la laisser seule et démunie face à ses démons.

D'ailleurs elle l'attendait sur la berge comme à son habitude.

Elle sortit de l'eau souriante, constatant que la louve prenait toujours soin d'éviter de la regarder quand elle était nue. Elle trouvait ça attendrissant. Cela lui faisait penser immanquablement au jour de leur rencontre quand elle lui était apparue, au milieu des bois, complétement dénudée et qu'elle lui était même tombée dessus. Elle en ri intérieurement. Elle se sécha et assis à nouveau à ses côtés, contemplant la nature.

_ Vous savez… J'apprécierai de pouvoir profiter de votre compagnie. Je veux dire, je profite déjà de votre présence mais… enfin il n'est pas évident de communiquer. J'aime bien votre côté louve mais on ne peut pas dire que les discussions soient animées. Dit la jeune elfe s'empêtrant dans ses propos. Propos qui éveillèrent l'intérêt de Scarlett, qui la regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, curieuse de voir jusqu'où désirait aller la blonde.

_ Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-elle, c'est que j'aimerai apprendre à vous connaître, discuter, échanger avec vous… et là comme il n'y a que moi qui parle ce n'est pas très constructif. Enfin si vous le désirez également… Peut-être ne le voulez-vous pas, en fait, hum et que c'est pour ça que vous restez ainsi. S'embrouilla Elsa dans son monologue, pensant à haute voix. Non, parce qu'il y a tellement de choses que je voudrai savoir et votre camarade, August, n'est pas très bavard alors, je me disais qu'à vos côtés j'en apprendrais peut-être davantage et puis… vous pourriez hum également me dire ce que vous attendez de moi. Parce qu'Es-Emma ne m'a rien dit au final… J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander directement ? … Faut dire que les rapports entre elle et moi sont plutôt… hum tendus, nous ne nous sommes pas quittées en bons termes, ça va être difficile de renouer contact.

La louve resta suspendue à ses lèvres. Alors comme ça elle et le Commandant se connaissaient… Plutôt bien avant qu'elles ne se séparent apparemment. Elle s'y était plus ou moins attendue vu l'engouement qu'avait mis le Commandant à sauver l'elfe des griffes de son tortionnaire via sa personne. Mais leur relation avait eu quelle dimension exactement ? Quels sentiments les avaient liées et quels étaient-ils exactement aujourd'hui ? Elle ne doutait pas que peu importe leur teneur passé, du côté du Commandant, tout du moins, cela n'irait pas plus loin qu'une simple amitié car la Reine occupait la place de premier choix et c'était incontestable. Mais pour la jeune elfe qu'en était-il ? Cela la chagrinait de penser qu'Elsa pouvait nourrir des sentiments amoureux pour le Commandant, aussi chassa-t-elle immédiatement cette idée de sa tête. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Emma était au service du Royaume Noir et de sa souveraine, alors si elle et Elsa s'étaient quittées en si mauvais termes encore bien avant elle avait dû faire le deuil de ses sentiments, non ?

_ Vous savez, je regrette tout ça, je veux dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi… J'ai beaucoup culpabilisé. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle, je dirais même que j'ai été particulièrement odieuse et cruelle en fait… Puis elle est partie… Avec le temps je me disais que c'était mieux ainsi. Je l'imaginais faire sa vie, suivre ses rêves… Et moi eh bien… eh bien je méritais mon sort. Tant de gâchis et de décisions hâtives et stupides… Nous étions si jeunes et naïves… nous avons détruit notre précieuse amitié et tout ça pour quoi ? … Pour rien. Elle a réussis là où je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible… Et puis August m'a dit qu'elle et votre Reine étaient ensemble et je suis heureuse pour elle… Je dois avouer que je l'envie. Je voudrai, moi aussi, trouver enfin ma vraie place. Lui déclara la jolie blonde en lui souriant malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Scarlett était finalement soulagée de l'avoir entendu faire toutes ces confessions, elle se redressa lapa les gouttes salées sur ses joues, puis elle vint coller son buste contre elle, passant son museau d'abord contre son cou puis le calant dans son dos venant frotter sa tête contre la sienne. L'elfe l'enserra dans ses bras, et lui gratta tendrement le crâne. Alors la louve pesa de tout son poids contre elle la faisant basculer en arrière. Elsa l'entraîna avec elle en riant. Ce son enchanta Scarlett, qui, joueuse, se mit à lui lécher le visage.

_ Stop ! … Stop ! … J'abandonne. S'exclama Elsa entre deux rires.

La louve se stoppa quelques instants après, heureuse d'avoir pu alléger leur quotidien, leur humeur. L'elfe la serra une dernière fois avant de se relever définitivement. Il était temps qu'elles retournent au campement.

Juste avant de devoir à nouveau se séparer, Elsa posa un genou à terre, et, plongea son regard dans le doré chaleureux de la louve.

_ Merci beaucoup, pour tout... J'espère que vous penserez à ma demande. J'aimerai vraiment apprendre à vous connaître, Scarlett. Lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne et de partir rejoindre August.

La louve l'observa retourner auprès de son compagnon de route. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son prénom prononcé par sa bouche, résonnant de sa voix s'était juste un enchantement. Elle ne put se contenir davantage et tourna sur elle-même dans un petit bond de joie. Elle allait donner satisfaction à sa demande, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle avait raison, elles devaient parler, cela devenait impératif. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait donner leur prochain rendez-vous près de l'eau, quand elle apparaîtrait enfin sur ses deux jambes, mais elle avait hâte, et ce malgré l'appréhension qui lui nouait les entrailles.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un énorme moulin aux abords de l'eau, et avaient découvert, avec une joie peu contenue, que la bâtisse faisait également office d'auberge pour les voyageurs. Ils avaient dès lors décidé de s'octroyer un repas chaud, et sans poisson, ainsi que le confort d'un bon lit pour la nuit qui ne saurait tarder en cette fin de journée. Ils avaient loué deux chambres, une pour Graham et celle d'à côté pour Emma et Régina. Il était hors de question que la Reine fasse chambre seule sans aucune protection ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Ils étaient en train de profiter d'un repos bien mérité autour d'une table bien fournie, dans une salle légèrement bondée. Quand tout à coup, Emma vit Régina devenir très blanche. Cette dernière tenta de parler, mais son cœur qui semblait prit dans un étau lui faisait bien trop mal. Elle se tourna vers son Commandant, plongea son regard paniqué dans le sien soudainement inquiet.

_ Graham accompagniez, ou portez si elle ne peut marcher, aussi vite que possible notre Reine à ses appartements. Je vous rejoins immédiatement. Ordonna calmement et à voix basse la blonde au soldat qui s'exécuta sans demander son reste, ayant remarqué l'état inquiétant dans lequel se trouvait sa souveraine.

Emma se leva dans le même temps et partit voir la tenancière, au physique peu engageant, derrière son comptoir.

_ Mon amie ne se sent pas très bien, probablement le mal de terre. Vous serait-il possible de nous apporter notre repas dans notre chambre, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire feint, l'air serein alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie partir en quatrième vitesse auprès de son amante.

_ Pour sûr qu'c'est faisable, mais ç'va vous coûter un supplément !

_ Pas de problème. Je vous remercie. Rétorqua le Commandant en posant directement de quoi largement combler le supplément en question, sous les yeux ébahis de la femme.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, elle se faufila jusqu'aux escaliers et monta rejoindre Régina dans leur chambre. Cette dernière, en train de boire un verre que Graham avait dû lui servir, semblait avoir quelque peu retrouvé des couleurs. Elle referma la porte et se précipita à son chevet.

_ Elo ! _(wow ! )._ Lle tyava quel ? ( _Comment vas-tu ?)_ J'ai bien cru que tu allais tomber raide par terre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors, soudainement pressante, laissant son anxiété faire surface, se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux.

Régina prit une grande inspiration et soupira longuement.

_ Je vais bien rassure-toi. J'avais juste oublié quel effet cela pouvait avoir. Dit-elle en tendant la main à sa compagne pour la rassurer.

_ Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

_ Oui. Je… Tu sais combien j'aime Rocinante ?

_ Bien sûr mais je ne vois-

_ Il y a quelques années j'en ai fait mon familier. Nous partageons un lien. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous avons pu partager récemment, mais… Il y a, entre lui et moi une sorte de pont de communication. Disons que tant que tout va bien ce lien ne se manifeste pas, j'ai d'ailleurs tendance à l'oublier mais là… Il semblerait que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu pour August et les autres.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas en dire davantage. Juste qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave qui a affolé Rocinante au point de réveiller ce lien entre nous. Ce doit être vraiment important pour qu'il soit terrifié à ce point. C'est la première fois que je le sens dans cet état et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille Emma. Il faut faire quelque chose. Expliqua la brune.

_ Nous sommes trop loin. Le temps que nous les trouvions, quoi qu'il arrive il sera trop tard. Réfléchit la blonde qui culpabilisait de se voir impuissante.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à terminer le voyage toutes les deux, et moi je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Seul j'irai plus vite et je saurais retrouver leurs traces. Les interrompit Graham.

_ Nous n'avons aucun moyen de transport pour. Fit remarquer le Commandant.

_ Un des voyageurs dans la salle doit bien posséder un cheval, si on lui offre un bon prix ça devrait le faire. Je prendrais par les terres en direction du chemin qu'ils ont dû emprunter. Exposa-t-il en regardant alternativement son Commandant et sa Reine.

_ Je ne sais pas si- Commença Emma.

_ C'est notre meilleure chance et je sais que je peux le faire. Tout comme je sais que vous pouvez prendre soin de notre souveraine jusqu'à atteindre les renforts qui vous attendent au Royaume Doré. Insista le jeune soldat déterminé.

Les deux femmes se consultèrent en un regard.

_ Très bien Graham, nous comptons sur vous. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, et faites de votre mieux. Nous attendrons votre retour avec impatience que ce soit au Royaume de Gold, ou bien au Royaume Noir. Lui dit Régina, lui donnant là l'autorisation de partir.

_ Je vous conseille très fortement de nous revenir en vie Graham, je ne tolérerai pas que vous défaillez, alors faîtes bien attention à vous. Voilà de quoi payer une monture et un supplément au cas où. Partez dès à présent. Lui ordonna Emma lui tendant le bras pour le saluer.

Le jeune homme serra brièvement l'avant-bras de son Commandant, salua une dernière fois sa Reine de la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Laissant planer un silence de mort dans la chambre.

_ Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Demanda la brune, incertaine.

_ S'il arrive à temps, oui. Graham est un excellent soldat, qui plus est un chasseur émérite. Si quelqu'un est à même de pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est bien lui. Tenta de se persuader la blonde, ne voulant pas croire que tout était fichu, que tout le monde était mort.

_ De toutes manières nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. Pas vraiment. Soupira l'elfe.

Le reste du voyage s'annonçait particulièrement sombre, et l'attente d'un retour particulièrement long.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Scarlett n'avait qu'une envie : hurler. Comment avait-elle pu se faire berner aussi stupidement ? Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Il l'avait appâtée, filant de branche en branche, l'attirant avec une odeur particulière de plus en plus loin de ses compagnons de route. Elle s'était aperçu de la supercherie uniquement parce qu'elle avait enfin pu distinguer l'elfe à travers les feuillages. Elle s'était alors stoppée net, consternée par son erreur avant de comprendre et de revenir sur ses pas.

Elle filait comme le vent, l'appréhension et la peur grandissant peu à peu en elle. Un cri de détresse lui parvint et lui comprima le cœur. Elle avait clairement reconnu la voix d'Elsa, elle en frissonna de peur et aussi de rage poursuivant ses efforts pour revenir au plus vite et leur venir en aide. Elle priait intérieurement pour arriver à temps, qu'August réussisse à les tenir à distance. Elle se fustigeait également de ne pas s'être montrée plus prudente, de ne pas avoir réfléchit davantage se sont les autres qui allaient payer les conséquences de son incompétence. S'il venait à leur arriver quoique ce soit… Elle se refusa d'y penser.

Elle distinguait désormais leur présence, une odeur en particulier l'écœura lorsqu'elle la reconnue. Il lui parvenait également des éclats de voix mais curieusement aucun bruit de combat, ce qui l'angoissa au plus haut point. Elle y était enfin. Elle ne ralentit pas sa course et dans un bond puissant elle vint percuter le premier assaillant qui lui tournait malheureusement le dos. L'elfe fut projeté à terre, elle-même fit une roulade. Elle se redressa vivement sur ses appuis, s'ébrouant suite au choc et, sans laisser de répit à son ennemi, sans chercher à comprendre, elle lui sauta dessus. Elle saisit sa tête dans un craquement sinistre et d'un violent coup de mâchoires la lui arracha dans un geyser de sang, la jetant au loin. Faisant fi du sang qui maculait à présent sa gueule, la rendant plus monstrueuse, elle remarqua Tillion, figé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il se tenait au-dessus d'Elsa, le poing levé prêt à la frapper. La jeune blonde était allongée au sol, dans une position défensive, les poings entravés par des chaînes, reliées à son cou. Cela mit la louve hors d'elle. Elle grogna à son encontre, montrant les crocs encore rouges de sang. Elle se dirigea vers lui directement, prête à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre garde. Une lame passa tout près de sa tête, la contraignant à reculer. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes de louve. Il était seul mais ses mouvements étaient fluides, vifs la forçant à rester focalisée sur lui sous peine de se voir fatalement transpercer. Elle bondissait d'un côté, puis de l'autre, se couchait, se roulait, les attaques pleuvaient sans qu'il économise ses forces. Elle en conclut aisément qu'il voulait gagner un maximum de temps pour aider son maître dans sa fuite. Cela l'enragea définitivement. Elle prit brusquement appui sur un tronc d'arbre et le percuta violemment, le renversant. Elle voulut s'élancer sans plus attendre sur celui qu'elle exécrait et qui semblait malmener davantage Elsa. Mais elle fut soudainement stoppée dans son élan par une vive douleur à la cuisse droite. Quelque chose venait de l'atteindre. Elle tenta de se relever aussitôt mais le mal se fit insistant et plus prononcé. Elle lâcha un jappement malgré elle et remarqua avec stupeur la flèche dans sa chair.

Elle aperçut alors celui qu'elle avait poursuivi plus tôt se laisser glisser au pied d'un arbre, armé d'un arc, armant à nouveau une flèche, prêt à l'achever. Dans le même temps, le garde qu'elle avait évincé s'était relevé et s'approchait méfiant. L'appréhension de ce qu'il allait se passer à cet instant la poussa involontairement à vouloir se redresser sur ses pattes pour combattre et son mouvement accentua sa souffrance, la transformant en un véritable brasier. Elle glissa inévitablement au sol, comprenant avec désespoir que la tête de cette satanée flèche devait être en argent. Elle essaya alors de l'atteindre de ses crocs pour la retirer, mais sans succès.

Les deux subalternes qui la tenaient à présent en joue, s'écartèrent très légèrement pour laisser apparaitre Tilion monté à cheval, la mine triomphante, plein d'arrogance, tenant dans ses mains la chaîne reliée à Elsa. Il tira dessus d'un grand coup sec faisant trébucher volontairement la jeune elfe. Cette dernière retint ses larmes et plongea son regard désespéré dans celui de Scarlett. Elle avait le visage à nouveau marqué par les coups qu'elle venait de recevoir. Cette vision déclencha une colère difficilement contenue à la louve, qui ne désirait pourtant qu'une chose : se rapprocher d'Elsa pour la rassurer. Elle ne put que gémir face à son impuissance et sa souffrance autant physique que mentale. Elle vit alors la blonde articuler un « pardon » silencieusement de ses lèvres tremblantes avant que de chaudes larmes ne viennent couler le long de ses joues. Cette vision lui brisa littéralement le cœur et elle hurla à la Lune, quémandant sa clémence. Cela déclencha l'hilarité malsaine des autres elfes.

_ Tu as réellement cru qu'une pauvre chienne dans ton genre pouvait me prendre ce qu'il m'appartenait en toute impunité ? Hein ? Sache qu'elle est à moi et ce jusqu'à sa mort. La nargua-t-il. Aller, debout toi ! Ordonna-t-il à la blonde avant de tirer sur ses entraves.

Elsa se remit péniblement debout. Elle lança un dernier regard à la louve avant de se détourner, cachant ses pleurs et sa détresse profonde.

_ Mon cher ami, je vous laisse nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette… abomination.

_ Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. Se plaignit alors August.

Le sang de Scarlett se glaça. Elle refusait de croire ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Elle avait tellement craint pour la vie du soldat. Il n'avait pas pu les trahir, c'était impensable. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui apparut dans son champ de vision, sur ses deux jambes, bel et bien en vie. Comment osait-il ? Pourquoi se rendre complice d'une telle embuscade ? Elle comprit alors qu'en fait elle n'avait eu aucune chance et ce, probablement depuis le début.

_ Tout comme il n'était pas prévu d'avoir à faire à elle. Répondit l'elfe en colère. C'est soit vous vous occupez d'elle définitivement, soit vous pouvez dire adieu à notre collaboration dès à présent. Cracha-t-il pour finir avant de faire signe à ses gardes de le suivre et de partir agacé. Et je veux son cœur comme acte de bonne foi ! Ajouta l'elfe en riant.

Scarlett observait August, qui, aux dernières paroles de Tilion se tendit. Il y eu quelques instants de latence, ou le temps semblait être comme figé. Ou aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis August sembla revenir à lui, et il se retourna enfin. La louve le fixait méchamment.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est entièrement ta faute tout ce bordel ! Si tu t'étais contentée de rester tranquille au lieu de les provoquer inutilement on en serait pas là. Lui reprocha le soldat en dégainant son poignard, se rapprochant d'elle de quelques pas.

Elle trembla d'appréhension, mais surtout de rage. Elle était là, clouée au sol et impuissante. Cette pointe d'argent en elle l'empêchait de se métamorphoser en humaine, cela la ramenait à l'état de simple louve. Elle était à sa merci, ne pouvant plus se défendre.

Il s'avança encore vers elle prudemment. Elle ne put se retenir de lui grogner dessus, ne serait-ce que pour l'avertir de ne pas approcher. Il sembla hésiter.

_ Tout ceci ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi. Personne n'aurait dû être blessé ou même… tué. Souffla le jeune homme déglutissant difficilement quand son regard glissa sur le corps décapité gisant dans une mare de sang.

Scarlett renâcla, se moquant bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait en jeu, elle lui en voulait terriblement et n'avait que faire de ses remords. Il avait aidé un être abject, un ennemi, un sadique. Il lui avait offert en pâture une jeune femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle, son âme-sœur ! Si seulement il avait su ce qu'elle représentait pour elle, l'aurait-il quand même trahie ? Elle voulait croire que non, mais en voyant son regard fuyant elle eut un sérieux doute. Elle ne pouvait plus croire en lui. Il n'était plus rien à présent.

Il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, elle tenta vainement de ramper pour s'éloigner mais gémit sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa vue même se troubla un instant. A ce rythme-là, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps face à la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle perde rapidement connaissance, après tout, il devait lui ramener son cœur pour preuve. Il n'allait certainement pas jouer avec l'elfe et se trahir auprès de lui. Il avait fait tout ça pour une raison personnelle et n'allait certainement pas y renoncer maintenant. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était à la merci de n'importe quel crétin.

Il avança encore. La peur grandit en elle, l'étouffant, la submergeant. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts. Elle était une femme-louve d'une des tribus les plus grandes, les plus puissantes. Elle devait fuir, survivre, se battre et secourir celle qu'elle aimait. A quoi bon tout ce pouvoir si c'était pour finir ainsi ? C'était ridicule et pathétique.

Il s'approcha davantage encore. Elle frémit, grogna, claqua des mâchoires, gémit. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de s'agiter malgré la douleur, malgré les fourmillements qui, lentement, prenaient possession de son corps. Elle était révoltée face à une telle situation d'impuissance. August progressait vers elle, doucement, prononçant des paroles d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mais tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Tout n'était que chaos et panique en elle. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient et n'avaient plus de cohérence. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Sa respiration était courte et rapide. Elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait cette fin indigne d'elle.

August voyait bien la louve se débattre, ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus espacés et mous. Elle avait même fermé les yeux. Il arrivait à portée de main. Rassuré et déterminé, il saisit la flèche fermement et tira dessus d'un coup sec. La douleur pour Scarlett fut bien plus forte qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et elle ne put retenir un puissant hurlement. Mais le choc fut bien trop grand, son corps et son esprit ne le supportèrent pas.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah les p'tits choux !**

 **C'est le printemps youhouuhouuuuuuuuuu ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi bien, merci. J'adore le printemps, un renouveau, le retour des beaux jours. Sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau tout ça tout ça ^^**

 **Ceci dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour papoter de moi, mais de ce chapitre tant attendu. Je vous avais laissés avec une fin un peu bâtarde je l'avoue volontiers, mille excuses mais c'était trop tentant ! Lol. Donc voici une petite suite de rien du tout. Certaines choses avancent, d'autres eh bien bougent je dirais ^^**

 **Je vous remercie une fois encore pour votre patience à toutes épreuves, votre soutien, vos review également qui tiennent un rôle important : celui de nous encourager sur la bonne voie et de poursuivre malgré nos doutes. Oui, c'est primordial ! Merci aussi à tous les petits nouveaux qui se joignent à nous, qui follow, qui ajoutent en favoris, c'est toujours une joie et une immense fierté de voir que ce que l'on écrit plaît.**

 **Gros bisous à tout le monde donc, portez-vous bien et attention de ne pas trop vous dévêtir, c'est le printemps certes, mais avril… )**

 **Melly** **: Aaaalalalalala l'amour… Oui, c'est si beau n'est-ce pas ?!**

 **Ehdangal** **: Ah bah alors ? C'est pourtant en allant chez M. Gold qu'on se rapproche de la fin de cette fiction )**

 **Justinejannedu0760** **: voilà, tu sauras mtn ce qui attend notre chère Scarlett, j'espère que cela te conviendra.**

 **Maude-Merit** **: Moi ? Une horrible personne ? Tu me brises le cœur darling ! Voilà la suite des aventures, et oui, bientôt chez Gold, donc bientôt la fin de cette fiction…**

 **Plume** **: la vie est cruelle, pas moi ! La quête de Scarlett prend forme et fin ici. Enjoy.**

 **Emma2016** **: tes review… véritable poésie enchanteresse.**

 **Pilounana** **: ouais ouais je sais : méchante fifille que je suis ! Mais bon j'espère que tu me pardonneras quand même, car au fond je suis un ange.**

 **AngyRlt** **: castrés hein ? Je n'en demanderai pas plus lol je ne veux pas savoir d'où peut te venir une idée pareille lol.**

 **Blackkfeather** **: Eh bien à la base les flashback n'étaient pas là pour ça lol mais comme bcp semblent apprécier je me lance donc dans le récit de cette rencontre… Quant à ce qu'il se passe avec August voilà donc la suite !**

 **Guest** **: Voilà voilà ! Le mail a dû t'arriver lol donc la suite des évènements, avec majoritairement du coup Scarlett et Elsa. J'aime également beaucoup la relation naissante entre elles, je n'aurais peut-être pas forcément le temps d'ici la fin de la fic de les faire évoluer truc de fou car leur lien est mis à rude épreuve et puis il y a tellement à faire pour qu'Elsa soit bien que bref voilà quoi. Savoure donc ce petit chapitre !**

 **Phantomas** **: si tu trouves le chapitre sadique, imagine ma personne ahah ! Merci bcp c'est extrêmement gentil en tout cas.**

 **MissHarpie** **: tjs au rdv ça fait plaisir ! Régale donc toi avec ça et calme un peu ton impatience hihi. Bisous.**

 **MommyVal** **: j'espère que tu vas bien mieux quand mm ! Oui, je ne veux pas délaisser un couple plus qu'un autre mm si bon bah parfois c'est compliqué lol. Pourquoi August ? Excellente question… C'est un pantin ! Dans la série on voit bien qu'il ne pense qu'à lui donc… Et puis Graham est vraiment attachant donc bah voilà tout simplement )**

 **Regina2015** **: Je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre du fait que tu te sois « rattrapée » lol mais bon sang je ne sais que répondre du coup ! Déjà merci bcp pour tous ces compliments et surtout sur le fait de réussir à te bluffer avec la suite de mon humble OS, ça me rend inutilement fière lol. Ensuite je fais de mon mieux pour construire une histoire à laquelle je n'avais pas forcément pensée, et tu as raison de préciser qu'avec le couple déjà formé ça n'a rien de simple que d'en garder l'intérêt mais bon vu leur position professionnelle y'a de quoi péter une pile régulièrement et de se prendre le chou mdrrrrrrr enfin bref comme tu as deviné : téléportation impossible ! Je suis qq part obligée de faire subir ça à Elsa, elle doit trouver son chemin et pour ça elle doit affronter son passé à mon sens bien évidement ^^ à la base mm j'avais prévu du dramatique… Mais bon, j'ai encore foi…**

 **Audrey** **: Merci bcp, merci merci ! Les « enfants » tu es bien la seule à les pointer du doigts ceux-là lol tout viendra à point à qui sait attendre, alors tu n'auras pas la réponse de suite mais ça viendra tkt )**

 **JUJUDEMARS** **: pleure pas voyons…**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _Elle avait mis peu de temps à rejoindre le Royaume Doré du Roi Gold, s'octroyant le repos juste nécessaire pour elle et sa monture. Elle voulait pouvoir arriver au plus vite et prendre son temps pour faire un tour dans les environs de l'école, connaître les lieux, les établissements aux alentours, le type de population._

 _Son voyage s'était plutôt bien passé, elle était restée en retrait des sentiers principaux. Cependant, proche du royaume, elle avait rejoint les routes commerciales et proposé ses services d'escorte à une petite caravane familiale qu'elle avait aidée face à une bande de pillards qui avait battue en retraite, du moins pour ceux d'entre eux qui avaient pu. Elle avait lu toute la gratitude dans les yeux de ces gens, elle avait été traitée comme une reine tout le long de leur périple. Elle avait, à leur contact, beaucoup appris sur leur manière de vivre, elle avait parfait sa maîtrise de la langue, cachant peu à peu son accent, améliorant sa prononciation, étoffant son vocabulaire. Elle copiait leurs gestes, leur maintien, voulant pouvoir se fondre dans la masse si nécessaire, cachant également ses oreilles à l'aide d'un joli bandeau attaché autour de sa tête. Elle voulait pouvoir passer inaperçue._

 _A son arrivée à Storybrook, elle avait élu domicile dans une auberge plutôt correcte, ou elle avait pu se reposer un peu et se désaltérer avant de sortir marcher dans les rues. Elle s'était rapprochée de la prestigieuse école qui faisait la réputation de la ville. Il y avait une énorme bâtisse principale, elle n'en avait jamais encore vue d'aussi grande d'ailleurs, puis tout autour il y en avait bien d'autres plus modestes. Elle avait compris que plusieurs disciplines y étaient enseignées et, l'enseignement dispensé entre ces murs modelait ces jeunes gens à leur futur poste de carrière hommes et femmes confondus. Elle était intriguée par tout ce qu'il pouvait s'y faire._

 _Elle poursuivit sa visite des lieux sur deux semaines, se familiarisant avec les lieux de jour comme de nuit. Dorénavant, elle pouvait passer pour une habituée de la ville. Satisfaite, elle plia bagage un beau matin, chargeant son destrier et quittant le cocon agréable qu'était devenu pour elle l'auberge. Elle prit tranquillement le chemin de l'école ou l'attendait sa véritable mission. C'est seulement quand les grilles de ce domaine gigantesque se refermèrent sur elle qu'elle se dit que tout allait prendre forme maintenant et que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait définitivement plus fuir._

 _ **-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**_

La douleur cuisante pulsant dans sa jambe, la sortie de l'inconscience. Elle se retint de justesse de ne pas crier. Où était-elle ? Quel jour était-on ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour se sentir aussi mal ? Encore un entraînement particulièrement poussé ? Etait-elle… Morte ? Non, certainement pas si elle souffrait. Elle ne savait plus trop. Ses idées étaient embrouillées, passablement même. Pourtant son organisme résistait plutôt bien à l'alcool d'habitude, à moins qu'on ait mélangé de la drogue à son repas ? Ou alors le lapin de la veille avait lui-même ingurgité quelques champignons pas très conseillés ? Parmi ce flot incohérent de pensées, plus farfelues que d'autres, perça un éclair de lucidité quand une odeur nauséabonde de cadavre lui parvint. Elle se remémora les derniers instants passés, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se réveilla complétement face à la situation critique dans laquelle elle était censée se trouver. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remercia l'obscurité ambiante de la nuit, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne devrait pas être vivante. Elle resta immobile alors un moment prêtant attention aux alentours. Mais rien. Pas de bruit. Elle semblait être seule. Elle tenta de bouger légèrement un à un chacun de ses membres pour être bien certaine qu'elle était entière. Rien de très agréable en soi mais soulagée de la réponse douloureusement positive de chacun. Car son corps entier lui semblait être passé sous les roues d'un carrosse… plusieurs fois même. Elle remarqua l'absence de la flèche, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir reprendre forme humaine, cependant sa cuisse restait encore quelque peu faible.

Pas loin d'elle gisait le corps de l'elfe qu'elle avait décapité. Il dégageait déjà une très forte odeur de décomposition. Elle était trop affaiblie pour s'en préoccuper réellement, cela dit, elle remarqua que sa cage thoracique était méchamment abîmée. Une plaie béante laissait la majorité des organes à l'air libre. Quelqu'un s'était acharné sur lui, sans aucun doute August. Il avait donc osé ! Il ne l'avait pas tuée, mais il avait quand même eu besoin d'un cœur pour montrer sa bonne foi à ce- . Scarlett soupira. Se laisser aller à la colère maintenant n'allait certainement pas l'aider à avancer.

Peu importe pourquoi il l'avait épargnée, elle comptait bien mettre à profit cette chance et aller sauver de nouveau Elsa des griffes de ce tyran car, elle vivante, il était impensable qu'elle l'abandonne, même blessée comme elle l'était. Elle revoyait dans son esprit son regard implorant alors qu'elle-même était à la merci de ses ennemis, elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir su gérer, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger comme elle se le devait. Elle était la plus forte des deux, et elle n'avait pas su tenir son rôle. Elle devait aller la secourir et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Motivée plus que jamais, elle se redressa. Difficilement. Elle resta sans bouger quelques instants, la tête lui tournait. Elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vue stable. Sa cuisse était encore bien douloureuse et raide. La pointe d'argent retirée, son organisme avait déjà commencé à réparer les dégâts, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Elle rejoignit tant bien que mal le bord de la rivière et se laissa glissa dedans. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit beaucoup de bien et la nettoya.

Elle réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à elle quant à la suite des événements et il n'y en avait pas des masses. Sa seule certitude c'était qu'elle devait se lancer à leurs trousses le plus tôt possible. Mais une fois qu'elle les aurait rejoints ? Bien qu'elle ait l'effet de surprise pour elle, le problème restait qu'elle était seule et qu'eux étaient quatre. Dont deux guerriers elfes bien entraînés et armés alors qu'elle non. Elle pourrait réduire leur nombre à trois en les surprenant mais elle se retrouverait toujours dépassée par le nombre. Si au moins elle pouvait avoir une arme à distance cela l'avantagerait énormément. Elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, c'était tentant, mais elle avait déjà puisé dedans récemment et elle redoutait son utilisation alors qu'elle était faible et avait du mal à contrôler la rage qui pulsait fébrilement en elle. Elle ne comptait pas sur August pour qu'il l'aide à nouveau, bien qu'en réapparaissant celui-ci serait considéré comme un traitre. Cependant c'était un coup de poker qu'elle ne voulait pas tenter, elle n'avait absolument pas confiance. Et Elsa ? Il était fort à parier que la pauvre jeune femme devait être au plus mal déjà suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçus, la marche forcée qu'ils avaient dû lui imposer, et psychologiquement… Scarlett espérait réellement que la blonde tiendrait le coup jusqu'à son arrivée. Il le fallait.

L'affrontement était finalement à éviter au possible. Alors il fallait qu'elle délivre Elsa au meilleur moment possible, et qu'elles parviennent à fuir loin et vite. C'était grandement risqué. Leurs poursuivants seraient à leurs trousses en un rien de temps et là encore si elle devait en arriver à combattre, l'avantage serait de leur côté. Mais c'était peut-être aussi leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir. Quoi qu'il arrive les choses seraient relativement dangereuses et compliquées peu importe la solution choisie au final, mais elle devait tenter quelque chose, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Elle soupira.

Ce bain lui avait réellement fait un bien fou, et ses idées paraissaient plus limpides même si cela semblait peu positif. Elle était déterminée à sauver Elsa coûte que coûte. Sa plaie se résorbait plutôt rapidement, grâce à son métabolisme, mais cela exigeait pas mal d'énergie et c'est pour ça qu'elle prit le temps de partir en quête d'un repas consistant pour se renforcer.

Quand elle fut enfin rassasiée, et que sa cuisse était suffisamment rétablie, elle se sentait davantage d'attaque pour aller affronter ses ennemis. Elle partit d'un bon pas, suivant l'odeur de l'hiver qui faisait battre son cœur.

Un peu plus loin sur sa route, un bruit attira son attention. Elle se fit alors la plus discrète possible, avançant à pas de loup, et s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible. Elle fut agréablement surprise de se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec Rocinante. L'étalon n'avait pas fui bien loin de l'endroit où l'attaque avait eu lieu. Le fait de le trouver ici la rendait vraiment heureuse. Cela lui faisait au moins un allié dans les parages ce qui allégeait considérablement son moral car l'équidé en plus d'être intelligent transportait avec lui quelques affaires qui pouvaient avoir une grande utilité pour la suite des opérations.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Ils se préparaient pour leur deuxième nuit à la belle étoile. Encore une journée à voyager à cheval sauf pour Elsa. Cette dernière avait marché, les yeux dans le vide, encore en état de choc après ce retournement de situation. Elle était exténuée, elle avait chuté plusieurs fois, mais Tilion avait catégoriquement refusé de lui donner un instant de répit, ou même de la laisser se rafraîchir. Elle avait mal partout et n'en prenait pleinement conscience seulement maintenant qu'elle était assise contre cet arbre, dont l'écorce lui mordait la peau du dos, et qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Cependant, elle n'avait de cesse de revoir SON regard impuissant pesant sur elle. SON regard à ELLE, implorant son pardon. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu lui accorder son pardon alors que c'était sa faute si aujourd'hui elle était morte ? Car, oui, c'était entièrement sa faute. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas abattue de ses propres mains, mais c'était tout comme, parce qu'elle avait oublié. Oui, elle avait oublié, aveuglée par la liberté soudaine qui lui avait été offerte, elle avait oublié la cruauté, l'esprit retord et vengeur que Tilion incarnait. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il reviendrait la chercher et ce, peu importe les lois du duel, car ce n'était pas un homme de parole, pas un homme d'honneur. Il n'avait jamais accepté la défaite, jamais… Cette femme-louve qui s'était si ardemment battue pour la délivrer, avait été l'une des rares personnes qui s'était souciée d'elle depuis si longtemps, et elle en était morte. Elle n'avait rien pu y faire. La peine pulsait dans ses veines, la colère aussi mais une colère faite de désespoir. Elle aurait pu se révolter, tirer sur ses chaînes, se montrer peu coopérative mais à quoi cela pourrait lui servir ? Il l'avait pourchassée, et il l'avait récupérée en faisant assassiner sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle retournerait à sa vie d'esclave qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Et qui se soucierait d'elle maintenant ? Emma ? Elle avait des priorités et le temps d'être avertie des faits puis de venir à sa rescousse… Rien ne la sauverait à présent… Ou peut-être que si ! Si, elle pouvait se sauver elle-même. Ou au moins tenter. Dès leur retour parmi les elfes, elle lancerait un défi à Tilion en personne et alors soit elle retrouvait sa liberté, soit elle mourrait en essayant. Oui, elle allait faire ça et si elle devait être tuée alors se serait en elfe libre. Cette pensée lui insuffla un peu de force, de confiance et de détermination malgré tout, parce que désormais, la mort lui semblait alors bien plus douce que la vie éternelle auprès de ce peuple elfique qu'elle avait dorénavant en horreur.

Depuis qu'il les avait rejoint et jeté aux pieds de son nouveau « maître » un cœur encore sanglant et chaud, August n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Pendant leur court séjour chez les elfes, il avait vu leur prestige, leur force, leur beauté, leur savoir-vivre et faire, il en avait vraiment pris plein les yeux. Alors quand, la veille de leur départ, Tilion était venu le trouver pour lui proposer un marché avec pour but de rejoindre les elfes, de vivre parmi eux, le jeune guerrier n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il n'avait personne, ni quoique ce soit qui le retenait particulièrement au Royaume Noir si ce n'était son allégeance à sa Souveraine, mais elle disposait de bien d'autres soldats qui seraient plus qu'honorés de la servir ou de se sacrifier pour elle. Et puis, à la base, le marché stipulait juste qu'il devait se contenter de remettre la jeune esclave à son maître d'origine. Alors quand le Commandant Swan lui avait demandé d'escorter seul, la jeune blonde jusqu'au Royaume Doré, il s'était cru chanceux. Mais les choses avaient pris une tournure bien différente malheureusement… Tout ça à cause de cette foutue bonne femme !

Evidemment qu'il avait été surprit de son absence à leur départ, mais il avait pensé, comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait été envoyée en éclaireuse, ou alors qu'elle avait tout simplement été renvoyée au Royaume Noir pour son comportement inadmissible parmi les elfes, ou encore à cause de ses blessures qui la rendait inutile sur le terrain. Mais il avait été loin de se douter qu'elle avait été du voyage, et la découvrir sous sa forme entièrement animale avait été un réel choc. Il avait, bien entendu, vu de quoi elle était capable pendant le duel, mais il avait eu encore du mal à le croire. Ils avaient été frère et sœur d'armes, avaient combattu sur les champs de bataille ensemble. Il avait combattu aux côtés de ce monstre. Pour preuve ce qu'elle avait fait à ce pauvre guerrier elfe, elle aurait probablement été capable de tous les tuer pareillement si cette flèche d'argent ne l'avait pas stoppée. Alors pourquoi lui avoir laissé la vie sauve ? Il avait été à deux doigts d'en finir avec cette… chose. Il était à présent partagé. Il l'avait épargnée parce qu'il avait une dette à effacer et puis abattre une créature sans défense, quel intérêt ? Il avait beau se rendre coupable de trahison, il n'irait pas jusqu'à se bafouer à ce point, il lui restait un peu de dignité. Ce qu'il espérait sincèrement c'est qu'elle se souviendrait de son avertissement et ne tenterait rien de fou contre eux. Il s'était montré clément envers elle une fois, mais certainement pas deux.

Il observa Elsa à la dérobée, pendant qu'ils installaient leur campement, il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement pour cette simple esclave, qui ne semblait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Peut-être que chez les elfes son statut était différent… Peut-être était-elle le précieux trophée d'une bataille quelconque. Quoiqu'au vu du traitement qui lui était infligé il en doutait. Tout comme il doutait sérieusement qu'elle parvienne jusqu'au bout du voyage en vie. C'était quand même se donner beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose au final. Mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, Elsa observa le jeune guerrier s'approcher d'elle. Il semblait peu à l'aise. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Cet homme, ce soldat, qui était censé être fidèle à sa Souveraine à qui il avait juré allégeance. Comment avait-il pu se retourner contre les siens ? Lui qui lui avait parlé, avec tant de fierté, de son royaume comme d'un havre de paix. Mentait-il aussi à ce moment ?

Il déposa près d'elle une écuelle d'un bouillon chaud. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste, l'ignorant superbement. August fronça les sourcils, pensant que, vu son état, la jeune femme se jetterait dessus.

_ Vous devriez vous nourrir, il vous faudra des forces pour revenir jusqu'à chez vous en vie. Insista-t-il.

Elsa le fixa alors.

_ Chez moi ? Qui vous a dit que chez moi c'était là-bas ? Qui vous a dit que j'avais envie d'y retourner de cette façon ? Demanda-t-elle en contenant à grand peine la colère qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

_ Eh bien vous êtes une elfe et vous appartenez au Seigneur Tilion. Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

La blonde ricana. D'un petit rire glacial et totalement inamical.

_ _J'appartenais_ au seigneur Tilion. Vous étiez là lors des accords du duel, non ?

_ Oui bien sûr mais-

_ Vous avez des problèmes d'audition peut-être ?

_ Non.

_ De compréhension alors ?

_ Non plus.

_ Alors vous aviez parfaitement conscience qu'en me remettant aux mains de cet… de Tilion vous alliez contre les attenants de ce duel. Il viole un bon nombre de lois elfiques en ce moment même et vous vous rendez complice de ces actes. L'accusa la blonde les larmes aux yeux.

_ …

_ Je me demande bien ce que Tilion a pu vous promettre de si merveilleux pour que vous vous retourniez contre votre patrie, que vous abandonniez votre honneur aussi facilement et qu'en plus vous tuiez lâchement l'une des vôtres ?!

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas. Rétorqua August serrant les poings sous les accusations rageuses qui pleuvaient sur lui.

_ De l'or ? Des bijoux ? Des armes elfiques ? Se moqua la jeune femme cherchant à trouver ce qui pourrait être suffisant pour acheter l'honneur d'un homme.

_ …

_ Un mariage avec une elfe ? Pouffa alors Elsa tentant de le pousser à réagir, à lui répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? Questionna le soldat vexé de se voir ridiculiser par cette esclave.

_ Parce qu'aucune elfe n'accepterait de se lier à vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire mortel, par conséquent-

La jeune femme s'arrêta net face au sourire que n'avait pu réprimer son interlocuteur. Elle resta interdite un instant. Un très court instant. Laissant le temps à son cerveau d'assimiler l'information qui venait de la frapper.

_ Je vous laisse à votre bouillon, que vous le buviez ou non m'importe peu en fin de compte. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai été enchanté de dis-

_ S'il vous a promis l'immortalité, il vous a menti ! Il n'existe aucun moyen, aucune potion, aucun sort qui puisse rendre cela possible. S'exclama-t-elle avec fermeté.

_ Et quelle valeur devrais-je donner aux paroles d'une pauvre esclave désespérée et à moitié morte ?

_ Vous devriez au contraire donner plus de valeur aux paroles de cette esclave plutôt qu'à celles de ces manipulateurs d'elfes que vous semblez idolâtrer pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison stupide. Cracha Elsa fatiguée d'être prise de haut par un idiot de soldat qui ne remarquait même pas qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez.

August ne répondit pas, il se retourna et partit.

_ Il se débarrassera de vous à la première occasion ! Le prévint-elle malgré tout en le regardant rejoindre les autres qui lui jetaient des regards mauvais.

Elle soupira. Si elle avait pu lui trouver un certain intérêt lors de leurs précédents échanges, lors de leur voyage à deux, à présent il lui semblait profondément idiot. Cet homme s'était fait avoir en beauté et il était trop stupide pour s'en apercevoir, ou ne serait-ce que pour l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer réellement, après tout, elle-même s'était fait avoir des années plus tôt par la force de persuasion de Tilion.

Elle s'empara de l'écuelle et but son contenant froid. Elle faillit s'étrangler et recracher la dernière gorgée quand elle la sentie. Cela fût si court qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Mais après quelques secondes d'attente sa présence se fit à nouveau sentir. Ce sentiment si apaisant, chaleureux au fond d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. Elle souriait intérieurement. Puis son regard tomba sur le soldat qui se préparait à se coucher. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était profondément et incroyablement dépourvu d'une once d'intelligence.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Cela avait été un véritable soulagement quand elles avaient passé la frontière du Royaume Doré. Alors quand elles arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge où elles étaient attendues par leurs renforts, ce fut un bonheur sans borne. Tous furent sacrément contents de les revoir et rassurés de voir revenir à eux et en grande forme leur Commandant, cependant ils étaient quelque peu interpellés par l'absence des trois soldats manquants.

Emma laissa Régina rejoindre la chambre qui lui était allouée pour qu'elle se repose, quant à elle, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle rassembla tous ses subordonnés. Elle s'informa des dernières nouvelles du royaume. Ses soldats étaient restés discrets, attendant leur venue suivant les dernières consignes de Scarlett. A la mention de cette dernière, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle leur expliqua vaguement la situation. Elle savait que, trop préoccupés à vouloir savoir ce qu'il était advenu des autres, ses guerriers ne seraient pas entièrement concentrés à leur tâche, or elle les voulait présents corps et esprit, au maximum dévoués à la protection de leur Reine. Car d'ici peu ils se retrouveraient tous enfermés dans l'enceinte du palais de celui qui semblait vouloir détruire leur chez soi et supprimer celle qui les gouvernait avec bienveillance. Après les dernières mises au point, elle s'entretint en tête à tête avec Mulan. Elle en fit son bras droit remplaçant, lui conféra certaines tâches à effectuer d'ici leur départ le lendemain matin et prit définitivement congé.

Ce fût, sans se rendre compte de rien, l'esprit obnubilé par tous les préparatifs, ses inquiétudes et accaparée par la fatigue qu'elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre de sa Reine, sous le regard complice de la majorité de ses guerriers qui allaient et venaient dans l'établissement.

Elle ferma la porte. Personne dans la chambre, alors elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle y trouva son amante qui savourait de pouvoir prendre un bain chaud.

_ Avec toutes ces journées à naviguer sur l'eau, je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait là ton premier réflexe. Déclara-t-elle la taquinant.

_ Tu devrais plutôt m'y rejoindre avant qu'elle ne refroidisse. L'invita-t-elle se tournant vers elle, avec un sourire des plus éloquents.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Emma retira ses vêtements, sales et devenus trop lourds. Elle soupira de bien-être lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'eau chaude, son corps se détendant enfin après cette course contre la montre qu'elles avaient dû faire, suite au départ de Graham. Le reste du voyage s'était fait dans un grand silence. Elles avaient poursuivis leur but, mettant toutes leurs forces dans leurs coups de pagaies. Evacuant au possible leurs inquiétudes respectives, taisant leurs angoisses et ne désirant pas parler des évènements à venir. Elles n'avaient su profiter de cet interlude, trop de tourments les travaillaient, encore maintenant.

_ Viens par là. Lui ordonna Sa Majesté, qui, installée en face lui faisait signe de venir se caler tout contre elle.

Emma la regarda un instant puis la rejoignit, s'asseyant entre ses jambes, reposant ses bras sur les genoux pliés de chaque côtés d'elle.

Régina avait conscience que, malgré qu'elles soient arrivées à bon port, les tensions ne s'apaiseraient pas. Non. C'était même tout le contraire. Enfin au Royaume Doré, il faudrait se méfier de leur hôte et de ses partisans tout au long de leur séjour. Rester tout le temps sur le qui-vive même si elle se savait bien protégée, sans parler du fait qu'elle était inquiète pour les soldats restés derrière, surtout Scarlett. Elle voyait bien que cela perturbait également Son Commandant. Intérieurement elle priait pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave, et elle souhaitait ardemment que tout se passe bien pour elles aussi.

Elle utilisa la louche pour nettoyer les cheveux de son amante, avant de tremper l'éponge dans l'eau et de frotter sa peau avec une infinie tendresse. D'abord la nuque, puis ses épaules, tout le dos, déposant ci et là de légers baisers. Elle sentit Emma se relaxer au fur et à mesure. Elle passa l'éponge sur ses bras, puis plaquant la blonde contre elle, elle poursuivit sa toilette. Son amante se laissa peser tout contre son buste, posant sa tête en arrière sur son épaule. Elle soupira sous ses caresses attentives qui réveillaient lentement mais sûrement le feu qui parcourait ses veines dès que sa compagne la touchait, et ce, peu importe la manière. La brune continua passant d'abord entre ses seins, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, puis remonta sur la poitrine, en fit le tour jusqu'à passer dessus. Elle fut satisfaite de voir le corps de Son Commandant réagir à son toucher, ses mamelons durcissant à son passage. Si elle avait juste, au départ, voulut offrir un moment de partage et de détente à son amante, il semblait que cet instant venait de prendre une toute autre tournure. L'air autour d'elles s'était alourdit, chargé d'envies, de passion, de sensualité, leur donnant horriblement chaud, serrant leur poitrine, les rendant déjà suffocantes.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et déglutit difficilement, à la vue des tétons fièrement dressés sous ses yeux. Elle voulait tellement les prendre en bouche, goûter à nouveau à leur douceur, les sentir prendre vie sous sa langue. Elle abandonna l'éponge, et vint prendre en coupe les deux seins. Elle les cajola avec amour, les titillant du bout des doigts, tirant gentiment dessus arrachant un gémissement de contentement à Emma qu'elle embrassa alors à pleine bouche. C'était comme si elles se réveillaient d'un long et profond sommeil, reprenant enfin pleinement conscience l'une de l'autre. Comme si leurs corps, qui avaient accumulé et retenu ces tensions, ce désir brûlant trop longtemps, se rappelaient à leur bon souvenir.

_ Majesté. Gémit d'impatience Emma qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose : que Sa Reine apaise l'ardeur qu'elle avait allumée dans son bas ventre et qui les rendait déraisonnées, comme à chaque fois.

L'entendre quémander en prononçant son titre fit frissonner la brune. En temps normal elle en aurait profité pour la faire languir, mais la fatigue allait rapidement se faire sentir, et elle voulait la soulager de toute cette tension pour pouvoir profiter d'un repos amplement mérité. Alors elle passa d'abord ses jambes entre celles de Son Commandant pour les écarter au mieux. Elle continua de dorloter un sein, tandis que son autre main descendit soulager sa partenaire. Elle caressa son sexe dans toute sa longueur en haut en bas et de bas en haut, faisant pression sur son clitoris à chacun de ses passages.

Son amante la maintenait un minimum en place, les jambes écartées autant que le permettait l'étroit bassin, mais Emma ne pouvait pas empêcher ses hanches de venir chercher davantage de contacts plus appuyés. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer le véritable brasier qui s'était emparer d'elle. Elle plongea une main dans les cheveux de son amante qu'elle embrassa pour étouffer ses gémissements et de l'autre main elle vient appuyer sur celle qui s'affairait sur son sexe, l'encourageant sérieusement à la faire sienne.

Sa Majesté ne la fit pas plus attendre et la pénétra. Elle la regardait se perdre au fur et à mesure de chacune de ses pénétrations, son regard embué de plaisir, son souffle de plus en plus court, ses gémissements de plus en plus répétés et audibles, ses coups de hanche de plus en plus hauts et incontrôlés. Elle la voyait tenter de se raccrocher à elle, de reprendre son souffle, son corps de guerrière, musclé, taillé pour les batailles se cambrant, se crispant de plus en plus, près à craquer tout contre elle. Elle la savait redoutable au corps à corps mais là, c'était elle qui l'emportait pourtant, et elle en était fière. Oui, elle était fière de pouvoir la posséder, lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, de la mettre à genoux, la faire plier sous le plaisir, l'entendre la supplier d'une voix fragile. Elle était partout autour d'elle, son amante ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, c'est elle qui la guidait, qui l'amenait vers cet ailleurs. C'était un sentiment de puissance très grisant jusqu'à présent inégalé et elle le pensait fortement inégalable. Elle adorait ça et s'en délectait à chaque fois.

Emma s'abandonnait totalement, elle n'avait plus de retenue, plus la force de se retenir de toute façon et elle se savait entre d'excellentes mains. Il n'y avait que Sa Reine pour l'amener à ce point de non-retour aussi aisément. A cet instant-là, plus rien ne comptait hormis le plaisir qui lui était donné et la personne qui le lui donnait. Dans un ultime coup de hanche, elle fut engloutie par l'orgasme dans un cri silencieux, se perdant totalement dedans, libérée de toute entrave, et incapable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Forte euphorie à son paroxysme.

Régina tenait précieusement contre elle son amante essoufflée et tremblante. Elle la cajolait, l'embrassait tendrement, lui murmurait des mots doux et apaisants, la laissant peu à peu revenir à elle. Cette dernière soupira de bien-être total, et profita de cet instant suspendu dans le temps, plongée dans leur bulle. Puis d'humeur plus légère, elle se tourna complétement vers celle qui l'avait transportée jusqu'à ce moment d'extase.

La brune remarqua aussitôt son sourire en coin et son regard pétillant de détermination. Ce qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension gourmande.

_ A ton tour ! Susurra la blonde en se penchant vers son amante l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elle vint s'asseoir contre la paroi opposée, attirant son amante à elle d'une main exigeante calée derrière sa nuque. Régina se retrouva alors à genoux au-dessus de Son Commandant, déjà le souffle court. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, contemplant les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient, débordantes d'amour à son égard. Ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle savait que si un jour elle était abattue, il lui suffirait d'un seul de ces regards pour regagner confiance. Mais là, tout de suite, elle se doutait très bien de ce qu'il l'attendait, et elle avait hâte que sa compagne la soulage enfin, parce que lui faire l'amour l'excitait follement. A chaque fois. Elle se pencha et prit d'assaut les lèvres d'Emma, savourant leur goût, leur douceur. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent dans un ballet endiablé pour prendre le dessus jusqu'à plus d'air. La blonde abandonna ce combat, et partit s'occuper des deux ravissants monts qui la tentaient, s'agitant sous ses yeux. Elle les lécha, les titilla du bout de sa langue, jusqu'à les engloutir, les sucer plus ardemment et les sentir durcir dans sa bouche. Elle en taquina la pointe de ses dents, les mordillant avec prudence.

_ Encore. Soupira la brune en maintenant de ses deux mains la tête de Son Commandant contre sa poitrine.

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et recommença avec entrain et passion. Une main faisant pression dans le dos de sa compagne pour la plaquer contre sa bouche, et la seconde lui parcourant délicieusement l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle sentait tout son corps trembler d'impatience, de plaisir contre le sien. Elle la désirait tellement fort que ça en était douloureux de résister.

Régina prit appuis sur le rebord du bassin, se redressa un peu juste le temps de nouer ses jambes autour du corps de son amante, puis resserra son étreinte pour être collée le plus possible à elle. Elle voulait la sentir tout contre son corps, tout autour d'elle. Elle voulait s'oublier dans son étreinte, être dépossédée d'elle-même.

La guerrière n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Elle glissa une main dans le dos de la brune pour la maintenir contre elle, et de l'autre, elle entra deux doigts en elle. Lentement. Elle étouffa un gémissement, plaquant sa bouche affamée contre la sienne. C'était si bon d'être en elle que ce soit de ses doigts ou bien de sa langue. Si doux, si chaud, si accueillant, que ça la rendait folle à chaque fois et ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde. De son pouce elle vint directement appuyer sur son clitoris et provoquer un tremblement incontrôlable.

La brune avait été électrisée par cette première pénétration salvatrice. Elle sentait les doigts de son amante bouger en elle, la fouiller et c'était un véritable délice qui faisait invariablement grimper la température dans son corps, dont les veines étaient déjà parcourues par de la lave en fusion. La pression du pouce sur son clitoris lui donnait des décharges de plaisir supplémentaire à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle avait le cœur qui battait plus vite qu'elle ne saurait le dire, et son sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux rebords du bassin, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'interdire de crier. Sous la force du plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait, ses jambes, prises de spasmes, resserraient leur étreinte, elle en vint à s'arquer peu à peu, obligeant son amante à la retenir, elle devenait son point d'ancrage dans cette tempête d'émotions que les clapotis de l'eau accentuaient.

Le Commandant ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait Sa Reine, exposée, offerte. Sa bouche sensuelle s'entrouvrit pour chercher de l'air, son regard était perdu, le haut du corps tendu à l'extrême l'obligeait à forcer sur ses abdominaux pour ne pas la lâcher. Elle la trouvait absolument sublime. Ses gémissements, musique pure et enchanteresse, faisaient littéralement bouillir son sang. Ses hanches venant buter contre sa main étaient un appel qu'elle ne voulait ignorer. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : l'amener jusqu'au sommet de sa petite mort.

_ Emma ! … Ne t'arrête… pas… Emma, Emma… Supplia la brune, répétant le prénom de sa compagne comme si plus rien d'autre qu'elle n'avait d'importance. Elle et ses doigts qui faisaient des ravages dans son être. Elle voulait plus, plus fort, plus vite. Elle, qui se sentait déjà au bord du précipice.

Prise de passion irrépréhensible, la blonde ajouta un troisième doigt et accéléra ses vas-et-viens, s'enfonçant plus profondément au fur-et-à-mesure de ses mouvements. Le corps crispé qu'elle retenait était saisit de soubresauts incontrôlés, preuve qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

_ Oh oui ! … Oui… Enc-ore ! … EMMA ! Cria Régina qui sentit un raz-de-marée de plaisir littéralement déferler au cœur même de son être jusqu'à se répandre par vagues successives dans le reste de son corps, qui, sous l'intensité du plaisir s'était arqué à son maximum.

Elle fut fauchée, emportée, aveuglée, perdue pendant un instant suspendu, son esprit encore embrumé. Emma la ramena encore toute frissonnante contre elle et l'enveloppa dans la douce chaleur d'une étreinte. Elle lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts, déposa de tendres baisers sur la peau sensible de sa nuque, attendant patiemment que son amante reprenne son souffle et sorte de sa transe.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Ils avaient avalé les kilomètres, s'octroyant quelques poses cependant nécessaires. Plus ils s'approchaient du but, plus sa louve se faisait impatiente. Rocinante l'avait suivie. Cette monture l'épatait, elle sentait l'intelligence de l'animal, sans nul doute que sa maîtresse n'y était pas pour rien. Elle dut le stopper, car ils étaient bien assez proches à présent, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils soient repérés. Elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'à leur campement et les observa. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier vraiment de leur sécurité, vacant à leur occupations. August avait donc réussit à les tromper et bien qu'il soit avec eux, il gardait apparemment une certaine distance. Elle aperçut enfin celle qu'elle cherchait véritablement. Elle était attachée à un arbre, un peu à l'écart. Elle était dans un mauvais état, affaiblit par le voyage forcé probablement. Ces vêtements étaient abîmés, ses mains et son visage étaient maculés de terre. Perdue dans son observation, elle se rendit-compte bien après que l'elfe l'observait. Scarlett eut un léger sursaut en se voyant découverte. Elle jeta un œil nerveux vers les autres, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient l'avoir remarquée. Alors elle se calma quelque peu avant d'en revenir à Elsa qui la fixait toujours, elle sentit même un instant le sol se refroidir légèrement sous ses pattes. Comment avait-elle pu la savoir ici ? La devinait-elle ? Comme pour répondre à ses réflexions, la blonde lui sourit. Son cœur se mit à battre alors plus fort. Assise sur son train arrière, elle leva une patte dans sa direction. Elle la vit sourire davantage en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Etait-ce une larme qu'elle voyait briller sur sa joue ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais quoi qu'il en soit il lui fallait partir avant d'attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis. Elle aurait tant voulu rester, la délivrer maintenant et prendre la fuite. Elle dû se faire violence pour rebrousser chemin. C'était juste pour mieux revenir plus tard et mettre à exécution une bonne fois pour toutes son plan d'évasion.

Elsa avait dû contenir sa joie de la revoir, même camouflée parmi les ombres. Ressentir sa présence un peu plus tôt avait été un soulagement sans précédent mais la voir vraiment… Tout bonnement impensable ! Est-ce qu'August avait fait exprès ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait ce fichu soldat mais s'en fichait. Il ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle était bel et bien vivante et pas très loin, c'est tout ce qu'il comptait à ses yeux. La voir partir l'avait attristée mais elle savait qu'elle reviendrait, elle le sentait en elle. Elle allait à nouveau mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver la sienne, elle en était sûre. Elle en frissonnait d'appréhension. C'était un peu fou, peu importe le plan que la louve avait mis en place : soit elles s'en sortaient, soit elles mouraient en essayant. Elle avait conscience aujourd'hui plus que jamais qu'elle avait le choix, et elle était déterminée : elle serait prête, cette fois.

Les étoiles brillaient fort dans le ciel, elle s'était bien nourrie, consciente qu'elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour cette nuit et probablement les suivantes, si elles survivaient. Puis elle avait rejoint Rocinante qui, broutait ce qu'il trouvait tranquillement. Elle pouvait sentir la tension de l'animal sous ses airs apaisés. Il savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Elle se métamorphosa sous ses yeux et se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Cela faisait longtemps et elle bougea pour retrouver ses sensations. Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements trouvés dans les sacoches transportées par l'étalon. Elle remercia mentalement son Commandant d'avoir eu la bonne idée de lui laisser quelques habits. D'ailleurs est-ce que cette dernière était au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici ? Certainement pas. Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Scarlett sourit. Elle aurait très probablement foncé dans le tas pour les beaux yeux de sa Reine. Penser à son entourage lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, renforça sa détermination ajoutant de la force à son courage. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être simple, qu'elle allait prendre de très grands risques et qu'un poids énorme pesait sur ses épaules, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se détourner de son âme sœur, parce qu'en faisant cela elle signait son arrêt de mort. Alors autant mourir en essayant. Car une fois trouvée, il était impossible de se séparer de l'autre. Personne ne se remettait de la mort ou la disparition de sa moitié, l'animal devenait fou et incontrôlable car inconsolable. Certains avaient tenté, mais ils ne tenaient pas longtemps. Elle avait vu son père contraint de supprimer certains loups de la meute à cause de cela, ça n'avait jamais été de gaité de cœur, mais un mal nécessaire pour l'esseulé et le bien-être du reste de la meute.

Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées. Elle allait les sortir de là, elle était maligne, forte, c'était une guerrière hors pair, elle ne devait pas douter d'elle-même. Elles allaient réussir à fuir et regagner les leurs au Royaume Doré où la Reine et le Commandant avaient besoin d'elle. Le Royaume Noir était sa maison, son foyer, Régina et Emma ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes de la cour constituaient sa nouvelle meute, sa famille, elle ne leur ferait pas défaut et en plus de cela elle apprendrait à cette elfe le goût de vivre, la liberté, le bonheur, et, si elle lui permettait aussi l'amour. Oui, elles réussiraient. Elle observa les cieux et remarqua que ses pensées l'avaient transportée bien loin et que la nuit était bien avancée déjà, il était grand temps qu'elle change la donne.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Le campement était silencieux. Elle se faufilait aussi discrètement que possible, observant les alentours, toujours sur ses gardes. Ils étaient trois profondément endormis près du feu. Elle trouva le quatrième un peu plus à l'écart en train de somnoler pendant son tour de garde. Elle s'approcha furtivement de lui et constata qu'il s'agissait de l'archer qui l'avait blessée. Elle contrôla sa respiration au mieux pour la bloquer avant d'avancer davantage jusqu'à être à portée de main. Elle se figea une fraction de seconde, avant se lancer. L'adrénaline la boostant, elle ne fit pas dans la dentelle : une main sous le menton, l'autre derrière la tête elle donna un brusque coup sec sur le côté. La nuque se brisa nette, sans que sa victime ne puisse esquisser un seul geste. Elle le rattrapa souplement avant que son corps ne heurte le sol et le hissa le plus silencieusement possible sur ses épaules pour le transporter un peu plus loin. Elle l'allongea derrière un fourré, le débarrassa de ses armes qu'elle s'appropria. A savoir une épée qu'elle cala sur ses hanches grâce au fourreau, un poignard qu'elle glissa dans une de ses bottes et enfin l'arc et son carquois qu'elle fixa dans son dos, bouclant les attaches sur sa poitrine. Puis elle le déshabilla. Ce fut le plus pénible. Le corps mort pesant son poids, elle devait faire très attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle avait l'impression que cela lui prenait des heures tellement elle devait être précautionneuse. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran mais elle avait besoin de ses habits.

Une fois finit, elle s'approcha de l'arbre ou était attachée Elsa. Cette dernière, trop épuisée par la marche forcée, et toutes les émotions vécues en un laps de temps très court, s'était assoupie. Alors quand une main chaude se plaqua contre sa bouche elle sursauta. La peur faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la louve. Elle reconnut l'apaisement qu'elle produisait sur elle. Le soulagement chassa sa frayeur. Elle n'avait pas pensé que LE moment se présenterait aussi tôt, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Scarlett l'avait sentie se tendre de tout son corps, elle avait grimacé au son des chaînes qui s'étaient entrechoquées. Elle s'était alors elle aussi figée dans l'attente de voir quelqu'un bouger. Mais rien. Elle se glissa plus près d'elle.

_ Ne faites aucun geste brusque, et ne dîtes rien. Je vais tenter de vous libérer de vos entraves. Lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix très basse.

Son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille, lui donna des frissons des pieds à la tête. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de pouvoir se réfugier tout contre elle, dans sa chaleur à l'odeur de pin et de sève qu'elle dégageait. Serait-ce différent que lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme animale ? Elsa se gifla mentalement et acquiesça très légèrement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien comprit. La main plaquée sur son visage se retira alors, sa chaleur avec, et cela lui serra le cœur. Elle se trouva stupide. Elle avait autre chose à penser de bien plus urgent à l'instant !

Scarlett coupa la corde qui liait Elsa à l'arbre, puis elle se rapprocha d'elle. Elle devait à tout prix lui retirer ses chaînes. Elles faisaient bien trop de bruit pour qu'elles prennent le risque de se faire attraper en fuyant. Elle tenta de les ouvrir avec la pointe de son poignard, mais peine perdue. Elle allait essayer de les briser par la force quand elle vit le regard de l'elfe s'agrandir de stupéfaction juste avant de sentir quelque chose de froid et pointu lui piquer la nuque.

_ Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas nous suivre. Es-tu si stupide au point de ne pas tenir à ta propre vie ? Lui cracha August d'une voix étouffée.

Ce qu'elle avait redouté était en train d'arriver. Elle avait tant voulu éviter la confrontation directe, mais le destin s'acharnait avec un malin plaisir apparemment. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Elsa et y aperçut une lueur de détermination. Elle allait faire son possible en tout cas pour qu'elles s'en sortent en vie.

_ Lève-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui obéit, le regard toujours vissé à celui de la blonde et la pointe de la lame toujours sur sa peau.

_ Tu ne me tueras pas cette fois encore, August. Dit-elle d'une voix forte et assurée.

_ Tais-toi sale garce ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents.

_ Eh pourquoi donc devrait-elle se taire ? Retentit la voix de Tilion.

Le soldat sursauta jetant un regard nerveux vers l'elfe. Il n'avait pas été assez discret semble-t-il.

Sentant l'attention de ce traître détournée, Scarlett ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et saisit sa chance. Elle se retourna vivement et d'un mouvement fluide, lui attrapa le poignet armé et lui tordit violement avant de le lui ramener brutalement dans le dos, faisant craquer son épaule au passage. Le jeune homme prit au dépourvu par cet assaut si soudain, ne put rien faire d'autre que de lâcher son arme et gémir de douleur. Puis Scarlett le relâcha et d'un puissant coup de pied dans le dos, l'envoya s'écrouler lamentablement au sol. Elle ramassa la lame et sortit la sienne, puis se positionna devant Elsa, faisant face au danger. L'ambiance était tendue, électrique ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Les deux elfes s'étaient rapprochés.

_ Vous vous défendez plutôt bien pour une morte dîtes-moi. Fit remarquer Tilion visiblement très contrarié, arrivé à la hauteur du soldat encore à terre.

_ Je peux tout vous expliquer. Tenta vainement August se relevant en se tenant son bras blessé plaqué contre son torse.

_ Je suis extrêmement peiné et déçu par votre trahison. Je ne peux pas m'entourer de gens aussi peu sûrs tels que vous. Je suis donc aux regrets de vous dire que notre accord est dès à présent caduc ! Lui annonça Tilion d'une voix suffisante, sans un regard.

Puis le guerrier elfe fondit sur August, le transperçant impitoyablement de son arme. Le soldat eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. L'elfe se retira, laissant sa victime stupéfaite, horrifiée de voir son propre sang quitter son corps. Il tomba à genoux. De sa bouche ouverte ne s'échappa aucun mot mais encore plus de sang, plus de vie dans un mince filet qui coula de son menton avant d'aller tâcher l'herbe. Puis il s'écroula définitivement face contre terre.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, sans que Scarlett puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et quand bien même elle avait pu faire quelque chose, l'aurait-elle fait ? Probablement que non. Mais sa prise sur ses armes se renforça et elle resserra sa mâchoire. Elle devait se méfier du moindre de leurs petits gestes.

_ Très bien, maintenant que nous n'avons pas à entendre ses explications navrantes et peu utiles, je vais vous demander de me restituer mon bien, chère Capitaine, et peut-être que si vous concédez à me la rendre sans difficulté alors je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous, et c'est vous qui devriez partir pour sauver vos vies ! Déclara la louve d'une voix pleine de défi.

La réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire. Le pantin elfique se lança directement sur elle. Elle encaissa le choc du premier assaut, s'y attendant. S'en suivit plusieurs coups d'épées, parades, esquives, bottes. Aucun des deux ne ménageait leurs efforts. La louve était totalement concentrée sur son combat. Elle savait que la moindre erreur pouvait lui être fatale. Elle se battait de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur et prit rapidement le dessus surpassant son adversaire.

Elsa regardait effarée le combat qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle aurait aimé être d'une utilité quelconque mais elle était déjà dépassée par les événements. Alors elle se faisait la plus discrète possible pour ne pas perturber la guerrière qui se battait pour elles deux. Elle était admirative devant la louve. Elle était fascinante à regarder bouger, ces mouvements étaient si fluides, si naturels, comme si cela était ancré en elle. Son corps souple semblait danser autour de son adversaire, qui avait des difficultés à faire face. Les trois épées tournoyaient, fendaient l'air, se heurtaient, se déviaient, se frottaient. Elsa retenait son souffle, tremblante d'effroi quant à l'issue de ce combat.

_ NON ! Cria-t-elle en apercevant son ancien maître se rapprocher dangereusement des combattants.

Scarlett qui allait porter un nouveau coup à son ennemi fût alerter à temps par ce cri et esquiva au dernier moment l'estocade portée par Tilion en personne. Elle se recula rapidement de quelques pas, gardant ses deux adversaires face à elle.

_ Nous allons nous faire un réel plaisir de vous abattre ! Ricana Tilion.

Elle avait chaud, le souffle court. Elle sentait la sueur perler dans son dos, son sang pulser dans son crâne, et son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine. L'animal en elle voyait rouge, rouge comme le sang qu'il désirait tant faire couler. Oui, sa louve était assoiffée de vengeance, elle voulait terrasser son ennemi, goûter à la saveur de sa peur juste avant de le tuer. Elle hurlait sa rage faisant trembler son corps de fureur. Maintenant elle allait devoir être encore plus prudente à deux contre une, les chances n'étaient pas forcément de son côté. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, mais le maudit mentalement.

Le guerrier amorça une attaque qu'elle para à l'aide d'une épée avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied. Tilion s'était élancé à son tour. Elle pivota sur elle-même, la première lame para le coup et dans l'élan, la seconde lame siffla pour cueillir la vie de Tilion. Mais ce dernier avait reculé sous le choc de la parade, et la lame ne fit que déchirer son vêtement au niveau de la poitrine. Tilion écarquilla les yeux quand il s'en aperçut, surprit d'être encore entier.

Elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers le guerrier qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle Elle concentra principalement son attention sur lui, il était indéniablement celui dont elle devait le plus se méfier. Elle alternait les adversaires, se contentant de les repousser à chaque fois à défaut de pouvoir s'en défaire dans l'immédiat. D'autant plus que les deux se battaient de manières très différentes. Tilion frappait brutalement et en force sans réellement réfléchir, son acolyte y allait bien plus en finesse cherchant à l'atteindre là où elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle commençait à en avoir assez.

Elsa voyait la brune se démener avec vigueur et acharnement face aux attaques adverses dangereuses. Elle avait si peur qu'elle en frémissait. Elle craignait pour la vie de la louve. Une angoisse profonde lui tordait les boyaux, l'affolait complétement et la paralysait, le souffle suspendu. Cet affrontement l'épuisait émotionnellement. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour la brune que ça en devenait insupportable, à croire qu'elle s'était attachée à elle bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle voulait agir. Alors, elle rassembla son courage et se jeta sur Tilion l'empêchant d'attaquer à nouveau. Ce dernier plein de colère, la frappa. Elsa s'écroula au sol. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la plia de douleur, puis un autre dans la tête qui l'assomma. Il allait continuer mais Scarlett, folle de rage s'interposa d'un tranchant de lame descendant qui lui infligea une plaie assez conséquente sur une bonne partie du dos, lui arrachant un cri épouvantable de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lever encore la main sur elle en toute impunité. Elle aurait aimé savourer cet instant : le fait de voir l'esclave se rebeller contre son ancien maître, mais la blonde gisait inconsciente à présent à terre et le combat était loin d'être terminé. Quand Tilion se retourna, il était plus déterminé que jamais à la passer au fil de son épée, une telle abomination n'allait pas lui mettre indéfiniment des bâtons dans les roues.

Scarlett ne s'était pas arrêtée, l'autre elfe revenant de plus belle la prenant à contre-pied. Elle était à présent, prise au piège entre les deux, Il fallait qu'elle en finisse le plus rapidement possible, elle n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment à ce rythme-là. Elle les laissa se rapprocher davantage d'elle, les repoussant moins violement, elle fit semblant de paraître fatiguée, d'être plus gauche. Une lame lui entailla le bras, une autre la pommette. Elle les observait reprendre le sourire, reprendre confiance, pensant qu'elle allait finir par faire une erreur et que cela lui serait immanquablement fatal. C'est à ce moment qu'elle agit. Tout se déroula en à peine une poignée de secondes. Elle contra une attaque du guerrier avec sa lame et ouvrit, par conséquent, une énorme brèche dans sa garde. Mais elle ne s'y engouffra pas. Elle se contenta de rapidement s'effacer corporellement, sortant enfin de l'espace qu'elle avait occupé entre ses deux assaillants, sentant, dans son dos l'attaque amorcée par Tilion. Ce dernier, certain de pouvoir enfin en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette foutue louve qui le provoquait effrontément, mit toutes ses forces dans son attaque. Emporté par son mouvement et son élan, Tilion ne put se stopper à temps. Il vit, avec consternation et sans rien pouvoir faire, son épée s'enfoncer dans la gorge de son garde, surprit. Il la retira tout aussi prestement, furieux d'avoir non seulement manqué sa cible mais en plus d'avoir mortellement touché son allié. Celui-ci lâcha son arme, portant ses mains à sa gorge, pour tenter désespérément d'endiguer le flot de sang s'évacuant de son corps. Il supplia son maître du regard de lui venir en aide et constata qu'il n'en avait que faire, concentré sur cette valeureuse guerrière qui s'était une fois de plus jouée d'eux. La vie le quitta, rendant son regard vitreux et il s'écroula mollement à terre dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Scarlett était parvenue à se débarrasser de ses ennemis de façon plutôt surprenante même pour elle. Elle aurait aimé en terminer rapidement avec Tilion, mais ce dernier fou de rage multipliait les puissantes attaques pour se défaire d'elle, l'empêchant de riposter. Elle esquivait, parait au mieux, roulant à terre, sautant à droite à gauche, pivotant sur elle-même. Son adversaire semblait être possédé. Il devait se douter qu'en s'arrêtant, lui laissant qu'un petit champ d'action, il serait fichu. Cependant, il se fatiguait inévitablement. Ses mouvements se firent moins forts, puis moins rapides, moins précis. Scarlett attendit le moment importun, et contre-attaqua à son tour. Cette fois il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, elle allait en finir définitivement avec ce vaurien. Elle le désarma aisément d'un robuste coup de lame qui lui arracha son épée, et enchaîna avec un vigoureux coup d'épaule qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et chuter à terre.

Il recula rapidement en rampant en arrière, regardant autour de lui pour se trouver une échappatoire. Mais rien. Personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse cette fois-ci. Il était acculé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Scarlett voyait la peur et la haine qu'elle lui inspirait s'affronter dans son regard.

_ Une dernière volonté ? Lui demanda-t-telle après s'être rapprochée satisfaite de l'avoir enfin au bout de son arme.

Il sourit juste avant de jeter quelque chose vers elle. Elle se détourna pensant immédiatement à une arme dissimulée. Ses yeux, son nez et sa gorge la brûlèrent soudainement. Instinctivement elle se frotta le visage empirant son état. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais constata que sa vue était brouillée. Puis elle reçut un violent coup dans le plexus qui lui coupa le souffle la faisant tomber à genoux, elle se maintint en place grâce au soutien des deux lames qu'elle planta dans le sol. Un autre coup qui lui fit claquer la mâchoire. Elle fut étourdie, lâcha les poignées de ses armes et s'étala face contre terre. Elle tenta vainement de s'échapper, mais une main lui saisit la cheville la tirant en arrière. Elle se retourna ne distinguant toujours pas grand-chose de net, elle essaya de se défendre au mieux mais un coup s'abattit à nouveau sur elle. Scarlett avait perdu ses repères et l'avalanche d'attaques ne l'aidait pas à reprendre pied. Elle reculait tant qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de lui échapper : elle devait gagner du temps, pour retrouver la vue qui semblait se faire moins floue. Les effets se dissipaient malheureusement pas aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Elsa revenait à elle peu à peu, le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche, le puissant martèlement dans sa tête lui vrilla les tempes. Le bruit du combat accéléra sa prise de conscience. Elle déglutit difficilement et cligna des paupières ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : Scarlett désarmée et à l'entière merci de Tilion. Son attention semblait plutôt claire mais s'apercevoir que la louve n'y réagissait pas l'affola complétement la faisant trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle sentit au fond d'elle-même sa révulsion profonde de voir se produire une telle atrocité. Pourquoi la brune ne bougeait-elle pas ? Il allait la tuer cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, elle devait réagir mais que faire ? Elle observa autour d'elle totalement affolée, mais rien ne lui venait à l'idée. Tilion se saisit d'une lame.

_ NON ! Cria t-elle entièrement paniquée, faisant sursauté l'elfe qui lui adressa un sourire cruel de pleine satisfaction.

La brune avait tourné la tête vers elle mais ne semblait pas la réellement la distinguer. Alors Elsa comprit immédiatement d'où venait le problème, ce qui augmenta davantage sa frayeur première. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre si elle ne voyait rien ? Elle allait se faire tuer là, sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire ? Vraiment ? Celle qui s'était déjà tant battue pour lui rendre sa liberté et qui prenait soin d'elle allait périr comme ça, aussi sottement ? Elle vit Tilion se rapprocher dangereusement de la louve. Cela la révulsa plus que tout. Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose grandir en elle, la prendre aux tripes, la brasser, se ruer dans ses veines, possédant chaque fibre de son corps, rugir dans tout son être. C'était fort, incontrôlable, implacable, incompréhensible. C'était d'une telle puissance qu'il fallait que ça sorte, elle ne pouvait plus le contenir en elle.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla-t-elle en frappant brutalement de ses mains le sol devant elle, libérant par la même occasion ce qui avait enflé en elle et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Scarlett avait entendu le premier cri alarmant de la blonde, elle s'était tournée vers elle mais n'avait pu distinguer qu'une forme et ses contours. Avait-elle essayé de l'avertir d'un danger imminent ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait senti ce froid si caractéristique se répandre tout autour d'eux avec une vitesse fulgurante. Puis il y eu ce second cri. Rien à voir avec le premier. D'une puissance colossale, vomissant une quantité de magie qui lui hérissa le poil, la fit frémir et la laissa abasourdie. Elle sentait dans le sol les pulsations de ce flux glacial qui se stoppa tout près d'elle provoquant quelques tremblements. Puis plus rien. Plus aucun bruit. Le flux s'était retiré aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Elle clignait toujours des paupières, tentant de retrouver sa vue. Elle ne put distinguer qu'une masse scintillante face à elle. Oui, une masse immobile, scintillante, et… glaciale.

Elle ne savait pas, plus. Etait-ce Tilion immobile en face d'elle ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle essayait de récupérer au plus vite sa vue, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait… Ou pas d'ailleurs. Ce silence de mort pesait et l'angoissait. Elle n'osait pas le briser de peur de se prendre à nouveau un coup, de découvrir qu'Elsa était morte… Non, sa louve l'aurait sentit n'est-ce pas ? Elle rassembla son courage et, lentement, se leva tendant une main tremblante vers la masse inerte. Elle sentit sous ses doigts de la glace. Très lisse. Rien ne se produisit. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha davantage. Elle voulait voir plus que sentir. Elle fit un bon en arrière quand elle reconnut le visage de son adversaire, les traits figés de stupéfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les p'tits loups !**

 **Bon euh… je mérite amplement les jets de pierre. Non, vraiment, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, une si longue attente c'est totalement déplacé donc vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir à mort ! Je vous demande pardon et oui, j'ai honte de moi.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte lors du précédent chapitre qu'il y avait un décalage et que du coup ça pouvait perturber. Je n'ai pas respecté ma timeline, elle n'est pas la même entre les deux groupes, j'espère que vous vous en êtes rendues compte. Z'avez pas pigé un traitre mot ? Je m'explique lorsque Tilion récupère Elsa, l'autre groupe est à l'auberge jusque-là c'est bon ? Bien. L'affrontement quand Scarlett attaque le campement de Tilion, Régina et Emma sont encore en train de descendre la rivière. Là vous avez saisit ?**

 **DONC** **: ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, se déroule donc pendant qu'Emma et Régina continuent de descendre la rivière et avant qu'elles n'arrivent à l'auberge. Vous captez le décalage de ma timeline ?! Si oui tant mieux, sinon tant pis hein, je ne peux plus rien pour vous lol.**

 _ **! Ce chapitre est consacré à Scarlett et Elsa. C'est jusqu'à présent le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit. Ce n'est pas le plus palpitant, ni le plus excitant, mais il me tenait à cœur d'approfondir leur lien. Sachez également qu'il y a un flashback qui n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, c'est un cadeau pour vous 3 !**_

 **Maude Merit** **: je dois te paraître encore plus horrible à ne pas avoir livré une suite dans les temps lol. Elsa réagit ne t'en fait pas, elle reprend peu à peu vie maintenant que son cauchemar est figé )**

 **Whyamishy** **: merci bcp. Alors une suite intéressante bon peut-être pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais les choses vont bouger oui ^^**

 **EvilChachouuu** **: euh si on a la vitesse d'une tortue ça passe ou bien ?**

 **Justinejannedu0760** **: Merciiiiiiiii ! Oui Scarlett et Elsa triment un peu, mais bon c'est normal, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille hihi. En tout cas merci d'avoir pointé du doigt le combat, parce que c'est franchement la galère à écrire ces passages-là ! Et si ça rend bien alors tu m'en vois ravie ! Bisous.**

 **emma2016** **: j'espère que ce chapitre t'inspirera tout autant ) merci à toi pour ces apartés tout en poésie.**

 **regina2015** **: alors je ne parle pas espagnol mdrrrrrrrrr mais si je capte bien c'est plutôt positif ?! C'est un chapitre bien différent qui t'attends là pour le coup donc… J'attends ton avis. Quant à Graham, réponse ici même )**

 **Pilounana** **: merci bcp bcp. Graham est là ne t'en fait pas, je ne l'ai ni oublié ni abnadonné ^^**

 **Reiko Kuna** **: infiniment merci *rougissements* Cela me fait très plaisir que les scènes de combat plaisent parce qu'elles sont difficiles à décrire et écrire du coup je sais rarement si ça parle aux lecteurs ou pas lol. Cela me fait plaisir que tu le soulignes ! Petite confidence entre nous : Scarlett et Elsa sont mes préférées pour le coup loooool. Bonne lecture )**

 **Audrey** **: … Tu me flattes trop et j'aime ça looool je risquerai d'y prendre goût :p Plus sérieusement les 3 dragons de GOT humm non pas à ce point peut-être un à la rigueur qui est possiblement envisageable et encore… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je compte ben effectivement vous gâter en surprises et en évènements hihi ! Chez Gold ça va swinguer mais je ne peux en dire davantage )**

 **Audrey (bis)** **: bon alors les flash il y en a un ici, mais pas celui dont tu parlais (viendra dans le prochain chapitre), ceci dit il n'était pas prévu mais ça me semblait sympa de le glisser quand même ! La vie passée de Scarlett est un peu abordée ici donc j'espère que ça te suffira. Merci en tout cas j'aime bien que mes persos soient étoffés**

 **JUJUDEMARS** **: cela me touche ce que tu dis, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Je te remercie du fond de mon petit cœur ! J'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi géniale )**

 **Elfie** **: bon j'ai mi le temps mais voici une partie de la suite, sachez que je compte bien finir cette fiction même si ça prend du temps lol. Voici donc la nouvelle dose dont je vous laisse profiter !**

 **CLARASARRADIN** **: que de bonheur via ta review enfin tes review lol. J'espère que tu as réussis quand même à trouver le sommeil depuis le temps lol en tout cas voici en partie la suite, bonne lecture.**

 **baguera** **: la voici la suite )**

 **Linette** **: merci infiniment. J'espère que tu es bien chauffée chez toi, le temps est rude lol ^^**

 **Guest 1** **: C'est expliqué dans le chapitre, August prend le cœur de l'elfe tué par Scarlett tout simplement )**

 **Guest 2 : tu voulais ta dose ? Tu vas être servie et aux anges pour le coup !**

 **MissHarpie : j'espère avoir assuré encore une fois, je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et de te décevoir ^^ Bonne lecture.**

 **Madame Foldingue** **: eh bien eh bien que d'emportement et d'enthousiasme ! ça fait énormément plaisir ^^ voilà donc la suite tant attendue, j'espère que cela contentera toutes les personnes signataires de cette pétition lol. Avec joie !**

 **Encore merci, je vous laisse apprécier ou pas d'ailleurs ! Passez d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Bonne lecture.**

 **S.**

 **-ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES-**

Passer le choc de se retrouver face à Tilion version statue de glace, la louve avait rejoint à tâtons l'elfe évanouie. Une boule dans la poitrine, elle avait rapidement vérifié que ses signes vitaux étaient bons, puis elle s'était installée contre un arbre, serrant Elsa dans ses bras. Son intention n'avait pas été de s'endormir. Elle avait juste voulu se reposer un instant, le temps nécessaire pour tout d'abord retrouver totalement la vue, mais également pour récupérer suite aux évènements. Elle avait ardemment lutté pour rester éveillée, restant alerte au moindre bruit suspect, mais en vain. Ses besoins morphologiques avaient eu le dessus, heureusement pour elles personne ne semblait être passé par là.

Scarlett se réveilla en sursaut. Le corps engourdi elle voulut s'étirer, mais fut stoppé par le poids d'Elsa encore inconsciente. Elle la contempla quelques instants, mémorisant ses traits. Son visage semblait empreint d'une certaine sérénité. Elle constata avec surprise que les chaînes qui entravaient la blonde avaient explosé. Elle en conclut que cela devait être dû à la puissance du sort. Sort qui semblait avoir requis par mal d'énergie, et par expérience Scarlett en conclut qu'Elsa n'allait pas se réveiller dans l'immédiat. Elle espérait tout de même que le prix de la magie déployée ne serait pas si élevé.

Elle allongea délicatement Elsa à terre et se leva, grimaçant sous l'effet des courbatures. Il leur fallait déguerpir le plus vite possible, loin de cette hécatombe et de son odeur pestilentielle. Elle resta songeuse un moment, réfléchissant au mieux à faire quant à la suite. Si elles partaient pour le Royaume Noir, elles arriveraient bien avant le retour de la Reine et envoyer un messager était risqué au vu des relations entre les royaumes, elle pourrait envisager elle-même faire le voyage seule, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Elsa avec des inconnus. Non, elles partiraient pour le Royaume Doré. Le retard pris n'était pas si conséquent, l'autre groupe devait d'ailleurs être encore en train de descendre le lit de la rivière. Puis elle devait informer sa supérieure des événements survenus qui allaient rendre leur relation avec les elfes plus problématique, mais surtout elle devrait faire un compte rendu détaillé de la trahison dont s'était rendu coupable August. Elle jeta un coup d'œil écœuré au corps sans vie qui gisait pas très loin : non, elle ne lui ferait pas l'honneur d'une sépulture digne d'un guerrier du Royaume Noir. Elle soupira fortement tentant d'évacuer la colère qui grondait encore en elle : elle se devait rester concentrée, agir rapidement et consciencieusement.

Elle se dirigea en premier lieu vers le campement à proximité. Elle fouilla, tria et mit de côté tout ce qui serait susceptible de leur être utile : couvertures, nourriture, gourde d'eau, pierre d'amadou, quelques vêtements et petits biens de valeur facilement échangeables en cas de besoin. Elle chargea tout ça sur le dos de la monture qu'elle jugea la plus apte au voyage. Puis elle s'attaqua à la partie la moins réjouissante : couvrir leurs traces. Elle rassembla les corps, les débarrassa de ce qu'il permettrait de les identifier à part leurs vêtements, et les imbiba d'alcool trouvé dans une flasque. Elle creusa un trou assez conséquent et à l'abri des regards pour y enfouir bijoux et armes elfiques. Puis elle s'occupa des chevaux dont elle n'avait pas l'utilité, les libérant des liens qui les retenaient, les faisant déguerpir au plus vite. Se retournant elle constata qu'il ne lui restait qu'un souci : la statue de glace.

Elle se rapprocha de Tilion. Le temps semblait suspendu pour l'elfe. Comme si les événements allaient reprendre leur cours, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir le plaisir d'abattre son ennemi une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle en eut un frisson d'appréhension. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'était pas passée loin de la mort, qu'elle ne devait la vie qu'à l'intervention d'Elsa et de sa magie. Elle était déterminée à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance de tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle sortit son épée et l'abattit froidement sur la statue, dont la tête vola dans les airs avant de rouler au sol. Prise de frénésie elle ne s'arrêta pas là et tailla le corps en pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de l'elfe. Elle s'arrêta légèrement essoufflée, satisfaite. Personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Elle éparpilla les cubes de glace, les jetant par poignée un peu partout. Suite à ça, elle mit le feu aux cadavres entassés. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde face au corps d'August, son cœur marqué à vif par la trahison d'un frère d'armes. Il y a encore un jour elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, aujourd'hui il ne lui inspirait que dégoût.

Elle hissa Elsa sur ses épaules, saisit la bride de la monture qu'elle avait chargée et partit sans se retourner, avant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne soit attiré par le feu.

Après quelques instants de marche pénible, elle retrouva enfin Roccinante. Si au premier abord l'étalon se montra curieux, il commença rapidement à taper du sabot en secouant la tête de mécontentement. Tout d'abord surprise, Scarlett ne comprit le problème que lorsque les rênes qu'elle tenait la tirèrent vers l'arrière, la monture reculant peureusement.

_ Tu comptes réellement me rendre les choses encore plus difficiles ? Soupira-t-elle désœuvrée.

Roccinante s'ébroua.

_ Nous avons besoin de ce cheval ! À moins que tu te proposes pour nous transporter toutes les deux ainsi que toutes nos provisions ?

L'étalon piaffa, semblant résigné.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Marmonna la jeune femme.

Puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, l'étalon s'abaissa à sa hauteur, patientant.

_ T'es un drôle d'animal quand même. Dit-elle en installant Elsa sur le dos du cheval, avant elle-même d'y monter.

Roccinante se redressa. Scarlett ajusta leur position, plaquant l'elfe inconsciente contre elle du bras gauche et de la main droite tenant la bride de l'autre monture.

_ Éloignions-nous définitivement de ces foutus elfes et des ennuis, direction le Royaume Doré ! S'exclama la louve.

L'étalon n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de partir d'un pas pressé.

Elle leur avait imposé un rythme soutenu tout au long de la matinée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi, tenant à s'éloigner coûte que coûte de l'hécatombe qu'elle avait provoquée, même si en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait personnellement tué qu'un seul d'entre eux. Ce n'est que lorsque la distance lui parut suffisante, qu'elle leur fit ralentir le pas. Roccinante changea brusquement de direction, la prenant par surprise.

_ Tu nous fais prendre un raccourci ? Demanda-t-elle en évitant la branche d'un arbre, peu confiante.

L'étalon hennit brièvement.

_ J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais. Bougonna la louve qui savait qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa monture.

Roccinante ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards, près d'un torrent qui devait très certainement se jeter dans la rivière qu'ils avaient suivie au début de leur périple. Il s'abaissa pour permettre à la jeune femme de descendre, elle et son colis un peu particulier.

_ On dirait bien que tu nous as dégotté un joli petit nid pour la nuit, je vais commencer par croire que tu es bien plus malin que tu n'y parais ! Le taquina Scarlett descendant souplement avant de déposer le corps inerte d'Elsa au sol.

L'étalon se redressa sur ses pattes, il releva la tête et expira fortement des naseaux feignant l'agacement.

_ Y'a pas vraiment de quoi prendre la mouche tu sais. L'informa la jeune brune en faisant quelques mouvements pour s'étirer. On a bien besoin de repos et se rafraîchir un peu ne pourra pas nous faire du mal. Ajouta-t-elle en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait.

Entre la transpiration et le sang, les combats et le voyage devaient l'avoir rendue méconnaissable. Elle contempla la blonde inconsciente dont l'état était pire que le sien : un bain leur ferait réellement le plus grand bien pensa-t-elle.

Ce fut dans cette optique, après l'installation de leur camp, qu'elle se retrouva à déshabiller l'elfe. Cependant elle hésita au moment de lui retirer TOUS ses vêtements. Elle n'était pas pudique, pas du tout même. La pudeur chez les méthamorphes n'existait pas vraiment. Il était même plutôt contraignant de porter des vêtements parce qu'il fallait à chaque transformation les retirer pour éviter de les déchirer. Mais la louve savait que ce n'était pas pareil pour les autres peuples, et les elfes semblaient bien assez prudes. Aussi pendant quelques secondes elle resta figée, se demandant si Elsa lui en voudrait de l'avoir vue nue… Si elle ne lui disait rien peut-être qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas après tout elle était inconsciente, et puis elle devait prendre soin d'elle, soigner ses blessures, et également changer ses vêtements. Son ridicule l'exaspéra elle-même. Elle termina de la dénuder avant de se dévêtir elle aussi, puis elle la porta dans ses bras avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Elle nettoya le corps d'Elsa avec respect et déférence, soucieuse de son état, prenant en compte toute les plaies et hématomes qu'elle découvrait. Elle frotta son corps avec de la mousse pour la débarrasser de la boue, de la terre, du sang. Une fois qu'elle l'eue lavée, elle la sécha et la borda dans plusieurs couvertures, avant de retourner se laver elle-même. Elle remarqua que ses propres blessures n'avaient pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Pour que cela soit le cas elle devait laisser place à la louve, ce qui n'était pas possible dans l'immédiat.

_ Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle, je reviens vite. Dit-elle, une fois sèche et habillée, à Roccinante avant de disparaitre.

A son retour quelques instants plus tard rien n'avait changé. Elle vérifia l'état de l'elfe, mais aucune amélioration notable. Elle s'attela alors mâcher, écraser, mélanger les différentes racines et plantes aux vertus soignantes qu'elle avait trouvées pour en faire des cataplasmes qu'elle étala consciencieusement sur le corps d'Elsa, avant de la couvrir de nouveau. Elle aurait pu utiliser les quelques baumes qu'elle avait remarqués dans les affaires de la jeune femme inconsciente, mais elle ne savait pas ce pour quoi ils étaient faits, ni leurs effets, alors elle se contenta de ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle piocha dans les réserves de nourriture qu'elle avait récupérées pour s'alimenter, sondant les alentours, il n'y avait que les bruits de la nature pour lui répondre ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Tandis qu'elle mâchait la nourriture sans goût, elle regardait la blonde plongée dans l'inconscience. Si cette dernière ressemblait à première vue à une elfe, ses origines ne s'en tenaient pas qu'à cela, en attestait sa magie. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce lien entre la femme et la glace pendant leur bref séjour chez le peuple elfique, mais la puissance de l'attaque utilisée sur Tilion c'était toute autre chose. Elle l'avait sentie jusque dans ses os, ce courant d'air glacial qui avait rampé sur le sol à une vitesse folle avant de percuter avec violence sa victime pour la figer instantanément. C'était une magie élémentaire et ancienne, tout comme celle de la Reine Régina, avec une différence notable concernant l'affinité de l'élément. La louve se douta qu'Elsa avait caché, bridé son don du mieux possible, mais que par conséquent elle ne le maîtrisait pas, en tout cas pas dans toute sa puissance. Il faudrait également qu'elle en parle à son Commandant pour qu'une solution soit trouvée.

Bientôt le ciel s'assombrit, laissant peu à peu entrevoir la lueur de quelques étoiles. Il était venu le temps de se reposer, mais Scarlett hésitait : jusqu'ici elle avait passé ses nuits près de la blonde en tant que louve sans que ça ne pose de souci, mais si elle venait à se réveiller n'allait-elle pas l'effrayer ? Elle se tortura les méninges quelques instants, puis sa louve prit le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle se régénère un minimum, et son instinct animal serait plus à même de l'avertir en cas de problème dans les environs. Alors elle se déshabilla de nouveau et se transforma avant de venir se pelotonner tout contre Elsa, posant sa tête sur son torse écoutant les battements réguliers et rassurants de son cœur.

 **-ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES-**

A son réveil au lever du soleil, Scarlett avait retrouvé un peu vitalité, elle renouvela les soins sur les blessures d'Elsa et l'habilla à l'aide des vêtements qu'elle avait récupérés la veille. Ils étaient certes un peu grands, mais il valait mieux ça que rien du tout. Après s'être occupée de l'elfe, elle rangea leurs affaires et nettoya derrière elles pour laisser le moins de traces possible de leur passage. Puis comme la veille, elle reprit la route sur le dos de Roccinante, calant toujours le corps endormi tout contre elle.

Elsa se sentait mal et faible. Horriblement faible. Tout son corps, d'une lourdeur incontrôlable, la faisait souffrir. Elle se sentait ballottée, secouée et cela lui donnait la nausée, mais elle manquait de force pour ne serait-ce que vomir. Bon sang elle était si affaiblie qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Cependant elle arrivait à percevoir une chaleur réconfortante dans son dos, le souffle chaud sur sa peau, et l'odeur boisée qui emplissait ses narines à chaque inspiration. Elle se concentra dessus un court instant avant de sombrer.

Ce fut son instinct animal qui l'avertit d'un perceptible changement chez l'elfe, avant qu'elle ne sente physiquement une certaine crispation, tension musculaire. Puis plus rien, la blonde semblait être retombée dans l'inconscience.

_ Il faudrait nous dégoter un petit coin bien tranquille pour le reste de la journée et la nuit mon ami, j'ai la nette impression que notre belle endormie peut émerger de son sommeil d'un moment à un autre. Dit Scarlett à Roccinante qui renâcla pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

Elle le laissa faire comme la veille. Elle savait qu'il avait de meilleures chances de trouver un endroit adéquat, les animaux avaient un instinct et un rapport avec la nature bien plus poussé que ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

Elle s'éveillait peu à peu. Elle perçut en premier lieu le sol dur, étrangement chaud sous elle, mais stable ce qui maintenait la nausée à distance. Puis elle sentit une légère bise sur son visage, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Le bruit agréable et apaisant d'un cours d'eau à proximité réveilla la terrible soif qui la tiraillait, sa gorge était littéralement desséchée et sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle en avait tellement envie là maintenant tout de suite. Son corps entièrement endolori la rappela cruellement à l'ordre lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser pour subvenir à ce besoin vital. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plainte qui accentua la brûlure de son œsophage. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher prestement d'elle, la peur la saisit elle se crispa par réflexe et aussitôt elle sentit cette énergie particulièrement fraîche et rassurante ramper hors d'elle et l'entourer tel un cocon.

Scarlett avait déjà installé leur humble campement, elle avait procédé à un rapide lavement du corps d'Elsa ainsi qu'à la pose de cataplasmes. Elle avait d'ailleurs craint que cette dernière puisse se réveiller à ce moment-là et déploie toute sa magie inconsciemment pour se défendre, c'est avec un profond soulagement qu'il n'était rien arrivé de tel. Elle avait alors terminé de la coucher confortablement et s'était occupée d'elle-même. Elle était en train de manger quand Elsa avait gémi. La louve avait abandonné son repas pour se précipiter vers l'elfe. Oui, elle avait bien senti le danger de sa magie qui se déployait autour de son corps tel un bouclier de protection, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle lui prit la main malgré le froid qui la percuta, s'insinuant jusqu'à ses os la faisant violemment frissonner et serrer les dents.

_ Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre Elsa, je suis là pour vous protéger. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, il n'y a plus aucun danger, je vous le promets. Lui murmura à l'oreille Scarlett sur le ton le plus calme et rassurant possible.

Au son de cette voix, son pouls s'affola. Une savoureuse chaleur se diffusa rapidement sous sa peau, semblant la faire fondre de l'intérieur, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur et lui insuffler un pur ravissement. Une odeur délicieusement boisée l'enveloppa, se mêlant à la fraîcheur de son cocon protecteur. Oui, elle se souvenait : Scarlett, la louve. Sa nouvelle maîtresse. Celle qu'elle avait vue sur le point de mourir des mains de Tilion. A ce souvenir l'angoisse lui tordit le ventre. Elles s'en étaient donc sorties toutes les deux ? Elle avait vu Tilion devenir une statue de glace avant de s'effondrer, mais peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Elle voulait savoir, connaître les détails, mais plus que tout elle voulait la voir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, la soudaine lumière fit monter les larmes aux yeux elle ne les retint pas. Elle était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau contempler ce visage. Le sourire qui l'accueillit lui mit du baume au cœur, elle décela de l'inquiétude dans ce regard cuivré qui était plongé dans le sien. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux tout au plus, mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien de constater que quelqu'un se souciait bel et bien d'elle. Comment en douter alors que cette femme avait mis plus d'une fois sa vie en danger pour elle ? Elle voulut tendre la main pour la toucher, se rassurer. Mais son corps la rappela à l'ordre immédiatement.

Scarlett pouvait aisément visualiser intérieurement sa louve s'ébrouer, faire des bonds de joie. Puis elle vit son visage se crisper et ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet de la douleur, ce qui brisa net ces retrouvailles qui avaient failli lui faire perdre pied.

_ Eau. Réussit à prononcer Elsa, d'une voix rauque et enrouée.

Scarlett lâcha sa main pour lui apporter ce qu'elle quémandait. Elle voulut la redresser un peu pour qu'elle puisse boire à même la gourde, mais le gémissement de douleur la stoppa net.

_ Vous avez mal ou ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, fronçant des sourcils.

_ Par-tout. Souffla l'elfe se retenant de pleurer.

Elle sentait tous ses muscles tendus, prêts à craquer et c'était très douloureux au moindre mouvement. Mais elle avait tellement soif. Elle esquissa un geste pour se relever malgré la souffrance que cela pouvait engendrer. Scarlett posa délicatement sa main sur son buste, l'arrêtant dans sa démarche. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard désespéré de l'elfe sur la gourde.

_ Ne bougez pas. Lui dit-elle dans un petit sourire nerveux avant de porter la gourde à ses propres lèvres.

Elle remplit sa bouche d'eau et se pencha lentement au-dessus d'Elsa. Son regard ancré dans le sien elle lui laissait la possibilité de refuser. Mais l'elfe détourna ses yeux sur sa bouche se passant elle-même la langue sur ses lèvres, impatiente de pouvoir se désaltérer, et ce, peu importe la façon. Scarlett s'arrêta tout de même à quelques centimètres, hésitante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le regard quémandeur que la guérisseuse posa sur elle la poussa à combler l'espace encore présent entre elles deux.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur le fait de boire, mais les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes étaient si douces. Étonnement douces et chaudes. Est-ce que toutes les femmes-louves avaient les lèvres aussi exquises ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle but avec avidité. L'eau apaisa instantanément l'irritation dans sa gorge. Cela lui fit un bien fou et elle gémit de contentement se rendant compte une fraction de seconde trop tard de la situation ambiguë. C'est avec un immense regret qu'elle vit la louve s'écarter d'elle l'interrogeant du regard. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement et détourna les yeux, embarrassés.

_ Encore ? Lui demanda la guerrière l'air confiant.

Surprise, Elsa fixa de nouveau le regard sur elle et acquiesça silencieusement, quelque peu troublée.

L'entendre gémir de satisfaction l'avait surprise et lui avait beaucoup plu, jusqu'à en avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Aussi c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait proposé de renouveler la chose sans penser aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. C'est le cœur en fête qu'elle se prépara à recommencer. Elle prit alors plus d'eau en bouche, se penchant davantage pour se coller adroitement le plus possible contre son corps sans pour autant peser sur elle, elle passa tendrement une main sur sa joue avant de la glisser subtilement derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir en place. C'était plus fort qu'elle, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent encore une fois. Elle prit tout son temps, ralentissant volontairement son débit d'eau. C'est le souffle court et les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle s'arrêta une fois finie.

_ Encore. Susurra l'elfe désorientée avant que la louve ne se redresse.

Elle avait remarqué que la guerrière prenait des libertés avec elle, bien que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, c'était agréable, et puis n'était-elle pas sa maîtresse après tout ? Elle avait par conséquent tous les droits sur elle, non ? Quelque chose la chagrina dans son raisonnement, mais elle ne sut pas mettre de mot exact dessus, et elle n'en eu pas le temps que les lèvres de sa sauveuse se posaient à nouveau sur les siennes.

C'est avec un regret partagé que le petit manège cessa lorsqu'Elsa fut enfin désaltérée. Il eut un court instant de silence.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Tilion ? Demanda alors l'elfe pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'arriver entre elles deux.

_ Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, il est mort.

_ Co-comment ? Questionna Elsa peinant à véritablement croire que se fut réellement possible.

_ Vous l'avez changé en statue de glace, avec votre magie.

L'elfe détourna le regard. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, elle avait bel et bien tué son tortionnaire.

_ Je me suis chargée personnellement de le tailler en petits morceaux. Vous pouvez être certaine dès à présent qu'il ne vous causera plus jamais d'ennui. Lui annonça la brune avec le sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt voyant les larmes ruisseler sur le visage de la blonde.

_ Ai-je mal fait ? Vous regrettez votre geste ? Je pensais pourtant que vous le haïssiez. Dit Scarlett ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

_ Non, je ne regrette rien. Je pleure parce que je suis soulagée. C'était déjà impensable de me soustraire à sa tyrannie, mais de savoir qu'il est mort... Je suis libérée de cet enfer, et c'est à vous que je le dois. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et je suis contente d'être à votre service. S'expliqua Elsa ses yeux brillants plongés dans le regard tendre de Scarlett.

Cette dernière se détourna, et se gratta la tête gênée.

_ Vous savez, Tilion était sur le point de m'abattre, si vous n'étiez pas intervenue… Si vous ne l'aviez pas… Je ne serais plus là et… Enfin ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je vous suis redevable. Alors, considérez que vous êtes libre.

Elsa, surprise, écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Des tonnes de questions fusaient dans sa tête, se heurtaient, se mélangeaient, en une poignée de secondes tout s'embrouilla. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la douleur se réveilla, ce qui la fit sangloter davantage, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

_ Eh eh ! Calmez-vous ! S'exclama la brune inquiète de voir l'elfe s'agiter de la sorte.

Cette dernière, affolée, se cramponna vigoureusement au vêtement de la louve au niveau de son torse.

_ Non… Je… Non… Vous… Pas. Tenta d'expliquer laborieusement la blonde, prise entre les pleurs et la douleur.

Scarlett lu la panique dans ses yeux. Elle pensait qu'elle serait heureuse de se savoir libre, mais était-ce encore trop tôt pour elle ? Peut-être cela faisait-il trop de nouvelles à encaisser, trop de changements en si peu de temps ? Elle avait probablement encore trop précipité les choses. Le remord la tirailla et elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote.

_ Respirez calmement Elsa, je vous rends votre liberté certes, mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant. Lui confia-t-elle à l'oreille, essuyant une larme du pouce.

_ Pro-promis ? Parvint à articuler l'elfe.

_ Oui, c'est promis. Lui répondit la louve dans un sourire confiant et quelque peu amusé.

Elsa ferma les yeux, se sentant rougir de honte face à ce comportement digne d'un enfant. Depuis quand se montrait-elle aussi vulnérable ? Si elle avait pu elle se serait volontiers gifler d'avoir à ce point paniqué et de s'être montrée aussi faible. Cela dit, la soudaine angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle s'éloignait, relâchant la tension dans son corps. Elle se força à lâcher prise sur le vêtement qu'elle tenait toujours, et qui obligeait la louve à rester penchée au-dessus d'elle, si proche d'elle qu'elles partageaient le même air, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle adorait l'odeur que dégageait la louve. C'était un mélange de terre, de mousse, d'arbre avec la fraîcheur de l'air.

La brune se redressa, à contrecœur.

_ J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais… enfin j'ai dû prendre soin de vous et… il fallait vous laver, que je vois également vos blessures pour les soigner au mieux. Avoua nerveusement Scarlett, changeant complètement de sujet.

Elsa faillit s'étouffer suite à cet aveu. Elle allait laisser sa colère prendre le dessus quand elle se remémora soudainement le comportement de la louve lors de ses bains. Elle avait toujours détourné le regard, respectant ce moment d'intimité. Puis elle se souvint de ce jour dans la forêt ou Scarlett s'était effondrée complètement nue sur elle. Elle s'en souvenait particulièrement bien d'ailleurs. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

_ Je vous demande pardon si, enfin si vous considérez que…

_ Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux. Et puis, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées, vous étiez nue et vous l'étiez encore lorsque je vous ai soignée alors nous sommes quittes. Expliqua rapidement l'elfe voulant en finir au plus tôt.

_ Oui, mais vous savez les métamorphes ne sont pas pudiques. Et je dois vous dire qu'à part les couvertures et les cataplasmes vous ne portez rien là-dessous. Ajouta Scarlett pour clore le sujet.

Accaparée par les événements, le maelström de ses émotions et la douleur, l'elfe n'avait pas fait attention, et c'est avec gêne et souffrance qu'elle remonta pudiquement la couverture sur son torse pour cacher la naissance visible de sa poitrine, sous le regard taquin que lui adressa la louve.

_ Vous, vous avez utilisé mes baumes ? Demanda Elsa en se raclant la gorge comme-ci de rien n'était.

_ Non. J'en ai senti quelques-uns, mais je n'ai pas reconnu tous les composants alors j'ai préféré utiliser les plantes que je connaissais. L'informa la brune dans un sourire contrit. Elles ne sont pas forcément aussi efficaces que vos baumes, mais je ne voulais pas risquer une infection. Continua-t-elle de se justifier.

_ Qu'avez-vous utilisé ? Souffla la blonde quelque peu inquiète.

_ J'ai d'abord nettoyé les plaies avec des feuilles de thym et de calendula. Puis j'ai trouvé du millepertuis que j'ai mélangé avec du plantain.

_ Où avez-vous appris cela ? Demanda Elsa intéressée et agréablement surprise.

_ Par ma mère. Nous nous régénérons rapidement, mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant. Répondit Scarlett en déglutissant mal à l'aise d'évoquer sa mère.

_ Votre meute est au service de la Reine Régina ?

Elle aperçut un voile obscurcir le regard de la louve, avant que celle-ci ne se détourne d'elle.

_ Non. Il n'y a que moi. Lâcha la brune d'une petite voix.

La blonde s'en voulut immédiatement de cette malheureuse question indiscrète.

_ Bon alors dites-moi peut-être y'a-t-il quelque chose dans vos affaires qui pourrait vous permettre de soulager vos douleurs ? Reprit Scarlett d'une voix faussement enthousiaste rapprochant le sac contenant les fioles et autres boites appartenant à l'elfe.

Elsa ne jugea pas utile de poursuivre la conversation si peu habilement détournée pour le moment en tout cas. Peut-être qu'un jour elle arriverait à se confier à elle sans aucune crainte. Peut-être qu'elle aussi parviendrait-elle à se confier à son tour, et à chasser ses années d'horreur de son esprit.

Elle sourit à la brune, avant de commencer à lui expliquer ce dont elle avait besoin.

 **-ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES-**

Scarlett lui avait fait boire une décoction en suivant ses prérogatives. Puis quand la douleur s'était atténuée, elle l'avait forcée à reprendre des forces en mangeant. Maintenant l'elfe dormait à poings fermés. Elle lui avait cependant fait promettre de rester auprès d'elle. La brune regrettait déjà de lui avoir fait cette promesse, elle gigota sur le sol dur essayant de trouver une position plus agréable. Dormir à la belle étoile était bien plus sympa sous forme animale. Elle soupira d'agacement et se tourna sur le dos, plongeant son regard dans le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elles. L'autre groupe mettrait encore quelques jours avant de mettre définitivement pied à terre, et encore un jour ou deux avant d'arriver au Royaume Doré. Personne ne serait au courant de leur mésaventure avant un bon bout de temps. Elles devaient se débrouiller seules pour les rejoindre, et elles allaient mettre du temps. Si l'elfe n'était pas mal au point, Scarlett aurait imposé un rythme soutenu, mais là il lui semblait évident que ce ne serait pas possible avant un moment. Cette femme avait bien du courage, mais elle la sentait fragile. Elle était déjà blessée lorsqu'ils avaient quitté son peuple, alors avec les derniers événements, sans parler de l'utilisation de la magie, elle ne se sentait pas de la bousculer davantage et puis cela ne servirait à rien de débouler sur place amorphe. Elles arriveraient quand elles arriveraient, en espérant que rien de fâcheux ne survienne que ce soit au Royaume Doré ou sur leur chemin.

Scarlett soupira de nouveau en réfléchissant à tout cela. C'était déjà pas évident pour elle, qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour le Commandant qui avait toute leur armée en charge ainsi que la protection de leur souveraine. Elle ne lui enviait pas sa place, et se félicitait d'avoir quitté sa Meute. Même si sa famille lui manquait, elle n'avait pas sa place en tant qu'Alpha. Si elle était restée, le destin l'aurait contrainte à assumer malgré elle ce rôle, et il n'en était pas question. Devenir Alpha c'était verser le sang de ses semblables, c'était régner d'une main de fer, c'était faire des choix difficiles bien souvent pour le bien-être commun, c'était craindre de perdre la vie à chaque duel, c'était ne pouvoir avoir confiance en personne. Tout ceci Scarlett n'avait pu s'y résoudre, en partant comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait évité à la meute une guerre fratricide qui aurait à tous les coups déchiré et affaiblit la Meute. Oui, elle avait pris la bonne décision, alors pourquoi était-elle prise de remords régulièrement ?

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle avait bien d'autres soucis en ce moment auxquels faire face sans pour autant s'en ajouter en se torturant l'esprit avec le passé. Là tout de suite elle devait dormir, récupérer des forces parce qu'elle allait en avoir besoin : on comptait sur elle, et il était hors de question qu'elle déçoive qui que ce soit. En repensant à son Commandant elle eut un petit sourire, imaginant la réaction de la Reine en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir faire le voyage sur une barque. Elle aurait aimé être là pour voir la scène. Connaissant les deux femmes et leur caractère bien trempé ça n'avait pas dû être triste, elle plaignait volontiers Graham. Leur descente ne devait pas être de tout repos. Elle en pouffa de rire discrètement.

Elle fut interrompue par le gémissement plaintif de sa compagne de voyage. Cette dernière dormait sur le côté, semblait trembler. Un cauchemar ? La fraîcheur de la nuit ? Devait-elle la réveiller ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de s'approcher ? D'avoir un geste envers elle ? N'allait-elle pas avoir peur d'elle ? Se méprendre de ses attentions ? D'autant plus que la jeune femme était nue sous sa couverture. Sous sa forme louve, elle n'aurait pas hésité, alors pourquoi se posait-elle tant de questions ? Nouvelle gifle mentale.

Scarlett prit son courage à deux mains, et se glissa le plus possible contre l'elfe, tentant par-là de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. De côté, en appuis sur son bras, elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle, lui susurrant des paroles qu'elle voulait apaisantes, tout en lui caressant avec légèreté ses cheveux. Contre toute attente, l'endormie vint naturellement se lover contre elle, agrippant d'une main exigeante son vêtement, venant nicher son petit nez froid dans son cou. Après quelques inspirations, la blonde sembla se calmer, sa poigne se relâcha, mais elle resta là, blottie contre la louve. Cette dernière qui s'était figée au premier mouvement. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, ou même bouger. Oui, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Oui, elle aimait sentir ce corps fragile peser contre le sien malgré les couvertures qui les séparaient. Oui, ce petit souffle régulier dans sa nuque ne la laissait pas insensible. Oui, cette main possessive sur son torse lui procurait une joie folle sans précédent. Oui, l'odeur de la jeune femme se mélangeant à la sienne était que pur ravissement.

Elle attendit quelques minutes sans rien faire, prenant le temps nécessaire pour elle de remettre ses idées en place. Elle déglutit quand elle se rendit compte dans quelle situation elle se retrouvait malgré elle. Il était clair pour elle que si l'elfe venait à prendre conscience des choses, elle passerait probablement un mauvais moment, et leur voyage serait empreint d'une gêne ingérable. Mais que pouvait-elle réellement y faire ? Le seul moyen de se dégager de cette position l'obligeait à réveiller Elsa. Et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, si ? Décidée d'assumer les remontrances s'il y en avait, Scarlett gigota un peu histoire de s'installer le mieux possible, mais elle resta tout contre la blonde, profitant du moment.

Après une brève prière à la Lune, elle s'endormit à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES-**

Le lendemain fut moins évident. Elsa avait encore bougé durant la nuit, permettant à Scarlett, réveillée la première, de se dégager en toute discrétion. Non sans mal, des courbatures lui rappelant la position peu évidente qu'elle avait gardée toute la nuit. A contrario, à son réveil l'elfe semblait plus en forme.

_ Vous semblez avoir passé une nuit agitée. Se permit-elle même de faire remarquer.

La brune se contenta de répondre en ronchonnant dans son coin, tournant le dos à son interlocutrice qui revêtait les habits d'emprunt sans rechigner.

_ Vous devriez reprendre un peu de potion, la chevauchée risque d'être assez rude et vous vous remettez à peine. Lui conseilla vivement Scarlett.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup, cependant, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte hier, cette potion bien qu'efficace vous endort en un rien de temps. Soupira Elsa.

_ Écoutez… ça ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que vous récupériez au plus vite. Alors, s'il vous plaît, prenez cette potion. Nous monterons le même cheval et je vous promets que tout ira bien. Je ne vous lâcherais pas. Je pense qu'une journée de plus ne posera pas de problèmes à Roccinante, c'est un étalon des plus robustes.

A la mention de son nom, le concerné leva la tête et hennit joyeusement, semblant acquiescer à ses propos.

Elsa, elle, se figea. Elle n'aimait pas le ton employé, comme elle détestait le fait d'être considérée comme un poids, une gêne, plus qu'autre chose. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Pouvait-elle feindre d'aller bien et prendre le risque d'une chute qui les ralentirait parce qu'elle irait au-delà de ce que son corps pourrait supporter ? La grimace de douleur que lui tira son corps quand elle reprit ses mouvements donnait totalement raison à la louve. Ceci dit, se retrouver collée à cette dernière et dépendre encore plus d'elle ne l'enchantait pas. Même si elle avait apprécié les jours passés en sa compagnie quand elle était louve, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, si ? Oui, elle avait souhaité la connaître davantage, mais pas dans cet état de faiblesse avancé. Même si elle devait l'avouer, jusqu'ici Scarlett ne lui avait pas donné de raison de douter d'elle, bien au contraire. Elle se rendit compte, finalement, que celle qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était elle-même.

_ C'est d'accord. Lâcha-t-elle résignée terminant de s'habiller.

_ Merci beaucoup. Lui dit la brune.

Elsa nota le ton de soulagement dans ce remerciement, tout comme elle remarqua la tension quitter les épaules de sa bienfaitrice, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait rien vu. Cela lui fit penser qu'il en avait peut-être plus coûté à la brune de lui imposer une telle chose qu'elle ne l'avait laissé croire. Comme si son sort lui tenait réellement à cœur. Mais ne l'avait-elle pas maintes fois prouvé depuis le tout début de leur rencontre ? Pour l'elfe c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Rien n'obligeait cette femme, cette quasi étrangère, à se montrer si prévenante envers elle. Si ce n'était le fait qu'elle l'avait libérée du joug de son précédent maître et que peut-être elle se sentait responsable d'elle… À moins qu'elle n'ait agi que sous les ordres donnés par Emma en personne ? Pourtant aux dires du Commandant, lorsqu'elle avait récupéré ses affaires chez son ancien maître, Scarlett semblait avoir été à l'initiative de son sauvetage. A moins encore, qu'elle n'ait simplement fait tout ceci par pitié ? Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil s'affairer à rassembler leurs affaires. Peut-être qu'il lui serait plus judicieux de faire réellement plus ample connaissance, au lieu de surenchérir sur des hypothèses et de se faire mal au crâne inutilement ?

Cela faisait deux ou trois heures qu'elles avaient pris la route dans un silence plus ou moins confortable. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus Elsa s'appuyait contre elle. Si elle était montée avec raideur, gardant une certaine distance au départ, il semblait à présent que les effets de la potion prenaient le dessus. Scarlett s'en voulait. Elle avait bien senti la réticence de la jeune femme, déjà par le silence qui avait précédé sa réponse, puis la réponse elle-même. Comme si elle se résignait bien malgré elle. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle la ménageait le plus possible, mais là, elle avait besoin qu'elle lui simplifie les choses, qu'elle LEUR simplifie les choses. Elle n'avait pas insisté par gaieté de cœur, elle ne voulait pas la contraindre, pas vraiment. Elle marchait tout le temps sur des œufs, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer, la braquer, et c'était là, pour elle, un exercice délicat, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être franche, insouciante parfois et impulsive. La situation la sortait de sa zone de confort et la plongeait dans une perplexité inhabituelle.

_ Vous êtes au service de la Reine Noire depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda soudainement l'elfe.

Cette dernière avait conscience que la potion faisait peu à peu effet. Elle luttait ardemment pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour ne pas s'appesantir sur sa compagne de voyage. Elle s'était sentie partir plusieurs fois déjà, la louve avait dû s'en rendre compte, mais étonnamment elle avait gardé le silence. Protégeait-elle également de ce fait sa fierté mal placée ? Elle avait jugé bon d'entamer la conversation, espérant par-là se garder éveillée, mais elle savait qu'au bout du compte, elle serait contrainte d'abandonner.

_ Cela fait quelques années déjà.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, votre Meute agacée par votre comportement vous a contrainte à partir servir la Reine pour vous forger un caractère d'Alpha comme il se doit ?

Scarlett pouffa légèrement de rire. Si cette femme la trouvait insupportable, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rencontre d'autres de ses congénères. Elle prit une grande inspiration, il était peut-être temps de s'ouvrir et de lui faire confiance, avec un peu de chance la potion ferait son boulot rapidement et elle pensera avoir rêvé ?

_ Ma Meute ne m'a envoyée nulle part. J'ai volontairement choisi d'être bannie, comme j'ai intentionnellement choisi de me mettre au service de la Reine Régina.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Cela faisait des mois déjà qu'elle avait quitté le territoire de sa Meute. Elle avait franchi la chaîne de montagnes qui protégeait les Terres Rouges, elle avait traversé des forêts, des plaines, puis s'était mêlé à la civilisation humaine pour finalement échouer depuis peu à la capitale du Royaume Doré : Aurora. Passé la surprise du monde des hommes et de leurs us et coutumes, Scarlett s'était adaptée à ce monde qu'elle trouvait curieux, rempli de contradictions, de misère, d'injustice. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment décidé si elle le trouvait mieux ou non que la vie en Meute, avec ses lois dures, et sa violence qui allait de pair. En y repensant, elle eut un moment de nostalgie. Elle avait beau avoir pris sa décision et être partie pour, selon elle, de très bonnes raisons, elle était souvent saisie de vague à l'âme. Elle se disait que cela passerait, qu'elle finirait bien par oublier avec le temps, et pourtant le visage de ses parents la hantait, tout comme le regard hagard de sa chère sœur. Cette prise de décision était pour elle, pour la garder en vie. Sœurs jumelles, nées de parents alphas, elles étaient donc destinées à le devenir à leur tour. Si Scarlett était restée, elles auraient eu à se battre pour déterminer laquelle des deux était l'Alpha légitime. Elle connaissait l'attrait du pouvoir, surtout celui de la Meute, elle savait que si combat il y avait eu, l'une d'entre elles serait morte. Le pouvoir les y aurait poussées. L'adrénaline, leurs instincts, l'animal en elle combinés au pouvoir de la Meute leur auraient fait oublier contre qui elles se battaient et rien de plus que la victoire n'aurait compté. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ôter la vie de sa sœur alors, elle avait fui en choisissant le bannissement. Selon ses propres parents, un loup n'était pas fait pour la vie en solitaire, beaucoup trouvaient la mort plus douce. Mais elle leur avait promis qu'elle vivrait. Elle n'avait, cependant, pas dit comment._

 _Les gens étaient toujours aussi nombreux à circuler dans les rues sinueuses de la capitale. Elle était en hauteur, meilleur point de vue pour repérer d'éventuelles proies. D'ailleurs celle qui arrivait encapuchonnée avec sa cape noire arborant une couronne et un cygne blanc lui promettait un beau butin. Les riches de cette ville n'apprendraient donc jamais à rester discrets ? Un cygne non, mais franchement ! Elle aperçut la bourse à sa ceinture et cela lui suffit. Elle se laissa tomber et se réceptionna avec souplesse. Salivant d'avance en pensant au repas chaud et succulent qu'elle prendrait dans la meilleure taverne, elle se dirigea droit sur sa victime. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde comme elle l'avait prévu. La tête enfoncée sous sa capuche elle fonça droit sur la personne, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue en regardant ses pieds et lui rentra dedans. Coup d'épaule bien senti pour que la douleur accapare l'attention de sa proie. Elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute au sol et dans le même temps s'empara de sa bourse. Elle la remit sur pied et s'excusa platement pendant que l'autre se massait le bras, avant de reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle soupesa le petit sac dans sa main en souriant, elle aurait probablement la chance de pouvoir passer quelques nuits dans une chambre correcte et même de prendre un bain avec son petit pactole. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de se fondre dans la masse, elle entendit quelqu'un héler. Elle se retourna pour avoir confirmation de sa crainte, et son regard croisa celui courroucé de sa victime qui apparemment ne s'était pas laissé berner. Ni une ni deux, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle se faufila au pas de course entre les gens, certain râlaient de se faire quelque peu bousculer, mais elle s'en fichait, il fallait qu'elle sème cette personne le plus rapidement possible. Elle emprunta une série de ruelles à une vitesse déconcertante, faisant son maximum pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'autre et ainsi disparaître de sa vue. Elle bifurqua à nouveau dans une ruelle, et se cacha dans un renfoncement, restant à l'affût. Elle compta plusieurs fois jusqu'à dix et fut satisfaite de ne voir personne débouler. Soulagée, elle se tourna et reprit sa route. Quand quelqu'un atterrit soudainement face à elle. Surprise, elle le fut encore davantage quand elle fut plaquée brutalement contre le mur, le souffle coupé, une courte lame lui piquant la gorge._

 __ Rends-moi cette bourse et tu garderas la vie sauve ! Lui intima une voix féminine autoritaire._

 _Elle avait voulu lui rendre. C'est vrai après tout, elle tenait plus à la vie qu'à ces quelques pièces. Mais des cris hystériques les interrompirent. Elles se tournèrent de concert et aperçurent plusieurs hommes arriver en furie. Scarlett reconnut immédiatement certains hommes de la guilde des voleurs. Ils en avaient après elle depuis qu'elle eut dépouillé l'un de leur chef, sans le vouloir bien évidemment. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait réussi à leur échapper jusque-là et qu'elle ne comptait pas tomber entre leur main. Interloquée sa victime avait perdu de sa vigilance, aussi elle en profita._

 __ Je dois filer. Désolée. Dit-elle d'un ton faussement navré, avant de tenter de fuir à toutes jambes de l'autre côté._

 _Mais elle se stoppa net quand un puis deux puis trois hommes déboulèrent de ce côté-ci également. Les dagues brillaient d'une promesse de mort. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'avoir recours à la violence, mais là avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Les deux groupes d'hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement, ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre issue._

 __ Grimpez ! Lui ordonna la voix féminine._

 _Elle leva la tête et aperçut l'étrangère au-dessus d'elle lui tendant une main. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de la saisir et de s'élancer en hauteur. Elles gravirent rapidement la façade de l'établissement. Scarlett ne dit rien, mais elle était impressionnée de voir la dextérité dont faisait preuve sa sauveuse. Elle se réceptionna sur le toit, essoufflée par leur ascension._

 __ Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez fait, mais ils semblent très remontés contre vous. Lui dit la jeune femme attirant son attention vers d'autres hommes de la guilde qui courraient dans leur direction depuis les toits._

 _Ils devaient l'observer depuis un moment pour lui tomber dessus ainsi. Elle aurait dû quitter la ville aussitôt son larcin commis, mais elle s'était crue au-dessus de toutes représailles. Elle avait été stupide._

 __ Bon sang. Laissa-t-elle échapper avant de saisir sa pseudo complice par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle._

 __ Hey ! Je ne vais pas vous suivre, c'est après vous qu'ils en ont ! S'exclama la femme en se dégageant de sa prise._

 __ Vous m'avez aidée à échapper à ceux d'en bas, à votre avis ils vont vraiment faire une différence ?_

 _L'étrangère soupira._

 __ Je suppose que non, je voulais juste récupérer ce que vous m'avez dérobé._

 __ Tenez ! Dit Scarlett en lui collant la fameuse bourse dans les mains. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous en sortirez. Ajouta-elle avant de déguerpir._

 _Elle filait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, tout en cherchant une solution rapidement pour se défaire de ces hommes._

 __ Vous avez un plan ? Lui demanda la femme qui finalement s'était décidée à la suivre et l'avait rattrapée._

 __ La plupart connaissent… la ville comme leur poche alors… Il faut sortir… Expliqua-t-elle le souffle court sans s'arrêter._

 __ De la ville… Bonne idée ! La coupa l'autre._

 _Scarlett n'avait pas vraiment le choix cette fois-ci, et il leur faudrait de la chance pour devancer leurs poursuivants, car ils allaient vite comprendre le chemin qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle était inquiète que la malheureuse qu'il l'accompagnait soit un handicap, mais cette dernière semblait bien plus vive d'esprit et plus débrouillarde qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle la suivait calquant quasiment ses gestes aux siens._

 __ Ils n'ouvriront pas… les portes alors… on passe par où ?_

 __ Les… égouts !_

 __ … Sérieusement ? Demanda l'autre d'une voix plaintive._

 __ Une meilleure… suggestion… peut-être ?_

 _Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une énorme clôture de fer, qu'elle tenta de déloger de son emplacement. Mais sans succès. Un carreau d'arbalète vint s'écraser à côté d'elle la faisant sursauter. Elle saisit l'étrangère par le bras pour repartir vers une autre bouche d'égout qu'elle savait plus fragile. Elle aperçut sa camarade d'infortune dévier une flèche de son poignard. Elles n'avaient pas le temps de tester toutes les grilles. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler sous l'adrénaline quand un projectile lui rasa la tête pour buter contre le mur alors qu'elle secouait vigoureusement la grille._

 __ On ne va pas faire long feu si vous n'ouvrez pas cette foutue évacuation maintenant !_

 __ Vous êtes trop drôle vous, comme si ce truc allait gentiment s'ouvrir pour mes beaux yeux. Répondit-elle en s'échinant une fois de plus à faire sortir les barreaux de leur emplacement. C'est avec grand étonnement qu'elle se retrouva tout à coup avec cette même grille dans les mains._

 __ Vous semblez lui plaire finalement à cette bouche d'égout. Lui dit l'étrangère avec un sourire narquois avant de lui saisir le bras et de l'attirer à l'abri des projectiles._

 _Elle les guidait grâce à son odorat et à sa vue nocturne ne se doutant pas un instant que celle qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Le dédale était complexe, mais leurs poursuivants les connaissaient mieux que quiconque et l'écho de leur voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Elles devaient sortir de là le plus rapidement possible avant que cela ne devienne leur tombeau._

 _Elles trouvèrent enfin la sortie, la lumière du jour les attirait, elles accélérèrent la cadence. Scarlett, tellement heureuse d'être encore en vie ne fit pas attention. Aussi quand elle mit pied à l'extérieur, elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans le marécage à l'odeur pestilentielle. L'étrangère la rejoint alors, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue de la brune pataugeant misérablement, recouverte de boue. Plus vexée qu'elle ne voudrait le reconnaître, Scarlett se vengea par un croc-en-jambe sur celle qui se permettait de se moquer ouvertement de sa maladresse. Surprise la jeune femme chuta et se retrouva les fesses dans la boue à son tour._

 __, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez vous ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher hein ? Ronchonna la jeune femme tentant de se dépêtrer de là._

 __ Chut ! Lui intima Scarlett qui s'était soudainement arrêté de rire comme une fouine._

 _Elle se stoppa à son tour et resta à l'affût._

 __ Ils arrivent. Soupira la brune._

 __ Alors, ne restons pas là !_

 __ Nous n'aurons pas le temps de fuir, et ils sont nombreux._

 __ Rassurez-moi et dites-moi que vous savez mieux vous battre que tenir sur vos jambes ? La taquina sa sauveuse, retirant sa capuche, révélant une chevelure d'or retenue en une tresse complexe, un visage fin, deux yeux d'un vert vif et des petites oreilles légèrement pointues._

 _Scarlett resta comme deux ronds de flanc pendant une seconde, la regardant abandonner sa cape recouverte de boue et sortir une fine lame d'un fourreau qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle avait volé une elfe. Enfin tenter serait plus exact. Mais quand même une elfe !_

 __ Vous n'avez pas d'arme ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la sortant de ses réflexions._

 __ C'est moi l'arme. Dit-elle retirant une chaîne en or de son cou ou était suspendu un rubis. Gardez-moi ceci au chaud je vous prie, et pas d'entourloupe hein ?!_

 __ Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

 _A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que des hommes sortirent des fourrés et les encerclèrent, satisfaits de mettre enfin la main sur elles._

 __ J'ai besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires. Murmura la brune qui faisait appel au pouvoir ancestral de la Meute. Elle reçut qu'un faible hochement de tête comme réponse, mais cela lui suffisait._

 __ Je tiens à vous informer que vous vous apprêtez à vous en prendre à un soldat de la garde de la Princesse Noire et que ceci ne restera pas sans impunité ! S'exclama fortement la guerrière blonde en position de combat._

 _Les hommes se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de reprendre leur approche avec pour la plupart un sourire gras et des yeux gourmands détaillant les silhouettes féminines qui leur faisaient face._

 _Scarlett avait accumulé assez de pouvoir en elle et le laissa alors éclater. Il rua dans ses veines, compressant son cœur dont les battements accélérèrent. Elle sentit aussitôt les changements. Sa peau se déforma, s'étira, ses os craquèrent, se cassèrent pour se ressouder immédiatement. Ses mains s'allongèrent en des griffes mortelles, sa vue bascula quand ses yeux devinrent rouges. Comme il était bon de ressentir l'appel de la nature, celui de la Lune. C'était enivrant tout comme c'était douloureux. Sentir sa part louve répondre présente et se couler sous sa peau alors qu'elle l'avait refoulée tout ce temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle condition. Oui, elle s'était coupée de tout ce qui lui semblait à ce moment-là si essentiel. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie si elle en avait eu le temps._

 _Si au premier abord les hommes s'étaient figés devant ce qu'ils jugeaient être une chose abominable, ils se donnèrent du courage en hurlant avant de passer à l'attaque et de se ruer en masse sur leurs proies._

 _Elle retira son épée du corps inerte du dernier assaillant et essuya la lame sur un pan de tissu avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Elle contempla satisfaite le tas de cadavres qui gisaient autour d'elle. Quand elle perçut un bruit sourd à ses côtés qui attira son attention._

 _Scarlett s'effondra au sol à quatre pattes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ce pouvoir, qu'elle n'avait pas su le gérer convenablement. Elle était à bout de force. Elle se retrouva instinctivement sous sa forme louve et se laissa glisser complètement sur le sol, haletant sous l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir._

 __ Si l'on m'avait dit que je tomberais aujourd'hui même sur une femme-louve, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde ! Déclara la blonde enjouée, se rapprochant ceci dit avec prudence de l'animal au gabarit pour le moins impressionnant._

 _Scarlett leva la tête lui jetant un regard blasé, avant de l'ignorer et de se recoucher entièrement en renâclant. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait sur une elfe qui plus est qui se trouve au service d'une royauté elle n'y aurait pas cru non plus._

 __ Bon et bien je crois que nous en avons fini avec eux. C'était vraiment divertissant cette petite escapade en votre compagnie. Lui dit la blonde en poussant les corps pour se saisir de sa cape abandonnée plus tôt, qui était dans un sale état. La Princesse ne va pas apprécier de voir ce que j'ai fait de son présent… Je vais vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Soupira-t-elle essuyant du mieux possible le tissu sur l'herbe._

 _Scarlett se redressa sur le ventre pour l'observer faire. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité en parlant du cadeau que lui avait fait la « Princesse », elle devait en être très proche pour en parler aussi familièrement. La blonde abandonna constatant avec embêtement que la boue était collée au vêtement, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un bain avec un coup de brosse suffirait à le nettoyer convenablement._

 _La guerrière se redressa et se rapprocha de la louve, cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un poil._

 __ Je vais juste vous mettre votre chaîne autour de votre cou. L'avertie-t-elle avant de s'exécuter._

 _Elle se recula et lui sourit._

 __ Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan, Capitaine de la garde personnelle de la Princesse Régina, fille du Roi Henry, souverain du Royaume Noir… Si, à tout hasard, vous décidiez de mener une vie disons, plus convenable, je serais enchantée de vous enrôler à mes côtés. Pensez-y. Débita cette fichue bonne femme en lui tapotant la tête avant de filer sans un regard en arrière._

 _-FIN DU FLASHBACK-_

Scarlett sourit à se souvenir. Elle se rappelait ne pas avoir du tout apprécié la tape sur le crâne, elle avait même fait claquer ses mâchoires en voulant saisir la main de cette femme horripilante. Elles en avaient fait du chemin depuis.

_ Vous avez alors accepté ? Demanda Elsa d'une voix atone, dodelinant de la tête.

La brune devait lui reconnaître une ténacité surprenante.

_ J'ai encore mis un certain temps avant de me présenter au palais du Royaume Noir, je ne souhaitais pas me mettre au service de n'importe qui, alors j'ai enquêté sur la famille royale au sein même de son peuple.

_ Ce que vous avez découvert vous a plu alors ? La questionna la blonde, qui sentait son cerveau s'embrumer de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux pour arriver à garder désespérément les idées claires.

_ On peut dire ça, oui. Répondit la louve avec un sourire tendre toujours plus ou moins plongée dans ses souvenirs.

_ Comment est-ce là-bas ?

_ C'est juste… Magnifique. Je pourrais vous parler pendant des heures des montagnes qui entourent le royaume, ou des forêts verdoyantes, ou encore des lacs et rivières ou il fait bon se baigner. Mais le mieux serait que vous voyez tout cela par vous-même.

_ Hum… On sent effectivement votre enthousiasme dans votre voix quand vous en parlez. Marmonna l'elfe se laissant glisser auprès de la brune.

_ Oui, c'est chez moi. Se confia Scarlett le cœur serré de voir que l'elfe se calait avec douceur tout contre elle, comme si de rien n'était.

_ J'aimerai bien aussi… Souffla la blonde si fatiguée, la tête lourde, tout comme le reste de son corps. Elle aimerait bien aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? De quoi parlaient-elles déjà ?

Scarlett détacha d'une main les liens qui retenaient sa couverture qu'elle avait attachée consciencieusement à la selle. Elle s'en entoura les épaules et vint envelopper Elsa de part et d'autre pour la garder au chaud.

_ Reposez-vous, nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de passer doucement un bras protecteur autour d'elle pour la maintenir en selle, plaquant définitivement leur corps l'un contre l'autre, suivant le même mouvement.

_ Merci beaucoup. Marmonna mollement l'elfe lui faisant toute confiance.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour… Tout. Soupira la blonde joignant fébrilement sa main à celle de la louve qu'elle sentait sur son torse.

Scarlett fut surprise par le contact, mais ne le refusa pas, bien au contraire, elle croisa ses doigts à ceux frais de cette main douce proposée. Elle ne savait pas si cela était seulement dû au fait qu'elle s'endormait et n'avait donc plus l'esprit très clair, ou s'il s'agissait d'un pas réel vers elle. Peu lui importait véritablement à cet instant précis, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de profiter de tout ce que cette femme voudrait bien lui offrir. Et elle garderait gravé en elle chaque pas, chaque étape franchie.

Elsa savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à sombrer totalement, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute, voire peut-être de seconde. Mais elle ne résisterait plus, elle se trouvait même idiote d'avoir autant lutté parce qu'elle était bien là. Elle se sentait réellement sereine, entourée dans ce cocon de chaleur agréable. Son corps lové contre celui athlétique et très chaud de la louve. Elle avait osé poser sa tête sur son épaule, avant d'enfouir avec espièglerie son nez dans son cou et elle s'enivrait de l'odeur boisée et apaisante que dégageait sa sauveuse. Elle avait un peu honte, c'est vrai, mais elle adorait cette senteur particulière. Leurs mains jointes lui disaient que peut-être, oui, peut-être que Scarlett l'appréciait vraiment. Elle sourit faiblement à cette pensée. Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, la louve ferait son possible pour la protéger. Alors elle cessa de réfléchir et se laissa aller.

 **-ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES-**

Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle se souvint s'être endormie dans les bras de sa sauveuse, et apparemment elle s'y trouvait encore. Elle ne bougea pas, et feint d'être toujours inconsciente. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes, cela lui fit chaud au cœur même si elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, cela semblait plus important qu'elle ne le pensait.

_ Vous pouvez rester ainsi si vous en ressentez le besoin, ça ne me dérange pas. Annonça d'une voix douce Scarlett.

Prise sur le fait, et rien que pour le principe, Elsa rougissante songea un instant à se séparer d'elle. Mais non seulement elle n'en avait pas la force, encore trop groggy, mais surtout elle n'en avait aucune véritable raison. Pourquoi se dégagerait-elle de son étreinte alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'en profiter le plus possible ? Elle abandonna ce combat intérieur dans un soupir d'exaspération, après tout elle avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Quelques heures... Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous faire endurer tout ceci. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous aurions fait chemin vers le Royaume Noir en prenant tout notre temps. Cependant, je crains le pire en ce qui concerne ce rassemblement de souverains par le Roi Gold, et mon intuition ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Scarlett raconta alors les événements qui avaient précédé leur départ, et les causes de ce voyage. Elle lui fit part de son mauvais pressentiment quant au souverain du Royaume Doré et sa cour. Leur discussion se poursuivit. Elsa, mise en confiance en profita pour en apprendre davantage sur la Reine, sur Emma et leurs fonctions, sur la vie au palais en général. Elle était curieuse de connaître les personnes que la brune pouvait citer ci et là au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges.

La journée défila plus vite qu'elles ne l'avaient pensé. Roccinante leur trouva un petit coin près d'un cours d'eau plus petit. Scarlett rattrapa Elsa de justesse lorsque celle-ci mit pied à terre, les jambes faibles et courbaturées par leur chevauchée. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir près de l'eau pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle-même, pendant qu'elle installait leur campement un peu plus loin.

_ Scarlett ?

_ Euh oui ? Demanda cette dernière étonnée en s'approchant nerveusement d'Elsa assise au bord de l'eau, lui tournant le dos, dénudée.

_ Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre les plaies dans mon dos. Lui demanda alors la blonde qui avait rassemblé tout son courage malgré la gêne, lui tendant aveuglément un pot d'onguent.

_ Pas de problème. Souffla la brune prenant place derrière elle, se saisissant du baume.

Pas de problème, pas de problème… Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà touché sa peau, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait vue nue, mais c'était différent. Là Elsa était consciente, c'est elle qui lui demandait, ce n'était plus une question de nécessité absolue. Elle allait la toucher peau à peau avec son accord, non mieux encore : ELLE LUI AVAIT DEMANDÉ ! Sa louve intérieurement jubilait à un point où ses mains en tremblaient tellement elle devait faire un effort pour se contenir.

Elle prit de l'onguent sur les doigts et les approcha fébrilement du de l'elfe. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et déglutit difficilement, puis se lança. La pulpe de ces doigts entra en contact avec cette peau si savoureuse et fraîche appliquant dans des gestes précautionneux et infiniment tendres la mixture sur les plaies. Elle visualisa très bien sa louve hurler à la Lune son total contentement avant de s'ébrouer et la sentit se glisser sous sa propre peau brûlante et avide de plus de contact.

Elsa eut un sursaut de surprise et son corps se couvrit de chair de poule, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener Scarlett à elle-même.

_ Désolée.

_ Non. C'est… Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'habitude que l'on vous touche ?

_ Oui et non. Disons… pas de cette façon.

Scarlett se souvint alors des petits jeux auxquels Tilion pouvait s'adonner, et la violence dont il avait fait preuve envers l'elfe.

_ Vous… vous voulez en parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, continuant de panser les blessures avec un soin tout particulier.

_ Vous avez déjà vu ce dont il était capable, il n'y a rien à en dire de plus…

_ Parfois… parfois dire les choses à voix haute, permet d'exorciser nos démons au lieu de… Les laisser nous détruire de l'intérieur.

_ Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me remémorer les moments passés avec lui à subir ses lubies, ses pulsions, ses désirs malsains et brutaux. Il est mort et je suis libre. Libre de me reconstruire, de vivre une autre vie et ce grâce à vous. Dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en faisant face à la brune.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle alors coupée dans sa tirade.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea Scarlett, elle-même tirée de la colère qui lui tiraillait les entrailles depuis l'évocation de ce vaurien et tyran elfe qui avait osé s'en prendre impunément à son âme sœur durant toutes ces années. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir, là de suite, le ressusciter et le tuer à nouveau dans d'atroces souffrances. Car oui, il était mort bien trop vite à son goût.

_ Vos yeux, ils, ils sont dorés. S'en étonna l'elfe.

Scarlett se fustigea mentalement. Son désir irrépréhensible ajouté à sa fureur alors que sa louve était si proche : mauvais. Surtout en restant à côté de celle qu'elle aimait, qui portait son odeur partout sur elle, qui lui avait même donné son accord de toucher sa peau nue. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Elle se précipita au-dessus de l'eau pour constater qu'effectivement elle était proche de la mutation. Elle se pencha pour prendre un peu d'eau et se rafraîchir les idées, quand une motte de terre céda sous son poids et elle chuta dans l'eau.

Pour le coup, ses pensées furent clairement rafraîchies, et cela tint sa louve à l'écart. L'inconvénient : elle était trempée. Elle allait râler, pester contre le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle, mais Elsa, qui avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était écartée, la voyant dans un tel état fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Pour Scarlett ce fut le son le plus merveilleux qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre, et elle préféra alors en rire avec elle.

_ Vous devriez sortir de là avant d'attraper froid. Lui conseilla quelques instants après Elsa à peu près calmée, qui s'était couverte.

Mais voir la louve se relever penaude, entièrement trempée sortir avec difficulté de l'eau la fit repartir dans une crise de rire.

_ Je pourrais me vexer. Lui lança avec un sourire Scarlett faussement offusquée, lui faisant face les mains sur les hanches.

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de nouveau et faillit s'étrangler en voyant la brune commencer à se déshabiller devant elle.

_ Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle alors choquée, arrêtant la louve dans son élan.

_ Cela me paraît évident, je suis trempée il faut bien que je fasse sécher mes vêtements et puis comme vous l'avez souligné je ne veux pas tomber malade. La taquina alors Scarlett, sachant pertinemment que l'elfe était prude.

Elle retira son haut, dévoilant une poitrine aguichante et un torse finement musclé couvert de multiples cicatrices attestant que les métamorphes, même s'ils avaient la faculté de guérir rapidement, n'étaient finalement à l'abri de rien.

Elsa l'avait déjà vue nue, sans pour autant ressentir cette gêne accompagnée de ses voix intérieures qui se chamaillaient, l'une pour poursuivre son observation gourmande, et l'autre lui intimant de se ressaisir. Finalement elle céda, se retourna vivement, en ronchonnant.

_ Il ne sert à rien de faire cas d'aussi peu de chose, vous me l'avez fait remarquer vous-même : vous m'avez déjà vue nue. Et comme je vous l'ai dit les métamorphes ne sont pas pudiques.

_, Mais quelqu'un pourrait débarquer ici et vous voir !

_ Je pense que cette personne serait bien plus mal à l'aise que moi.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, un bruit juste à côté d'elle attira son attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du pantalon de la brune. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre en colère face à la provocation de la louve ou bien si elle devait s'en exaspérer.

_ Dîtes, cela vous dérangerait si je… si j'allais me hum me « transformer » ?

L'elfe complètement prise aux dépourvues se retourna pour lui faire face. Avait-elle bien compris ce que la brune avait sous-entendu ? Elle voulait la laisser seule, pour aller se métamorphoser ? Elsa jeta un œil angoissé tout autour d'elle, sentant déjà l'espace se resserrer sur elle, et l'étouffer. Non, c'était la peur. Soudain tout lui sembla suspect, les arbres plus grands et imposants, la rive opposée qui pouvait cacher bien des choses, les fourrés dans lesquels il était facile de se dissimuler si près d'elles.

Scarlett se rendit compte de la panique soudaine qui s'était emparée de la blonde. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, la cajolant pour l'apaiser.

_ Calmez-vous Elsa, et respirez profondément. Lui susurra-t-elle sentant son corps crispé, trembler de peur. Je ne vous quitte pas.

Elle sentait cette chaleur bienfaisante l'entourer, la tête posée contre son torse, elle percevait les battements de son cœur forts et réguliers, et cette odeur si réconfortante. Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter d'éloigner cette angoisse sourde qui la tiraillait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser submerger ainsi. Elle avait toujours été maîtresse d'elle-même même pendant ses excès de colère, ses envies de meurtre, elle avait su garder son sang-froid. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce tous ces chamboulements dans sa vie qui la rendaient aussi fragile ? Aussi fébrile ? Elle se retint de céder aux larmes, se rendant compte qu'elle était dans les bras de la brune. Cette même brune qui était toujours nue. Nue, et tout contre elle, sa joue à même la peau douce de sa poitrine. Elle resta figée, ne sachant plus, n'osant plus faire un seul geste. Elle était mortifiée tandis que Scarlett continuait de la cajoler patiemment.

_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

L'elfe, gênée, se racla la gorge en hochant très légèrement la tête, voulant lui signifier que ça allait, qu'elle pouvait la lâcher à présent. Oui, elle voulait mettre de la distance entre elles et le plus tôt possible.

_ C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je… je ne peux, apparemment, pas rester seule. Répondit-elle en déglutissant difficilement, regardant le bout de ses pieds maintenant que la brune s'était quelque peu reculée.

_ Nous nous sommes mal comprises, j'allais juste me métamorphoser derrière un fourré par là. Je ne comptais pas m'éloigner, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

_, Mais… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça là ? Je pensais que les métamorphes n'étaient pas pudiques ?! Fit remarquer Elsa avec un sourire espiègle reprenant contenance.

Scarlett se crispa, se dandina un pied sur l'autre, se sentant un peu prise à son propre jeu.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, nous pouvons nous métamorphoser n'importe où. Seulement ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir alors je veux vous épargner ça.

_ Parce que celle que j'ai vue dans l'arène était jolie ? Je peux très bien faire face à une petite transformation vous savez, et puis si réellement cela devenait trop insoutenable à regarder je peux me détourner de vous. Répondit l'elfe quelque un peu vexée que la brune puisse la croire si fragile.

_ Très bien… Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas avertie. Souffla Scarlett se résignant.

Elle aurait pu lui expliquer plus en détail que la transformation dans son entier était bien plus horrible que celle transitoire, mais à quoi bon ? Et puis valait peut-être mieux la confronter de suite à ce genre d'événement quand c'était gérable plutôt que dans un moment moins importun. Elle hésita encore un instant, plongeant un regard curieux dans celui plein de défiance face à elle. Elle abandonna alors l'idée de lui faire entendre raison, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux quand elle se positionna à quatre pattes face à elle. Avant de laisser le pouvoir circuler en elle.

Elsa avait voulu prouver qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la couve, qu'elle n'était pas qu'un poids mort que l'on devait secourir à chaque fois. Mais en voyant la brune en sueur, à terre, trembler de tout son corps à limite de convulsionner, les muscles tendus à leur maximum, elle se demanda tout à coup si elle avait eu raison d'insister. Puis ses yeux devinrent de nouveau dorés, elle perçut un faible gémissement. Elle entendit les os craquer et les vit se ressouder instantanément sous sa peau qui ondulait, s'étirait dangereusement pour lui donner un aspect complètement difforme. Son corps se couvrit de touffes de poils par-ci par-là, son visage s'allongea et ses gémissements se transformèrent en grognements. Puis la transformation s'accéléra, et la brune ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses membres s'affaissa sur le flanc. Elle était devenue une masse informe, sa peau s'ouvrait à divers endroits, laissant échapper plusieurs fluides corporels qui semblaient faciliter le changement qui s'opérait. L'on pouvait voir ses os apparents qui continuaient à se fracturer pour former ses membres de louve avant de se refermer. Scarlett haletait sous l'effort de cette transformation, elle tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas trop effrayer l'elfe qu'elle voyait pâlir et déglutir au fur et à mesure, humant dans l'air le parfum de sa peur.

Elsa était écœurée. Elle aurait voulu échapper à cette vision d'horreur. Mais impossible de détacher son regard de la scène, elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge, mais elle serra les poings : elle tiendrait jusqu'au bout. L'entendre geindre de douleur était un vrai supplice, elle voulait se rapprocher d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter, mais une louve dans un état de faiblesse pareil était probablement très dangereuse. Puis elle ne bougea plus, elle n'apercevait que les mouvements rapides de sa cage thoracique. Peu à peu une magnifique fourrure brune recouvrit entièrement tout le corps. Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que la louve ne bouge. Elle s'assit lentement, léchant son pelage pour le débarrasser des fluides qui restaient.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà vu sous sa forme lupine, mais elle restait toujours aussi majestueuse et impressionnante. Scarlett se leva et s'approcha lentement de l'elfe, voulant savoir si tout allait bien. Après tout elle ne s'était pas détournée d'elle. Elsa revint soudainement à elle et se précipita jusqu'à la rivière, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Elle se rafraîchit mécaniquement, encore un peu secouée, quand elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers elle. La louve était assise et la regardait d'un air… inquiet ?

_ Je… Je vais bien. Souffla-t-elle un peu honteuse, avec un petit sourire forcé. Vous m'aviez prévenue et j'ai voulu en faire qu'à ma tête une fois encore.

Scarlett se rapprocha d'elle prudemment et lui lécha la joue. Elsa pouffa d'un petit rire face à cette tendre attention, plongeant ses mains dans son pelage si doux en lui faisant un câlin. Alors la louve recommença, renversant l'elfe sur le dos, qui entre deux éclats de rire la suppliait d'arrêter, tentant d'échapper à ses coups de langue bien baveuse.

Scarlett n'était pas douée pour le dialogue, enfin les conversations délicates surtout. Sa louve lui permettait de pallier à ce manquement en adoptant un comportement plus joueur, plus câlin aussi. Ne pouvant pas parler, elle ne commettait pas d'impair, et les gens se sentaient plus en confiance face à un animal, enfin en tout cas ceux qu'elle n'effrayait pas. Elle savait que si l'elfe se sentait en confiance en sa compagnie, c'était surtout grâce au lien qu'elle avait construit au départ avec sa louve. Elle céda aux supplications, heureuse de l'entendre rire à nouveau, lui faisant oublier l'horreur de la métamorphose. L'elfe s'assit, s'essuyant le visage en regardant la louve, joueuse, faire quelques bonds de bonheur.

_ Vous êtes une drôle de personne enfin si on peut dire ça ainsi. Se moqua gentiment l'elfe, qui grimaça un peu quand elle se releva, ayant oublié dans la précipitation ses douleurs qui revenaient.

Elle allait retourner au campement quand un couinement attira son attention. Elle se retourna et vit la louve le regard suppliant poussant du bout du nez son pantalon trempé. L'image de la grande prédatrice en prit un coup, tant elle avait une mine pathétique.

_Oh, mais ça fait la maligne quand ça se déshabille, à me provoquer en se trémoussant toute nue et ensuite on essaie de me soudoyer en faisant la pauvre malheureuse pour que j'étende ses affaires mouillées ? Vous me prenez pour qui ?

Scarlett se coucha, une patte sur mon museau, se faisant la plus adorable possible pour la faire céder, poussant un petit jappement de supplication.

L'elfe s'avança, saisi le pantalon, puis le haut, faisant semblant d'être excédée.

_ Vous voulez que je fasse sécher vos vêtements ?

La louve hocha de la tête penaude.

_ Très bien, je vais le faire, mais à une seule condition.

Scarlett pencha la tête, à l'écoute de sa proposition.

_ En échange de ce service, vous vous engagez à ne plus vous trimballer nue sous mes yeux. Exigea l'elfe le plus sérieusement du monde.

La louve fit mine de réfléchir, la tête baissée en direction de ses pattes. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander une chose pareille ? Avait-elle conscience que si ses habits ne séchaient pas elle resterait justement nue en attendant de pouvoir les remettre ? Et comment pouvait-elle s'engager à ne plus être nue sous ses yeux alors que quelque part son but était de lui montrer qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et que par conséquent la nudité ne devait pas être un problème entre elles ?

Elsa regarda médusée la louve ignorer sa main tendue pour sceller leur pacte, pour aller s'allonger près de leur couchage. Elle songea un instant à balancer les vêtements tels quels. Après tout, peu lui importait qu'ils soient secs ou non. Puis elle scruta plus attentivement la louve la soupçonnant d'avoir pensé à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé. Alors, elle opta pour la décision la plus sage et suspendit les habits à une branche avant de rejoindre la louve et de commencer à préparer leur repas.

Elsa aurait pu se sentir un peu seule, mais elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. Le repas engloutit, elle s'obligea à prendre une fois encore son antidouleur et ceci plus la fatigue du voyage elle s'endormie en un rien de temps.

Scarlett ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et l'observait endormie. Elle était magnifique, le visage serein. Mais elle savait, que ses nuits étaient agitées par de mauvais songes, alors cette fois elle se lova directement tout contre l'elfe qui, inconsciemment passa une main dans sa fourrure, avant de carrément l'enlacer d'un bras et de caler son visage dans son cou. La louve soupira de bonheur, heureuse de la situation. Certes, elles étaient encore loin d'être amies et donc encore plus loin d'être amantes, mais c'était à ses yeux un réel bon début que d'être acceptée. C'était une des rares personnes devant laquelle elle s'était changée… Cela équivalait pour elle à une mise à nue, elle s'était montrée dans toute sa faiblesse. Elle était fière d'elle pour avoir eu le cran de regarder son entière transformation, elle avait vraiment les nerfs solides, mais ça, elle n'en avait pas douté. Elle avait hâte d'être le lendemain, de pouvoir monter toute la journée avec la blonde, de l'avoir contre elle peut-être arriverait-elle à briser davantage la glace, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en elle.

 **-ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES-**

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elles voyageaient. Elles se faisaient l'une à l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien. La curiosité de l'elfe surprenait souvent Scarlett qui se faisait un plaisir de répondre à ses interrogations qui portaient sur les modes de vie dans les royaumes humains, surtout sur la vie au palais. La brune lui avait assuré qu'elle s'y sentirait bien, ou en tout cas qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'elle s'y sente comme chez elle. Elles avaient également parlé d'Emma. L'une en apprenant davantage sur son passé l'autre sur son présent et sa nouvelle vie.

Les douleurs s'étaient effacées peu à peu, et Elsa aurait très bien pu depuis déjà plusieurs jours monter seule la seconde monture, mais elle avait préféré ne rien en dire et de continuer leur périple tout contre la brune. Elle aimait sentir sa présence contre elle, autour d'elle. C'était rassurant, elle était en sécurité. Elle adorait feindre l'épuisement et s'endormir lovée dans son étreinte pendant leur avancée. Elle avait conscience que son manège était très probablement remarqué, mais comme Scarlett ne lui disait rien, elle pensait qu'elle aussi devait apprécier ces moments. Ce qui était indéniablement le cas.

Elles avaient même leurs petits rituels lorsqu'elles faisaient halte pour la nuit. Pendant que Scarlett s'attelait à installer leur campement de fortune, Elsa faisait ses ablutions et inversement quand Elsa préparait leur repas. Puis Scarlett se changeait en louve pour la nuit venant toujours se coucher près d'Elsa. Et cette dernière, éveillée ou endormie venait chaque nuit se blottir contre elle, sa chaleur et son odeur lui assurant une nuit moins pénible.

Scarlett était en train de manchonner un morceau de viande assez coriace tout en pensant au fait qu'elles allaient bientôt être à court de provision même si elles se rationnaient depuis le début. Elles arrivaient à compléter leur repas avec des racines, plantes et fruits que la nature laissait sur leur chemin, ce qui n'était pas énorme. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir chasser et donc s'éloigner de la blonde. Ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Elle avait de quoi pouvoir acheter de la nourriture, mais pour le moment aucune bourgade en vue à son grand désespoir.

C'est donc l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées pour les nourrir, qu'elle fut alertée par son instinct d'une présence dans les parages. Ni une ni deux, elle bondit sur ses jambes dégaina son épée qu'elle pointa en direction du potentiel danger.

_ Sortez d'ici lentement ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, sans aucune once de gentillesse.

Alors une personne sortit prudemment de l'ombre des arbres, les bras en l'air pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

_ Graham ?! Laissa échapper la brune surprise en reconnaissant l'homme malgré sa piètre allure, sa mine fatiguée et sa barbe de quelques jours. Pour autant elle ne baissa pas sa lame.

_ Je vous ai enfin trouvées ! Répondit-il soulagé.

_, Mais… Tu devrais être en train de protéger notre Reine. Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

_ Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis. Lança le chasseur qui sentait l'atmosphère soudainement tendue.

_ Essaie toujours ! Insista sèchement Scarlett qui ne démordait pas de sa méfiance.

Graham soupira, résigné à répondre à l'interrogatoire.

_ Il semblerait que notre bien aimée Reine ait fait de sa monture son familier et que par conséquent lorsque vous avez eu un pépin, nous l'avons su par le lien qu'ils partagent. Il a été décidé qu'elles continueraient la route seules et que je partirais vous retrouver, ou bien trouver et comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Répondit sérieusement le brun agacé de se voir toujours menacé par l'épée de son Capitaine qui aurait dû au contraire être heureuse de le voir. Quelque chose clochait.

_ Comment pouvons-nous te croire ?

Le chasseur en resta bouche bée.

_ Comment tu peux me croire ? Non, mais… On dirait que tu parles à un étranger là ! Comment peux-tu, TOI, traiter un frère d'armes avec aussi peu de considération ? Cela fait des jours que je suis partit volontairement à votre recherche abandonnant de ce fait mon poste. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, dormant peu voir pas, épuisant plus d'une monture pour parvenir à vous le plus rapidement possible pour tenter de vous venir en aide et… S'emporta le chasseur rouge de colère.

_ Je suis contente de te voir Graham. Le coupa Scarlett mal à l'aise face à ses reproches, tout en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau.

Graham se tut. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son Capitaine, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis il tiqua.

_ Où est August ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix blanche.

_ Il est mort. Lâcha la brune contenant sa colère.

_, Mais co-

_ Nous étions en train de dîner, joins-toi à nous et je te raconterai tout ce qu'i savoir. Soupira la louve lui tournant déjà le dos pour aller s'installer de nouveau près de leurs affaires. Elsa peu rassurée s'assit tout de même au plus près de Scarlett, guettant les moindres faits et gestes du chasseur.

Ce dernier hésita une fraction de seconde avant de siffler faisant sortir de l'ombre une monture un pas fatigué. Il la soulagea de ses affaires en silence, des questions plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres fusaient dans son esprit. Puis il finit par venir s'asseoir à son tour, inquiet des explications que pourraient lui fournir son Capitaine sur les événements passés.

 **Vos avis ? Vos coup de gueule parce que je le mérite ? Lol. A bientôt.**

 **Mystik.7** **: toi je te fais un bécot pour ton soutien, tes corrections et parce que sans toi bah je ne serais pas allée bien loin ^^**


End file.
